Of Light and Blood
by FlorLola
Summary: UNDER REVISION. She's a hunter from an ancient linage. She finds herself having feelings for the human girl she's protecting. But affairs between her kind and humans are forbidden. Will she fall in disgrace, forever tainted, or are the prophecies real?
1. Prologue

Important author's note at the end

_._

* * *

**Prologue**

"How does it feel, princess?" the man asked, with a malicious, wicked smiled playing on his lips as he spat the last word in a taunting tone filled with hatred.

His pure red hair somehow matched his twisted, malicious face; his phantasmagorical, yellow eye going back and forth between the two young women, as he kept on swirling around the silver chain in his hand.

She sobbed, uncontrolled. Curled up against a wall, hands tied at her back, she kept on jerking from the chain attached to the wall, trying to release herself. But it was in vain, and she knew it; the handcuffs were starting to hurt her wrists, with the cold hard metal piercing through the flesh. The pain traveled up her arms, making her whimper; the sound mixing with her scared, desperate cries as her tearful, deep blue eyes landed on the long, slender figure of her friend, laying there.

She couldn't free herself, and all she could do was watch as the young blonde woman laying on the dirty floor in the middle of the poorly lighted room kept on twisting and turning around, hissing in pain. Her hands were tied at her back, wrists hurt and bleeding, and the black tank top she had been wearing was now torn in several places, with thick, crimson liquid pouring out of opened wounds.

She didn't know who this man was or why he had taken them. She didn't know why they were there at all, or what had he done to her friend. She was severely hurt, and she prayed, against all odds, for them to make it out of that place alive, as she mentally begged for the blonde to at least look at her; to find some reassurance, as little as it may be, in those green eyes.

_Please, get up_, she pleaded. _Look at me, please..._

"Tell me how it feels," the man said again, looking at her friend, "to know it's _your_ fault!" he exclaimed, kicking the blonde in the stomach. The smile on his face widening at the chocked scream of pain upon the impact, as the smell of burnt flesh reached her nostrils.

"Stop it!" she screamed, begging, with desperate tears cascading down her cheeks. "You're hurting her!"

He turned around to look at her; his wicked smile never fading. "Let me tell you something about your precious friend, here," he hissed. "See, there are different... breeds... let's say," he said, as he started to pace around the blonde. "Modern culture and those stupid movies would call her and her kind werewolves. But see, they got it all wrong!" he exclaimed, raising his hands up in the air and laughing as if he had just heard the funniest thing in the world. "They don't turn into wolves with the full moon! They're not even wolves!" he exclaimed again. "Sure, there are some of those," he then said, waving his hand around, "but then there are condors, bears, horses..." he stopped on his tracks then, turning to look straight into her scared blue eyes. "Or, like your friend here, panthers."

She frowned at his words, confused out of her mind. This man sounded too serious, too malicious and filled with hatred to be making this stuff up. Yet he was making no sense at all; he sounded delusional, and by the look in his eye, she knew, he probably was. Whatever reasons he had to take them prisoners and hold them in there, he was not about to let them get out of there.

"The trick with the Shapeshifters is that they can turn at will," he continued. "And sometimes, the strong ones, the powerful ones, can turn into _other_ animals," he said, as he bent down next to the blonde, pulling from her handcuffs and forcing her to lay on her back now. His narrowing, yellow eye never leaving her blue ones. "Like, let's say, a _cat_, for instance."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, both scared and completely lost. Her eyes following his every move, afraid, knowing he was just staling, waiting to hurt her friend again.

"I'm talking about your friend here," he answered her, pointing at the blonde with his head, "and that little _kittie_ of yours," he added, laughing when blue eyes went wide opened, finally catching along with his words. "Now, I wonder..." he trailed off, bending down and looking at the blonde now, "did it hurt to stay on a form that isn't truly yours for so long?" he asked, grabbing her by her short hair and forcing her head up; twisting her neck up in a hurtful way as he did so.

"Go to hell," the blonde hissed through her teeth.

"Ladies first," he retorted. His wicked smile widening as he let go of her hair, her head meeting the floor with a thud, and he straightened himself up, throwing the silver chain he had been playing with over the blonde's chest.

A deep scream of pain filled the room. A scream that soon turned into a loud, deep roar, echoing through the walls, much like that of a wild animal; of a large, wild... feline...

Her blue eyes went wide opened upon the unnatural, raw scream of pure pain, surprised, and more confused and lost than before, as the man's wicked laughter filled the room once again, half muffling the blonde's roaring scream. The smell of burnt flesh reaching her nostrils again, much stronger this time, and she saw, horrified, how the silver chain burned the blonde's skin. Blood pouring out of the open wound it caused, as the long body twisted and turned.

"What are you doing to her?" she demanded, crying more desperately now at the sight of her friend in such pain. "Stop it! Please!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" he asked, completely ignoring her pleading. "Shapeshifters are allergic to silver," he said, smiling wickedly at her, as he tapped his foot against the cold, marble floor; the tip of his leather boot, covered in silver, clicking against it. "Much like we, vampires, are allergic to sunlight."

She whimpered at his words. She felt as if she had been sucked into some sort of surreal, parallel universe, where the creatures this man kept talking about existed. She felt lost and confused, and the only thing she knew for sure was that he was injuring her friend, badly.

And she cried harder, trying to do something, anything. Sobbing, she closed her eyes and prayed, desperately, for that chain to move off her friend's chest. Desperate, painful roars and chocked gasps and screams kept escaping the blonde, and she jerked from her own handcuffs again, now trying to free herself and get to her.

"It burns the skin, leaving these nasty wounds," he continued, mockingly. "It itches like _hell_. And the pain... the _pain_!" he exclaimed, wickedly amused. Laughing hard as he placed his booted foot over the blonde's stomach, earning yet another deep, loud scream in return for his actions.

"Stop it!" she pleaded again, yelling.

"It makes me wonder," he trailed off, completely ignoring her as he waved his hand, removing his booted foot and going to pace around the blonde's shaking, trembling form once more. "What does it take to make a Shapeshifter, a black panther at that... they are high ranked, you know?" he pointed out, turning to look into her tearful, terrified blue eyes, slowly making his way towards her. "What does it take to make someone like _her_ want to protect... _you_?" he finished, squatting down right in front of her.

She backed away against the wall, terrified. His breath, rotten, reached her face, and she shut her eyes closed, revolted at the strong, disgusting smell.

"See this?" he asked, pointing at the patch over his eye before lifting it up, revealing a hollowed wound in the place his left eye should have been. "I've been trying to get even with her for this, for _years_!" he hissed. "And lucky me! By hunting _her_ down, I've found _you_," he taunted. "The girl from the prophecies. Daichi's daughter..."

Blue eyes opened up at the mention of her father, and a deep, confused frown came to her soft features. A sinking, drowning feeling taking over her as realization sank in.

Her dreams, those horrible, terrible dreams that haunted her almost every night now... were they more than just nightmares? Could it be? Her father's sudden disappearance, her mother's brutal murder, those weird visions. Everything seemed to be connected, somehow. To this man, to what he was saying, and to her blonde friend.

"Don't touch her," her friend growled, lowly and weakly, through her almost delusional state, though deadly serious.

He laughed then, standing up and making his way back to the blonde, staring down at her. "And what exactly made you think you're in any position to demand _anything_ from me?" he asked, laughing harder at the deep, threatening, low roar erupting from the blonde's throat. "So tell me, princess, is she really the girl from the prophecies?" he asked, bending down over the blonde and rearranging the chain over her chest in a slow, almost tenderly like manner, betrayed only by that dark look in his eye and the satisfied smile dancing in his lips as the blonde grunted out, trying not to scream out in pain.

He laughed again, standing up and going back to her and squatting down. Resting his elbow over his knee, his hand supporting his chin as he studied her. "Or is she just Daichi's stupid mistake?" he asked, reaching out his other hand and grabbing one long curly lock of aquamarine hair.

"Let me go," she pleaded, in between sobs, as she backed away against the wall, turning her face to a side to avid looking at him.

"Don't touch her!" her friend growled again, twisting around in more desperate movements, whether if it was to get the chains off her and free herself, or just in pure, delusional pain, she couldn't tell.

He smiled. "I just want a little taste," he said, in a sultry tone, though not any less wicked.

He pulled from her hair, slowly bringing her closer. And she trembled, terrified, as she noticed his fangs slowly growing in length.

"If she turns, then I'll have my answer," he taunted. "If she doesn't... well, then, bye bye, I guess," he whispered. "Either way, I'm sure you make a nice, sweet meal."

He got closer to her, his fangs now fully grown, and she sobbed again, shutting her eyes closed, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him and save herself. But as his sharp fangs were mere inches away from her tender flesh, the sudden sound of glass shattering filled the room.

And then he was gone.

She heard him cursing profusely, and she opened her eyes again at the sound of a deep, threatening growl, just in time to see a large black wolf, growling and blood tainted teeth showing. And the redhead man cursed again, keeping a hand against his now bleeding shoulder.

But it was only when she saw the tall brunette woman bending over her blonde friend when her blue eyes went wide open in pure surprise, as she saw her hissing and cursing through her teeth, trying to work with the chains that were keeping the blonde captive.

"Makoto?" she called out to the brunette, confused out of her mind, and scared like never before in her life. "What... how..."

The brunette looked up at her for a moment, before looking at the blonde again. "Damn it!" she cursed, shaking her now bleeding hand as she tried to remove the chains around the blonde's wrists with the other. Her fingers barely touching the silver, and wincing, growling and cursing every time the silver came in contact with her own skin.

She finally managed to free her friend, as the chains were not really tied up, but simply encircled around the blonde's wrists. The blood and pus coming from the opened wounds causing them to stick to the burnt skin. Throwing the chains to a corner, Makoto helped the blonde into a sitting position; a worried expression written all over her face.

"Don't move," she said, in a gentle tone. "You're too weak."

"What is going on?" she asked, looking them.

"Close your eyes," the blonde instructed, moving up to a stand position while tearing off the remains of her shattered tank top off.

"What? Why?" she asked, frowning confused. "Answer me!"

"Michiru!" the blonde exclaimed, looking straight into her blue eyes. Green ones glowing in an unnatural way. "Close your eyes," she ordered, in a slow, commanding voice.

Not knowing what else to do, she obeyed, shutting her eyes closed, unable to suppress her sobs at the sounds of a wild, savage fight all around her. She curled up to the wall, crying, desperately trying to block the sounds of skin being ripped apart, and all the screams of pain and agony, the growls, the roars...

Her eyes opened up on their own will, and a gasp escaped her when she saw the black wolf biting down the yellow eyed man, right on his left arm, both hurting him and forcing his arm back, keeping him from being able to try and defend himself, as a black large panther jumped up to him as well. White, large teeth clutching to the man's chest, tearing skin and flesh off, causing a river of blood.

A second panther, with its black fur coat covered in blood, seemed more than ready to jump at the man as well, when it heard her gasp and turned to look at her instead.

*_Close your eyes, damn it!_* the blonde's voice reached her mind then, loud and clear, as the panther roared again, looking into her terrified blue eyes.

Before she had the time to do as she was told, the panther turned back around, jumping up to its victim. Large, white, strong teeth piercing through the man's jugular; a stream of blood pouring out from the deadly wound. And she watched, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene, until another sound reached her numbed, confused senses, and she turned to look at the shattered window.

Her jaw practically dropping to the floor and her blue eyes going wide opened, this time in amazement at the black, beautiful condor coming in by the window, gracefully landing on the floor. It was carrying a backpack on its talon, which landed right in front of the large bird with a soft thud.

Feeling her gaze, it turned to look at her for a moment, as she admired the bird's opened wings. But the condor soon decided it didn't care much about her, reaching its wing out towards the bag. Black feathers disappearing, the tip of the large, magnificent wing turning into long, soft looking fingers. Human fingers, as the condor itself turned into a beautiful, raven haired young woman, and taking some sort of robe out the backpack, she covered her naked body with it, straightening up.

"We better get out of here," the woman said; dark purple, studying eyes gazing out the window. "Dawn is breaking," she murmured, frowning slightly, as she bent down, reaching for the backpack again.

Taking more robes out of it, she threw one to the naked, white haired man standing next to the lifeless form of the red haired man. Tall and strong, his ice blue eyes and long, straight hair contrasted with his dark skin. A second robe was given to the equally naked brunette woman, as Makoto stood there, wiping the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand.

One black panther remained. Panting heavily, it walked slowly and tiredly towards her. Wide blue eyes watched, amazed, yet still scared out of her mind, as green eyes locked with hers for a moment, before rolling backwards.

And with a low, heavy grunt, the black, large feline collapsed.

"Haruka!"

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** Hello everyone!

So! As stated in my profile, I've made it a personal goal to finish this story I've been neglecting for ages. As for my other stories… still undecided. Haven't written anything, and I'm still not sure if I'll update anything new…

But you're not here to read about my other stories, you're here to read about this one. Since I kind of changed my style a little since I started this (either if it's for better or for worst, who knows!), I decided to do a little re-write of all the work I have so far, so that I can finally finish this one up!

Call me sentimental, but I don't want to delete it... So to all of you who had read this, you may wanna re-read it. Or don't... since I didn't change the main story. Just added a more details here and there (which made chaps a pee wee longer), changing the tale to a single character's point of view (though I did use a more "omnipresent" view here and there… when I felt it right to use), but the story is still the same! Promise! But then again, since I started this over 2 years ago, some of you may have to read it again in order to remember the little details here and there I left all over the story...

To those of you who first timers with this story of mine, here's the old A.N., and a few things you may wanna know (or don't, and just jump to the next chap!):

I always thought werewolves and vampires are cool, and downright sexy. So, why not make a story about those? I know, such a cliché, right? And that's where the whole 'Shapeshifter' thing shows up...

Now, black panthers are actually melanistic jaguars. Why a jaguar, you may ask? Well, I like them. That's reason number one (such a cute, beautiful, not-so-little kitty!). We have some in my country, at north, and there's a lot of folklore stories around them. So that's a little personal addition to the story (along with the whole condor thing, 'cause I *will* be using the Andean Condor description. No offense to anyone, but I've actually seen those a whole lot more often than the Californian Condor... in the zoo, of course).

Reason number two, (and this one has actually something to do with the story), jaguars are not only very fast, but also very, very strong and agile. A hit from one of its limbs can break a bone easily, and its bite is actually stronger than a lion's or a tiger's (cool, huh?). So they're big, kick-ass kitties!

Now, why a melanistic jaguar, instead of just a regular one? Well, melanistic jaguars are also known as black panthers, and the name itself sounds cool. And having Haruka moving around with a feline's grace... well, in my mind, it just suits her perfectly! So, yeah, that's my almighty reason number three...

And last, but not least! As you already guessed, this is a Haruka-Michiru story. So, yeah, there's some sexual tension between the two, and some hot encounters too (you know me...). So if you don't like girl-on-girl sex scenes, go and read something else.

Oh! And if you don't like violence, and/or the mention of blood gives you the creeps, then, _really_, don't read this! I really don't want to be the one to blame for any of you passing out...

As usual, I'm broke, and SM characters don't belong to me, but to Naoko Takeuchi. So please don't sue me! I don't even own anything worth it, trust me! But I do own this story the main plot, and all and any original characters, so please don't steal it!

Ok, I'm done with the babbling now. You know the deal! Let me know whatcha think!


	2. Chapter 1

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**1**

_Two months earlier_

The roaring sound of a strong, fast engine filled the afternoon air. A small smile made it to her lips when her dark green eyes finally spotted the black Harley on the distance, making its way down the road and to the manor.

The woods all around, with tall, green trees offering shelter from the heated sun, also offered a nice, gentle breeze, and she willed herself to wait, resting against the double oak door. One hand lazily playing with the ponytail that was keeping her chestnut, wavy hair tied up at the top of her head.

The Harley finally made it, stopping right at the front porch, and she smiled again. Wrapped in a black leather jacket, with tight, faded blue jeans covering long legs and black riding boots, the rider surely knew how to pull off that -completely intentional- hot biker look.

"Welcome back," she greeted, not moving from her spot, as the rider took the helmet off, letting the wind play with short, blonde hair. "I really don't get it," she said, tilting her head to a side. "What's with you and that stupid bike?"

"I like the speed," came the husky reply.

She rolled her eyes at the answer. "Like you're not fast enough on your own," she noted. "Why the bike, when you can just go out and run wild through the woods?"

One blonde eyebrow went up at that, as green eyes looked at her. "In the middle of the afternoon?" came the half mocking, though amused, question. "Kind of risky, don't you think?"

She blinked at the obvious being pointed out to her like that. "Right," she agreed, frowning lightly and shrinking her shoulders. But then she straightened up again, narrowing her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Comes in handy when going to the city," the blonde finally answered, with a sided, confident smile. "Besides, chicks dig it."

She arched a questioning eyebrow at that last sentence. "You mean the ones that don't know you're actually _female_, right?" she pointed out, teasingly. But then she frowned at her own words, tilting her head to a side. "No, wait... chicks still fawn at you even _after_ knowing you're a girl..." she mumbled to herself.

The blonde laughed at her, obviously amused, walking past her and getting inside the manor.

And she followed her right in. "But you don't even _like_ humans!" she argued.

"True," the blonde agreed, with a slight nod of her head. The cocky smile never leaving her features. "But that doesn't mean I can't mess with them from time to time, now does it?" she said, taking off her leather jacket to reveal a white racerback tank top with a rounded cleavage. A white gold chain was proudly hanging from her neck, with a small, circular reliquary resting right over the valley of her full breasts.

"You're completely hopeless, did you know that?" she asked, amused at her friend's never ending annoyance towards humans. Though, for someone who declared to hate them so much, she surely knew her way around them. "Anyway," she said, shaking her head, "Mamoru asked for you."

The blonde stopped in her tracks to look at her, frowning curiously. "Any new lead on the Bloods?"

She shrunk her shoulders at her then. "I don't know..." she mumbled, admittedly. "He just said he wants to see you..."

.-.

Sunlight was pouring in from the opened windows, illuminating the room. Shelves with books of all sizes and kinds filled two of the walls entirely. A glass cabinet with ancient weapons against a wall, a large, oak desk with a last generation laptop right next to one of the windows, and a set of green velvet sofas set in the center completed the room.

A handsome man stood there, in the middle of the room. He had jet black hair, short and well kept, and his dark, deep blue eyes, framed by thick black eyebrows, added to his already handsome, deceitfully young face; he didn't look a day older than twenty five, though he was much older than that. And he was reminded of that fact as he eyed the small pocket book he held in his hands; the printed words bringing kind memories of his childhood, long ago.

It was rather curious to him, the way months could feel like centuries, yet how things that happened decades ago felt as if it had just been a few days ago.

He chuckled upon his own thoughts, shaking his head, as he willed himself to wait. Though muffled because of the structure of the house in itself and the way it has been built, he had heard the sound of the motorbike's engine, and her distinctive sent reached his senses, getting stronger and stronger, until the soft knocked on the closed door finally announced her presence.

"Come in," he said, in a low tone, turning around and smiling gently at the tall, slender blonde woman as she walked in.

His smile disappearing from his features when she closed the door behind her, taking a few steps into the room and stopping right in front of him, bending down on one knee, bowing at him.

He always hated it when she did that.

"Haruka, please," he called out to her, shaking his head and frowning lightly.

"You asked for me?" she asked, raising her eyes up to meet his.

"Come here," he said, helping her to stand up again, to then place his hands on her shoulders, gently kissing her forehead and chuckling lightly when he noticed her fidgeting uncomfortably.

Some things would simply never change...

Deciding that going through that one argument would be, once again and as usual, unproductive, and knowing better than to set her into a bad mood when he was just about to ask a favor of her, he simply shook his head, sitting down on one of the single sofas. He waited for her to take a seat right in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees and looking straight into her green eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need your help," he started to say, as he took a photograph he had purposely hidden inside the small pocket book. "There's someone I want you to look after," he said, handing her the photo.

A curious frown came to her face as she took the offered picture, studying it for a moment, before looking up at him again. One blonde eyebrow going up. "A human?" she asked. "You want me to look after a human."

_Here we go_, he thought to himself, as he prepared himself for the rather long explanation. "She's very special, and..."

"A human," she stated again, interrupting him. "What about the Bloods? The war is not over..."

"I know."

"I'm a hunter, Mamoru."

"I know that, too," he agreed, nodding his head. "And you're the best one."

She frowned again. "Then why do you want me to look after a human?" she asked, not nearly as offended or exasperated at the idea as he had expected her to, though obviously not pleased either. "Kunzite could do it. Or Rei," she offered. "You can ask someone else. _Anyone_ else."

"But I need you to do it," he insisted. "I need _you_ to keep her safe. If the Bloods find her..."

"Why would they want her?" she asked, interrupting him yet again. "Besides food."

He let out a sigh, massaging his temples. She was being particularly stubborn today. "She's more than just a simple human, Haruka," he offered. "And the loft's been already set up for you."

She arched an eyebrow again, keeping his gaze for a moment, before looking down at the picture in her hands. Surely studying the young girl's features, or as much as that one photograph allowed her to. It only showed what it looked like some kind of music room, as a girl in her late teens stood there, eyes closed, with a violin resting under her chin and long, curly aquamarine hair cascading down her back and shoulders.

It wasn't much, but it was all he had right now. And he allowed himself to take the fact that the blonde was even looking at the picture as a good sign.

"Why me?" she finally asked, in an honestly curious voice.

"Because I trust you," he answered. "You know your way around humans, even if you don't like them so much. And you're strong and independent."

"And I don't have a mate," she added for him, nodding her head. "I see."

"It's not that..."

"This way, no one would miss me, right?"

His gaze softened at her then. "Haruka..."

"It's ok," she was fast to add, shaking one shoulder, unaffected. "I don't want a mate, anyway."

"What one wants and what one needs are often two different things," he pointed out. "One day you'll find your mate."

Green eyes rolled at him, and he frowned, already knowing how she felt about the subject. She had said herself she didn't particularly want a mate many times before. She was a loner, and she preferred it that way. She claimed it made her job easier, free to come and go as she pleased or needed to. But he suspected it had more to do with her not wanting to attached herself so deeply to someone while the possibility of losing her mate to the Bloods was still quite real, with the war still going on.

She was a tough one.

Hard to reach at times, she had built hard, concrete walls around herself over the years. And though he could understand the feeling, having been there himself, and knowing a cold, clear mind was needed in order to do the job, he couldn't help but think that a mate would do her good.

Sure, she was only seventy two. She was still young, she still had time. Some elders still considered her a cub, regardless of her entering her proestrus cycle decades ago. She still had to enter her estrus cycle though, and that would only happen with her mate. And the blonde kept on arguing on how pointless and actually unproductive it would be for her to have a mate, saying how the last thing she needed right now was to be in heat. She didn't want a mate, and she clearly didn't bother on finding it. In her mind, it only meant one more thing to worry about.

She was a hunter, a fighter; her only purpose was to hunt down the Bloods, one by one if necessary.

And though he understood her point, he couldn't help but think her way of thinking on that particular matter was entirely wrong. For him, finding his mate had opened him up, presenting an entirely new perspective to the war against the Bloods. And he was willing to do just about anything in order to protect the ones he cared for.

And that included the stubborn blonde in front of him now.

"Despite what you may think, you are dearly missed when you're not here," he said, smiling softly and gently.

She adverted her eyes at his words, unable to look into his caring blue eyes. Understanding where she was coming from, he moved to sit right next to her, encircling his arms around her shoulders. His smile widening just a little when he felt her silently accepting the embrace, slightly resting against him.

"No one would ever replace your family, Haruka," he whispered, gently. "And you are a part of this coven as much as anyone else. And we all care about you."

"I know," she whispered back, low and huskily.

"I'm asking you to do this because I trust you, and I know you'll be able to do it," he explained, gently cupping her face with his hands and looking into her green eyes. "But also because you need to understand, not all humans are bad."

She shut her eyes close, fighting down the uneasy feelings he knew his words brought to her. No matter how much time passed, she still missed them. Her family…

And she blamed and hated Bloods and humans alike, for it was their fault.

"Whatever,", she mumbled, shaking her head and breaking the embrace, putting herself together again. "So what makes this one so special, anyway?" she asked, taking the photograph once again and staring at it. "She looks young."

"She's eighteen years old."

"Oh, I see," she said, as her trademark sided smile came to her lips. "A little kitten."

Mamoru chuckled at her choice of words, nodding his head. "Yes," he agreed, amused. "She just moved into town two days ago. Edward's been looking after her..."

"Edward?" she repeated, frowning again. "She's from England?"

"She's been living there for the past twelve years, yes," he answered. "But she was born here."

One questioning eyebrow went up at that. "You seem to know an awful lot about this one human," she pointed out. "What are you not telling me?"

.

.

* * *

**Original A.N.:** estrous cycle is like the menstrual cycle in animals (mammals, of course). It marks the females hitting maturity. Proestrus cycle basically means she's an adult, but not sexually active, and therefor not able to reproduce quite yet (not that it matters that much in Haruka's case... _if_ you know what I mean... *winks*). Normally, the proestrus cycle last somewhere in between a few days and a week, maybe two. But bear with me, and lets ignore that little fact, kay?


	3. Chapter 2

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**2**

Walking into the small flat and resting the grocery bags she brought with her over the small coffee table, she let herself fall down over the couch, letting out a long, low sigh. Blue eyes staring up at the ceiling for a moment, before traveling around the small, yet spacious living room.

White. Everything was boring white.

_This place needs a little life to it_, she thought to herself, reaching up a hand and mindlessly playing with one curly, aquamarine colored lock of hair, twisting it around her long fingers. Her eyes landed on the pile of boxes laying on a corner, next to the window, and she let out another sigh. She had been living there for almost a week now, and she had yet to unpack all her belongings.

But she was too consumed by the city. Her parents' homeland. It was such a beautiful place to live in. The parks, the sakura trees, the small, occasional fairs at the temples. Everything was so different, and yet exactly as she remembered it from her childhood.

There were so many different places she still hadn't had the time to go to. So many things she wanted to do. She much rather spend her time walking down the city's streets than unpacking and redecorating a flat she wasn't even sure she was going to stay in for long anyway.

She was more of the house kind of girl. With a small backyard for her to play her violin, with her bare foot on the grass, losing herself to her own world. She knew her mother's inheritance was more than enough to get herself a small, decent house, and by walking around the city, getting to know each and every corner of it, it was only a matter of time before she found the right one for her.

With the decision of either going to college or not still pending on some corner of her mind, she had got herself a job as a waitress on a small coffee place nearby. The paycheck wasn't exactly good, but again, she didn't really need the money, and if anything, it offered her some sort of routine to go by while earning some pocket money for her bus rides around the city. And after being in another country for so long, she needed to get used to not only a language she hadn't used or heard in years, but also to entirely different manners and customs, and she figured the best way to do that was to be around people.

Her boss was a nice, talkative middle aged man with three daughters and five grandchildren that would come into the small shop and run around the place from time to time. The cash register, the kitchen's fridge, and the little office at the back, all filled with pictures of his family.

A sad sigh escaped her then. A family. She didn't have that anymore.

Her father had disappeared into thin air when she was five years old. But she could still remember him vividly. His deep blue eyes -just like hers-, his tender smile, his jet black hair. The way he would always change voices when reading her stories, or how his nose would wrinkle when he laughed. How he always smelt so nice, and how safe she felt when falling asleep in his arms.

She remembered asking her mother about him many times after he left. Wanting to know where he was, when was he going to come back. And as time passed by, she kept on asking, wondering if she would ever see her father again. Wondering if he was even alive at all.

And she still wondered.

No matter how many times she asked, how many times she cried herself to sleep, missing and needing him, her mother would never say a word. And whatever it was she kept from her, her mother took the secret with her, leaving her behind with too many unanswered questions.

With no relatives left to take care of her, she had been sent overseas to England under the care of a friend of the family after her mother past away. Barely seven years old, and already all alone. Her mother's friend took her in, offering her shelter, a warm bed, food, education.

But never a home. Never a family.

Not because the old, nice lady hadn't tried, but because she just never felt at home there. She didn't belong. And there has always been something inside her, something deep and strong, pulling at her, demanding her to come back here. Maybe it was just her never dying childish dream of finding her father again. Maybe it was her seven year old self being homesick. Maybe it was destiny. But whatever it was, she simply belonged here.

Now she only needed to narrow 'here' down, and find a place she could truly call home.

She let out a sigh, already feeling down with her runaway thoughts, and she shook herself off, clearing her mind, as she took a glance at her wristwatch.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running all the way to the door, barely remembering to grab her purse and keys on her way out.

She was royally late.

Not a week on the job, and she was already creating herself a bad image. Not wanting to be tagged as the lazy girl, for she was everything but, she ran the six blocks that separated her from the small coffee shop, somewhere in the back of her mind registering the fact that she must surely look like a crazy maniac, running like that. And when she finally spotted the shop at the distance, she accelerated her pace, going full speed.

But as she approached the small shop, she saw a tall, blonde person making the way inside as well, and she tried to stopped herself. But it was already too late, and she embraced herself, preparing for the now inevitable collision.

Collapsing against the stranger's strong back, she forced them both into the shop, stumbling all the way. And as the stranger turned around, surprised, yet catching her all the same, she let out a yelp; her speed alone forcing their way down to the floor.

She blinked, embarrassed and mortified beyond words, looking down at the person currently laying under her. Surprised green eyes blinking up at her.

"Is this your way of seducing a stranger?" came the husky, highly amused question, as a sided smile came to the blonde's lips. "Very interesting approach, if I may say so."

A deep, burning blush came running to her cheeks, and she blinked a couple of times, before finally realizing she was still all but laying on top of her -completely out of character- clumsiness' victim. In one fast motion, she stoop up, vowing to the blonde still sprawled on the floor, apologizing profusely. Her blush deepening when a deep, husky laughter reached her ears, and she looked at her victim, now sitting up on the floor and looking up at her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend you," the blonde said, still chuckling at her actions. "You just reminded me of someone I know..."

She frowned, thinking the comment didn't really make that much sense at all. But she shook her head, looking into green eyes again.

"I'm really sorry I ran into you like tha,t" she apologized yet again. "I'm not usually like this..."

"Oh, there you are!" came a female voice from behind, making them both turn around to the redhead woman in her late twenties that was making her way towards them, smiling to the aquamarine haired girl. "I thought you got tired of us already and decided to... oh! Hi, there!" she interrupted herself in the middle of her sentence upon noticing the blonde. Plastering a sweet, flirtatious smile upon her face, she turned to her briefly, winking in approving complicity. "I love the way your radar works, honey!" she whispered to her. "He's a hunk!"

She blinked at the redhead for a moment before realization hit her, and the blush came rushing back to her cheeks. "No, Shun..."

"Hello, handsome. I'm Shun," the redhead said, completely ignoring her, battling her long eyelashes to the blonde. "It's so nice to have a handsome young man such as yourself coming into our humble shop!"

"Shun..." she tried again, blushing even more.

She couldn't believe Shun was so openly -and shamelessly- hitting on the blonde, completely ignoring the fact that said blonde was actually a woman. And though she was not one to go around judging people based on tastes and preferences, she knew for a fact Shun wouldn't be flirting with the blonde if she knew her true gender.

Of course the blonde wasn't helping much either. The way she was dressed, with those loose jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket over it hid her curves well, and her short hair only added to the misconception. She would probably make the same honest mistake, if it weren't for the previous impact against the blonde that had forced her into close contact with a soft, most certainly female chest.

It was kind of amazing, if she really thought about it, the way the blonde's clothes disguised her breasts so well. Between the t-shirt and the jacket, it was actually hard to spot the rather generous breasts that laid beneath her clothes. One look at the tall frame told her the blonde surely had a well shaped body, and she was willing to bet there was not a single pound of fat on that slender, long body of hers.

With her height, her slender body and that untamed short hair, the blonde would make a great model, and she suddenly felt like asking her to pose for her. She found her soft features interesting, challenging even, and she wondered if she could actually capture the blonde's unique, peculiar beauty with her pencil. Her eyes were soft, her nose small and pointy, and the curve of her lips was just about right, not too fleshy but not too thin either, and she wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

_What the hell am I thinking!_, she scolded herself, blushing at her own thoughts.

A deep, husky chuckle brought her back from her own mind, as the blonde woman was obviously amused at Shun's mistake, and she rolled her eyes, now annoyed at the entire situation.

"Hello, Shun," the blonde said, smiling charmingly. "I'm Haruka," she introduced herself, not once correcting the mistake.

An elderly woman on a corner called out for Shun, and the redhead gifted the blonde with one last flirting smile, before turning around and walking up to her costumer. And she followed her with her eyes for a moment, lightly shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, turning back to the tall blonde. "But, why didn't you tell her you're a woman?" she asked, curiously.

The blonde chuckled again, shoving her hands into her jean pockets. "She seemed happy thinking I'm a _'hunk'_," she answered, obviously amused. "Why break her little fantasy?"

She blinked at her, blushing lightly. "You... you heard that?" she asked, in barely a whisper. But then she shook her head, frowning instead. "So you think it's nice to lie to her instead, huh?"

"It's just a little white lie, kitten," was the easy, husky reply to her accusation; the confident, sided smile never leaving the blonde's lips. "No harm done."

Two aquamarine eyebrows went up at the nickname, curiously amused. "So now I'm a kitten?"

"Didn't quite catch the name," the blonde stated, easily and smugly.

"That's because I didn't give it to you," she pointed out, putting both her hands on her hips and arching an eyebrow at the tall woman. The ghost of a smile tugging at her lips as the blonde raised her eyebrows, not in the least offended or taken aback by her word, but rather amused.

This woman was really just something else…

"Michiru, sweetie," her boss called out to her, peeking out from behind the kitchen's door and pointing at the counter with his finger, "could you please clean up the coffee machine for me?"

"Of course," she answered him, nodding her head and returning the smile.

"So," she heard the blonde's voice again, stopping her from going behind the counter and starting to work already, making her look up at her instead. "Michiru it is, then," she acknowledged; that sided smile never leaving her features.

Tilting her head to a side, one perfect aquamarine eyebrow went up as she studied the blonde for a moment. "You're cocky," she stated, shaking a disapproving finger, though an amused smile still made it to her lips.

Her smile widening and a giggle escaping her when the blonde followed her, taking a seat by one of the stools and resting her forearms on the wooden surface of the counter. Green eyes following her as she went around the back, taking one of the aprons hanging by the kitchen's door and placing it around her waist.

Knowing the tall woman taking the seat right in front of the coffee machine she was supposed to be cleaning was no coincidence, and fighting the smile off her face, she eyed the blonde, before getting to work.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, not really looking up, taking the vessel out to clean it up.

"Oh, I just heard there was this really cute new waitress here, so I wanted to check her out for myself," came the easy, husky reply.

Able to fight off the blush that wanted to come to her cheeks, she looked up again. "And, she flirts, too!" she exclaimed, her smile fully breaking into her features upon the husky, deep laughter that reached her. "At least you seem like a nice person," she noted, eying the blonde. "No creepy vibe or anything..." she mumbled, tapping one finger on her chin, faking a thoughtful manner. "I think I might like you."

Green eyes went wide open then; one hand going to her chest, right over her heart, as the blonde looked at her. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "She _likes_ me!"

She laughed at the tall woman, shoving a napkin her way. "Definitively cocky," she emphasized.

The smile never leaving her features as she got back to work and the blonde simple sat there, exchanging jokes with her every now and then.


	4. Chapter 3

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**3**

She made sure her backpack was well hidden before turning around and walking up to the edge. Night had already fallen over the city, and the nightlights didn't quite reach the rooftop, but she didn't care much about that; she was perfectly able to see without the help of the city's artificial lights, even at such a dark, moonless night.

Jumping to the emergency stairs and landing with a soft thud, she smiled to herself. She was extremely light in this form, and it sure made it easier for her to move around and take a look without being spotted. Satisfied with herself for coming up with the idea in the first place, she made her way down, jumping down the stairs until she landed on the outside of one particular window frame.

The lights were on inside, and she could clearly hear a soft humming coming from somewhere in the bedroom. Sticking to the shadows, she stood there, keeping a watchful eye on the portion of the living room she was able to see from her position while listening to the melodious humming.

_Well, at least she's in tune_, she joked to herself.

And then she shook her head, freeing her mind from stupid thoughts. She was only there to check on this human girl, like Mamoru asked.

She had been watching over her for three days now. And though she hadn't been quite sure of what to expect, this was most certainly not it. She knew how teenagers were these days, exposed and willingly throwing themselves to violence and promiscuity, frying their brains with drugs and alcohol while jumping from party to party. But this girl was nothing like that, and she was actually grateful for that; nightclubs were young Bloods favorite playground, and it would surely make the keeping the human girl safe part of her job a little bit harder.

But just a little bit.

To say the girl had a firm routine as a life was the understatement of the century. Wake up in the morning, breakfast, maybe read the newspaper or watch something on tv, play the violin until it was time for work. Then a walk or a bus ride through the city for a while before heading back to her flat. Play her violin some more, dinner, and then off to bed.

That was it.

Unless this girl had been living in some sort of cloister back in England, she must had been exposed to the same pop culture of drugs and sex for the sake of enjoyment as any other human her age. Yet she was nothing like the teenagers she saw on tv and all around. She was quiet, polite, well mannered, and seemed quite head centered. And she had no friends, no social life outside her job. This last bit coming as a surprise to her, considering this human had been quite easy going with her, earlier that day.

She didn't quite seem like the hermit type to her at all. But the girl was new in town. Maybe that explained it...

"Hi, there, little one," the girl's soft voice caught her by surprise, and she froze. Green eyes going wide opened as she saw the girl opening the window and resting her elbows on the wooden frame.

_This is not good_, she told herself, annoyed at her own runaway thoughts making her so distracted that she hadn't even heard the girl walking up to the window in the first place. And when the girl reached out her hand towards her, she panicked. The rational part of her brain told her to just take off running, but she was frozen on the spot, and all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the strike.

She knew how humans treated their pets. And though she was everything but a simple 'pet', she knew she was in no real position to defend herself right now.

But the strike never came.

Instead, she felt long, soft fingers gently playing with her ears, and her eyes flung open again, looking up at the girl, surprised out of her mind.

"You're cute," the girl said, in a sweet, soft tone, and smiling gently. "Are you lost?"

_I'm pretty sure that if I answer you right now, you'll freak out_, she thought to herself. _Wait, 'cute'? Great! Now I'm 'cute'!_, she complained, inwardly rolling her eyes, not at all flattered with the chosen adjective. But when she felt the girl's fingers going to her side, gently stroking her black fur, she instantly forgot all about it, unconsciously closing her eyes. _Oh, that feels good... keep going! No, don't stop! Wait, what the..._

The girl's fingers moved from her sides to under her front limbs, lifting her up, and fear took over her again, clutching herself to the girl's shirt. Her claws desperately grabbing the light blue fabric and green eyes going wide opened at the unexpected movement as the girl closed the window, getting her inside the small flat.

She heard her giggling softly, and she looked up, blinking in pure surprise.

"Don't worry, little one," the girl said, stroking her head. "I won't hurt you. But it's getting chilly outside, don't you think?"

_Well, warn me next time, will ya?_, was her mental, annoyed answer.

She was not afraid of heights. She was a feline, for crying out loud! Climbing up high trees was a healthy little hobby of hers. And it was good for her paws and claws, too. But being carried around like this was something entirely new.

"You hungry?" the girl asked, walking into the kitchen and placing her over the counter. "How about some milk?"

_Do I have a choice?_, she asked, wishing she could actually say that to the human girl. But getting her into panic mode was probably not the best way to go right now, and she could cope with milk, if she absolutely had to.

She followed the girl with her eyes as the aquamarine haired human moved around the kitchen, opening a cabinet and taking out a small bowl, and then opening the fridge and getting a bottle of milk. Walking up to the counter again, she poured the milk into the bowl, placing it right in front of her.

"Here you go," she said, her voice soft and melodious, and her gentle smile never leaving her features. "Bon apetite!"

_Yeah, sure, whatever..._, she thought, ironically. _Ok, here we go_, she prepared herself, giving one tentative lick to the milk, deciding it wasn't that bad. At least milk wouldn't give her a stomachache...

"You're welcome to stay here, if you want," the girl's soft voice reached her again, and she looked up from her bowl, looking into deep blue eyes. "I can use some company..." she trailed off softly, as her fingers started to stroke her black soft fur once again.

And she closed her eyes, enjoying this new feeling, as the girl's fingers kept on making small, circular patterns around her back. _Mm... that feels good_, she moaned to herself, _Oh yeah, that's the spot!_

Laying down on the counter, deciding this was most definitely not bad, she relaxed under the girl's fingers, as she unconsciously started to purr.

"So, what do you say, kitten?" the girl asked. And then she giggled. "That's funny, someone called _me_ kitten today," she murmured, in between giggles. "She was... interesting."

She looked up at the human's words; green eyes studying her soft features. The girl seemed to be lost in thought, and she wished she would speak up again, just to know what the girl was thinking right now.

It was all really weird to her. To feel comfortable around a human.

_She's not exactly 'human'_, she pointed out to herself, still studying the girl's face.

Blue eyes blinked, suddenly, as the girl straightened herself up, fighting the soft, dreamy like expression off her face and shaking her head. Long, aquamarine colored curls dancing around her as she did so.

"And I'm talking to a cat," she said, now talking to herself. "I'm becoming an old lady before my time," she joked, shaking her head again and walking out of the kitchen, leaving behind a somewhat disappointed little black cat still laying over the counter.

She kind of enjoyed the girl's petting. She would admit to that.

To herself, of course.

"Aren't you coming, little one?" came the soft voice again, as one curly aquamarine head popped in from the door's frame. "Come on, time for bed."

Not needing to be told twice, she jumped off the counter, following the strange human girl around the small flat. It looked pretty clean to her, and it even smelt nice. There were some boxes still unpacked and piled up against a wall, but aside those, everything seemed perfectly in order.

Walking into the room, her eyes landed on the violin case resting on the small, second hand vanity near the half opened window on the right side. White, long curtains with a blue flowery pattern dancing with the night's breeze, and the streetlights pouring in. A nice looking queen sized bed in the middle of the room, with light blue covers and puffy pillows. A wardrobe to the left with a full length mirror right next to it, and a small rack with a jacket, a long coat and a few scarves hanging from it.

She looked up at the girl again, unsure of what to do. She really didn't feel like sleeping on the floor; she would have a killer backache in the morning...

Maybe she could sneak out and lay around on the couch for a while after the girl fell asleep. Or better yet, get the hell out of there.

But the moment she looked up, she wished she hadn't. The girl had taken her shirt off, and was now sliding her skirt off her legs, taking her street clothes off, wearing nothing but white laced underwear.

And she groaned inwardly, hiding her head in between her front limbs. _Ever heard of the word 'privacy'?_

For once she was actually thankful of being in this form. Otherwise, she knew she would surely be blushing furiously by now.

Not that she wasn't use to nudity. Quite the contrary. But somehow, seeing a human naked -or even half naked- felt completely different.

She heard the girl giggling again, and lifted up her head. Regretting it yet again right after she did so; the girl had made her way up to her, kneeling on the floor in nothing but her see-through white bra and panties.

"Someone is shy," the girl teased, as if reading her thoughts, as she softly petted her head.

And, she purred again. Her small furred head playfully meeting the girl's gentle fingers, and her eyes drifting closed again.

She could so easily get used to this!

It was such a tender caress. No one had petted her like this in a long time. It reminded her of her mother, of how she used to pet her, just like this, when she was nothing but a little cub.

"You're so cute."

_And here we go with the cute thing again!_, she complained, resting her head on her paws, annoyed. _You really have a way to kill the mood, don't you?_

But when the petting stopped, suddenly, she looked up again, surprised and kind of disappointed. But the girl simply walked up to the bed, taking off her bra and grabbing a white, barely thigh length cotton knit nightie and putting it on. Removing the covers, she climbed on the bed, getting under the sheets and letting out a soft, long sigh as she let herself down over the pillows.

And she just laid there, sitting on her hinds and vaguely letting her green eyes travel around the room; long black tail mindlessly flickering around.

"Well?" the girl's soft voice got her attention again, as she turned to look at her, lifting her head off the pillows while gently patting a spot beside her. "If you promise not to take the blanket to yourself, I'll let you sleep here," she teased, giggling at her own joke. "Come on, jump in" she coped, softly, "no one sleeps on the floor on my watch."

_Well, if you insist..._

In one fast movement, she jumped up on the bed, letting her small paws taste the soft mattress before picking up a spot. And when she felt the girl's soft fingers gently and slowly stroking her back again, she looked up at her.

"You're not a simple street cat, are you? You seem too well mannered"

_Aw, thanks_, she answered, amused. _You're very well mannered yourself. You know, for a human..._

The girl got closer to her then, gently placing her hands around her and gifting the top of her head with a soft, sweet kiss. And green eyes blinked up at the girl, surprised out of her mind at the gesture, as the girl smiled down to her, laying back over the pillows again.

"And you smell really nice, too."

_Thank you. It's called 'taking care of oneself'_, she thought, still amused, though now also kind of flattered as well. _Others might call it 'me', but you know what I mean_, she added. And then she chuckled to herself, and at the one sided jokes she seemed to keep on making.

And to a human, nonetheless.

Focusing her mind, getting rid of joke lines and one sided comebacks, she patiently watched as the girl's blue eyes drifted close. The stroking on her back getting slower and slower, until it finally stopped when sleep took over the human girl.

Slowly, avoiding any sudden movement that might wake the girl up, she got up, taking a few steps towards the sleeping human. Green eyes shining in the dark as she studied her face.

_You smell really nice, too_, she thought, taking in the girl's soft features as she slept. _You know what, Michiru? I think I might like you, too_.

.

.

* * *

**Original A.N.: **don't be all dirty minds! She's a _cat_! Cats like being pet! And the whole "I might like you', they both mean it as friends (for now), so don't go ahead of yourself!


	5. Chapter 4

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

**.**

* * *

**4**

She woke up to the singing birds, and the noise of the early morning city life coming through the opened window; cars, horns, people walking and talking. She wasn't use to all that noise at such early hour in the morning, and she groaned, stretching herself and yawning.

Letting out a lazy sigh, she laid there for a while longer, noticing a slightly annoying tingling feeling traveling up and down her spine. She was in desperate need of stretching her legs.

_Damn!_, she cursed mentally when she felt the human girl's soft fingers on her back gently stroking her, only now remembering she was still supposed to be a cat. She opened her eyes then, gazing into sleepy blue ones that were looking back at her.

"Good morning, little one," came the girl's soft voice, rusty with sleep. "If you're gonna stay with me, we need to find you a name."

_How about Haruka?_, she asked, mentally, still looking at the girl. _My parents gave me that one, and I kinda like it_, she pointed out, jokingly.

She shook her head then. Great, she was still making one sided jokes!

And she was also getting hungry by now. She really needed to get out of that place, fast.

She felt the girl beside her moving, and she turned to look at her again, watching her as the human stretched herself over the mattress; arms over her head and her back arched, as she kicked the sheets off her pearly white legs. And she watched, momentarily taken by the girl and her delicate, soft movements.

What was is about this human that made her so… _different_?

"Alright!" the girl exclaimed, suddenly. "Breakfast time!" she said, getting off the bed and walking out of the bedroom, waving her hand for her to follow.

_Exactly my thoughts!_, she agreed, happily following the girl into the kitchen. _Got any B? Warm please!_, she requested, jumping up to the counter and sitting on it. Long black tail dancing behind her. She knew it was hoping against all odds, and surely asking too much, but when she saw the girl taking the milk out of the fridge and pouring some into a bowl for her, she groaned inwardly.

_Or milk…_

She took a lick or two, purely out of some bizarre sense of respect to the girl's attention. She was not that interested in her breakfast at all, and found watching the girl move around the kitchen far more interesting than that bowl of boring, tasteless milk. She saw her opening a cabinet, taking some bread and cheese out of the fridge, and preparing herself what it looked and smelled like coffee.

She wrinkled her nose at the strong scent; her stomach twisting in open disgust. How on earth humans were able to drink that stuff and actually like it, was completely beyond her. It didn't even taste that good in the first place…

She had tried it once, a decade or two ago. And threw up right after the first sip, while earning herself one hell of a stomachache that lasted for a good couple of days. Needless to say, she had solemnly sworn to never drink that stuff, ever again. And she always kept her word. Specially the ones concerning her own health and well being.

"I have things to do today," the girl said, taking her out of her own head and making her look up at her again. "I really hope to find you here when I get back home tonight."

_Yeah, don't keep your hopes up…_

"But if I don't, I'll understand," the girl added, surprising her with her words, as she gently stroked her head and ears.

Seriously, what was it about this girl? It was as if she could read her mind at times… _But only at times_, she thought to herself, as she contemplated her bowl. Otherwise, there wouldn't be milk in there…

The sound of movement made her look up at the girl again, and she saw her as the aquamarine haired human moved around the kitchen again, putting her now empty cup on the sink and cleaning the counter, to then step out of the kitchen.

Not knowing what else to do, she followed into the living room, jumping into the couch and settling for following the girl with her green eyes. She figured it would be rude of her to walk out of there right now. The least she could do was wait for the girl to be gone.

So she sat there and waited for like it felt like an eternity, though it was only forty minutes or so, letting bored out of her mind sighs every now and then as the girl got dressed and prepared herself to leave the small flat. And when she finally did walk out the door, giving her one last kiss on the top of her head, she waited a bit longer; the sound of the door's lock and soft steps walking away reaching her from the hallway.

At least the wait gave her time to give herself a nice, self dotting bath. But she still longed for a nicely warm shower.

Sure the girl was gone and wouldn't be coming back any time soon, she jumped off the couch, stretching herself. That tingling feeling that had been annoying her for over an hour, now traveling down her long, human legs, getting cramped after being on a cat's form for so long. But she ignored it, happy to be back to normal, and she stretched herself some more, raising her arms over her head and arching her back, to then promptly throw herself on the couch again, sprawled all over.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, smiling both in relief and satisfaction. But the smile soon left her features, replaced by a frown, as she looked down on herself. "Crap," she muttered, realizing she couldn't just walk out of that flat.

Not in human form, at least. She really didn't feel like parading around as naked as the day she was born in bright daylight, in the middle of a busy city. That would surely earn her a few disapproving looks, a scandal or two, and probably an unpleasant encounter with the police, and she certainly could live without all that unnecessary hassle.

Option number two was an even worst idea. Her other form would not only get way too much attention to herself, but would also spread fear and panic all around. And if by some strange miracle she didn't end up with a bullet in her head, she could easily end up locked up in some zoo's cage -or even worst, in some lab- for the rest of eternity. And that certainly didn't suit her.

At all.

Running out of options and letting out a frustrated sigh, she got down in all fours again. And just like that, the little black cat left the flat the same way she had entered it; by the window.

She ran across the city, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, deciding it was both easier and faster that way than trying to avoid getting run over by a car. And when she finally saw the apartment building on the distance, she sped up, smiling to herself when she finally reached it, and jumping down to her own window, happy of having left it ajar before leaving the night before.

Jumping inside, she made her way straight into the bathroom, turning back to human in the process, as she started the shower. Waiting for the water to be warm enough to her liking, she took a clean towel off the small cabinet, and then finally stepped in, welcoming the warm, nice steam enveloping her.

She walked out twenty minutes later, wrapping herself with the towel and making her way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge and taking out one of the small bottles in there, she took a few sips from the crimson liquid, unable to suppress the satisfied moan that escaped her, finally able to satisfy her empty stomach.

With the bottle in hand, she went back to the bedroom. Placing the bottle over the night table, she took the towel off, drying herself before putting on some clean underwear. Not putting that much thought into what to wear, she took out her favorite faded blue bootcut jeans and put them on, hanging low on her hips, and securing them in place with a black leather belt. She then took a red t-shirt and her boots, and sat down on the night table, finishing her breakfast before putting on chosen footwear.

Deciding a drive around fitted her mood perfectly, along with helping her kill some time, she took her jacket and her keys, stepping out of the apartment and taking the stairs, practically flying down until she finally walked out of the building and walked down the street, turning around the corner.

A sided, happy smile coming to her lips as her beloved motorcycle came into view, exactly on the same spot she had left it the day before. But before she could jump in, a flash of aquamarine crossed her line of vision, and she frowned, looking up and searching for that known head, knowing it was a rather unusual hair color in the first place.

She found her standing next to a shop window, at a two blocks distance, and her frowned deepened, wondering what could she be doing there in the first place. The girl lived a good thirty blocks away, and the coffee shop she worked at was on the complete opposite direction. But there she was, wearing that pencil light blue jeans and the gray, off the shoulder tee she saw her wearing earlier that morning. Black, mid calf boots completed her outfit, with her long, curly hair cascading down her back and dancing in the soft breeze, as she just stood there, staring at that window, seemingly lost in her own little world.

Throwing one last, longing look towards her bike, she let out a sigh, turning around and making her way up to the lone, standing girl.

"Hey there, kitten," she greeted, calling out to her once she reached her.

The girl yelped, jumping up in surprise and turning to look up at her. "Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed, raising a hand and placing it over her chest. "And the name is Michiru," she corrected her, "I thought we've already established that," she pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

She chuckled, amused at the scolding, yet cute face. This human really was something else…

"I'm sorry, Michiru," she corrected herself, lightly bowing to her. "My mistake."

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again," Michiru said, in faked annoyance.

She chuckled again, resting her shoulder against the window and studying the girl, as she turned back to stare into the store, once again losing herself to her own little world.

"Are you gonna buy those flowers?" she asked, curiously. "Or you're just trying to kill them with your x-ray vision?"

Michiru giggled softly at her words, lightly shaking her head in amusement. Her curls dancing around her as she did so, to then look up at her again, straight into her green eyes. "I'm buying," she said, as her smile slowly faded. "I just can't decide which ones…"

"Well, that's easy. Who are you buying for?"

"My mom."

Though barely whispered, she heard her, loud and clear, and she blinked at the honest answer, surprised. But she shook herself, able to wipe it off her face before the girl could even notice.

"She always liked white irises," the girl murmured again.

"Then get her white irises."

"Yes, I think I will," Michiru agreed, nodding her head, as a curious, rather cute frown came to her soft features. "It's funny… sometimes I can't even remember her face, but I can always remember the little things, you know?" she said; her voice soft and with a hint of nostalgia as a sad, tender smile came to her lips. "Like how her hands always smelled of cookies, but her hair smelled of vanilla. Or the way her smiles would always reach her eyes, and how she cried rivers when watching 'Bamby'…" she giggled softly as she trailed off, looking back up to her again. "I went through this 'Bamby' phase when I was five," she explained. "I would watched that movie at least once, every day. And my mom was always there with me, and she always cried when the hunter kills the mother. Always, every time."

She nodded her head, numbly. A small, sad smile of her own coming to her lips at Michiru's words; she could actually relate to that…

"You saw the movie, right?" Michiru asked, noticing her sudden silence. "The Disney movie?"

"Yeah, when it came out," she answered, mindlessly. And it was only when blue eyes blinked up at her that she realized her mistake.

"You mean… what do you mean?" the girl asked, obviously not following. "The movie is from, what? The fifties?"

_1942, actually_, she corrected, mentally. But out loud, she said instead, "I mean, I saw it when the video store next to where I lived first got it," she lied, shaking her shoulder and dismissing her own slip.

_Hated that movie_, she thought to herself, remembering the countless nights she had woken up, screaming and crying in the middle of the night, right after some of the elders took her and the others to the theater to see it. Too many memories being brought up to the surface with that damned animated movie.

_Funny, I was five too_, she realized, amused at the rather curious coincidence, as she looked down at the human girl next to her.

"Well, are you gonna get those irises or what?" she asked, gifting her with her trademark sided smile before turning around, walking into the flower shop.

One aquamarine haired human girl trailing right behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

**important Note:** if you have already read up till chapter 47 of this story and are subscribe to updates, you're probably wondering why you're receiving an update for chapter 5. Well, let me tell you why. As stated in my profile (and on a very long A.N. at the end of the prologue of this story), I've made it a personal goal to finish this story I've been neglecting for ages.

Since I kind of changed my style a little since I started this (either if it's for better or for worst, who knows!), I decided to do a little re-write of all the work I have so far. Now, because I can be a little bit dumb at times, and to somehow organize what I've done so far, I deleted the unedited chaps. So to all of you who had read this up until the last updated chapter (47), you may wanna re-read it. Or don't, and just wait around until I get to it and start reading from there... I swear I didn't change the main story. Just added a more details here and there (which made chaps a pee wee longer), changing the tale mainly to a single character's point of view (POV changes from character to character), but the story is still the same! Promise! But then again, since I started this over 2 years ago, some of you may have to read it again in order to remember the little details here and there I left all over the story...

To those of you who are first timers with this story of mine, just ignore this long, boring A.N., go on reading, and enjoy.

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

* * *

**5**

Burying her nose in the small bouquet of white irises she held in her hand, breathing in their perfume, she walked out of the small shop and into the midday light. A heavy, hollowing feeling, deep inside her chest, increasing in waves with every step she took, making her even sadder than she already was.

She threw a sided glance to the blonde next to her, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she contemplated the tall woman's profile. With her hands in her pockets, taking easy, relaxed strides, the blonde didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave and go on with whatever she was supposed to be doing quite yet.

_That's because she doesn't know you yet_, an annoying, hurtful voice reminded her, successfully plunging a dagger into her already bleeding, lonely heart.

Yes, the blonde didn't know her, and probably wouldn't like her if she did. Just like everyone else. But for now, she was the closest thing to a friend she had, and as used as she was to being on her own, right now she didn't really want to be alone.

Not today…

"Haruka?" she called out to her, making the tall woman turn to look at her. "Would you… um… would you mind coming with me?" she asked, stuttering shyly. "I know you barely know me, and it's kind of weird for me to even ask this, but… but I really don't want to go there alone…" she trailed off, in barely a whisper, lowering her gaze and staring at the flowers in her hand, unable to look at the blonde in the eye.

"Sure."

The easy, husky reply surprised her, and she looked up and straight into green eyes, blinking. She had been expecting a bit more convincing on her part for the blonde to agree to go with her. But the smile dancing on Haruka's lips seemed honest, and not uncomfortable or unsure at all.

"Why not?" the blonde said, shaking a shoulder. "I can't exactly leave a lovely young lady such as yourself all alone, now can I?" she asked, in a mocking -though not for that any less charming- chivalrous tone.

"And the flirting starts again," she said, rolling her eyes at the blonde's tone, though unable to suppress her giggle at the same time.

"Hey, I got you to smile again, didn't I?" Haruka pointed out, winking at her and gifting her with yet another charming smile. "Now come on, our carriage is that way."

She giggled again, nodding her head and following the blonde as she led the way. They walked down the street in a comfortable silence, until finally reaching a parked, completely black Harley and the blonde stopped, taking a set of keys out of her pocket. And she blinked, somewhere in the back of her mind remembering what some girls in her high school used to say about guys and motorbikes, saying how only the bad ones would have one, and how that alone made them sexily dangerous.

She rolled her eyes at the memory, shaking her head. She never really paid that much attention to guys and what they drove, and she was never really able to understand those girls' way of thinking and tastes, anyway. But as she saw the tall blonde sitting on the bike right in front of them, she frowned, unable to keep the worry off her face as she looked at her.

"You're kidding, right?" she finally asked, nervously.

"Why would I?" the blonde asked, frowning as well, while holding a small, white helmet out for her to wear. A second one, this one completely black, was resting in between Haruka's legs. "Come on, hop in," she said, waving her hand. "Or are you afraid of this baby, here?" she added, tenderly tapping the saddle, right on the spot Michiru was supposed to sit on.

"Of course not," she lied, crossing her arms over her chest and shoving her nose up in the air.

"Then come on, let's go!" Haruka exclaimed, smiling. She reached out to her, putting the white helmet over her head. "Relax," she said, obviously noticing her nervousness. "I'm good at this, I promise."

"Of course you would say something like that," she said, lightly shaking her head in disapproval, accepting the blonde's hand and taking the place right behind her on the bike. "Cocky, cocky," she sang, in a disapproving, yet playful tone.

The blonde laughed, putting on her own helmet. "You just hold on tight," she instructed, as she put her foot on the pedal, hands on the handle, making the engine roar before taking off.

Fast.

"Holy sh…!" she exclaimed, somehow able to stop herself before finishing the curse that escaped her, as she tightened her grip around the blonde's waist, holding on for dear life, not particularly caring about the irises getting crushed between their pressed bodies as she did so.

A red light forced to a stop, and she heard, even through the helmet and the general noise all around, a husky, amused laughter coming from the blonde in front of her; Haruka's back rumbling against her as she did so.

And she rolled her eyes, poking her on the ribs.

"You're enjoying this!" she complained, yelling both to be heard over the street noise around them, and because she simply felt like it.

"Relax," came the husky, muffled voice, as the blonde turned to look to a side, probably to look at her, though the completely black visor wouldn't let her see those green -and surely amused- green eyes. "I told you, I'm good at this. I won't let you fall," she assured her. "But I do need to breathe," she then added, taking her hands and loosing the tight grip around her own waist.

The touch, light, sent a shock of electricity down her arm and up her spine, leaving her skin tingling all over, and she jerked her hands away, surprised at the unexpected feeling. She blinked, wondering if maybe Haruka felt it too. But when she saw from the corner of her eyes the lights changing back, she placed her hands around the blonde's waist again, more loosely this time.

_Maybe it was just me_, she told herself, biting on her lower lip and forcing herself to try and relax.

They sped down the city, reaching their destination sooner than what Michiru would have liked. As the blonde parked the bike by the entry door and her own blue eyes landed on the black iron gate, with its intricate patterns and gratings allowing a good view to the inside, she knew, she wasn't completely ready to be there.

But she needed to.

Taking the helmet off, she handed it back to the tall woman, holding the now crushed irises to her chest as she walked up to the door, looking up and studying its design for a moment, if only to distract herself. It's been such a long time since the last time she was here, so many years gone by. Yet she felt as if it was only yesterday, feeling like a seven year old all over again. Scared and left alone in a world that was too big and scary for her to walk on, ignored and dispraised by her peers, and with nothing but an old violin, a bunch of photographs and a broken heart.

A part of her was still that little seven year old girl, wanting nothing more than to just go back home. Wanting to find a place where she belonged…

A gentle touch in her shoulder made her look up into soft green eyes. A small smile was playing on the blonde's lips, both encouraging and understanding, and she returned the smile, wiping off the tears she only now realized she shed.

She looked up at the gates again and, taking a deep breath, she walked inside the cemetery.

The tall woman stood behind, probably guessing she needed a time alone. Even if she didn't want to.

She walked down the path, passing gravestones and statues, taking her time to admire the artworks while preparing herself. Her hands mindlessly caressing the white petals as she finally reached that one tree that signaled her destination. That same tree, tall and proud, she remembered staring at during the funeral, thinking how its green leaves, so gracefully dancing in the wind, shouldn't look so carelessly happy. Thinking how the sun shouldn't shine on them, enhancing their beauty. How unfair it was, for the sun to shine, the leaves to dance, and the world to keep on spinning around, while everything that was dear to hear, everyone she held close to her heart had simply vanished.

Oddly enough, she couldn't remember crying during the funeral. Or even after it. It was as if a part of her fell asleep, hibernating all this time, and it was only now coming back to life, as she knelt down on the soft grass, right in front of a white marble gravestone. Though the years gone by had turned it into a grayish color now.

She placed the irises down, letting out a sad sigh as her fingers traced the petals.

"Hi mom," she whispered, now tracing the engravings on the marble. "I know I haven't come back here until now, and I'm sorry…" she started, unsure of what to say for a moment. "Lizie took me to England with her… and you were wrong. I didn't like it," she whispered, taking another deep breath. "I never did. I didn't belong there… I'm not even sure I belong here, either… if there's anywhere I belong…" she trailed off, wiping the tears that were by now cascading down her reddened, wet cheeks. "I was so mad at you after you left… and I hated you, so much…" she chocked in her own tears, in her own words.

But she kept talking. She needed to say this. She needed to say it, out loud, even knowing her mother would never hear her words.

"I hated you for leaving me like this," she said. "I was so scared… I didn't know anything, I didn't understand… I still don't, and I want to know. I _need_ to know…"

A soft wind made her curls dance around her face, and she tossed them away, letting out an exasperated, frustrated sigh.

"Answer me, damn it!" she exclaimed. "Give me a sign, anything! Give me _something_!" she demanded. "I'm so goddamn tired of being alone! I don't want to be alone anymore, and it's your fault. Why did you leave me like this?" she asked, frustrated and broken, crying, distraught. "What happened? Where is dad? Why did he leave?" she asked, question after question, finally voicing all the things she constantly asked herself. "Why did you leave? What is all this? What…" she chocked again, unable to word the one question she most desperately needed the answer of.

She felt a pair of arms suddenly encircling themselves around her, and she buried herself on the embrace, needing whatever comfort she could find. Her tears soon damping the red material of the blonde's t-shirt.

"You shouldn't be mad at her," was the soft, husky whisper that reached her. "I'm sure she didn't want to leave you behind."

"Then why?" she demanded, sobbing brokenly. "Why did she leave me?"

"I don't know why," Haruka answered her, gently stroking her curly hair. "But it wasn't her choice."

"I miss her," she said; her voice muffled against the blonde's chest. "I miss her… so much…"

The blonde didn't answer her this time. Gently tightening her grip around her shoulders, she just held her close, cuddling her, nesting her, softly stroking her hair and letting her cry on her shoulder.

And cry she did.

All that pain, all that sorrow bottled up inside for years, finally coming out in the form of tears, she let it all out. And when she finally calmed herself down, running out of tears, she stayed in the blonde's arms a while longer, silently grateful for the comfort she found there.

She looked up to the blonde, ashamed of her own tears and breaking down like that. But there was nothing but gentleness in the tall woman's eyes as she smiled down to her. And she returned the smile, moving to stand up, now ready to leave.

They walked out of the cemetery, getting back on Haruka's bike and making the way back, riding along the streets as a comfortable silence fell between them. Michiru was actually able to enjoy the ride, loosely holding on to the blonde's waist and resting her cheek against her back, more comfortable now, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of the wind hitting her face, making her curls dance behind her as they drove around the city.

She opened her eyes again when she felt the bike coming to a stop, only to find herself right in front of the coffee place she worked at. And she blinked, only now remembering her shift was just about to start.

"How did you know I have to work today?" she asked, curiously, as she got off the bike and took the helmet on, giving it back to the blonde after she did the same, resting her own in between her legs and looking at her from her position, still sitting on the bike and with her forearms resting on the helmet.

The blonde shook her shoulder. "Lucky guess," she said, smiling. "And I don't really know where you live, so it seemed like a good choice."

She nodded her head in agreement, returning the smile, before bending over and softly kissing the blonde's cheek. And then she giggled when surprised green eyes blinked up to her, and a slight tint of red came to decorate Haruka's face.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "Thank you so much for everything. I…"

"No problem," the blonde said, again smiling up to her. "You sure you'd be ok now?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," she assured her. "And Shun is good at keeping anyone distracted from everything, so…" she trailed off, jokingly. "Again, thank you so much…"

"There's no need to thank me, really," Haruka interrupted, shaking her head as to make her point, and that sided smile of hers never leaving her lips.

"There is," she insisted, unable to fight the blush that, for some reason, came to take home on her cheeks upon the gentle look on soft green eyes. "I really needed someone there with me today…"

"I know," the blonde said, in a soft, gentle tone. But the sided, cocky smile soon came back to her lips. "Now you really need to stop thanking me and get inside before you lose your job."

"Right!" she exclaimed, straightening her back, remembering why they were there in the first place.

She turned around to walk into the coffee shop, but then turned back around. With a shy smile tugging at the corner of her lips, she looked at the blonde sitting on her bike, staring at her.

"Would I see you tomorrow?" she wanted to know.

The blonde smiled to her then, sending a wink her way before putting her black helmet on. "I'd be around."


	7. Chapter 6

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**6**

She landed gracefully in all fours on the rooftop, and turned around, nearing the edge and looking down on the emergency stairs. She could hear the slow crying of a violin, strong in the night's quietness. It was soft, almost like a whisper. And it sounded so incredibly sad, it was heartbreaking.

Frowning inwardly, she shook her head and jumped off the stairs, reaching the girl's window in no time and taking a look inside.

And there she was.

Standing barefoot in the middle of the living room, with the violin under her chin and her eyes closed. Still wearing the same jeans and tee from earlier that day, she moved slowly, almost slothful, following the rhythm she was marking, letting the bow caress her instrument to let out its soft, sad cry. The same feelings from the afternoon, pouring into her music.

_This girl is so weird_, she thought to herself, her green eyes following Michiru's every soft, delicate move. Between the sorrowful music she was playing, and the day the girl had just have, she wouldn't have been surprised to find tears in those blue eyes. But instead, there was a smile playing on the girl's lips, and she shook her head at the sight.

And as she looked at the human girl, she wondered once again what was it about her that made her so different. She almost didn't recognize herself around this human...

Why did she agree to go to that cemetery with her? Why did she go to her when hearing her desperate cries? What was it about her tears, that moved her like this? As if breaking her heart, she couldn't bear the sight of tears in those blue eyes.

Sure, she knew, first hand, what it felt like to be left alone. Having been there herself, feeling left alone, lost and broken, she could understand the girl's pain, and relate to it. And she was supposed to look after her. But that didn't mean she had to be friends with her.

That was ridiculous. Friends with a _human_?

She shook her head at that thought; humans were not even worth it, not matter how strangely peculiar this one in particular was.

The music stopped, suddenly, and she looked up again only to meet deep blue eyes, looking straight back into her own green ones. The soft, gentle smile was still playing on the girl's lips as she placed her violin down over the coffee table.

"Hi, little one," she greeted her, now making her way to the window. "I was wondering if I would see you again," she said, reaching out her hand and petting her ears gently.

She looked up into blue eyes, tail mindlessly swinging around behind her, as she sat down on her hinds and let the girl gently stroke her. Really, what was it about this girl? She was so easy to be around...

"You tired?" she asked. "I had a really long day... I'm exhausted. So what do you say? You think you like me enough to spend the night here again?" she asked, playfully.

_You're ok_, she answered, mentally, jumping of the window and into the apartment. _And your bed is comfy!_

Michiru giggled, obviously happy at her accepting the invitation, and she looked up at her, waiting while the girl closed the window, and then following her into the bedroom. More prepared and familiar with her surroundings than the last time, she didn't wait for an invitation, jumping up to the bed the moment she walked in, curling up into a ball right in the middle and closing her eyes. As a cat, she surely was light enough for the girl to move her around once she was ready for bed. And this way, curled around herself and surrounded by the covers and pillows, she wouldn't see anything she wasn't supposed to.

She knew how humans were about their privacy, allowing only their lovers to see them naked. Which made her wonder if maybe they were ashamed of themselves...

She was always naked after turning back into her human form. And so were all the others. They had all seen each other naked on several, countless occasions, and no one really minded. It was only natural, and it wasn't even sensual.

Granted, they always covered themselves right after turning. Not out of shame, but out of precaution. Walking around completely naked was the fastest way to get the humans' attention, and their body temperature drop when in human form. Therefore, clothes were needed in order to avoid getting cold. Specially during the winter, or the cold days and night of the seasons in between.

But she knew humans tended to associate nudity with sexual encounters almost exclusively. And although she knew some among her own kind had the tendency to be quite overprotective when it came to their own mates, not wanting others to take a look at what was theirs, there really wasn't a need to such protective ways, or even jealously.

Unfaithful mates were extremely rare. Maybe half a dozen cases throughout history...

The girl's hands on her got her out of her own mind, as Michiru cuddled her in her arms, gently, to then move her to a side, before jumping into bed herself, getting under the covers. One soft hand soon going back to the soft, black fur of her back.

And she laid on her side, her left paw lazily up in the air, allowing the girl better access, accepting the ever so softly stroking to go all the way from her neck to her belly. Green eyes never leaving blue ones.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" Michiru asked, smiling down on her.

_I like to think so, yeah_, she answered, mentally, as her eyes drift closed, enjoying the feeling of those long, soft fingers gently caressing her belly. _And I'm good at what I do, and... Man! You're really good at spoiling cats, did you know that? Oh, that feels so good..._

"You're so cute when you purr," the girl's voice reached her again, and her eyes flung opened again.

_Excuse me? I do _not_ purr!_, she said, offended.

But of course the girl didn't hear her, nor did she get the killer look she was now sending her way. Instead, she reached out to her, kissing the top of her head, and then falling down to the pillows again. Blue eyes soon drifting closed, as she was probably exhausted after the day she had have, and she let sleep take her over.

She laid there for a while longer, until the soft sound of a steady, easy breathing coming from the girl next to her told her Michiru was, finally, deeply asleep. Only then she stood up, getting off the bed and soundlessly landing on the floor, stretching herself lazily in the process before shaking her head and stepping out of the room and into the living room.

Taking advantage of the darkness, she turned back into her human form. She needed to find out more about this girl, and humans were usually easy to figure out by their belongings. So standing on her long legs, she took a look around, hands on her hips, wondering where to start, before the pile of still unpacked boxes got her attention. Deciding that was as good of a start as any, she squatted down next to the boxes, opening the first one, finding a photo album right on top, and some old notebooks.

Ignoring the photographs for now, she opened the first notebook, reading the neat, clear handwriting.

"_It happened again today._

"_I was in the showers, right after gym class, and it just happened. I don't think anyone saw it, but it's starting to get out of control, and I really don't know what to do..._

"_And Lizie always has this look on her face... It's as if she's disappointed at me or something. I don't know what she wants from me. What she expects. I get perfect grades, I never get into any trouble, I don't smoke any of the shit other girls smoke, I don't drink, I don't go out partying all night with friends. I don't even have any friends! She definitely doesn't have to worry about me getting accidentally pregnant. So what is it that it's so wrong with me? Why am I never good enough for just being me?_

"_I hate school, I hate my violin instructor. I hate this place!_

"_I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"_

She frowned, realizing it wasn't just some notebook, but the girl's diary.

And she closed the notebook at the realization, now feeling bad for invading the girl's privacy like that. One thing was posing as a simple cat to keep a close eye on her while finding out if she really was the one they were looking for. But, reading her diary? That was crossing the line.

But she couldn't help herself... what was Michiru talking about? What was getting out of control? And what made her feel so down, so bad about herself?

To her, no one had the right to make others feel bad about themselves. Unless one really knew someone, and fully understood what had happened to them and where they were coming from, no real judgment could ever be even remotely valid, for it would always be superfluous. And, in most cases, knowing someone that well, that deep, came along with feelings of affection, at least at some degree, and, again, that invalided any judgment. Caring for someone usually meant being bias, and any ill judgment only showed how ill hearted the one making said judgment actually was.

Though she was usually fast to read someone and forming opinions of her own, she was never fast to make any judgment. Except maybe about herself...

But this girl was like the perfect little princess. Perfect grades, perfect behavior. She even played the violin! The perfect little english lady. So really, what -or maybe 'who'- ever made her feel like this?

She put the notebooks and the photo album back inside the box, closing it and placing it on the exact same spot she had first found it, standing up again. Out of pure curiosity, she opened the violin case, barely able to keep the whistle that wanted to escape her as she contemplated the exquisite instrument.

A Stradivarius. No wonder it sounded so good.

Well, the girl was good, too.

She noticed a photograph neatly pasted to the inside of the case. It was of the girl's parents, holding up a little girl that couldn't be older than three, maybe four years old. The photograph was old, a little blurry and faded around the edges. Probably because of the years gone by.

And there she was. Curly, aquamarine colored hair tied up in two ponytails, with red ribbons decorating her hair. Deep blue eyes, shining up to the camera, as the girl smiled happily in her mother's arms.

She definitely had her mother's hair.

And her father's eyes. But she knew that one, already.

And as she looked at the smiling little girl, the words Michiru wrote down on her diary echoed in her mind. _So you're a loner too_, she thought to herself. _A loner that doesn't want to be one anymore... _she noted, remembering the girl's words, back at the flower shop.

She obviously wanted a friend. So, why didn't she have any? She knew the human didn't have any friends in town. And according to what she had read in that notebook, added to what she had heard her saying on her mother's grave, she didn't have any friends back in England either. And yet, she seemed so easy going and opened towards the blonde.

On either form she took.

This human girl was becoming quite the mystery...

A sudden sound coming from the bedroom got her attention, and she frowned, silently but hurriedly closing the case and making sure everything was exactly as she had found it before stealthily making her way to the bedroom. Sticking to the shadows, back pressed against the wall, she risked a peek inside.

Michiru was still asleep. But she was breathing heavily now, tossing her head to one side and then to the other, legs restlessly moving around and kicking the sheets off her. She seemed troubled, as if having a nightmare or something.

"No... don't..." came the low, worried whisper. "Please, don't..."

Her frowned deepened at the sight, noticing how distressed she seemed and wondering what exactly could be making her like this. But deciding to wonder about that later, she got in all fours again, running back inside and jumping to the bed, looking down on the tossing, troubled girl. Raising her paw and placing it on Michiru's arm, knowing there was not much she could do to wake her up from her nightmare as a cat.

But when the girl suddenly jerked up, sitting on the bed, blue eyes wide and tearful, she all but jumped up in surprise.

"No!" Michiru screamed out. A chocked gasp escaping her when realizing she was now awake, as she covered her face with her trembling hands. "Don't hurt her..."


	8. Chapter 7

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**7**

"Don't hurt her..." she murmured in between tears, unable to shake the images from that nightmare off her mind.

The soft, gentle feel of a small furred head on her thigh made her looked down, having momentarily forgotten about the small cat now living with her. Shining green eyes were looking up at her, in what she could swear was a worried look upon the feline's features. If that was even possible...

Tilting its head to a side, the cat meowed softly, never tearing its eyes off her. And she smiled at that, taking the little black fur into her arms and holding it close to her chest.

"I'm ok, little one," she whispered, softly. "It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry if I scared you."

She held the small cat to her chest, breathing in the soft, charming scent, as she tried to fight off the images still dancing in her mind.

It wasn't the first time she had that dream, and it was always the same. The massacre, the screams, all that blood... and the little girl. A terrified, crying little girl, alone, in the middle of the woods.

Who was that girl? And why would those men want to hurt her?

She was only a little girl. And she was always so scared; her soft tears and chocked whimpers were always so heartbreaking, she always felt like protecting this girl, somehow. But she was only an observer in her own dreams, and could never do anything to help, to stop all the killing. To help the girl and take her somewhere safe.

And then a mysterious caped man would always come, taking the crying girl in his arms and carrying her away. Who was he? Where was he taking her? Was the little girl safe?

And more importantly, was she even _real_?

She shook her head, long curls dancing behind her at the movement, as she tried to clear her mind. She had long ago realized it was fruitless to worry about these weird dreams, no matter how terrifying and concerning they may be. Whatever it was that was so wrong with her, her nightmares only added to the equation.

She wiped her tears with one hand, still tenderly holding the little kitty in her arms. Smiling weakly at the green eyes looking up at her, she kissed the top of the soft, furred head.

"I think I'm going crazy," she mumbled, admittedly.

A soft giggle escaping her when she felt the cat's little tongue wiping off the remaining tears off her cheeks. This cute little ball of black fur was definitely after her heart, and it was soon becoming her only friend.

The thought comforted her, somewhat, even if it was only a one sided friendship. She had always longed for a real friend...

"Do you really want to be friends with the crazy girl, little one?" she asked, softly, while gently stroking the cat's coat. "The orphan prodigy?" she added, unable to fight off the bitterness off her voice.

A soft meow was the answer coming from the little cat, and she let out a sigh. Gently placing the cat back down over the mattress and getting off the bed herself.

"Well, then," she said, shaking a shoulder while looking down into curious looking green eyes, "you'll be the first."

The cat meowed again, as if answering her comment, and a curious frown came to her features. Kneeling down on the floor right next to the bed and placing her forearms on the soft mattress, she rested her chin over her hands, studying the little cat for a moment.

"You're really smart, aren't you?" she asked, honestly curious at this peculiar, utterly cute cat. "It's like I'm always waiting for you to answer me or something..." she mumbled, trailing off. But then she shook her head, standing up from the floor. "Yup, I really am getting crazy," she told herself, walking out of her bedroom.

She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep right away, and she was getting hungry. She had skipped her dinner, and now she could feel her stomach being resentful about it. A fast, late dinner would give her something to do while trying to shake off her dream as she put her groaning stomach to ease.

With that in mind, she walked into the kitchen and started making herself a tuna sandwich that would serve as her late dinner, when she felt something furry gently brushing itself against her ankle. She smiled, looking down on the little black cat circling around her feet, before bending down to pick it up.

"Are you hungry, little one?" she asked, stroking the cat's head, as a thoughtful frown came to her features. "I really need to find you a name..." she mumbled to herself.

Placing the little cat over the counter, she went back to finishing her sandwich. The soft, small smile returning to her lips as she noticed curious green eyes following her every move. Taking a small piece of tuna, she offered it to her small companion, guessing it must be hungry as well, but the cat shook its head, refusing it.

"Not hungry?" she asked. "Or you just don't like tuna?"

Green eyes looked up at her, and for a moment, it really felt as if the little feline was just about to say something, before something seemed to distract it.

Out of the blue, the little black cat started hissing, and she frowned, taken aback by the sudden change of mood, and wondering what could have caused it in the first place, when the sound of the doorbell reached her. And she all but jumped up in surprise, wondering who it could be, at such a late hour. And who would be visiting her, anyway?

Her frown came back to her face as that last thought crossed her mind. A surprised gasp escaping her when the black cat was fast to jump off the counter, running all the way to the living room.

"You're fast," she mumbled, making her way out of the kitchen as well.

But as she walked into the living room and her eyes landed on the small black fur, her frowned deepened. Back arched, fur raised, and hissing, the little cat was standing right in front of the door, both alerted and enraged. And she bit her lower lip, getting a bit worried now. She didn't know much about cats, other than what she had heard around and on tv. But she did know animals were able to sense danger; something about their survival instinct kicking. And though she was sure no burglar would knock the door, the question of who could be at the other side of her door, both at the late hour and obviously uninvited, crossed her mind once more.

Making sure the security chain was perfectly in place, she bended over, taking the still hissing little cat in her arms to try to calm it down somehow, she opened the door without removing the chain, taking a peek at the hallway.

"Can I help you?" she asked, frowning slightly. Blue eyes traveling up and down the young man standing there.

He was tall, at least a good head taller than her. Built and with broad shoulders, dressed in casual jeans and shirt, he had brown hair and amber eyes, and he stood there, hands in his pockets and a small, seductive smile playing on his lips.

The black cat jumped off to the floor again, fur completely raised, and hissing constantly. Bright green eyes looking up at the young man in a rather threatening way.

"Nice kitty," the man said, frowning slightly, as his smile quivered slightly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "she's normally really nice..."

"Really?" he asked, bending down. "Hey there, kitty cat," he said, reaching out a hand to stroke the black small animal.

But the cat backed away a few steps, getting back inside the apartment and stopping right in between Michiru's feet. The hissing never stopping, and the man's hand stopped in mid air, deciding against it and straightening up, smiling charmingly at her again.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this," he apologized, "I moved in today, and just got off work," he explained. "I'm Susumu, and I wanted to introduce myself and... may I come in?" he suddenly asked; his charmingly smile coming to his lips again.

She didn't have much experience with flirting, and she knew her social skills were probably atrophied after years of being, for the most part, on her own. But for some reason, something in the way he smiled at her made a shiver ran down her spine. It felt more manipulative than charming, and the way his question just sounded, more like a demand than an actual question, it only helped to make up her mind fast about this Susumu guy.

She didn't like him.

Usually, she didn't like to be so judgmental about people if she didn't actually know them, but this guy was just... eerie. And, what kind of person goes visiting neighbors in the middle of the night, anyway?

"I'm sorry, but I was just about to go to bed," she lied, putting on the best apologetic, yet gentle smile she could master. "It's really late."

He rested a shoulder against the door frame, eying her up and down in a way that only made her even more uncomfortable. "Yes, of course," he said. "Maybe some other time, then?"

"Maybe," she said, not really giving a real answer. "Good night," she added, taking a step backwards and closing the door before he could even say his goodbyes.

Locking the door, she took a peek through the see hole to make sure he was gone, before turning around, resting her back against the wooden surface. Her frown coming back to her features as she looked down at the still hissing cat, standing in front of the closed door and staring at it.

"You didn't like him, did you?" she asked, making green eyes to look up at her for a moment, as the cat kept its guard up, fur still raised, before turning to look back at the door. "Yeah, me neither..." she agreed. "What a strange guy..." she added, mumbling to herself.

Stepping away from the door, she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Her strange neighbor was gone now, but she was still hungry, and there was a tuna sandwich waiting for her. Walking into the kitchen again, she poured herself a glass of sparkling water, and taking a napkin and a plate, she walked back into the living room carrying her late dinner.

Putting the plate and glass down on the coffee table, she made herself comfortable on the couch, taking a look around in search of her new little furry companion, only to find her still standing next to the door. No longer hissing, though still keeping a watchful eye, with her small, long black tail slowly swinging around.

A smile came to her lips remembering how the little cat had practically flung off to the door, as if warning her or protecting her. Her new companion seemed to be quite the faithful, caring and protective little cat.

She stood up, walking up to the small animal and picking it up. "Come on, he's gone," she said, gently stroking its head. "It's just us girls now."

Green eyes looked at her for a moment, before going back to the door, and she giggled, kissing the cat's head.

"A little overprotective, aren't we?" again, green eyes looked up at her, and she giggled. "He's gone, see? It's just you and me. You don't need to wind off anywhere," she said, gently putting the cat down on the couch.

She then took a seat, going back to her sandwich and taking a bite. Aquamarine eyebrows coming together, as she looked at her little companion. And then she smiled again.

"Um... Windy..." she mumbled. "What do you think of that name?" she asked, tenderly stroking the soft black coat. "Windy, my knight in shining armour, defending me from weird midnight visitors."

Windy, as she had so named her, tilted her head to the side, looking at her, and she giggled again.

"Ok, more like, damsel in soft black fur," she joked, giggling. "But you get the point, right?" she giggled again, kissing Windy's head. "Of course you do, my smart girl."


	9. Chapter 8

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**8**

After Michiru walked out of the flat, she still waited a good half an hour before allowing herself to turn back. The midday sun was shining brightly up in the sky, and she was starting to get hungry.

But before going back to the loft, she had a neighbor to visit.

She walked into the girl's bedroom, stretching herself up in the way to get rid of the cramps and that annoying little tingling feeling running through her legs after being on such a small form for so long. Some among her own race, those who were able to turn into other -usually smaller- animals, complained about the pain that cause when turning back to either of their natural forms. And she'd always found that curious; yes, she was strong and tough, and not exactly keen on complaining about physical pain, but she would hardly classify cramps as pain...

Opening the wardrobe, she rummaged through the clothes looking for something she could borrow. But twenty minutes into her quest, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Does this girl own _any _pants?" she growled, rolling her eyes in pure exasperation as she came across yet another skirt. "Come on! I _know _she has pants!" she growled again, clearly remembering seeing the girl wearing jeans in more than one occasion.

A wide, satisfied smile coming to her features when she finally found a pair of faded blue pencil jeans.

She hesitated for a moment before taking them out, feeling weird about wearing someone else's clothes. But she soon shook it off, taking the jeans out; she only needed them for a little while, and she would make sure to put everything back in place and exactly how she had found it before leaving.

Putting the jeans on, she noticed they were short for her. Not that it surprised her; she was taller than the human girl, after all. But she wasn't in the mood to go through the clothes again to see if she could find anything better, and she really didn't want to keep on wasting time. So she opted for rolling the hem over her ankles, using them as Capri jeans instead.

She then took a white shirt, buttoning it up but making sure to leave the last few buttons opened, forming a V over the cleavage line. She then found some low heel pumps that fitted her nicely and she put them on as well, fast, making her way out of the bedroom and out the apartment.

Taking the spare key she knew the girl kept under the flowerpot in the hallway, she locked the door, and then she just stood there for a moment. Closing her eyes and standing very still, carefully listening to her surroundings, making absolutely sure there was no one around that could see her. The last thing she needed was some nosy old lady telling Michiru how she had seen a tall blonde woman walking out of her apartment...

Satisfied that there was no one else around, and keeping her eyes closed, she redirect her senses, concentrating on that particular scent she was seeking for. Soon enough, she opened her eyes again, soundlessly moving down the hallway.

Two doors down.

Without making any noise, she tried the door, finding it unlocked, and she couldn't help the satisfied, yet mocking smile that came to her lips.

_Arrogant, careless asshole_, she thought to herself, stepping into the apartment.

Easily adjusting her eyes to the reigning darkness, she did a fast reconnaissance. The windows were closed, with thick, black curtains completely blocking the daylight from pouring in. A small, suspiciously dirty looking second hand couch, a coffee table that has obviously seen better days, and an old TV on the carpeted floor as the only furniture.

To the right, the kitchenette, with an old fridge she guessed came with the apartment, and a dirty yet empty sink. There wasn't much to it, though she did take a mental note of the white, small phone resting on the counter.

The strong scent of blood came from the left side of the apartment, from the one and only bedroom. Though strong, the scent indicated there was only one occupant, and she figured he must have had his dinner not long ago. Right after knocking on Michiru's door, probably.

Not really needing to follow the scent, she quietly walked into the bedroom.

And she found him there.

An old mattress was carelessly thrown over the floor, with no sheets or covers of any kind. Susumu, as he had introduced himself, slept in there, laying on his stomach, sprawled all over the mattress. He stunk of blood and sex, and some cheap female perfume that, in combination with the other two strong odors, made her stomach twist in disgust.

She couldn't keep the sided, cocky smile off her lips as she got closer and, without any warning, she kicked him on the ribs. Not hard enough to actually hurt or break any bones, but hard enough to shake him awake.

"What the fuck?" he yelled, jumping up and grunting in pain, placing a hand over the now sore spot.

Angry amber eyes blinked up to her as the guy frowned, both surprised and pissed off. And, again, she couldn't fight the smile off her face. Nor did she try to.

"Rise and shine, lover boy," she greeted him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked, standing up now and facing up to her. "And how the fuck did you get in here?"

"Do you realize you just said the word 'fuck' three times in less than a minute?" she asked, mockingly, turning around and stepping out of the bedroom and into the living room.

As expected, he was fast to follow. "I asked you a question," he grunted. "You better answer me, blondie."

Not in the least offended by the nickname, and certainly not threatened by his warning tone, she sat down on the worn out couch, crossing her legs and laughing at him.

"Is that a threat, lover boy?" she asked, amused. "You know, there's this really nice invention, called a _shower_? You may wanna give it a try."

He blinked at her once, grabbing the collar of his shirt and sniffing it, before he realized what he was doing and grunted at her again. He kicked the couch she was sitting on, bending over her and looking straight into her green eyes, as his own amber ones started turning into a more yellowish shade.

"You don't wanna mess with me, blondie," he hissed, taking the opportunity to take a look down her cleavage and smiling at the offered view before looking back up and into her eyes; his smile turning more menacing as he did so. "Now, answer my question."

"I used the door," she answered, easily, smiling right back at him and battling her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. Her tone, however, clearly said otherwise. "See, unlike you, I don't need an invitation."

He blinked at her again, straightening up and growling. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked again, more demanding this time.

"And here we go with the fuck again!" she exclaimed, standing up from the couch and walking around the small living room. "You really need to expand your vocabulary."

"Answer me!" he yelled, grabbing her by her arms to stop her both from talking and from walking in circles.

But she was faster and stronger than him. She escaped his grip easily, dodging the upcoming hit and grabbing him by the neck instead, pushing him up against the wall, purposely hitting his head against it in the process.

"No. You are the one doing the answering part, here," she corrected him, in a low, husky and deadly serious tone that left no room for arguments. "Who sent you here?"

"What?" he asked, frowning, seemingly taken aback by her strength and fast reflexes. "Who the fuck..."

Whatever he was going to ask, she didn't let him finish his question. Taking one of his hands in her free one and dragging it to the window, she forced it under the thick curtains that were blocking the sunlight. As expected, he yelled out in pain, and she tightened her grip around his neck, keeping him in place.

"Ready to answer me now?" she asked, in a low, threatening voice.

"You crazy bitch!" he yelled, hissing through his teeth as tears of pain filled his now completely yellow eyes, as she stopped him from nursing his injured, bleeding hand, holding him still.

"Wrong breed," she corrected him, narrowing her eyes.

But then she smiled when his eyes went wide opened, surely catching the meaning of her words. Only then she let go of his neck, taking a few steps back and pretending to take a look around, though still keeping a watchful eye on him, as he slid down against the wall, now sitting on the floor and nursing his burnt hand.

"You know, the fact that you don't know who I am, _what_ I am," she started to say, sitting down on the couch again and crossing her legs, waving her hand around, "that you even need to ask such a stupid question in the first place, makes me wonder… don't your elders teach you _anything_ these days?"

"What do you want from me?" he asked, letting out what she thought was a chocked whimper, though she did want to think he was a man. Or something like it…

"I want answers."

"I didn't do anything! I don't…"

She narrowed her eyes at him again, successfully shutting him up with nothing but a warning glare.

"You're invading my territory," she stated, resting her elbows over her knees. "And what I'd like to know is, why? So I'm asking you nicely," she said, plastering a big, openly faked smile upon her face, "who sent you here?"

"N-No one!" he exclaimed, stuttering, backing up against the wall when she stood up again.

Technically, they were no longer men, as in, humans, after they were turned. But this one over here surely wasn't one even before that…

"No one sent me! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm not sure I believe you," she said, stopping next to the window and taking the curtains' chord with one hand, mindlessly playing with it, fully aware of her doing that would probably scare this Blood even more.

"It's true! I swear!" he exclaimed again. "I don't know any elders, I-I've never seen one!" he assured her. "I heard the stories… about your kind, but… I don't know shit, ok? I do my own thing and don't bother anyone."

"Oh? So you don't feed?" she asked, faking curiosity now.

He opened his mouth to answer her, but soon closed it again. And he blinked, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, obviously trying to look for any kind of answer. He probably just wanted her out of his place right now.

"You're not a brave one, are you?" she asked, amused at his dumb silence, looking at the chord she still held in her hand, playing with it.

But his persistent silence made her look up again just in time to see him jumping up to her. Unable to dodge him this time, they both fell to the floor, and he made them roll over, getting on top of her and trying to keep her there as he looked for something on his back pocket.

"You really think I'd walk around unarmed, you crazy bitch?" he growled, putting a pure silver keychain against her neck, burning her.

She roared in pain, lifting one leg up and kicking him hard in between his legs, successfully forcing him off her. Moving away quickly, she kicked him again, this time on the jaw, knocking him out before he could recover from that last blow and jump at her again.

"Wrong move, asshole," she grunted, raising a hand up against her wounded neck to try to avoid getting any blood on the borrowed shirt.

Taking a glance at her own hand, now covered in red, she placed it against her neck again and let out a colorful set of curses as she walked into the kitchenette. Taking the phone, she checked for tone before dialing a number. And then she rolled her eyes, as it took five long rings for her call to be answered.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Do I wanna know what took you so long?"

But when the person on the other line of the phone laughed at her comment, she frowned. That was not the person she had called…

"Nephrite?" she asked, wondering if she should be surprised at all. "Now I really _don't_ want to know!"

He laughed again at her remark. "_Calm down, would you?_" he said, sounding highly amused. "_She's down at the lab and left her cell here. Think of me as the answering machine._"

"Well, in that case, do you think this particular answering machine could do some cleaning up for me?"

"_How many?_" he asked, as he stopped laughing and all humor left his voice.

"Just one," she answered him, looking back at the young looking Blood, still unconscious over the floor. "But you know how that goes…"

"_There's never just one,_" he finished for her. "_Don't worry, I'm on it._"


	10. Chapter 9

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**9**

She walked out of the bedroom after her short, fast shower, wearing low rise, bootcut blue jeans and a blue and red brit plaid shirt buttoned up half way. Towel still in hand, she massaged her head with it, lazily trying to get her hair dry.

"Susumu Uchida, nineteen years old, college student," the young, handsome man sitting on the single sofa said the moment he sensed her walking into the living room. Sharp light blue eyes never leaving the document he held in his hand.

He had long, wavy chestnut hair that cascaded over his broad shoulders and down his back. Though he was sitting down, she knew he was a tall man -barely a few inches taller than she was-, and he was even stronger than he looked. Usually the nice, easy going kind, he made a proud, strong opponent.

She felt his eyes on her, following her movements as she sat down on the double sofa right in front of him, tossing the towel aside and lazily stretching over, getting comfortable.

"Two months ago, our friend Susumu went out with some college buddies of his," he said, looking back into the piece of paper in his hand, though she knew, he already knew all the information in there. "Left the bar with some girl, and no one ever saw him again."

"College student, uh?" she commented, arching an eyebrow. "So he was a horny little bastard even before becoming a Blood," she said. "Took you long enough to track him down, though."

He smiled at her then, not in the least offended. "He's been a _busy_ horny little bastard for the last two months," he pointed out. "I took care of it."

"Good," she said, nodding her head, satisfied.

It has been almost a week since that little incident with Michiru's former neighbor, and it had taken that long for Nephrite to pick up his track and clean up after that Blood's mess. But he did have a point; a horny teenager turned into a Blood equaled a busy Blood, partying all over the city, giving himself a banquet every single night on any given dance club. And young humans' tendencies to fall for easy, casual sex, alcohol, drugs and who knew what else usually made it incredibly easier for these Bloods to do exactly that.

"Don't you have anything but B in here?" came a female voice from somewhere in the kitchen.

"I like B," she answered, smiling. "So stop looking for O, 'cause I don't have any."

"Fine," was the grunted out reply, and soon a tall, young brunette woman walked out of the kitchen, carrying three bottles of crimson liquid in her hands.

She handed one to Nephrite, offering another to her while uncapping the third one for herself as she sat down on the double sofa, right next to her.

"Were you able to get anything out of him?" Haruka asked, taking a sip from her bottle. "Or any of his victims?"

"Nothing useful," the brunette woman answered. "New Bloods circle. They don't know anything, they don't follow anyone."

"They're just the consequence of another new Blood's fun night," Nephrite added for her.

"Young Bloods," she murmured, frowning. "They're the worst kind."

"They're careless, unstable, lustful and completely clueless," the brunette said. But then she frowned, tilting her head up and staring at the ceiling for a moment. "You're right, they _are_ the worst…"

"Well, he's gone now, and Michiru's building is Blood free once more," Nephrite said, as he moved to stand up. "I have to get going now, I'm patrolling tonight," he said, smiling to her. "Thanks for the little afternoon snack."

She chuckled at his words, nodding her head and standing up as well to walk them to the door. But when the brunette woman never left her place on the sofa, she frowned, turning back around and looking at her.

"Oh, I'm staying," she informed, smiling. "Wanna hear all about that little human of yours," she added, teasingly. "He can take care of himself. Don't you, honey?" she finished, now looking at Nephrite.

"Of course," he agreed, chuckling lightly, bending over and softly kissing the brunette's lips. "Have fun, you two," he said, straightening up again and walking up to the door.

She rolled her eyes at them, opening the door for him. He turned around before crossing the door, cupping the blonde's face with his hands and kissing her forehead. She smiled at him then, returning the gesture and then nodding her head in goodbye, as he finally turned around and stepped out of the apartment, making his way down the hallway and leaving the two women alone.

"So?" the somehow teasing tone made her turned back around to look at the brunette, as she looked right back at her, resting her forearms on the resting back of the couch. Dark green eyes amusingly shining in curiosity.

"So what?" she asked back, shaking her shoulders and walking over to the sofa again.

"Aw, come on! Tell me!" she exclaimed. "Having fun with your human?"

"Makoto!" the blonde exclaimed, both insulted and surprised at her friend even thinking such a thing.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like _that_," the brunette defended herself, waving her hand. "You know it's forbidden, and I know you'd never do such a stupid think in the first place."

"Exactly."

"But, come on!" Makoto exclaimed again. "You, friends with a _human_? How did _that_ happen?"

"I'm not her friend, alright?" she corrected her. "I'm just doing what Mamoru asked."

"Did he ask you to pose as her kitty cat?" her friend asked, amused. And when nothing but a clearly not amused glare was sent her way, she laughed. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "But she actually managed to somehow turn you into her little pet, so she must really be something else."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Haruka asked, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Mhm," was the hummed, smug reply coming from the brunette next to her, as she nodded her head.

And that was all the answer she needed. Without warning of any kind, and taking advantage of the brunette's distracting amusement, she took one of the cushions from behind her and threw it out, right at Makoto's face. Dark green eyes blinking at her, surprised at the sudden, unexpected hit and she laughed at her. That aggravated frown coming to Makoto's face as she crossed her arms over her chest, pointing her nose up in the air, obviously offended, only making her laugh even harder.

"No cat fight allowed," Makoto complained, narrowing her own green eyes at the still laughing blonde and grabbing the cushion herself, returning the hit with it before hiding the offensive object behind her back.

"Says who?" Haruka asked, still laughing. "Are you _scared_?" she taunted, mockingly.

"Of you? Yeah, right!" the brunette said, rolling her eyes. "I just hope you realize that if we trash this place down, _again_, Mamoru would have both our heads in silver plates."

"You _are_ scared," she pointed out. "You're backing out like a scared little chicken. Can you turn into one, too?"

"Me? You're calling _me_ a chicken?" Makoto asked, actually offended at even the suggestion, though obviously not letting that get her off track whatever point she was trying to make. "If I'm a chicken, what does that make you? I mean, you're the one avoiding a certain topic of conversation here."

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"Then tell me! What is she like?"

The blonde tilted her head to a side, frowning slightly and thinking for a moment. "I don't know," she finally said, after a moment. "I haven't quite figured her out yet."

Makoto frowned at her answer. "What do you mean?"

"That's just it, I don't know. She's… strange," she said, letting out a sigh as she noticed her friend obviously wanted her to explain some more. "She's always nice to others, very polite, but she has no friends. She plays the violin wonderfully, but only inside her flat. She paints, but never shows her work to anyone."

"Maybe she's shy," Makoto ventured.

She tilted her head to a side. "No, I don't think that's it," she disagreed, shaking her head. "I don't know, she's just… strange."

She took another sip from her bottle, frowning, as images of one specific aquamarine haired human girl filled her mind.

She had been visiting her at the coffee shop almost every day now, and always made it to the girl's flat at night, making it a point to be there before Michiru would get home, giving the impression the little cat was truly the girl's pet now. It surely made it easier to keep a watchful eye on her during the hours Bloods were out and running through the city, and it helped trying to find any clues to see if this girl truly was the one.

And though every day, with every new encounter, she discovered new things about this human girl, she had yet to find anything that would help her on her quest. Nothing but curious facts and sides to her, so far.

Like her paintings. Which she had discovered one late afternoon, while taking a nap cat comfortably curled up over the couch, waiting for the girl to come back home. And when she did, and after greeting her with the usual kiss on the top of her head, gently stroking her back, the girl had headed off to the pile of unpacked boxes still laying on a corner. Opening the first box, the same one Haruka herself had searched through that second night, Michiru went back to the couch, right next the small little cat, now holding a sketchbook in her hands.

That got her curious. And the day after, Haruka found the paintings hidden under the girl's bed. Beautiful watercolor landscapes, with rivers, mountains, country sides, the ocean, all clearly showing the girl's talent.

"You think it's true?" Makoto asked, getting her out of her own thoughts. "What Mamoru said… you think it's true?"

"I don't know," she answered, in all honesty, letting out a sigh and rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. "I hope so. Otherwise, I'm just wasting my time, here."

"Well, did you notice anything?"

"Not really…" she said, not quite sure of what she was supposed to find, but knowing that, whatever it was, she hadn't found it yet. "She has nightmares, though," she said, frowning. "Almost every night."

"What about?" the brunette asked, intrigued.

"How the hell should I know?" she asked back. "It's not like I can _ask_ her."

Makoto giggled at that, playing her ponytail in a rather embarrassed manner. "Right, sorry," she apologized. But her amused, curious smile soon came back to her lips, as dark green eyes looked at her. "So, when can I meet her?"


	11. Chapter 10

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**10**

She let out a soft sigh, leaning against the counter, with her chin resting in her hand and her gaze lost nowhere in particular.

To say she was bored out of her mind wasn't even close. It was a slow day, and to top it off, it was also a beautiful, sunny day outside. And she was stuck in there for at least three more hours.

Another sigh escaped her as she mindlessly twisted one aquamarine curl around her finger. Blue eyes traveling around the small shop for a moment, until she heard it.

She knew that sound. That roaring engine.

It was a peculiar, very specific sound she had come to know very well over the past two weeks. It belonged to a completely black motorbike that usually came along with one tall blonde woman who had the incredibly nice ability to make her otherwise long, and some times quite boring working hours easier and funnier.

She smiled then, straightening up and looking out the window. Sure enough, a black Harley had just parked right outside the shop. And as expected, a tall figure clad in jeans and a black leather jacket, with a black helmet that hid short blonde hair was riding said motorbike.

But there was one addition to the picture she hadn't expected.

Another woman was with the blonde this time. Sitting right behind her, with long, slender arms loosely and easily hugging the blonde's waist; white helmet on, and wavy chestnut hair peeking out from under it, the woman seemed awfully used to be sitting there, riding that bike with the blonde.

Was Haruka dating this girl?

She shook her head at the thought, dismissing it entirely. She didn't care who the blonde dated. She was just honestly curious, but didn't really mind at all.

Bringing the smile back to her features, she followed the blonde and her new companion with her eyes as they walked into the coffee shop. Her smile turning into a real, softer one when she noticed how the blonde led the way directly to a corner, Michiru's corner, even though there were many empty tables all around.

.-.

She spotted her the moment she walked into the shop.

Though she had never seen the girl before, she was hard to miss, really. And if her unique hair wasn't enough to spot her, then the way blue eyes followed them as the tall blonde led the way to a table surely did the trick.

She smiled, half curiously and quite amused. _This should be fun_.

"I was wondering when you would show up again," the girl said, standing next to them as she handed them the menus.

"I wasn't aware of you missing me so much, kitten," the blonde answered, winking.

*_Kitten?_* she asked to her friend, evilly amused. *_Is the almighty Haruka Tenoh actually flirting with a human?_*

*_Shut up._*

She shook her head, hiding her smile behind the menu.

This was priceless, really. She had heard and seen her friend flirting occasionally here and then, pulling out her winner smile and a wink or two whenever she thought she could get something out of it, or maybe even to get herself out of a given situation.

The famous Tenoh charm. And it was always fun, and even kind of enlightening, to see the blonde in action. But the fact that Haruka knew this girl and was actually living with her -even if the girl was completely unaware of that fact- made this particular exchange much more interesting.

"Keep telling yourself that," the girl said, rolling her eyes and faking annoyance. "And the name is Michiru, remember?" she then pointed out, hands on her hips.

"Oh, don't do that," Makoto warned her, looking up at the aquamarine haired girl.

Blue eyes gazed into her green ones, and Makoto knew she was being studied. It was fast, barely a couple of seconds, and almost imperceptible. But the fact that the girl was, indeed, studying her, taking her in and maybe even measuring her up, made the entire situation even more interesting than what she had first expected it to be.

"Don't let her know it bothers you," she continued, smiling knowingly to the girl. "Otherwise, she'll just keep on doing it. Trust me, I've known her all my life."

The girl frowned cutely then. "I kind of noticed that," she said, returning the smile. "So, if I stop remembering her my name, she'd stop calling me that?"

"Eventually," Makoto said, nodding. But then she frowned, tilting her head to a side. "Probably… with Haruka, you just never know…"

*_Who's flirting now?_* the blonde asked, teasingly.

*_I'm not _flirting_, I'm being friendly. Quite the difference there, and _you_ should know that._*

The blonde rolled her eyes, and then just shook her head, chuckling lightly, both at the private conversation between them, and at the little exchange between Makoto and the human girl.

"Michiru, this is my friend, Makoto," she said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," the aquamarine haired girl said, slightly bowing her head to the tall brunette, as she took a small notepad. She nodded her head as she wrote their orders, smiling gently and ready to turn around and leave, when something happened.

The girl frowned, suddenly, sniffing the air around for a moment and then blinking. Curiously amused over the rather strange change of behavior, and then just surprised out of her mind, Makoto watched as the human girl bended over the tall blonde, sniffing her neck.

*_Wow! Bold move!_* she exclaimed. *_I _like_ her!_*

Haruka just blushed, shifting uncomfortable in her seat. "Um… what are you doing?" she asked, obviously embarrassed, though Makoto had to wonder if it was over the girl's actions, or to her teasing.

Probably both.

That got the girl to straighten up, blushing profusely. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, as if she had done that without realizing she was doing it. "Is just that…" she trailed off, sniffing the air once more before looking at the blonde again. "You… you smell like Windy."

"What?" Haruka asked, without really needing to fake her surprise.

"My cat," the girl offered, smiling embarrassedly now. "Windy. You kind of smell like her…"

*_Windy? She named you Windy… do wonders ever cease?_* Makoto teased, now evilly amused.

"I mean, I'm not insulting you or anything!" the girl was fast to add, blushing. "You smell like a _cat_? That was so lame…" she trailed off, obviously to herself now. "But she always smells so nice and... and so do you…" she babbled, blushing even more, if that was even possible. "I meant it as a compliment,"

"It's ok," the blonde said, chuckling somewhat embarrassed as she scratched the back of her neck. "Thanks, I guess. Maybe it's the soap or something…"

*_Of course you smell like Windy,_* Makoto continued with her teasing. *_You _are_ Windy!_*

*_She doesn't know that, remember?_*

*_Well, she has some sharp sense of smell for a human, let me tell ya._*

*_No kidding…_*

"I'm so, so sorry," Michiru apologized again.

That well known sided smile came back to Haruka's lips at that. "Are we gonna start with that whole 'I'm sorry' routine again?" she asked, in what could be considered as her best charming tone of voice.

The girl giggled, shaking her head. "I'll go and get your orders," she said, now turning around and leaving the two alone.

She chuckled at the exchange. The girl was cute, all blushed and embarrassedly babbling like that. And the blonde was not helping at all, but making her blush even more with her charming smile and her teasing words.

And Makoto didn't even need to ask to know, she was doing it on purpose. Her friend really knew how to play the charming card down to perfection, and the girl answering to it just added to Makoto's amusement.

*_She flirts with you, she giggles at your jokes, and she sniffed you,_* she counted, smiling teasingly. *_Baby, this girl has the hots for you._*

That wiped the smug, charming smile off the blonde's face. *_What? Don't be ridiculous!_*

*_I'm telling you…_*

*_If you're gonna keep on saying stupid things, then get out of my head,_* Haruka warned, glaring at her.

*_Fine,_* she agreed, smiling smugly and teasingly, as she rested her elbows over the table, hands supporting her chin, and staring at the blonde.

When their orders arrived, Haruka having a tea and her an orange juice, Makoto put the glass right in front of her, taking lazy, easy sips from the straw. Big green eyes sparkling in mirth, not once tearing her gaze off her friend as she kept on drinking from her juice, playing with her ponytail with one hand, twisting it around her fingers.

*_Stop it already,_* Haruka grunted.

*_Stop what?_* She asked, in an overly sweet tone. *_I didn't say anything,_* she pointed out.

*_You're thinking it._*

She blinked at that. Green eyes going wide open in pure mockery. *_You can read minds now?_*

*_With that stupid smile of yours? I don't need to!_*

She just laughed at that last remark. Head tilting backwards, she laughed, right at the blonde's face. Hard.

Haruka rolled her eyes, growling lowly. "Are you done?" she asked, crossing her arms and resting them over the table, arching a warning, questioning eyebrow her way. "You're being ridiculous."

"And you're being way too easy," she retorted, still laughing. *_I'm right. You _know_ I'm right! She _sniffed_ you, for crying out loud!_*

"How old are you, again?" *_You do realize humans don't do that, right? When was the last time you saw humans grooming?_*

She tilted her head to a side, giggling. *_Sixty nine. And that has nothing to do with anything. Besides, what's to you if she has butterflies in her stomach because of you or not?_*

*_It's weird, ok? And she doesn't, so drop it already._*

"Ok, fine!" Makoto finally exclaimed, shaking her head. *_I better get going,_* she then added, remembering she had things she was supposed to do, and she had only come here to meet the famous human girl. *_I have my very own kitten to groom, anyways._*

Standing up from their table, Haruka searched into her pockets, leaving the money for their orders and the tip over the table. Green eyes rolling at that last comment, as the blonde growled again.

*_You know what, Mako? I would really appreciate it if you could spare me the details!_*

She laughed again, patting her friend's shoulder as they made their way out of the shop, not without noticing blue eyes following their every move or the little wink one tall woman sent towards the girl over the counter. And she laughed some more.

Yes, this has been quite interesting, indeed.


	12. Chapter 11

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**11**

She looked up from her position over the couch, meowing softly and lazily waving her tail around when Michiru finally arrived to the flat, greeting her, though not really moving from her comfy position.

"Hi, girl," the aquamarine haired girl greeted back, smiling gently as she placed the grocery bags over the coffee table, taking out a small cats' food can. "I brought you something," she then sang.

_You're kidding, right?_, Haruka thought, glaring at the can and then up at the girl, not at all happy with the little 'present'. _You eat that!_

She turned her face around, ignoring the offending can, and making her point as clear as possible. From the corner of her eye she saw the girl frowning in disappointment and it made her feel a bit guilty, but not enough to be willing to eat that.

"Come on," Michiru said, and she didn't need to look to know the girl was dangerously close to pout. "You haven't eaten anything in days… what's wrong?"

_I'm perfectly fine. And I already ate my dinner, thank you very much_.

Not that she could actually say that to the girl and make her stop worrying over nothing. But she could still make her point clear; deciding to do exactly that, completely ignoring the girl and her sweet words and good -though unnecessary- intentions, she proceeded to give herself a bath. Which she was doing in the first place before Michiru came home.

From her peripheral she saw the girl standing up and walking into the kitchen, only to come back soon after, carrying a bowl with the cats' food in it and placing it on the coffee table, probably hoping she would eat it at some point. But still she ignored it; the smell alone was enough for her to know, she was most certainly not going to like that thing, and she was definitively not willing to try it.

A gentle pat on her head made her look up again, only to see Michiru smiling softy to her before turning around and walking into her room. She was probably tired after being out all day, and Haruka decided right then and there she was tired too, and bed time sounded just perfect.

Following the girl, she jumped into the bed, curling up and making a fur ball of herself, getting comfortable over the soft mattress, more than ready to let dreamland take over for a few hours. But as she was just about to do so, Michiru decided to change clothes.

She had been living with this human for almost three weeks now, and Haruka was still getting used to seeing her half naked. But there was something in the way she looked right now, with the moonlight pouring into the bedroom from the opened windows, making the girl's skin look like porcelain, that was simply fascinating. And she couldn't help but let green orbs follow the girl's every move as she changed. Slender, soft fingers unbuttoning the white shirt, revealing a delicate, sky blue mesh bra. Her flare jeans coming out next, sliding over soft, perfectly white legs.

And again, the moonlight played its trick on those legs, making them shine in silvery white. The end result made the girl look like some exquisite marble goddess, coming to life by the moonlight.

That last thought somehow broke the spell, and she shook her head, clearing her mind and closing her green eyes. Forcing herself to clear out the image of a half naked Michiru bathing in the moonlight.

.-.

She looked at her small companion sleeping over the bed, and a soft smile made it to her lips as she put on her nightie. It felt nice to know there was someone waiting for her home, even if that someone was a small little cat.

Letting her hair down, she walked to the second hand vanity she had bought on a small store down town, taking the hair brush and proceeding to her nightly routine of brushing her long curls. But as she was doing just that, the small black box laying on the vanity caught her attention.

A small, sad smile came to her lips ass he took the small music box. It fit perfectly in the palm of her hand, with its rectangular form and a golden, flowery pattern painted across the lid. It was quite old; handmade at the end of the nineteenth century, and therefor, it was a priceless relic. And although she appreciated history, and particularly art in all its forms, this little music box was special to her not because of its origins, but because it was the last thing her father had given to her before he mysteriously disappeared.

She took the jewelry out, only a simple bracelet and her mother's pearl necklace, resting it over the vanity and then turning the windup key a few times. She placed the small music box over the vanity, raising her feet up on the chair and hugging her legs as she let the soft music filled the room, bringing fond memories with it that soon filled her mind.

.-.

The soft melody got her attention, forcing her eyes opened and making her look at the girl. She seemed lost in thought, staring at that music box like that. Curious, she got off the bed, meowing softly and then jumping up to the vanity.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" the girl asked, smiling softly.

And she looked up into blue eyes for a moment, before looking at the small box again. It really was pretty; the melody was soft and sweet, almost hypnotizing, and she got closer, wanting to inspect the box closer.

_Holy shit!_, she cursed, growling inwardly and hissing soundly when something dug into her left front paw and she back off, licking her wound and trying to ease the sudden pain. _Where the hell did that come from? Fuck!_

"What happened?" came Michiru's worried voice, as she reached out and lifted her off the floor, taking her wounded, bleeding paw and inspecting it. "How did…" she trailed off, frowning and looking around, until her blue eyes landed on the small dolphin charm of the silver bracelet, now with traces of blood over it. "Oh, did the mean bracelet hurt you? Did you step on it?"

_No, it didn't 'hurt' me. It freaking burnt me!_, she thought, exasperated, and slightly annoyed. _What the hell are you doing, leaving that fucking thing around like that? Little cat allergic to silver in the house, remember? Damn it!_

Gently, Michiru brushed a finger against the bleeding paw, maybe trying to see if it was a deep wound or maybe just inspecting it, but Haruka wouldn't have it, hissing and jerking her paw away. Closing her eyes and cursing mentally, she licked her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

But when Michiru suddenly stood up, gently and carefully placing her on the stool, she looked up, frowning inwardly. She watched her putting her boots on and then throwing on her jacket, either forgetting or not caring about the fact that she was wearing only her nightie under it, Haruka didn't know. But as Michiru took her in her arms again, grabbing her keys and stepping out of the apartment, she knew it was time to panic.

_Oh no. What are you doing?_, she asked herself. This girl wasn't thinking what Haruka thought she was thinking, was she? _No, no! Get back inside! It's late and there are Bloods around! How the hell am I supposed to protect you if I'm a freaking cat!_

Michiru seemed to sense her discomfort, as she wouldn't stop twisting and meowing disapprovingly in the girl's arms. But she majorly ignored her and just kept on hurriedly walking down the street. And Haruka wished she would just stop and turn around; it really wasn't such a bad wound anyway, and it would probably be rather small once she turned back. And she was sure it was only a matter of time before they ran into a Blood.

But no one was around, and soon enough, they reached a small, nice looking house. The girl walked up the steps and rang the bell, worriedly biting on her lower lip, letting out a soft, relieved sigh when the sounds of steps reached them.

Haruka shuddered.

Right there, mocking her, was the most terrifying sign ever. Vet clinic, in elegant, curly letters.

She hid her face in the girl's chest, hoping against all odds she would get the hint and just turn around and get back to the flat. She really didn't feel like letting some human wannabe expert check her out, touching her all over and probably even injecting some stupid medicine that wasn't going to do her any good.

But when the door opened up, and against her better judgment she looked up, staring at the shoulder length black haired girl standing there, her green eyes went wide opened.

*_Hotaru!_* she exclaimed, happily, and incredible relieved. But it lasted her only a couple of seconds, because when the girl's purple eyes went wide opened as well, a big, happy smile coming to her lips, she panicked again. *_Kittie! I'm a kittie! Don't say my name!_*

"H-hi!" Hotaru stuttered, greeting the aquamarine haired girl, and frowning slight. *_Why not?_*

*_She doesn't know who I am._*

*_Ok…_* the girl answered, obviously not really understanding the given answer, but deciding it was best not to question about it right now. Instead, she turned her face around into the house. "Mom!" she called out. "My friend Michiru is here!" *_With Haruka,_* "And she has a kittie!"

*_Haruka?_* a female, low voice reached their minds, soon followed by the sounds of footsteps that made all of them look up just in time to see a tall, dark green haired woman making her way to the door step. She stopped in her tracks for a moment, magenta eyes blinking up, before a small, knowing, gentle smile came to her lips and she made the rest of the way.

*_Mamma Bear!_* Haruka exclaimed, meowing softly. Little black tail swinging happily around, as she was incredibly glad and relieved to see the olive skinned woman instead of some random human.

*_Oh, I see… this should be fun,_*. "Please, come in," the woman said to Michiru, smiling politely and opening the door for her.

"I'm so sorry to bother you like this," Michiru started to say. "Hotaru here told me about your vet clinic and…"

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize," the woman said. "Just tell me what brings you here."

*_Well, see, I was…_*

*_Not you. Her,_* the woman interrupted Haruka before she could even explain, not once breaking eye contact with the human girl. *_You're not supposed to talk, remember?_*

*_I'm not _talking_…_*

"This is Windy," Michiru said, looking down to the small cat still in her arms. "She just hurt her paw, and it's bleeding. And she hasn't eaten anything in days… I… I think she's sick."

*_I'm _fine_!_* she complained, making it harder for the dark green haired woman to keep herself from laughing.

*_Hey, hey, now! Be nice,_* she scolded her. *_She's obviously worried about you,_* she continued, before saying out loud to the girl, "Ok, calm down. Michiru, was it, right?" she asked, if only to be polite. "I'm Setsuna. Please follow me so I can check on her."

Nodding her head once, and still softly and gently hugging the little cat to her chest, Michiru followed Setsuna through the house, past the living room and into a small back study room that had been turned into a little veterinarian clinic. Not really taking the time to take a look to her surroundings, the aquamarine haired girl placed the cat over the table for Setsuna to check on her, biting on her lower lip worriedly all the while.

"Alright. Let's see…" Setsuna mumbled softly.

"She hasn't eaten anything in days," Michiru said, softly and worriedly.

*_Not true,_* Haruka said to Setsuna. Long black tail swinging around as she sat on her hinds, looking up into magenta eyes. *_She wants me to eat cats' food!_*

*_Well, sweetie, you _are_ a cat,_* Setsuna replied, mockingly.

*_Yeah, well, I don't see _you_ eating honey…_* Haruka answered, inwardly rolling her eyes.

*_Hotaru, baby,_* the dark green haired woman called out to her daughter, not once looking up as she inspected the wounded paw. *_Could you please distract Michiru here for a while? I need to talk to Haruka._*

More than happy to accept her mother's request, the black haired girl jumped up, taking Michiru's hands in hers and jerking lightly, smiling up to the aquamarine haired woman. "Would you like to see my collection?" she asked, excitedly.

Michiru tilted her head to a side, frowning lightly and chewing on the inside of her cheek, unsure. And Setsuna smiled to her, gently nodding her head.

"It's ok, you can go," she said to the human girl, pointing at the general direction of the door as she petted the cat's head gently. "I'll check on Windy here."

"Um… ok," the girl finally agreed, letting Hotaru take her out of the small practice room and into the house, up the stairs.

Once they were both out of sight and out of ear reach, the olive skinned woman turned to the feline still sitting on her table. One perfectly lined dark green eyebrow went up, questioningly, an amused smile playing on her lips, and hands on her hips.

"Care to explain now?"


	13. Chapter 12

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

**Important Note!**

This was actually somewhere in one of the old chaps, but since I took that out... here it goes again:

I hate "Twilight" with a deep, true passion, and this story has _nothing_ to do with it. For starters, the leading lady (if you want to compare Michiru to Bella and Haruka to Edward) is not just an empty character with no real personally that's inexplicably a magnet to guys and who, besides from being the main character's love interest, really doesn't do much and adds nothing to the story... *rolls eyes*

Second! Haruka is way, _way_ cooler than that Edward dude (come on! That guy's not even good looking!). And third, vampires don't freaking sparkle!

Ok, let me breathe... Sorry if I'm offending anyone, but I seriously hate that book/movie/series/whatever... I know it's popular and supposedly "cool" really in right now, but I don't care! I _hate_ it! And if you happen to like it and are indeed picturing/comparing Haruka to Edward, then _please_ don't tell me! I'm more than happy to remain blissfully ignorant of you doing that!

I always thought vamps are cool, and down right sexy. You know, Brad Pitt in "Interview with the vampire". Or Gerard Butler in "Dracula 2001" (let me tell you, that was one _hot_Dracula!). And Kate Beckinsale in "Underworld" (gotta _luv_that lady vamp!). So I'm taking that sexyness to create the shapeshifters' gang. But that Edward guy? Come on! He's ugly! God! His face looks like someone punched him when he was a baby! And for me, his movements look way too robotic, too stiff, like he's trying too hard... I don't know, I just don't buy it. And trust me, when it comes down to movies, I'm willing to believe Superman can fly, just don't show me the trick!

I could deal with the whole "vamps walking around in daylight" thing, if there were hot sexy vamps! Anyway! The point is, there are plenty of cool, sexy vamps in books and movies for you to go for, just please! Nothing from Twilight! It kills my inspiration!

Phew! Sorry for the rant... and again, sorry if I'm offending anyone with it. It's just the way I feel about it (and about my stories).

Now! On with the story! Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**12**

Ending the call, she handed the phone back to Setsuna, taking a seat by the chair.

"So?" the olive skinned woman asked.

"He's on his way."

"Good," Setsuna said, nodding her head. "Now, tell me how did you manage to do that to yourself."

Haruka looked down at her own hand. It was a small wound, and the bleeding had stopped on its own already, but the burning feeling still remained. "I accidentally stepped into a bracelet."

"Silver?"

"What do you think?" the blonde asked back, ironically, as she wrapped her arms around herself, frowning. "Why is it so cold in here, anyway?"

"Because you're naked," Setsuna pointed out, knowingly and smugly, while searching for something on the medicine cabinet. "I'll tell Michiru you just have a small cut and there's nothing for her to worry about, and that you and your little tongue would probably have it all healed by tomorrow. But you need to be more careful."

"I know, I know," Haruka grunted, rolling her eyes. But when she noticed the dark green haired woman walking up to her, antiseptics and gauze in hand, she frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Just give me some B or something."

"I don't have any B. Only O."

"Fine by me."

"You can't drink any O, or A, or B..."

"I thought you just said you only have O."

"It would only fasten the healing process," Setsuna continued, slightly raising her voice just to shut the blonde up, "and therefor, make it look a little suspicious," she reasoned, taking Haruka's wounded hand in hers and applying the antiseptic, smiling amusingly when the blonde hissed. "She seems genuinely worried about you. She likes you."

Haruka blinked at her then, frowning confused at the completely random change of subject, and not really following.

"Michiru," Setsuna provided, rolling her magenta eyes. "The human?"

"Oh! Yeah… I guess," she mumbled, running her free hand through her short blonde hair and shaking her shoulder. "How do you know her, anyway?" she wanted to know, curiously.

Though she was still not that happy with Michiru walking out into the night like that, it had been a surprise to find that the girl knew their friends. And she had been pretty sure she was the only one in contact with the girl, too.

"I don't," Setsuna answered, in all honestly. "Or rather, I didn't, up until now. Hotaru does," she explained. "She goes to that coffee place sometimes, to have a milkshake,"

The blonde shuddered then. "How can she eat that stuff?" she asked, frowning, as her stomach jumped up in protest and disgust at the mere thought. "And why would you _let_ her?"

"I figured she will eventually get tired of all the tummy aches and stop eating it sooner or later," Setsuna provided, smiling. "She needs to learn what's good for her on her own."

"If you say so…" she mumbled, already knowing all too well Setsuna's pedagogical theories. "I've never seen her there, though," she then added, as a second thought.

"She goes there in the afternoons, right after school," the olive skinned woman provided. "And it's a good thing you two haven't run into each other. Might seem a bit suspicious and…" she trailed off, getting off tracks when they both heard the distant sound of a chocked scream, muffled by the night and distance.

It was faint enough, and it came from far enough for humans to miss it. But either one of the two women were humans, and they were both perfectly able to pick up on it. And as they exchanged worried glances, they both knew exactly what that sound meant; one more victim.

A new enemy being born.

"You do realize you live in the worst part of the city possible, right?" Haruka asked, sounding both unpleased about it, and openly worried.

Setsuna nodded her head. "I know," she said, in understanding. "But we don't go out after nightfall, and they can't get in here. We're safe."

"Still," the blonde insisted, frowning. "I don't like it. It's just the two of you here. You should go back…"

"And I will," the olive skinned woman reassured her friend. "Once Hotaru's growing rate stops, before people can start getting suspicious. But I want her to have as much of a normal life as possible," she said, not really needing to explain anything for the blonde to understand what she meant. "And besides, I like it here," she then added, smiling softly. "The neighbors are nice, and…"

Haruka frowned again. "The neighbors? You mean humans?"

"Yes, Haruka, humans," Setsuna said, actually amused. "They're not all bad. I thought you'd know that by now, considering you're practically living with one."

She snorted, crossing her hands over her chest. "I'm still deciding on that particular one," she replied, smugly.

Sure, the girl was cute and nice. But that didn't necessary mean she actually liked her, let alone the rest of humanity for that matter. And she was just about to point that out, when the sound of soft footsteps reached them both.

Exchanging glancing, and without needing a word from the olive skinned woman, the little black cat jumped in on the table again. Sitting on her hinds and patiently waiting until it was finally time to go back to Michiru's flat, swinging her long tail from side to side as she looked up, all too innocent.

She saw Michiru smiling gently yet nervously to the dark green haired woman, hands anxiously going through her curly hair as she listened to the explanation Setsuna was giving her. True to what they talked earlier, Setsuna explained the little cat's wounded paw wasn't infected, the wound being only superficial, and that 'Windy' was perfectly healthy, assuring the girl the feline would eat when she got hungry.

"Thank you so much," the girl said, bowing respectfully and gratefully to the tall, olive skinned woman, while looking into her pockets for the money to pay the woman's time and service.

"Please, you don't have to," Setsuna said, cordially but firmly refusing the money, smiling gently. "It was my pleasure. Just make sure you arrive home safely," she said, barely able to disguise the worry in her voice -or so Haruka thought.

The girl nodded her head, and taking the little black cat in her arms once more, she said her goodbyes to Hotaru, making the way to the main door and then thanking Setsuna once more, before finally stepping out of the house and into the night. And almost immediately, the distinct scent Haruka feared reached her nose, and she climbed to the girl's shoulder. Green eyes piercing through the night, searching.

Not two blocks away, a tall, dark figure had discreetly started to follow the human girl. But not discreetly enough for the feline to miss it, nor the fact that he was getting closer.

Fast.

She tried to keep her fur from raising, not wanting Michiru to notice that she was on her guard, or that they were being followed. But it was hard to keep the anger and frustration from growing in volumes inside her, as she desperately searched around, looking for a second, far more welcomed and friendly figure.

*_Come on, Neph! Where the hell are you?_* she asked, hoping he would be somewhere close enough to hear her, as her eyes went back to the dark figure following them.

*_Right across the street,_* was the fast answer reaching her mind, taking her by surprise.

She was barely able to keep herself from jumping up in the girl's shoulder, and he obviously noticed, as his deep, rich laughter filled her mind immediately. Which, in return, made her force down the growl that wanted to escape her throat, and she forced herself to keep focus.

*_There's one behind us,_* she informed.

*_I know,_* he answered her, as their eyes met for a brief moment and she saw him slightly, almost imperceptibly nodding his head. *_I got it, you just keep going._*

*_Easy for you to say,_* she complained, as she got down the girl's shoulders, getting more comfortable in between Michiru's arms. Allowing herself to relax, knowing Nephrite had her back, she meowed softly, relieved, as Michiru's apartment building started getting closer. *_You do realize that if he got close enough before you showed up, I would've been force to turn and fight him, right?_*

*_And I'm sure the sight of her little cat turning into a blonde woman fighting some stranger butt naked in the middle of the street would have given that little girl quite the heart attack,_* he joked, sounding amused. *_You just go home with your human and play with your little string ball, ok?_*

Now, that was just insulting… *_Bite me!_*

*_I would, but I really don't think Mako would appreciate it…*_

*_Try it, and I'll do something to you I'm sure she would most definitively not appreciate!_* she warned, smugly and cockily. *_She does want to have her own cubs one day, you know?_* she teased, now highly amused herself. *_I'd hate to be the one responsible for you not being able to meet your end of the bargain._*

As they reached the building, the sound of a man laughing, soundly, reached both her and the human girl, and she looked up just in time to see a man standing at the entry door. In simple, casual clothes, wearing a black leather jacket that reached all the way down to his knees, casually leaning against the door, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a cellphone, he seemed to be laughing at whatever the other person on the other side of the line was saying.

But Haruka wasn't fooled.

She knew better. She knew that laughter. And she most definitively knew those blue eyes that briefly met hers, before the man stepped away from the door, letting Michiru walked in and vowing respectfully to her.

*_Easy, tiger,_* came a third voice, which she knew belonged to the short blonde haired man with the cellphone. *_Your knight in shiny armor is here to save the night!_*

*_Really? Where?_* she asked, purposely sounding overly excited.

*_Sir Jadeite the Great, at your service._*

*_Oh… you mean, _you_…_* she then said, now sounding disappointed.

*_Ouch! Is this the way to thank your courageous knight?_*

*_Talk to the tail,_* she said, right before the door closed behind her and Michiru, waving her tail around for him to see. *_Males!_* she exclaimed, as the now distant sound of the blonde's laughter reached her once more.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** In case it's not clear enough and you haven't figured it out yet, Shapeshifters feed out of Blood. Now, my original intention was to make it so that each Senshi prefers their own type. But I made an honest mistake somewhere along the line back when I first started this, 'cause Haruka's type is O, not B (though some fansites state it to be B). But changing that now would invalid a few dialogues/jokes later on, so I'm not correcting that mistake... hope no one minds!


	14. Chapter 13

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**13**

**1940**

A tall blonde man ran into the house, not bothering with closing the door behind him as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, making his way up the stairs. The fire had already reached one of the bedrooms, soon spreading through the hallway, and as pure worry and raw fear crossed his handsome face, he opened the door, frantically looking around the bedroom.

It was a girl's room. White, delicate furniture and stuffed animals all around; light green curtains perfectly matching the comforter over the bed. And under the bed, with her small hands tightly hugging her favorite teddy bear close, wide green eyes filled with fear, cheeks reddened with running tears, a little blonde girl hid in there.

Screams, yells, roars reached them from the outside; cries of war, death and hatred, and she shut her eyes closed, whimpering and crying harder.

And the sight of her was enough for the tall man to all but jump into the room, kneeling on the floor and taking her into his arms, protectively. Small, little arms wrapping themselves around his neck, somehow managing not to let go of her teddy, seeking comfort, assurance, refugee, and he held on to the precious bundle in his arms, making his way down the stairs as the fire soon reached the girl's room.

The smoke filling the house fast making it hard for him to see; his eyes bloodshot and hurting. But he paid no attention, caring for nothing but getting the girl out of there and to somewhere safe.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, her young voice filled with terror, as she pointed at the two strange, yellow eyed men that were standing outside on the porch, right in front of the opened door.

One of the men looked straight at her. A wicked, twisted smile dancing in his mouth; saliva dripping down as he bit thin air, showing off his large, sharp fangs. And she buried her face against her father's neck, sobbing harder, terrified.

"It's ok, Princess," he said to her, in a soothing, loving voice. "I'm here. I won't let them hurt you."

Carefully placing her down on the floor, he cupped her redden, wet cheeks, making her look up at him, paying no attention to the men outside. His thumbs tenderly caressing her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

"Baby, listen to me," he said, urgently. "When I say 'go', I want you to run out of here and right into the woods. Do you understand?"

She sobbed at his words. Her little hands tightening around her teddy bear. "I'm scared," she whimpered.

He kissed her forehead, holding her close to him and closing his eyes for a moment, memorizing the way her small little body felt against him. Breathing her in, loving and treasuring the way she hugged him back, with her little hands tangling on his blonde hair.

"I know, Princess, I know," he softly said. Breaking the embrace, he looked into her puffed green eyes, making sure she understood. "I need you to run as fast as you can, alright? Straight to the woods, no looking back."

She nodded her head, sniffling. Her short blonde hair barely brushing her shoulders at her movement.

He hugged her again, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, kitten," he whispered tenderly into her ear.

And she sobbed and whimpered again, finally letting go of her teddy, falling forgotten to the floor, as she desperately wrapped her arms around her father's neck, hugging him tight.

"I love you too, daddy," she whispered back, in a low, trembling voice.

He let go of her then, and grabbing a poker from the fireplace, he finally stepped outside, immediately engaging into a fight with the men standing there. Easily dodging when one of them jumped up to him, kicking him off the porch, he successfully plunged the poker deep into the other man's open mouth and down to his throat when he tried to advance. Not taking the time to admire his work as the man chocked to death, sprawled over the wooden floor, he turned around, looking at his daughter, still standing at the doorway on the inside of the house.

"Now! Go!" he ordered, urgently, before turning back around just in time, as the second man he had pushed off jumped to him again, taking him down to the floor.

The girl did was she was told, crying hard, yet running as fast as she could. But when she was about thirty feet away from the house, midway to the woods to the side, the sound of the ongoing struggle and her father's scream made her turn around; green eyes going wide opened in fear.

Seemingly out of nowhere, two more men had showed up and were now forcing her father down to the floor, twisting his arms behind him in a rather painful way. One of them bended down, biting his arm, as another kicked him hard on the ribs, earning a chocked grunt from the tackled blonde man.

"Daddy!"

He looked up at her at her scream. Light blue eyes wide and opened in fear, desperation, pain. "Run!" he was somehow able to yell before the third man grabbed him by the head, twisting his neck around.

The light suddenly turning off from those eyes she loved so much, and the distinct sound of bones breaking reaching her ears, she saw with terrified eyes her father's lifeless form falling limp. His head hitting the wooden floor with a thud and then just staying there.

She froze on her spot, suddenly not knowing what to do. Green eyes filled with tears, her breathing hard and erratic, she noticed one of the men smiling widely and wickedly to her as he straightened up, combing his red hair with one hand confidently, smugly. And simply terrifying.

Forcing her own sobs down her throat, she turned around, running away and into the woods. Her bare feet soundlessly meeting the soft grass beneath her, she ran, faster than ever before in her young life. Her heart pumping in her ears, her vision blurred because of the tears cascading down her eyes, she ran deep into the woods, not really knowing where she was going, only knowing she needed to get as far away from the village as she could.

Her nightgown got caught in a low branch and she tripped down, stumbling with the roots as she tried to move forward. Her hands and knees hitting the floor hard, hurting her. She cried again, whimpering and sobbing, desperately jerking from the white material, trying to free her nightie and herself, when a pair of hands suddenly came upon her shoulders and she screamed out, completely terrified.

A fast hand came to cover her mouth, keeping her down, soon followed by a hushed whisper. "It's me, baby."

Recognizing her mother's voice, she let go of her nightie, throwing herself into her mother's arms instead the moment the woman turned around to look at her. She nuzzled her face against the familiar, comforting chest, letting her tears cascade freely down her cheeks again. And her mother held her, tenderly and soothingly caressing her soft blonde hair, as her own green eyes pierced through the thick night, worriedly.

With a gentle hand on her chin, she made the little girl look up at her. "Where's your father?"

More desperate, broken tears and a shook from the head was the only answer she got, as the little girl threw herself to her chest again.

The woman gasped, trying to blink away her own tears, as she took her daughter into her arms, freeing her nightie and lifting her up, carrying her with her in their way deep into the woods. The distant screams and smoke still reached them, filling the night; the girl's soft whimpering, the only barely audible sound coming from the two of them.

With her head nuzzled against her mother's chest, the girl closed her eyes, feeling safe again for the first time since the screams first woke her up. But when her mother suddenly stopped dead on her tracks, and with her own face so close to her chest she felt her heart skipping a beat, she looked up, worriedly and confused, frowning up to her mother when she was put down on the floor again.

"Mommy?" the girl asked.

"Sh," the light brown haired woman instructed, putting a finger to the girl's lips as she signaled with her head at some point straight ahead of them. *_Humans._*

The girl's green eyes went wide opened then, as she followed her mother's line of vision. And there, in the distant, three men dressed in thick coats and carrying what looked like long, metal sticks of some sort and heavy backpacks, where slowly but surely making their way into the woods; it was only a matter of time before their paths would cross.

*_Stay here,_* her mother instructed, helping her hide under a thick bush, and then turning into a large, beautiful black panther, slowly and stealthy making her way towards the humans.

She did as she was told, staying under the bush and hugging her legs close to her, trying hard not to make any noises. Her green eyes glued to the spot she had seen her mother disappeared behind the tall trees, obediently waiting for her to return or to instruct her to follow after her. She was so concentrated in the sounds all around her, that when the sound of gunshots suddenly pierced through the night, she jumped up in her spot, gasping in surprise and fear.

*_Hunters! Baby, run!_* her mother's desperate voice reached her, as another gun was fired.

*_Mommy!_* she called out.

When nothing but silence answered her, she called out again, now terribly scared, as she got off her hiding spot, following the direction her mother had taken. She stopped when she heard voices, and getting in all fours, she crawled her way under a bush, trying to get closer to the humans without being spotted.

"What is this?" one of them asked, kicking the large black feline that was now laying in front of them.

*_Mommy?_* she called out.

Again, no answer.

*_Mommy, wake up,_* she begged, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay to avoid getting caught by the humans.

"It's a cat," another one of them answered the first one's question, squatting down and inspecting the feline. "I think it's a panther."

"Not possible," the third one said, shaking his head as he rested his riffle across his shoulder. "There's no panthers around here."

"Maybe it escaped from a circus or something," the one squatted down said, before shaking his head and standing up again, kicking the large black feline's form.

Green eyes went wide opened at that, and without even thinking, she jumped up, enraged.

She saw the humans jump in surprise as she landed right in front of her mother, trying to protect her from them. And she roared and hissed, fur raised and laying low in all fours, trying her best to sound and look threatening, but only managing to sound like the little cat she truly was.

One of the men laughed. "Hey there, kitty," he said, bending forward and reaching his hand out.

And as she saw the man's hand reaching out to her, large, threatening, terrifying, she backed away, scared out of her mind. The man tried to grab her again, and she panicked. Not knowing what to do, and knowing herself helpless against the men, she jumped away and climbed up a tall tree, all the way up until she reached the far up branches, panting hard.

"Come on, kitty," the man called out to her. "We just wanna play!" he exclaimed as he started laughing.

"Let it go, it's just the cub," another said. "We've got the mother. Let's go and try to get the truck here and take it to town."

"What about the fire?" the third one asked.

"Do you really care about some trees getting on fire, or do you want to be a rich man?" the second one asked. "Do you know how rare this thing is?" he then said, kicking the large dead feline yet again. "We can sell the fur at the market and make a fortune."

She whimpered, clenching her claws to the branch she was on, both terrified and angry. Only after the humans were gone, she climbed down the tree, jumping off to the grass and approaching her mother's form.

She nuzzled her nose against her mother's, trying to wake her up. And it was only then that she noticed a red, bleeding hole, right in between the lifeless green eyes. Opened, and staring into nothing.

*_Mommy?_* she called out again, nuzzling their noses together once more. *_Mommy, please wake up…_* she begged, as her tears came back to her eyes. *_Please… don't leave me…_* she begged again, patting her mother's head gently, only to get no response back from the once loving panther.

And as the tears kept on running down her soft, young fur, she laid herself down on the soft grass, right in between her mother's front limbs, cuddling against her still warm body. The sounds of the fight still going on back at the small village, muffled by the distance, still reached her, and she hid her face under her mother's neck, crying softly.

Heartbroken, and completely alone.


	15. Chapter 14

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**14**

She woke up with a start, suddenly jumping up in her spot, with her heart beating hard inside her ribcage, completely out of control. Green eyes blinking several times, looking all around her, it took her a moment to realize she was no longer in those woods, but in Michiru's bedroom.

_Damn it!_, she cursed, getting off the bed, barely able to walk as her limbs wouldn't stop shaking.

She made it into the small, dark bathroom and took several deep breaths to try to calm herself and her own heartbeat down as she straightened up. With shaking hands, she rested against the sink, commanding herself to gain control over her body once more and looking up at her own reflexion. Tearful green eyes staring back at her, she had to swallow a sob as another pair of green, lifeless ones that used to be so full of love flashed in front of her own.

She hadn't dreamed about that night in years. Decades, even. But something in the way she had been feeling lately, powerless and stumbling along instead of taking strong, well thought steps had triggered something inside her.

She knew she couldn't truly protect this human girl with so many Bloods around. Not without exposing herself sooner or later. Last week had been a close call. Granted, the girl barely left the flat after nightfall, and the only reason she had done that that one night, was to take her to a vet, thinking her sick and hurt. And Nephrite and Jadeite had been there to make sure the both of them got safely back inside without her blowing her cover off.

But still. She hated feeling this powerless and useless, depending so much on others when she would be more than perfectly able to do it herself, given different circumstances. But as it was, all she could do was keep a close eye on the girl, trusting -hoping- there would always be someone to watch her back.

If this girl truly was who Mamoru and some of the members of the High Council said she was, then she was going to protect her, even with her own life. She would not let any Blood get anywhere near the aqua human girl. Not without one hell of a fight; she would blow her cover off in the blink of an eye if the situation shall arise.

She had given her word, and she actually kind of liked this human. Kind of… Michiru was sweet and funny, caring and kind. And really, really cute when she blushed. Not that she would ever say that one to anyone…

She opened the faucet and softly splashed her face, making slow, soundless movements to avoid waking Michiru up. She could only imagine how she would ever explain her presence there, in the middle of the night, uninvited and naked in the girl's bathroom…

She shook her head at the thought, repressing the chuckle that wanted to escape her, as her trademark sided smile came to her lips and she close the faucet, contemplating her now composed self in the mirror. A frown coming to her features when a noise from the bedroom reached her ears. Curiously, she hid in the shadows behind the bathroom door and took a peek into the bedroom.

And her green eyes went wide opened at the sight. _What the…_

The sheets covering Michiru's legs were moving, dancing with a soft breeze. A breeze that seemed to come from the girl's body, as she frowned and whimpered, tossing her head from side to side. Her aquamarine curls gently dancing around her disturbed face as she slept.

Whatever it was the girl was dreaming about, it was obviously a nightmare. But as green, wide opened eyes stared at her, Haruka found she couldn't move. Although something inside her urged her to protect this girl -even from her own nightmares-, there was just something in the way the girl moved, and how she seemed to glow right now. Slightly arching her back, tossing her head to a side, as her curls danced around her face; her legs no longer covered by the sheets, flexing and straightening them, and then tossing her face to the other side again. It was all so…

Captivating.

But then Michiru jerked up in the bed, opening her eyes. Light blue, almost transparent orbs staring into nothing as a bright white light erupted from the girl's body. It illuminated the dark room for a moment, and by the time it was gone and Haruka was able to fight off the white spots from her vision, the girl was panting and sobbing hard, sitting in her bed and tightly grabbing the sheets under her.

_Shit!_, she cursed, as she turned back to her cat form before being spotted, stepping out of her hiding place ad jumping into the bed. Green eyes wide and opened, looking up at the scared aqua girl as she cried.

"Damn it!" Michiru finally yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it across the room.

And making her jump up in pure surprise in the process.

But the perturbed human girl didn't seem to noticed, as she kept on crying, both brokenly and angrily. Trembling hands going through her curls and then covering her ears, shutting her eyes closed.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, surprising the feline yet again, as the girl got off the bed and started walking around the bedroom in circles. "Go away! Leave me alone!" she said, now in a more begging tone, grabbing her head with both hands.

She fell down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing. "Go away… go away…" she kept on mumbling, as if it was some sort of mantra.

And Haruka looked at her, wanting to somehow comfort the crying girl, but not really knowing how to do so. She feared for a moment the aqua human girl would start yelling again, and that weird white light would hurt her in some way. But as she contemplated the crying, troubled girl, she tossed that thought away.

Michiru was weird, that was for sure. But the feline knew she was harmless.

Making up her mind, she jumped off the bed, slowly making her way to her, meowing softly. And when, finally, tearful blue eyes looked down on her, so full of fear and uncertainty, she wished she could turn and comfort her. Like she had done that day, back at the cemetery. But instead, she settled for a gentle lick on the girl's hand; her own, feline way to let her know she was there.

The girl smiled weakly at her, taking her in her arms and cuddling the small cat against her chest. Shaky fingers stroking through the soft black coat as Haruka looked up at her, gently licking her tears away, earning a soft, weak smile in return for her actions.

"I'm sorry…" Michiru softly mumbled, sniffling. "I just… I want it to stop…"

.-.

Barely fifteen minutes after Michiru left the flat, she jumped off the window, running as fast as she could, all the way to the loft. Skipping her daily shower, she put on some jeans, a white tank top and her boots. Grabbing her jacket and her keys, she stepped out of the loft again, making her way downstairs fast and then jumping on her bike.

Mamoru wanted her to keep an eye on Michiru? Fine. She'd keep an eye on her.

The members of the High Council wanted all and any Bloods away from the human girl? Perfect. She could do that.

If they wanted this particular human safe and unharmed, she would see to it. But she had too many questions jumping in her head. She wanted -needed- answers, and she wanted them now; she had been stumbling in the dark long enough already, and she wanted to know.

There were two people she knew she could go to, that would not only know but actually give her the answers she was seeking for. But she didn't really feel like driving all the way up to the mountains. Specially when one of them was just a few blocks down town.

She reached the house in no time, and safely parking her bike on the sidewalk, she marched up to the entryway. She knocked on the door repeatedly until she heard a voice coming from the inside, sounding obviously annoyed with the constant knocking. And then she knocked again, just to make a point.

And when the door finally opened, she didn't give it a chance for the other person to say a word. She simply stepped inside, closed the door behind her, and looked right into surprised, and a bit annoyed, magenta eyes.

"What do you know about the prophecies?" she asked, going to straight to the point.

Setsuna blinked at her, obviously a bit lost. "Why do you ask?"

"Come on, you'd been around long enough…"

"Are you saying I'm _old_?" the dark green haired woman interrupted her, hands going to her hips and arching a questioning, disapproving eyebrow at her.

"Of course not!" the blonde defended herself. "But, come on, Mamma Bear! I'm not that familiar with all this, and neither is Mamoru. How am I supposed to protect her and look for signs, when I don't even know what to look for in the first place!" she exclaimed, as she started to walk around the room in circles. "I mean, ok, so she's not exactly the normal, everyday human girl. But that doesn't necessary make her the one, right? What if she's just some… really weird girl, and I'm putting her in danger just because I'm around? With the war and…"

"Ok, calm down!" Setsuna exclaimed, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "And stop walking in circles, already. You're making me dizzy, and you're going to dig a hole in my floor," she then ordered, pointing a couch for Haruka to sit on instead. "Now, tell me what happened."

Sitting on the couch and taking a deep breath, she did as was told. She told her about the girl's nightmares, about the close call the week before, when they had come to Setsuna's place late at night, pointing out how useless she really was as a simple cat. She told her about what she had accidentally read on the girl's diary, and about last night. And about that strange, white light coming from the girl's body.

And as she spoke, Setsuna simply sat there, listening to her every word and nodding her head every now and then, frowning slightly. And when Haruka finally finished telling everything she knew about this human girl, Setsuna took a deep breath, massaging her temples with one hand.

"A white light," she murmured.

"Yes," Haruka said, nodding her head. "So?"

The dark green haired woman looked at her for a moment, before taking another deep breath.

"In the sixteenth century, when the covens were still moving around and not settling anywhere for long, and the first Bloods were born and fast spreading around, some of us went to Paris," she began, closing her eyes. "There was this annual, popular festival, with people wearing masks and costumes, and there were street plays and fortune tellers all over…" she trailed off, vaguely waving her hand around. "We were already fighting the Bloods. It was our fault they came to exist, after all…"

"I know," the blonde said, giving one nod of her head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Setsuna answered, now opening her eyes and looking straight into green ones. "It was because of that, that we even listened to what the gypsy said in the first place," she then added. "See, one night, during this festival, a young girl, she couldn't be older than fourteen… she came to us, and told us the same union that has brought our enemies would be the one bringing us peace again."

"What?"

"Those were her words," the olive skinned woman said. "She came to me on the market the next day, and gave me a letter," she explained. "On that letter, she wrote down what she saw in her visions."

"The prophecies."

"Yes," Setsuna said, nodding her head. "Basically, it said a member of our kind, rejected by his mate, would fall in love with a human. And from their union, a girl would be born. With our linage, and an ancient power within her, the girl would be extremely powerful if bitten."

The blonde frowned at that. "But humans can't be turn."

"And half breeds never live for longer than ten years," Setsuna retorted. "Maybe twelve."

"Half breeds?" Haruka asked, frowning. "You mean there's more like her?"

"There's been a few through the centuries, yes. But they all died," the dark green haired woman said, nodding her head. "They were all born with a poor health, and their lungs and hearts eventually failed them," she explained. "As if the combination of our bloodline with the humans' was too much for them to carry."

"How did this happen in the first place?" Haruka wanted to know, confused. "It's forbidden…"

"It is. But that didn't stop a few fervent believers to give it a try," Setsuna said. "We created the Law to prevent such poor souls to come to this world only to suffer, and because of the risks of biting a human. If that happens, there are only two choices."

"Finish the job, or turn them," the blonde said, already knowing the story, as it was one of the first things every cub learned, early in life.

"And we already know how _that_ goes…" Setsuna trailed off, waving her hand as the blonde nodded her head. "But that's not the only reason. Being with a human means betraying your true mate, our very nature as Shapeshifters."

"And therefor, being rejected by your mate," Haruka added for her. "Like the prophecies said."

"That's what some thought. But, you see, the one giving life to this child must be rejected by his mate _before_ ever being with a human."

"Like Daichi was," the tall blonde mumbled, now understanding a little more about this entire ordeal, finally putting the pieces together.

Setsuna nodded, letting out a sigh. "So now we have one of our kind being rejected by his mate, a human carrying the ancient powers within her, and a child, product of their union," she counted. "A child who's now eighteen years old, and already carries our blood in her veins."

"So one bite should do," Haruka concluded, nodding her head, before a frown came to her features. "How do we know for sure she'd turn unto one of us?"

"We don't."


	16. Chapter 15

To those of you who have already read this and are (still) putting up with me; it's good to know you're still enjoying it!

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**15**

She was sitting on a bench at the park, under the welcoming shadow of a tall, large tree. Her blue eyes were lost in the sparkling waters of the small lake in front of her, as she lost herself to her own spiraling thoughts. She had so many things going around in circles in her mind, she could barely think straight at all.

The nightmares were getting worse, and she wasn't so sure they were simple nightmares at all. But there was no way to know she wasn't just imagining things either.

All she knew for sure was that her mother had been brutally murdered on some dark alley, all those years ago.

She remembered being taken to the morgue with Lizzie -something about not having anyone else to take care of her for a while-, and then confined to a chair while the woman talked to the police officers. But she had somehow found her way off that chair and into a cold, metallic room. Ignoring everything around her, she had walked into the room and straight to one of the tables, as if already knowing her mother laid there, and lifted the white sheet.

And there she was. With her fair skin looking pale, almost blue, and ice cold. Her soft gray eyes were closed; her aquamarine curls framing her face. Her naked neck, shoulders and arms, covered in deep scratches, cuts and bite marks.

She didn't remember screaming, her memories seemed mute after that. Though she must have, for Lizzie and the police officer came running into the room, covering the corpse once more and taking her out of there. She vaguely remembered being told, later on, that her mother was killed by some satanic sect. Cannibals, they had called them.

And the police had never been able to catch the ones responsible for her mother's murder.

Maybe that was it. Maybe the image of her mother's dead body and the story about the cannibals was enough to make her seven year old mind come up with all those terrible nightmares. Such things could cause that on the impressionable, squeamish mind of a child. But that only explained the nightmares about her mother.

What about that little girl? And what about herself? Was it all real, or was she seeing things?

Was she losing her mind?

"Hey, there," a husky, deep voice right beside her took her by surprise, forcing her out of her own thoughts and making her look up to come face to face with green eyes and short, untamed blonde hair, and that sided smile she knew so well by now.

She blinked, protecting her eyes from the sunlight with one hand, as she tilted her head to a side, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Are you stalking me?" she accused, teasingly.

The blonde chuckled, shrinking her shoulders and shoving her hands into her pockets. "You got me," she joked. "And, of course, my mind reading powers told me you'd be here right now…"

She smiled at that. "Ok, ok, you're innocent…" she conceded, smiling. "So what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Haruka said, taking a seat beside her, leaning her forearms against the bench's resting back. "Don't you have work?"

"I took the day off," Michiru answered. "I… wasn't feeling so well…" she then added, in a soft whisper.

But the blonde heard her, and she frowned. "Something wrong?"

_Everything?_, she answered, mentally.

But she kept that answer to herself, shaking her head and looking into the blonde's green eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked instead, deliberately changing the subject.

"I was just going for a walk when I saw you sitting here," the blonde offered. "Come on, something's bothering you…"

"It's nothing, really," she said, lowering her gaze and staring at her own hands, folded in her lap. But then she frowned, looking up again. "How come you never tell me anything about you?"

The blonde frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You never talked about yourself," Michiru pointed out. "I'm the one doing all the talking most of the times. And you're a great listener, but… all I know about you is that you like tea, and you have a black motorcycle…" she trailed off, shyly shrinking her shoulders as she looked at the blonde beside her. But then she smiled. "It feels like you're my therapist or something," she joked.

Again, the blonde chuckled. "Ok, fair enough," she said, returning the smile and nodding her head slightly. "What would you like to know?"

"I don't know… something," she said, shaking a shoulder. "How old are you?" she began, curiously. "Where were you born? What are your parents like? Do you have any siblings?" she kept on asking question after question, not really giving the blonde a time to actually answer her. "Do you live by yourself? And… don't you have a job?"

Haruka blinked at her, once, before her deep, rich laughter filled the afternoon air, amused at the stream of questions and her sudden enthusiasm. "How long have you been waiting to ask all these?" she asked, calming herself down a little. But when Michiru just stared at her, she chuckled again, shaking her head and slightly tiling her head up. "Ok, let's see. I'm twenty one, my parents died when I was little, and I was raised by an aunt."

She blinked, suddenly feeling guilty for even asking such question. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's ok," the blonde said, shaking her shoulder. "It was a long time ago. What else, what else?" she then said, humming softly for a moment. "There was this guy, friend of the family, though I kind of adopted him as an uncle," she said, chuckling to herself. "I guess you can say he was the only real father figure I had when growing up, but he was always traveling around, coming and going... but when I was nine he came and stuck around for quite a while," she said, smiling in remembrance.

It was a true smile. Unguarded, soft, heartfelt. It reached her green eyes, making them shine up with the sunlight. And Michiru found she liked that smile, and she liked the way the blonde looked right on that moment. So open, and free. It felt as if this was the real Haruka, as if the blonde didn't allow herself to be like this often, and Michiru was looking at her, really seeing her for the first time.

"He's always calling me Kid. Funny guy, too," the blonde was saying. "Anyway. He played the piano, got me into it, and I've been playing it ever since, but not as much as I'd like to. My favorite color is gold, my bike is my baby, and according to my friends, I'm addicted to speed and adrenaline," she finished, with a chuckle and a shake of her shoulder.

Michiru giggled at the last part. "According to your friends?" she repeated. "So you disagree with them."

"Definitively," the tall woman said, frowning slightly. "I mean, I've only killed four people this far."

"What?" Michiru asked, shocked.

"I'm kidding!" Haruka exclaimed, laughing at her wide eyed, staggered expression. "I'm just messing with you."

"Oh my God! You're horrible!" she exclaimed, hitting the blonde's arm, though still unable to fight down her own laughter. "Don't joke with stuff like that! Geez!"

"I'm sorry! Couldn't help myself… you should've seen your face…" she teased, only for Michiru to hit her arm again, earning yet another set of laughter from the blonde. "And that's me. Now it's your turn," she pointed out.

Michiru frowned at her, and the blonde smiled, nudging her gently.

"Tell me something about you," Haruka said. "Something I don't know."

"Ok," she agreed, smiling back and thinking for a moment. "I like to paint, and my favorite color is blue," she started, before looking back into green eyes. "But not just any blue. Marine blue," she then specified. Her smile widening just a little when the blonde chuckled, nodding her head. "When I was six I accidentally discovered my mom's old violin at the back of her closet. Fell in love with it, and been playing it ever since."

Two blonde eyebrows went up at that, either surprised or impressed, Michiru wasn't sure. "Are you any good?"

"I guess," the aquamarine haired girl said, shyly. "Back in England, a lot of people wanted me to give concerts and sign a record deal…" she told her. "They thought that, otherwise, it's just a waste of talent. And they also thought I would make a pretty good pity story for the papers. 'The orphan prodigy'," she said, in a mocking, bitter tone she couldn't quite hide. "I hate that word, 'prodigy'. It's like a more fancy way of saying someone's a freak."

The blonde frowned at that. "Come on, I'm sure they didn't mean it like that…"

_Oh, I'm sure they did_, Michiru thought to herself. But out loud, she said instead. "Maybe. I just never liked that."

"We should play something together sometime," the blonde then said, shaking her shoulders and winking at her.

She looked up, blinking in surprise at the suggestion, and incredibly flattered by it at the same time. A shy, soft smile came to her features then, as she nodded her head. "I'd love that."

A comfortable silence fell upon them then, and they stayed like that, sitting next to one another and just enjoying the afternoon as the minutes rolled by.

Finally free of her previous thoughts, Michiru's mind wandered off, as a soft melody of her music box came to her mind. She started playing with it in her mind, imagining how it would sound in her violin, wondering why she had never thought of trying it ever before. She was so concentrated, playing in her head, that when the blonde next to her spoke again, she almost jumped up in her spot.

"So what's been bothering you?" was the question coming from the tall woman.

She frowned, thinking how exactly she could answer that question without sounding like a complete mental person. But when nothing came to her mind, she let out a sigh.

"It's nothing, really," she finally said. "Just some bad dreams, that's all."

"What about?" the blonde asked, in a low, soft, husky tone.

"My mom," she answered, opting for the easier, more believable explanation, "and the way she died… she was murdered."

"And you have nightmares about it."

It wasn't a question, but still, she nodded her head, staring up at the clear, color changing sky. "They first started right after she died. I would have these… dreams… every now and then. But ever since I came back here, it's been happening almost every night," she said, taking a deep breath. "And now I can't really sleep well, and I feel as if there's something missing. Like there's something I'm supposed to know…" she trailed off, before she shook her head, shyly smiling up to the blonde. "It sounds stupid, I know."

"I don't think so," Haruka said, returning the smile. "You're hurt, and confused. Maybe these nightmares of yours are your mind's way to cope with everything."

_Or maybe I'm just losing my mind_, she thought to herself. It was a nice thought, telling herself these nightmares of hers where just her own unconscious way of healing. But she couldn't exactly use the same argument when considering the part she hadn't told her.

She tilted her head to a side, looking at the tall woman beside her. What was it about Haruka that made her feel so at ease? Even if she didn't know the entire story, even if her reasoning didn't cover everything, still, Michiru found comfort in the blonde's words. And it made her feel as if she could tell her everything.

Well, almost everything. There were certain things she simply couldn't say out loud…

She let out a sigh, pushing those thoughts aside as she looked at her wristwatch. "It's getting late," she said, making the blonde look at her again. "I should go."

Haruka nodded her head, standing up and then extending her hand out to her, helping her get up as well. "You sure you're alright?" she asked, smiling gently.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, smiling back up at her, before leaning in and kissing the blonde's cheeks, giggling softly when a soft tint of red came to her cheeks. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime."


	17. Chapter 16

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**16**

_Night had already fallen over the city. The streetlight beaming down on the sidewalks infrequently, and there was only the occasional car passing by, as most workers in the neighborhood had already made their way back to their homes._

_A young woman hurried down the street, holding the grocery bags to her chest. Her soft heels clicking against the floor and her own heart beating hard and fast inside her chest, she kept on turning her head around every now and then, as she could feel someone following her._

_She risked a look back once again._

_No one. There was no one out but her._

_Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, she turned back around ready to head back home as fast as possible, when she suddenly came face to face with a man._

_He smiled to her. She couldn't really see his face because of the poor light; the street lamp was too far off for her to see anything other than his red, shining eyes, and that wicked smile he was giving her._

"_So... you must be Ayame," he said. His smile getting wider, meaner, as his eyes turned yellow. "I've been looking for you," he added, as his teeth started growing in length, and he licked his salivated lips._

_In an attempt to get away, she turned around, ready to run, only to stumble upon another man. He smiled as his blue eyes looked her up and down, mockingly, and she looked all around her, desperately trying to find a way to escape._

_But before she could find any, and without even giving her time to shout out for help, both men jumped up to her. One grabbed her by her arms, pushing her into an alley and then forcing her arms behind her, immobilizing her, as the blue eyed one stepped in front of her, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her head backwards. And with her neck exposed like that, they both buried their long, sharp teeth in her flesh at each side._

_Blood poured out of the piercing wounds they caused, and her scream died in her throat, as her gray eyes went wide opened in pure, raw fear._

.-.

_A tall blonde man looked at the houses all around; a deep, concerned frown coming to his handsome features as he saw the fire spreading fast._

_He turned to the beautiful, light brown haired woman beside him as he heard the petrified, scared gasp escaping her. He took her suddenly shaking hands in his, making her wide green eyes turn to him._

"_Go to the woods and hide there," he instructed, unable to conceal the urgency in his voice._

_She frowned, blinking the tears that wanted to escape her and opening her mouth to argue him. But he didn't let her, silencing her by just placing his hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly._

"_I'll get her and meet you there," he said, as if knowing what the woman was thinking. "Now, go! Hide!" he urged again, before turning around and taking off, running fast._

_Men, women and children were running out of their houses, screaming and trying to get away, only to get violently attacked by the army of men waiting for them on the streets. But the blonde man ignored them all as he kept on running, determinate. But when a tall figure suddenly walked out of one of the burning houses, stepping right in front of him with a satisfied smile dancing on his face, the blonde man stopped dead on his tracks._

"_You?" he asked, as his blue eyes went wide opened in shock and surprise, staring at the man now standing there, smiling back at him._

_His long brown hair tied at the back of his neck, deep blue eyes that matched his own, and a twisted smile dancing on his lips. "Hello, brother," the man greeted, nodding his head in mocked respect. "It's been a while," he then said, as two other man came to stand right behind him; their yellow eyes shining in the eerie light the fire all around gave out._

"_What are you doing here?" the blonde asked. "I thought you were dead!"_

"_Sorry to disappoint you," the other said, smiling mockingly, before raising a hand up, signaling to the men behind him. "Get him!" he barked out, pointing to the blonde man._

_Following the order, the two yellow eyed men approached him, taking easy, low steps, waiting for the blonde to try to escape and make a wrong move. Blood and saliva was dripping off their mouths as twisted smiles danced in their lips, until they finally jumped up to the blonde._

_But he was fast to dodge them. Stopping and knocking one down with a strong blow to the throat, the blonde took off running incredibly fast, getting inside one of the houses, not really bothering with closing the door behind him, as the fire all around was already spreading inside the house he had just entered._

.-.

_There was a little girl laying down over the grass. The tall, dark trees surrounded her small form as the full moon shone down on her naked, pearly white skin. Her hands, knees and face were covered in mud as she slept, cuddled next to the lifeless form of a naked woman._

_Her small body trembled in cold, and green, puffy eyes snapped open when a sudden sound near by got her attention._

_She lifted her tear traced face, looking all around her, with fear evident in her eyes. Her lower lip trembled and silent tears started cascading down her cheeks as she took one last look around, before looking down at the woman next to her._

_Wiping her tears with the back of her hand only for her tears to run down her cheeks again, she shook the woman, trying in vain to wake her up. But the woman's green eyes were opened, and a shot wound laid right in between her eyes; fresh blood still pouring out. And the girl sobbed, trying once again to wake her up._

_The sounds that woke her up were getting nearer now. Someone was coming._

_Gasping softly and sniffling, the little girl lifted the woman's arm, laying herself down on the grass and cuddling next to the green eyed woman's chest. With fresh tears still running down her cheeks, she made a ball of herself and then stayed there, closing her eyes and sobbing softly, until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her._

_Her green eyes flung open again, and she yelled as the strange hands lifted her up._

"_No!" she screamed in pure panic, as someone took her away from the dead woman's embrace. "Let me go! Mommy!"_

_A man was now kneeling down next to the dead woman, inspecting her, though the wound in her forehead spoke volumes. He stood up and looked at the man holding the little girl. "She's dead," he said, shaking his head. His long white hair brushing his shoulders as he did so._

"_No!" the girl yelled again, kicking and twisting around in the man's grip. "Let me go!"_

_She finally freed herself and jumped down and away from the man, going to the woman's body and throwing herself at her, sobbing desperately. "Mommy!"_

_The first man, the one that had lifted her up, knelt down beside her, putting a comforting hand over her shoulder and making her look up at him. His deep blue eyes were filled with sorrow, as a sad smile graced his handsome face when painful, tear filled eyes looked up at him. Reaching out his other hand, he tenderly caressed the girl's cheek, and she sobbed harder at the gesture, turning back to look at her mother's dead body one last time, before throwing herself to the man's arms, hiding her face in his chest, crying brokenly._

_He held her close, softly caressing her hair and gently rocking her. He looked up at the white haired man standing next to him, and with a nod of his head, he indicated for him to take the dead woman in his arms._

_A white gold chain fell to the ground, right where the woman had been laying just a few seconds ago, and the first man took it, placing it around the girl's neck before getting up again. And she curled herself against him, grabbing the given chain with both hands close to her heart and hiding her face on his neck, still crying and whimpering softly._

.-.

She woke up with a start, jerking up in the bed and gasping for air. Her blue eyes wide and opened, she blinked in the darkness.

For the first time since she could remember, and after years of having the same dream over and over again, she had been finally able to actually see the face of the caped man that took that little girl. And as realization hit her she frowned, wondering what did it all mean.

Why was her father in those woods? Who was that little girl? Who killed her mother, and where was her father taking her? Did that actually happen, or was she going crazy, imagining it all? And if it did happen, if it was all a part of her father's past, then what did it have to do with her? Why was she dreaming about it, over and over again?

There were too many questions jumping in her head, and she tried to make some sense out of it, while trying to control her heavy breathing.

A soft meowing got her attention then, making her look down beside her. A small, gentle smile came to her lips as she looked at the little black cat, comfortably curled up right next to her. Shining green eyes looking up at her in what she could've swore seemed like a curious manner.

"Hi, girl," she softly said to her, stroking her head lovingly. "Nothing to worry about. Just another weird dream..."

The little cat nuzzled her head against her hand, playfully, and then softly licked her fingers, as if trying to comfort her. And she frowned.

"You know, for some reason, I think you can really understand everything I say," she murmured, taking the cat in her arms and lifting her up, looking at her. "Can you? Are you really that smart?" she wondered. "Maybe you can make more sense out of this whole thing than me..."

Green eyes blinked at her as Windy meowed softly, and she chuckled to herself, shaking her head.

A cat, answering her questions. Yes, she was most definitively losing her mind...

She kissed the top of Windy's head tenderly, gently caressing her sides. The cat's fur felt soft against her lips as she held her close, breathing in the sweet scent. A particular scent that, for some reason, always reminded her of one particular tall blonde woman.

Only, Haruka's scent seemed somehow stronger. More... intoxicating...

Or maybe it was just her imagination. But there was something about her. Something that made her trust the tall blonde, even if said blonde seemed so guarded half of the times. It felt as if there was a wall of secrets surrounding the tall woman, and there was something inside her that urged Michiru to discover every single one of those secrets the blonde guarded so zealously.

She wanted to know her. To really know her.

But, how fair was it to want to break Haruka's every wall, when she herself couldn't come up with the courage to tell her own secrets? She felt as if she could tell her anything, anything at all, and the blonde would never judge her. Not like others had done before, calling her names and casting her aside. And yet, she couldn't. She just didn't have the courage to do it.

Haruka's opinion mattered. More than what she was willing to admit, even to herself. And she was scared.

It was like an endless dance between the two. Always reaching out to each other, but never getting close. They both kept their distance, enjoying their teasing comments, the flirting, the occasional, accidental touches here and there that would always make the aquamarine haired girl shiver in delight. Every time.

But the wall, the silent, omnipresent wall of secrets stood tall and unbreakable between them. And they both played around it, wanting to break the other's resistance, but not willing to give up their own.

And Michiru wished she had the courage to break that wall. To break the silence and pout out all her fears, all her sorrows, her worries, all and every secret, trusting them to the tall blonde. To fully and openly trust her with her deepest, darkest secret, so that, maybe, they could stop dancing around in circles.

But she was just too scared. And she comforted herself in the knowledge that, if anything, the blonde was her first true friend. And to tell her all her secrets would mean risking losing that friendship she so deeply cherished while exposing herself in ways she wasn't ready to do yet.

Sometimes she wondered if she would ever be ready...

And as Windy kept on teasingly nuzzling her head against Michiru's hand, meowing in content, a soft smile came to her lips. Even when she was not around, the tall blonde was still good at taking her mind off her own nightmares.

.

.

* * *

**Answering a few reviews:**

**stefan lucas**: Thank you for your kind words! And yup, I started this 2 years ago. I also just started taking a summer class, so no idea when I'm gonna be done with this (might be a while), but hey! At least I'm trying to get it done as soon as possible *blushes*

**Faia Fire:** you mean Michiru's mom? She's dead...

**Neptune's Lover:** Glad to know you're (still) enjoying this (old) story!


	18. Chapter 17

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**17**

She walked out of the shop carrying two paint cans with her. She had got off work with the extreme need to give the flat a bit more color to it, deciding she was sick and tired of all the boring white around her. And she desperately needed some changes to be done around her, and painting the walls was the easiest, fastest way to get something done.

Though she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she should cover the flat wall to wall with mattresses...

She shook her head, discarding that line of thoughts before it could kill her good mood, and she looked up, continuing on her way down the street. But a mop of short blonde hair got her attention and a smile made it to her lips as she made her way to the tall woman who was parking her beloved Harley a few feet away.

"I really do think you're stalking me," she stated teasingly, both getting the blonde's attention and greeting her in a rather peculiar way.

The tall woman looked up at her, still sitting on her bike, a look of surprise flashing through her features for the split of a second, before that well known sided smile of hers came to her lips. "What can I say? I do find you irresistible," she teased back, winking at her.

Though she tried not to, knowing she had brought it upon herself with such a greeting, a tint of pink came to her cheeks, and she rolled her eyes, lightly shaking her head. "Do you say that to all the girls, or you just like to mess with me?"

Haruka chuckled, shaking a shoulder. "Well, you _do _look adorable when you blush like that," she stated, winking again as she got off her bike.

"Oh, shut up," Michiru mumbled, playfully hitting the tall woman's shoulder.

The blonde chuckled again, amusedly shaking her head and burring her hands in her leather jacket's pockets. But then a curious frown came to her features. "What's that?" she asked, eying the cans Michiru was balancing in one hand.

She frowned too, blinking at the sudden change of subject and looking down at the cans. "Oh, these..." she mumbled, lightly shaking her head. "I'm growing bored of my flat," she stated, smiling almost childishly, "so I'm adding a bit of color to it."

"Need a hand?" Haruka asked, smiling yet again when the aqua girl switched hands to relieved her hands from the weight, grabbing both cans by the handle, trying to balance them in one hand.

She frowned again, looking at the paint cans, as she clenched and stretched her now free and a bit sore hand, before she looked up into green eyes, smiling softly.

"Sure," she finally said, letting the blonde take one of the cans and then guiding the way to her flat.

They walked in a comfortable silence, with the tall woman next to her taking an occasional, subtle look around them. And Michiru smiled; nightfall was not far, and she was probably worried over leaving her precious 'baby' out on the street like that. Sure, it wasn't exactly the nicest neighborhood, but it wasn't a bad one per say either. And when they finally reached the building and walked in, a soft, almost soundless sigh reached her ears, and the aquamarine haired girl smiled softly; the blonde surely loved her bike...

They climbed up the stairs and then walked down the hallway, as Michiru led the way to her flat, taking her key out and smiling up to the tall woman.

"Wait 'till you meet Windy. I'm sure she'll love you."

.-.

It wasn't until she heard those words that Haruka realized her mistake.

How could she forget about that? How stupid!

She had have a meeting with Mamoru earlier that had taken longer than she had originally planned. The meeting turning into more of a barking contest between the two, arguing about how to proceed now. She thought the best way to keep the girl safe was to take her up to the mountains, but Mamoru insisted on bringing the subject to the Council first. Normally, she didn't particularly mind the Council's bureaucracy -not that much, at least-, and she knew that taking a human with them was a risk no one would be willing to take so easily. Mamoru wanted to be careful, to think things carefully before making a move. And it was because of this, because he was never reckless and he always thought of what was best for everyone -or the wide majority, in this case-, that she knew he made such a great leader.

But she knew Michiru was the one. She just knew it in her guts, and this really wasn't the moment to be so cautious; it was time to act. And she had been telling them exactly that, to Mamoru and to the Council, for two weeks now, and she was really starting to feel like a broken record by now.

This girl was more than just a mere human, and she dreaded to think all this waiting and protocol and thinking up security measures could be doing nothing but putting her in danger. She wanted to take the girl up the mountains, were it was safe; bureaucracy be damned.

She had been parking her bike a few blocks away, off the road the girl normally took on her way to and from work, deciding to change and hide her clothes were her backpack was still hidden in the rooftop. But the accidental run up with the girl completely changed her plans, and on their way here she had been too worried about nightfall being so near, wanting the girl to be safe and sound and in her flat as soon as possible, forgetting all about the little cat that was supposed to be waiting for her home...

"Windy?" she heard the girl calling out to her as they walked in and there was no soft meowing and no little black cat to greet her. "Windy?" Michiru called out again, now walking into her bedroom. "Where are you, girl?" she heard her asking and she frowned, placing the paint can on the floor and burying her hands into her pocket.

Michiru came out of her room, frowning worriedly and looking all around. "I can't find her..."

Scratching the back of her head, she searched for something to say to the worried girl. "You left the window opened," she said, pointing at said window with her head.

Blue eyes went wide opened at that. "You think... you think she ran off?" Michiru asked, even more worried now.

_Crap_.

"Cats come and go all the time," Haruka said out loud, putting as much reassurance as she possibly could into her words. "I'm sure she's just out hunting some poor little mouse and she'll be back before you know it. Don't worry."

_Cats do that, right?_, she vaguely wondered. She was a feline herself, and she did enjoy hunting. Granted, she didn't exactly hunt for mice, but for bloodlust biped beasts with questionable hygiene habits and quite a distinctive scent to them that easily set them apart and made the hunting easier. And more fun, too. But still.

Michiru looked out the window, still frowning worriedly. "I hope she's ok," she whispered softly.

"I'm sure she is," the blonde reassured her, smiling. At least she wasn't lying...

"Yeah..." the girl trailed off, still looking at the window. But then she shook her head, turning back around and smiling up. "Would you like something to drink?" she offered. "I can make some tea. Or maybe juice?"

"Tea would be nice, thanks."

The girl smiled again, giving the tall blonde that cute, soft smile of hers and then walking into the kitchen to make the offered tea. Not really knowing what else to do, Haruka followed right after her, walking into the kitchen as well and then just standing at the doorway, resting a shoulder against the frame, feeling a bit awkward. Though she knew her way around the flat perfectly well by now, the girl was unaware of that fact. And being there as a human -and with Michiru knowing she was there this time around- felt kind of odd.

But she shook that feeling off, burying her hands into her pockets and just standing there; green eyes following the girl, like she usually did, as Michiru moved around the kitchen. She saw her putting water on the kettle, placing it on the stove to boil, and then going to the cabinets, taking two cups out to prepare the tea. And Haruka just stood there, watching her soft, delicate moves, catching the scent her dancing curls left as the girl moved, faint, yet soft and sweet.

And as green orbs followed the girl, taking in her every move, her every gesture and detail, Haruka wondered, not for the first time, what was it about this girl that made her so different. Was it her heritage? The blood running through her veins, silent but latent, making her somehow different? Was that it?

_Could be..._, she wandered to herself. But there was definitively something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, on what it was, but she had met enough people in her life, shapeshifters and humans alike, to know for sure Michiru didn't quite fit into any given mold. She was just... different.

In an intriguing, captivating way.

Probably noticing her eyes on her, Michiru turned around to look at her. Blue meeting green and one perfectly lined aquamarine eyebrow going up in askance, as Haruka didn't feel the need to avoid the girl's gaze or advert her eyes away.

"What?" the girl finally asked after a moment, sounding a bit nervous as she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"What, what?"

"You're staring," Michiru pointed out, now tilting her head to a side and giving her a slightly condescending, reprimanding look that it was just too cute for it to cause the probably desired effect on the blonde.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, still looking straight at the girl as a softer, kind of curious version of her trademark sided smile came to her lips. "You're strange," she then stated, suddenly. "Did you know that?"

Michiru blinked, once, before a hurt frown came to her soft features and she lowered her gaze. "Oh..." she whispered, almost soundlessly.

Her smile widened at that, and she walked up to the suddenly sadden girl, placing a finger under her chin and making her look up again. "I said strange," she said, in a low, gentle tone. "Not 'weird', not 'freak'. Strange."

The girl's frown deepened, now turning more into a confused one. "What's the difference?"

"The meaning," the blonde said. "You are strange. As in, peculiar, unusual..."

Blue eyes blinked at that. "And that's a good thing?" Michiru asked, interrupting her, and looking even more confused now.

She chuckled. Man, this girl was cute...

"Of course," she assured her. "You don't follow the pack, you don't go with the flow. You're... you."

Michiru took a deep breath then, letting it out slowly, and slightly tilting her head to a side. "Sometimes, I don't really know who that is..." she finally said, in a low, sad whisper, looking down and to her feet again.

But Haruka made her look up again, tilting her chin up. Soft green eyes looking into troubled blue ones, a soft smile made it to the blonde's lips. "I do," she softly whispered back, huskily.

The girl seemed to process her words, half frowning, and a timid smile making its way to her lips as they stared at one another. Haruka's finger gently and slowly stroking the girl's chin as she just stood there, contemplating the deep blue orbs looking up at her. As if gazing into her very soul, calling out for her…

She blinked, pulling away and taking a step back, burying her hands deep into her pockets, shaking herself from the moment and fighting off the need to actually shake her head.

What was that? What did just happen?

The whistling of the kettle finally broke whatever spell had fallen onto them, and the girl blinked several times, probably trying to clear her mind as well, as she poured the water into the already prepared and awaiting cups. Offering one to the suddenly silent blonde, they walked back into the living room, sitting down on the sofa and drinking their beverages.

For the first time since they've met, an uncomfortable silence made itself present between them, filling the room, as the blonde tried to think of something to say that would break the awkward moment.

"I wonder where Windy is," Michiru whispered softly, saving the tall woman from having to come up with a subject of conversation, as blue eyes stared off the window. "It's getting late…"

Haruka frowned. Not exactly the ideal subject. And definitively not something she wanted the girl to be worrying about right now. Because she was right; it was getting late. The sun was fast dying on the horizon, and Haruka could only hope the girl wouldn't go out looking for her cat.

"She'll be back, don't worry," she assured her. "I'm sure she's very fond of you."

Blue eyes moved away from the window to look up at her then. "How do you do that?" she asked.

Not knowing what she was talking about, green eyes just blinked at her, and the girl tilted her head to a side, smiling softly.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," she provided. "How do you do it?"

Haruka returned the smile then, shaking a shoulder. "I'm just lucky, I guess."

The girl giggled softly, lightly shaking her head. "You're really something else. Did you know that?" she said, as her smile turned more into a shy one. "And you're always so nice to me," she then added, blushing lightly as she bended over, kissing the blonde's cheek softly. "Thank you."

Green eyes blinked up at that, surprised. A hand reaching up and touching the spot Michiru's lips had just kissed, dumbly. "N-no problem…" she stuttered, unsure of how to answer or react.

Silence filled the room once more as their eyes locked again, just like before. And as she drowned in those deep blue eyes, like magnet to metal, slowly, almost painfully so, they got closer and closer, until they could feel the other's breath upon their lips.

And so, unable to break the trance they both seemed to had fallen victims of, their lips met.


	19. Chapter 18

**Angelsheart85:** would you seriously think about painting the walls when there's a hot blonde right next to you? I know I wouldn't! But then again, I do have a tendency to get (way too easily) distracted... and hot blonde would be the perfect, fun, totally worth it distraction!

**PurpleIzzy:** Good! 'Cause all the little things I'm spreading around the story will come together and make a whole lot of sense (or so I hope) later on. The idea is for readers to find things out along with the characters, so there are quite a few surprises in store for all of you :)

**Faia Fire:** oh, that... like I said to PurpleIzzy, everything will come together and make sense later on, so don't worry if you don't understand somtehing. And about the amnesic singer and the pregnant girlfriend... you know me. I love embarrassing my characters every now and then, though the cavalry won't do *that* much damage... for now. But haven't written anything yet *blushes*

**Electra Red:** I've been accused of loving my cliffhangers before. Which I totally do, so please don't hate me for this chap! *hides!* I swear I'll make it up later on! Pinky promise!

Ok, enough with the comments and on with the story!

.

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**18**

As the kiss deepened and their tongues started dancing together in a timeless, sensual movement, tasting each other for the very first time, something was awaken.

Something deep, hidden. And overwhelming.

She felt Michiru's hands going around her neck; long, soft fingers gently playing with the short blonde hair at her nape. And she couldn't suppress the soft, throaty moan that escaped her, as her own hands found their way to the girl's waist. Gently but surely pulling her closer.

And that single, simple movement was enough for the girl between her arms to moan in return. Arching her back and getting as close as she possibly could, they kissed, over and over again.

Time became irrelevant, nonexistent. She lost track of it, of their own movements, being only able to feel the girl in her arms, in her lips. In her very soul, as they gifted each other with soft caresses; fingers creating circular patterns over the fabric of their clothes, burning the skin beneath, as a tempting promise of what could be.

It was all so consuming, so mind numbing. An addiction they were both falling victims of.

Not fully aware of how, and not particularly caring either, she soon found herself laying down on the couch. With Michiru's back pressed against the cushions, she laid on top of her, legs tangled and lips locked. The girl's leg brushed gently in between hers, sending a shiver to run up and down her spine, and she moaned into the kiss, as her hips acted on their own accord, bucking towards the light, electrifying touch.

Her hands found their way to Michiru's waist, caressing the soft skin beneath the girl's light blue tank top. Her fingers relishing the warmth they've met, as she felt Michiru's hands sneaking under her own black tank top, slowly running up and down her back, softly and sensually dragging her nails against her skin.

And when she felt Michiru's legs opening up, moving to a side to then encircle themselves around her waist, inviting, she bucked her hips again. Their hips now rocking together, her own lips soon found their way down the girl's neck, kissing, licking and nibbling.

The taste of Michiru's soft, warm skin was addictive, and all she could do was keep on kissing and licking, softly sucking, savoring her and getting lost in her sweet scent. Their soft gasps and almost soundless moans filling the room, the girl's fingers tangled themselves in her short blonde hair, welcoming her lip's slow, soft ministrations, while her other hand found her way to her front, slowly making its way up; shy fingertips dangerously close to the blonde's breast.

"Ruka…" Michiru breathed out, softly. Her voice throaty and sensual, filled with desire.

Somehow, that broke the spell, and Haruka's eyes flung opened, staring down at the girl's neck, now slightly reddened thanks to the attention she's been paying it. And as she looked at her own mouth's work, a sudden impulse, that same deep, overwhelming drive that had first started this urged her to go on.

And that alone was more than enough to scare her to no ends, making her jump up and off the couch, as far away from the girl as she could get. Green eyes going wide and open as she ran her hand through her short hair, rearranging and pulling her tank top back down. Her body immediately missing Michiru's warmth, compelling her to go back to it, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her suddenly raging heartbeat and heavy breathing.

She risked a look at the girl, staring into confused blue eyes, as Michiru just laid there, blinking and frowning up to her, obviously surprised at the unexpected move.

"I… I'm sorry…" she mumbled, raising her hands in the air, palms up in apologize. "I shouldn't have… I'm sorry…"

Michiru's frown deepened, as she pulled herself up, sitting up over the couch, looking up at her. "Why?" she asked in barely a whisper, obviously confused. "I thought…"

"I can't," she said again, interrupting the girl. "I shouldn't… I didn't mean to mislead you or… give you the wrong impression…"

Again, Michiru just blinked at her. "I-I don't understand… Are… are you… seeing someone?" was the soft, quivering question.

"No," she answered, in all honestly.

Though she _was_ supposed to be with someone. She just hadn't met the one for her yet.

"Well, kind of…" she soon added, unable to hide the uncertainty off her voice as she massaged her temples.

"Is that friend of yours, isn't it?" Michiru asked. Deep blue eyes boring holes into her green ones, searching. "Makoto?"

"What? No!" the blonde exclaimed, actually surprised at even the suggestion.

"You two seemed pretty closed…"

"That's 'cause we grew up together," she explained. "But we're just friends."

She let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment, honestly not knowing how to get out of the mess she had just got herself into. She couldn't exactly explain to the girl why she couldn't be with her…

Not yet, at least. Not while Michiru was completely clueless about everything going on around her.

"Look, it's… it's complicated, alright?" she tried again, letting out another sigh. "I'm sorry, I…"

She trailed off and stopped talking when the girl adverted her eyes, looking down and encircling her arms around herself. Hurt, ashamed, and obviously confused, Michiru simply sat there, holding herself.

And on that right moment, Haruka really hated herself for being the cause of the girl's hurt and confusion.

"I should go," she mumbled, not really knowing what else to say or how to make amends now, and only knowing she needed to get away from the human girl.

She could still taste Michiru's sweet skin in her mouth. The sight of her long neck and the memory of its warm softness was too inviting, too tempting, and Haruka wasn't so sure she would be able to stop herself in time again.

How did this happen? How was it even _possible_?

Without much of another word, knowing there was nothing left to be said for now, she let out another sigh, making her way to the doorway. Taking one last look towards the silent, saddened girl, she lowered her gaze, mentally kicking herself as she stepped out of the flat. But as soon as she took a step out, something else got her attention, hitting her senses. Something she wasn't expecting to find there.

Though she should have.

She should have known better; night has fallen already. And as she looked up, green eyes meeting a single red one, she swore inwardly, cursing her own negligence.

"Haruka, wait," Michiru called out for her, getting off the couch and walking up to her before the blonde could step back inside and close the door.

She didn't turn to look at the girl, standing her ground and blocking the way so that she wouldn't step out. Her thoughts going at the speed of the light as she tried to figure out a way to keep the girl safe, keeping her eyes firmly on the one eyed man all the while, fully aware of the other two that were hiding in the shadows, right on the stairway.

She was outnumbered. Facing the three of them by herself bordered on suicide, and she knew it.

_Fuck!_, she cursed. She should have been more careful!

"Get inside," she ordered to Michiru, in a low, deadly serious tone, still not turning around, but hoping the girl would do as was told without arguing.

"You're not going to introduce us?" the man asked, smiling to the girl now standing right behind the blonde.

She felt Michiru's form going rigid behind her the moment she saw him. She could literally feel her fear, suddenly pouring out her every pore. "Who are you?" she asked, in a trembling voice.

"Michiru, get inside," she ordered again.

Not giving the girl the time to react, she simply took a sudden, strong step backwards, pushing her back inside the flat. But before she could fully step in herself, the man grabbed her by the wrists, jerking her towards him. And she clenched her teeth, trying not to scream out in pain as the silver rings he wore on every single finger burnt into her skin.

"Have you lost your manners?" he asked, smiling wickedly as he noticed her tensed jaw. "What? Cat ate your tongue?" he asked, mockingly.

Ignoring the burning pain, she pushed him hard against the wall with the force of her own body. The impact forced the air out of his lungs, and she took advantage of the momentum to free herself, jumping away and kicking him on his stomach.

"Haruka!" she heard Michiru's scream of fear, and she turned around to look into suddenly terrified blue eyes.

"Stay inside!" she ordered, growling, before she turned back around just in time to dodge a punch coming her way, straight at her face, as the two men had came out of their hiding place by now.

Tucking the offending fist under her arm, she delivered a strong punch herself, smiling in satisfaction when she clearly heard the sound of bones breaking. Not giving him the chance to nurse his now bleeding nose, she punched him again, sending him stumbling backwards. But before she could deliver a third blow to send him to the ground for at least a couple of minutes, the third man jumped on her, grabbing her by the neck and sending the both of them stumbling down, rolling around on the floor.

She heard Michiru screaming, and she looked up just in time to see the girl running up to her.

Panic and urgency took over then, her green eyes going wide and opened. In one swift motion, she kicked the man off her, hard on his groins, and stood up, running up to the aquamarine haired girl with all the intention of pushing her back inside the flat.

But before she could reach the girl, a painful jerk from her hair forced her to a stop.

"Don't move, bitch," the red headed man hissed into her ear, keeping a strong hold on her hair while placing a silver hunt knife dangerously close to her throat.

The man with the bleeding nose was now grabbing Michiru, twisting her arms behind her and keeping her still, making the girl whimper in pain at the painful grasp.

"Let her go," she hissed through her teeth.

"I don't think so," the one holding Michiru said, with a twisted, disgusting smile dancing on his blood tainted lips. "I bet she tastes like honey," he taunted, to then stick his tongue out and trace it along Michiru's cheek.

The girl whimpered again, both in fear and in disgust, and the blonde growled, enraged, trying to think of a way to free herself. The silver knife was too close; one wrong move and it would slice her throat opened, burning her all along at the same time. But the look on those terrified blue eyes…

She had to come up with a way to save her. She just had to…

"So, tell me," the red headed man behind her said. "Are you really protecting this girl, or you're just banging her?"

"Two chicks together," the one holding Michiru said, letting his hand slid under the girl's tank top; long, dirty fingers dragging along her soft stomach, making her shudder and whimper again, and fueling the blonde's rage. "That's hot."

She growled in blinding rave, sinking her nails deep into the red headed man's forearm, forcing the hand with the silver hunt knife as far away from her as possible, while stepping into his foot with all her might, as hard as she could. And when she felt him losing his grip on her, she pushed him off, elbowing him in the stomach and jumping forward.

But before she could really reach the girl, the third man recovered himself from the previous beating, grabbing her by her short hair, painfully jerking back and upwards. She barely had the time to gasp in pain and surprise, when she felt the distinctive pinch of a needle piercing through the back of her neck.

Elbowing the man behind her, she stumbled forward, placing a hand over the now sore spot on her neck. She tried to take another step forward, but her knees turned suddenly weak on her; her surroundings started to spin around fast, and she fell down to the floor on hands and knees.

"Haruka!" she heard Michiru's desperate voice, sounding somehow far away.

Muffled and distant, she heard the red headed man's footsteps, coming to stand next to her and then kicking her hard on the stomach, sending her flying to the wall. She growled weakly, trying to fight down the effects of whatever they had injected her.

Tearful, scared blue eyes was the last thing she saw before darkness took over.


	20. Chapter 19

**DandelionKing:** well, yeah. It was kind of 'robotic'. And the reason why they can't stop or control themselves is because it's instinct. Literally. Haruka is an animal (again, literally), and animals relay on nothing but instinct when it comes to sex, so I'm kind of going for that. But I get what you mean; generally, I kind of like to put more insecurity and tentative touches into it instead of making them experts on sex if they're both first timers. But again, instinct: they're not thinking, they're just going for it (well, kinda... for now!). And don't worry, I take and welcome every critique as long as it's polite, so no offense taken! :)

**Neptune's Lover:** thank you! Not so sure about the talent bit, though I agree with the rest. I am trying to add more descriptions (that fight scene on last chap was originally incredibly short… so I tried to add more detail into it without stretching it unnecessary…) and more feeling into this, and writing from a single character's perspective gives me the chance to put the emphasis on how each of them feels, what impressions they have, how they reacts and think as the story evolves. Again, thanks for sticking around!

.

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**19**

He walked down the street taking easy, casual strides. Hands buried deep into the pockets of his granite cargo jacket, a black baseball cap covering his dark green eyes, his long, wavy blonde hair, tied in a low, loose ponytail danced gently behind him with the night's soft breeze, he walked, unable to fight off the smile that came to his lips.

He was being followed.

He shook his head, amused. Did Bloods ever learn?

He chuckled soundlessly to himself. Well, at least they made his job incredibly easier. He didn't even need to chase them down anymore. They seemed to be the ones doing the chasing these days, and lucky him, they were as subtle as a gunshot.

To him, at least.

Shaking his head again, he stepped into a nearby alley, waiting. And just as he expected, soon enough the distinctive scent of blood and the sound of soft footsteps, high heels meeting the floor filled the poorly lighted alley.

"I know you know I'm here, hunter," was the female voice that reached his ears. "So let's drop the act, shall we?"

He chuckled at the words. Yes, they did his job a whole lot easier. And more fun and interesting, too.

He turned around, taking advantage of the cap covering his eyes as he studied the woman standing in front of him now, a few feet away.

She was tall for a girl; just around his height, with her heels adding a few more inches. Midnight blue eyes were shining with the dim lights, framed by long, thick black eyelashes and perfectly lined eyebrows. Her hair was tied at the back of her neck, with long, black strands dancing behind her.

She was wearing low rise, fitting black leather pants that seemed to be painted over long, well toned legs, and a black satin corset marking her perfect curves. Matching black leather, knee high stiletto boots and a black leather coat, hanging opened from her shoulders completed her outfit, freely dancing with the night's breeze around her well shaped frame all the way down to her knees.

She was pretty, he would admit to that. And she looked young, too.

A bit too young. He hated it when they looked this young…

"Can I help you?" he asked, smiling in mocked gallantly.

"No," she answered him. "But I can help you."

He chuckled at that; two blonde eyebrows going up in amusement. "Oh really?" he asked, burying his hands into his pockets again. "Please, enlighten me."

"Your friend's in danger," she said, as she came to a stop a few feet away from him, keeping herself at a safe distance.

"I'm sorry, doll, but you're gonna have to be a little bit more specific than that," he said, taking his hands off his pockets and stepping forward. His smile returning to his lips when he saw her taking one step backwards in response. "What, scared?"

She arched an eyebrow at that. "Should I be?"

"Yes," came a male voice right behind her, making her turn around fast, only to meet crystal blue eyes.

Shoulder length, straight white hair contrasting with his tanned skin, and a tall, built body, the man standing right across from him was looking at the young woman in everything but a friendly way, and he chuckled again, shaking his head. The white haired man surely loved to play with the surprise, and always threatening factor.

She took a step to a side, obviously trying to keep her distance from the both of them, as she raised her hands in the air, palms up. "I'm not looking for trouble," she said, turning her blue eyes to look back into his green ones. "I'm here to help you."

"Somehow," he said, casually resting a shoulder against the wall, "I find that hard to believe."

Midnight blues narrowed at him then. "Do you really think I'd come to you, unarmed and alone, just so you can have a clear, easy shot at me?" she asked, sounding actually offended at the mere idea of such reckless move.

He arched an eyebrow then, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Alright. Let's pretend for a second that I believe you," he granted. "What can you possibly have to offer?"

She took a deep breath, as if trying to calm her temper. "I told you, your friend's in danger," she repeated. "And so is that human girl she's been looking after."

Before he had the time to even blink in surprise at the words, the white haired man jumped up to her. Long, strong fingers enclosing themselves around her neck as he pushed her hard against the wall.

"How do you know about that?" he demanded, hissing dangerously through his teeth.

"Rubeus," she chocked out, trying in vain to lose the strong grip around her neck. "He's been… following her…"

"And how does _he_ know?" he wanted to know, going to stand right behind the white haired man.

"He has informers. He found out she was back in town and sent someone to follow her," she answered, in one long breath.

"Who?" the white haired man asked, adding just a bit more pressure into her neck.

"I don't know!" she chocked out, shutting her eyes closed in pain. "Some junkie, I don't know him!"

*_I think she's telling the truth, man,_* he said to the white haired man.

*_Are you freaking kidding me?_*

*_Come on, look at her,_* he said, looking at the girl himself, noticing the honest look in her eyes. And yes, there was some fear in there as well. *_Why would she come looking for us, alone?_* he reasoned.

*_Because it's a trap,_* the other answered him, practically barking into the blonde's head.

He rolled his eyes, stepping up and taking the white haired man's hands in his, making him release the woman.

She coughed a couple of times, massaging her now sore neck, and the white haired man growled, taking a step back.

*_You really need to harden up,_* he said. *_One young Blood and you go all soft._*

The blonde ignored him.

He just wasn't risking it. If this Blood really was telling the truth, then he needed to know.

Putting both hands against the wall at each side of her head, preventing her from moving away, he stared straight into her midnight blue eyes. "You have exactly two seconds to start singing," he warned. "So, sing."

She gulped, but still held his gaze, looking right back into his dark green eyes. "All I know is that he's been following her," she said. "That's how he found out about the girl. I don't know who she is, and quite frankly, I don't give a shit. But your friend does," she said, arching an eyebrow. "And so do you, obviously," she then added when he narrowed his eyes at her. "He's taking them tonight. And I seriously doubt he'd let your friend walk out of there alive."

"That's impossible," the white haired man argued. "They're both somewhere safe, where he can't get in."

The woman arched an eyebrow at him then. "I think you know as well as I do, he has ways to either make people get out, or to get in himself."

*_You still think she's lying?_* he questioned, exchanging glances with the white haired man and frowning.

His partner growled lowly. Ice blue eyes narrowing dangerously, and he shook his head, turning back to look at the young Blood. "Why are you telling us this?" he wanted to know.

The smile that came to her lips at his question was wide and sarcastic, filled with satisfaction. "I'm counting on your short tempered friend to finish what she started eight years ago," she said. "But she needs to be alive to be able to do that, doesn't she?"

He arched an eyebrow at that. "You want Rubeus dead, or just blind?" he asked, half jokingly.

"I want that bastard dead," she answered; all humor off her face, as she narrowed her eyes. "He took my life, my family… he took _everything_ away from me, and now I'm returning the favor."

"Then why don't _you_ go after him?" the white haired man asked.

"Because he has my sister."

.-.

She came back to her senses only to realize everything hurt.

She was hanging from her wrists, and she could barely feel her arms, which let her know she had been hanging in that position for quiet some time now. Her throat was dried, the dizziness was still fogging her mind and vision, and she could feel the bruises all over her back and torso.

The bastards have probably had their fun while she was unconscious.

She growled, forcing her eyes open and trying to focus her vision, as the strong scent of blood and rotten flesh filled her nostrils. The smell alone was enough to make her want to throw up, and combined with her current state, only helped to make her dizziness worst. But as the thought of one aquamarine haired girl and the memory of terrified blue eyes crossed her blurred mind, she forced herself to focus as she tried to free herself, jerking from the handcuffs that were keeping her in place.

"Oh, don't bother," came a voice right from behind her.

She didn't need to turn her face around to recognize it. _Fucking bastard_.

"You'll only hurt yourself," he said into her ear. "But on second thought… please, be my guest," he then added, laughing.

"You're so pathetic," she grunted out. "Are you really that scared of me, that you need to tie me up?" she asked. "What? Afraid I might rip your eyes off?" she taunted him, mockingly. "Oh, that's right… I did that already," she continued, smiling in satisfaction when he walked around her, narrowing his single red eye at her. "Want me to finish the job?"

He punched her then, hard on the stomach. She bent forward as much as the chains allowed her to, grunting, more out of the pain his silver rings brought to her already sore stomach, than from the actual hit.

He went back to stand behind her, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her head backwards. "You won't be smiling so much after I'm done with you, _princess_," he hissed into her ear. "Oh, yeah. I know all about you, princess" he then added, noticing the way her entire body went rigid at the way he just called her. "Did you really think that just because you grew up, I wouldn't know? I can recognize one scared little girl when I see one."

She growled again at his words; her hands turning into tight fists and every muscle in her body tensing up as he just laughed at her, letting go of her hair and walking around again.

"You know, with your father, I couldn't really enjoy it. It all happened so fast!" he exclaimed in twisted amusement, jumping backwards when she tried to throw herself at him, growling again when the handcuffs and chains kept her in place. "But with you…" he continued, taunting, as he walked to a nearby table. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said, turning back around to look at her, revealing a great knout and moving it around, making it crack in the air.

The sound alone was enough to make her shiver, sending goosebumps all over her body. But she refused to give him the satisfaction, putting on a set expression instead, looking straight ahead, forcing herself to stay focus and concentrate on finding a way out of there.

And when the first blow came, tearing the material of her black tank top, biting the flesh of her back and ripping it open, she shut her eyes closed, clenching her jaw and gritting her teeth, trying not to scream out in pain. Her hands desperately clutching to the metal chains attached to the handcuffs, she couldn't help the chocked whimper that escaped her as all air left her when the second blow came, and tears of raw, pure pain filled her eyes.

She gasped for air as her entire body started shaking in shock and the excruciating pain pierced and spread through her entire being, and she felt the warm, fresh blood running down her back. She heard him laughing somewhere near, behind her, but she desperately tried to block him, to block the pain. To block everything.

A flash of blue and aquamarine crossed her mind and she closed her eyes, letting the tears run down her cheeks. And as the third blow came, hard and merciless, and a deep, raw roar escaped her parted lips, only one thought crossed her mind.

She had failed.

She had failed miserably, and now he was going to torture her to death…

.

.

* * *

**Original A.N.: **A knout is a multiple whip made of rawhide thongs attached to a handle, with a metal wire or hooks.

The great knout is a variation, and according to the wikipedia, consisted of a handle about 60 cm (24 in) long, to which was fastened a flat leather thong about twice the length of the handle, terminating with a large copper or brass ring to which was affixed a strip of hide about 5 cm (2 in) broad at the ring, and terminating at the end of 60 cm (24 in) in a point. This was soaked in milk and dried in the sun to make it harder.

20 lashes with the great knout can kill, breaking the spine due to the weight of the great knout (Ouch, ouch, OUCH!).

Don't hate me, I didn't invent the thing! Some twisted, sadistic psycho did somewhere around the Russia of the 15th century. I'm just making another sadistic psycho use it...

But fear not! I'm not killing our lovely kittie here!


	21. Chapter 20

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**20**

They took her to the basement and into a darkened room. The white haired man keeping an easy yet sure hold in her arm all the while as he led the way, never letting go of her as he moved to hit the switch and turn on the lights. Only when he turned back around did he let go of her arm, allowing her to take a look around the room she was now in.

There were three chairs, one of which was screwed to the floor, with handcuffs and restrainers attached to it. Right in front of it, the remaining chairs were placed together, as all three surrounded the plain, simple white table. A mirror covered an entire wall, in what she could only guess was in fact a one way window.

It wasn't just a simple room. It was an interrogatory room. And she had noticed the many doors on the hallway; one of them could easily be an observation room that led to the other side of that wide mirror.

She turned around, facing the men. The blonde seemed far more truthful, while the tanned, white haired one was being more skeptical and rude.

Quite openly, too.

But she didn't give him the satisfaction of being intimidated. Not by him, and certainly not by the room they had taken her to; she had an As under her sleeve and the cards were, as of now and for the time being, in her favor. She knew it, and he certainly knew it as well. So instead, she simply stood there, opening her coat and taking a photograph out of the inner pocket, handing it to the blonde one.

He took it, inspecting it, and she closed her eyes, already having memorized that picture long ago.

It was of a teenage girl. Her smile was soft and gentle as she stood in her high school uniform, holding a first place award from a photography contest. The date at the bottom of the picture read exactly two years, four months and two weeks ago.

"That's my sister," she said, opening her eyes again, while fighting the sudden knot in her throat. "I don't care what you do to the others. I just want her safe."

"If this is a trap, you'll have a really nice suntanned by tomorrow morning," the white haired man warned, as he pointed at the last wall, right behind her; a rather large ventilation window was covered by thick, black curtains.

She nodded, acknowledging both the warning and the window, not letting the threat or the unpleasant idea of what may happen to her affect her. Instead, she simply moved to take a seat by the chair with the handcuffs, guessing that was the one she was probably supposed to take.

"It's not," she said, looking up at them. "Just… bring her back…" she said, now looking into the blonde's dark green eyes, unable to keep the begging tone off her voice. "Please. I just want my sister back."

.-.

She was laying on her side, curled up over the dirty floor. Her hands were cuffed at her back, and she could barely feel her own fingers.

She couldn't stop shaking. Her body just kept on shaking, jolting every now and then, and that part of her mind that was still lucid vaguely wondered if it was because of the cold, or because of the lost of blood and the shock and pain still running through her entire being.

Her mind was a blur, and it was hard to tell how long she had been there, laying on the floor like that. Has it been hours? Minutes? She didn't know…

Did it really matter?

She could barely move. Even the simple, mechanical movements required to breathe hurt, and she shut her eyes closed, desperately trying to fight the fog in her mind, willing herself to somehow find the strength to fight back, to release herself and get out of there. She knew she needed to get out of there; she needed to find Michiru and…

Michiru. Was she alright?

Was she even alive?

She clenched her jaw, throwing that thought off to the back of her mind, fighting with herself. This was just not the time to be falling victim of doubt, sorrow and regret. She needed to focus and find a way out. She needed to…

A gentle touch upon her cheek made her eyes fly opened, and she looked up only to find soft, lime green eyes looking down on her. A deep, incredible sadness was swimming in those light orbs, and the smallest, saddest of smiles was playing on the girl's lips, as she knelt right next to her.

"Drink this," she softly said, gently cradling her head and offering a glass with some brown liquid on it.

The blonde looked at the glass, frowning, and then up at the girl again.

Her long, silvery white hair was dirty, and the low ponytail keeping it in place was a mess. The black, embroidered babydoll she was wearing only accentuated her ashen, frail frame, and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. One of the straps was missing, torn, and there were traces of dried blood, scratches, and bite marks all over her arms, wrists, legs and thighs.

She looked fragile, tired. And underweighted.

And judging by those wounds, the blonde guess the girl was probably not feeding herself well.

"Drink it," she said again; her voice soft and gentle, though a bit shaky. "It'll help with the dizzy feeling and the headache after that shot they gave you."

For inexplicable reasons, she trusted the girl, accepting the offered drink. Green eyes never leaving the girl's soft features as she eased the glass to her lips for her to drink. A soft, apologetic smile coming to the girl's lips when the blonde coughed.

"I know, it doesn't taste any good," she trailed off, wincing lightly, as she started to gently remove the torn tank top off her, being specially careful with her wounds.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, frowning.

"I'm cleaning your wounds," was the easy answer, just as she felt a cold, wonderfully wet cloth being gently pressed against one of the burning lacerations on her back.

Her frowned deepened at that, as a relieved, throaty moan escaped her at the welcoming coldness. "Why?"

The girl stopped with her task, staring down into green eyes. That soft, sad smile of hers coming back to her lips. "Because no one should be treated like this," she answered, in barely a whisper.

She stopped her questioning after that, allowing the girl to continue with her task. Her eyes drifting closed, mentally thanking the girl and welcoming the relief the wet cloth offered to her burning wounds. But the girl suddenly stopped all movements when the door opened up suddenly and Rubeus strode into the room. Gasping out in fear and surprise, the girl jumped away from the blonde, backing off and curling up against the wall. Light lime green eyes wide opened in nothing but raw, naked fear as the redheaded man walked up to her.

Narrowing his red eye, he glared down at the girl for a moment, before he raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Barely giving the girl the time to even gasp, he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her all the way back to where the blonde was still laying on the floor. Forcing the girl to her knees, he made her look at her.

"Do you wanna end up like her?" he barked, twisting the girl's silvery hair in his fist in a rather painful way, making her whimper in pain as tears started running down her cheeks. And he twisted her hair even more, growling. "Do you?" he yelled.

"No!" she finally answered, crying brokenly.

"No, what?" he asked, demanding, sneaking a hand to her neck, squeezing it.

"No, master," she chocked, desperately trying to blink her tears away.

He smiled, obviously satisfied with her answer, before jerking her off the floor and then throwing her against the wall. His smile getting wider when the heavy sound of her hitting the wall, followed by her whimpering filled the room.

And the blonde growled at the scene. She could feel whatever the girl had given her to drink starting to take effect. The dizziness and headache slowly dissipating, she wished she could free herself from the chains and stop that damned beast, as she saw, helpless, how he grabbed the girl by her hair again and forced her to stand up.

"Now get out of here!" he barked at her. "Go to your room and wait for me there."

"Yes, master," she whispered, bowing to him before turning around, running out of the room.

"Slaves!" he exclaimed after the girl left, turning back around and rolling his eye as he looked down on the blonde. "Always gotta keep'em in line…"

"You're disgusting," she grunted out. "She's just a girl."

"She's one of us!" he roared, stepping on her, making his silver clad boot come in contact with the wounded, already extremely sensitive skin of her back. "And she makes a nice laid," he added, as if on second thought, laughing as she twisted and turned beneath his boot.

Barely able to even notice, she saw a second man walking into the room, carrying a set of silver chains in his hands. He stopped right next to Rubeus, handing him the chains and then bending down and over her, undoing her handcuffs, as Rubeus silver boot made sure to keep her already battered form in place.

She chocked out a whimper, a jolt shaking her entire body as the man placed the silver chains on her wrists, turning them a few times around. The smell of burned flesh soon filled the room as she desperately tried not to scream out in pure, raw pain.

Her mouth opened up but no sound came out as her eyes filled with anguish tears and her body jolted again. She was exhausted, sore and hurt beyond belief, and she had already lost too much blood. She honestly didn't know how much longer she would be able to resist…

"Wiseman wants your little bitch to himself," Rubeus said to her, removing his foot off her back and kneeling down on the floor, right next to her, forcing her to look up at him by her hair. "But I'm gonna have a little taste first, and I'm gonna enjoy making you watch."

.-.

Sitting in the middle of the king sized bed, hugging her legs and hiding her face in between her knees, she desperately tried to block out the screams she could hear coming from the main room downstairs. She didn't even want to imagine what Rubeus was doing to that Shapeshifter. Or what he was planning on doing to that human girl.

And what about herself? He was always particularly violent and vicious after feeding…

Her stomach grunted at the thought of food, but she shook her head, ignoring it. She refused to eat. To kill another human just to feed herself… it was all so disgusting. And she just couldn't do it, no matter how hungry she was.

And as she stood up from the bed, wiping her tears off her face and walking up to the window with shaky legs, she wondered, not for the first time, what would happen if she didn't close the curtains this time. It would be so easy, too; just let the sunlight in, putting an end to this nightmare…

The door to her room opened up, making her jump up and turn around, surprised. A confused, curious frown coming to her features as she eyed the blonde man standing at her doorway; dark green eyes studying her, eying her up and down. But as the distinctive, unmistakable sound of a fierce roar, followed by a wild howl reached her ears, her lime green eyes went wide opened in fear, as she easily guessed who, or rather what the blonde man was.

He stepped fully into the room, followed by another blonde man, this one with short hair and blue eyes. And as they both walked up to her, she backed away against the wall, whimpering and trembling.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she begged, shutting her eyes closed and placing both her hands in front of her in a vain, weak attempt to protect herself from them.

The first man, the one with the long, wavy blonde hair tied in a low, loose ponytail knelt down in front of her, placing a hand over her shaking ones. A surprisingly soft smile coming to his handsome face as he showed her a picture of herself.

Her lime green eyes went wide opened then, as shock, confusion and fear took over her. She blinked, gasping and frowning up to him. "W-where… where did you get this?" she asked, in a weak, trembling voice.

"Your sister."

She sobbed. Her eyes filling up with tears as she took the wrinkled photograph, holding it close to her chest.

But the blonde man smiled again. "She led us to our friends," he said, gently taking her hands in his. "So now we're leading you to her."

She whimpered again, shaking her head. "I-I can't," she stuttered, crying desperately. "Rubeus... he-he's…"

"He's dead," the second man said, now walking up to them and standing right next to the first one. "We need to get out of here. Now," he urged, looking directly at her for the first time, and frowning. "You may wanna put some clothes on."

She lowered her eyes at that, blushing furiously. "This is all I have…" she whispered, covering herself with her arms.

The men exchanged glances, only making her feel even more dirty and ashamed, before the long haired one stood up, taking his own black shirt off. Now standing in his jeans and black undershirt, he extended the shirt he had just taken off to her.

"Put this on," he instructed. "We need to get you out of here before dawn breaks."

.

.

* * *

**Electra Red:** you already know how: another cute kittie, a handsome doggie and a pretty birdie come to the rescue! (along with a few more fellas from the animal kingdom gang) I'm just explaining why she was so beaten up in the prologue *wink*

**Neptune's Lover:** oh she did suffer before. I'm only being a bit more...um... descriptive about it. Or mean... depends on how you look at it? Poor kittie!


	22. Chapter 21

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**21**

"Haruka!" Makoto exclaimed the moment the bleeding panther fell down to the floor, running up to it.

And Michiru just sat there, blinking, unsure of what to think, of what to make out of all that had just happened…

Was she dreaming? Was this another one of her weird nightmares? It felt too vivid, as unreal as it was at the same time, to be just a dream. And she was just so confused…

She really didn't know what to believe anymore. And when she saw the white haired man approaching her from the corner of her eyes, she backed away against the wall; her blue eyes going wide and opened in fear and uncertainty.

He showed her the set of keys he held in his hands. "May I?" he asked, pointing at the handcuffs that were still keeping her chained to the wall.

Numbly, she blinked once before nodding her head, allowing him to free her as her blue eyes went back to the large black feline still laying on the floor. Makoto was kneeling down next to it, and so was the raven haired woman. Worried expressions were written all over their faces as they checked the bleeding wounds.

"Damn it," the raven haired woman hissed, raising up a hand and slapping the panther, not hard enough to actually hurt it, but still hard enough for green, tired eyes to open up again.

The feline growled lowly, forcing itself up only to fail miserably, falling heavily down on the floor again.

Too exhausted to even try to stand up again, it laid down there, growling and shaking visibly, breathing labouredly. And Michiru watched, somewhere in between confused out of her mind and simply fascinated, as the black fur gave way to white skin. Strong, sharp paws turning into soft, long fingers, the large feline gave way to a tall, blonde woman.

And there, laying face down, naked over the cold, dirty floor, and with her back covered in blood and lacerations, Haruka let out a chocked whimper. Shaking visibly, unable to suppress the painful, low moans escaping her lips, she looked exhausted and hurt beyond belief. And Michiru was sure that any other person would have collapsed and died under all that pain and suffering, with so many bruises and all the blood loss.

And that thought alone was enough to shake her to her core, making her jump up, launching herself next to the blonde.

"Haruka!" she exclaimed, with tears filling her eyes once again as she took the blonde's bloodied hand in hers, gasping in horror as she took in the fresh, opened wounds around her wrists.

Tired, almost delusional green eyes looked up at her, as a soft, weak smile came to the blonde's lips. "I'm so glad you're ok," she said; her voice barely a trembling whisper, fading into a low, anguished moan as her eyes drifted close.

"Come on, let's move," the white haired man said, making her blink up at him as he bent down, taking the remaining robe and tenderly though precariously covering Haruka's still trembling body, to then take her up in his strong arms.

The blonde whimpered and moaned again when his arms touched her back, but remained with her eyes closed and seemingly unconscious as the man carried her. Trying to be as gentle and as careful as possible, he ignored her painful moans, making his way to the door, with the raven haired woman fast on his heels.

Giving her a soft, kind of sad smile and a shake of the shoulder, Makoto took Michiru's hand in hers, silently guiding her out of the room as well, following the other two.

Out in the hallway, they came upon two blonde men and a silvery haired girl clad in a black shirt that was obviously too large for her small frame. The blonde man with the long hair tied in a low ponytail was gently but surely guiding the girl, keeping an arm around her shoulders. The other one, with short hair and blue eyes, was carrying an empty gasoline can in one hand, while playing with a lighter in the other.

Her first reaction was to jump up, scared of the unknown men. But when the raven woman walked up to the short haired one, she allowed herself to relax, vaguely wondering how many more of them there were.

"Want to do the honors, or should I?" the blonde asked, winking to the raven haired woman.

She returned the smile, flickering one long lock of silky hair off her shoulder. "I'll leave this one to you," she said, with a superior, satisfied air all around her.

The blonde man nodded, lightly shaking his head, before turning to the white haired man. "How is she?" he asked, with evident worry pouring into his every word.

"Not good," the other answered, with a set, serious frown upon his handsome face. "We need to get her out of here. Now."

With that said, the white haired man turned to the left, walking through a large, darkened room that looked like a large, and pretty much empty receiving room. The rest of them walking right behind him, as they all stepped out of the house and unto the slowly clearing sky. It was only a matter of minutes until the sun would finally come up, and it surprised the aquamarine girl to no ends; she hadn't even realized she had just spent the entire night locked up in that room.

The minute she stepped out, the silvery white haired girl gasped, taking a step backwards and clutching herself to the wavy blonde haired man. Lime green eyes wide opened in pure terror.

"It's ok," the man said to her, gently patting her back. "Nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise."

"We ride with style today, baby!" the short blonde haired man exclaimed, smiling widely as he pointed at a black Gallardo parked right in front of the house with his head.

The first blonde chuckled at his words, shaking his head, before walking up to the pointed Lamborghini himself. Taking out a sophisticated looking pocketknife, he worked the lock until it gave in, opening the door. Guiding the girl inside, he instructed her to hide in between the passenger seat and the glove compartment as best she could, as he then covered her with a robe, climbing into the car himself and taking the passenger seat, making himself as comfortable as he could given the circumstances.

Meanwhile, the white haired man opened up the back door of the black Van parked a few feet away, gently and carefully laying the unconscious blonde woman in there. Taking a sports bag, he took out a black shirt and a pair of jeans, throwing them on quick as he turned back around.

"Jadeite," he called out to the short blonde haired man. "Start your fireworks now or forget about it. We're leaving, now," he said, as he walked around the Van and took his place behind the steering wheel.

The blonde smiled, nodding his head, as Makoto urged Michiru into the Van; the raven haired woman and Makoto herself following after her, and the three of them sat in the back, around the blonde woman laying there. And as the white haired man started the engine, driving the van off and down the street, the house they had all just stepped out of exploded; a fireball going all the way up to the sky in a cloud of smoke.

Michiru just blinked, numbed, surprised, and still feeling as lost as ever, as her blue eyes took a look around the small space of the van.

Makoto and the raven haired woman were busy working on Haruka. While the unknown woman carefully kept the blonde laying on her side, the brunette worked in the wounds all over Haruka's back, cleaning them with a cloth.

And the aquamarine haired girl gasped at the sight of the torn white skin; flesh and blood out and exposed. "What did they do to her?" she asked in a trembling whisper, covering her mouth with a hand in horror.

Dark purple eyes looked straight into her blue ones at that. "What do you think?" the raven haired woman asked, sarcastically arching an eyebrow her way before frowning. "It's called torture."

She gasped again, catching the way Makoto glared at the woman uttering tsk, only for the raven haired woman to roll her eyes, shaking a shoulder childishly, before gently laying the blonde woman back on her back.

Not knowing what to do or say, not knowing what to think at all, Michiru simply sat there, gently taking the blonde's hand in hers. Her long, shaky fingers carefully and lightly tracing the injured wrist; the wounds those silver chains had left behind were still fresh and opened, bleeding.

Swallowing a sob and sniffling softly, she raised the blonde's hand to her trembling lips, kissing it gently, only to gasp again, this time in surprise, when she felt the soft, long fingers in between hers softly and slowly moving. One soft, velvet like thumb tracing her trembling lips and then moving to her cheek, softly and weakly wiping her tears away as green eyes opened up for the split of a moment, before drifting closed again.

.-.

As Haruka's hand fell limp in between the girl's once more, she blinked, looking up into dark green eyes and arching an eyebrow.

*_What was _that_?_* she asked, frowning now.

"Oh, Haruka..." Michiru whispered, with anew tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry..."

But Makoto didn't answer her. Instead, she just took a deep breath, shaking her head and gently pushing the human girl to a side.

Taking a deep breath herself, deciding to leave the questioning for later, she went back to helping the brunette, carefully lifting the robe off Haruka's chest. Remembering only on the last moment how humans usually reacted to nudity, she rolled the fabric down to her breasts, if only to keep some sense of modesty for the girl's sake.

Though considering everything that had just happened and what the girl had already seen, she vaguely wondered what was the point of it. And in comparison to the nasty, opened wounds still pouring blood in Haruka's chest, the sight of a naked blonde was probably the last thing for the human to worry about...

"Long story short," Makoto started to say, not once looking up from their current task though obviously talking to the human girl, as she started taking care of the bleeding. "We are a young coven. We, as in me, Kunzite over there," she said, pointing with her head towards the driver as he looked at them through the rear-view mirror, slightly nodding his head, "Rei," Makoto said, now pointing at her, and she waved a hand and murmured a 'hi' towards the girl in response, "Haruka, and a few others. We're a cell, let's say... a part of another coven, a bigger one. But they live up on the mountains with the elders, where it's safe..."

*_Too much information in too much of a short time,_* she warned the brunette.

"Young coven?" Michiru interrupted the brunette, as if confirming her comment just now, blinking and frowning in confusion. "Elders?"

*_See what I mean?_*

*_She's already seen too much,_* Kunzite put it. *_Might as well explain now._*

Makoto ignored them both, nodding her head to the girl instead. "Yes, elders," she said. "Meaning, they've been around for many, many centuries," she explained, waving her hand around.

"And you hadn't?" the girl asked, frowning.

"No," the brunette answered, shaking her head. "Like I said, we're young. Mamoru is eighty three years old, the oldest among us, and our leader," she explained further. "Our main purpose is to stop the Bloods from spreading out and making their own personal banquet out of the entire city."

"We're hunters," she offered, noticing the still blinking, confused expression all over Michiru's soft features. "We hunt Bloods. Vampires," she explained. "What you just saw... that's what we do. That's who we are."

"Up until seventy years ago, the Bloods were all spread out," Makoto continued, tossing a bloodied cloth aside and taking a new, clean one, pressing it against the blonde's chest. "Damn it! It's not closing!" she then growled, taking the new and already bloodied cloth off and biting on her own wrist, right over her veins, causing a crimson river to ran out and down her forearm.

She put her wrist over the blonde's chest, letting her blood flood out and over the opened wounds and the burnt skin, wiping her mouth with the back of her free hand. Helping her out, she gently cradled Haruka's head in her hands as Makoto neared her bleeding wrist to the blonde's slightly parted lips.

Somewhere in the back of her mind half amused over Michiru's wide eyed expression, they all watched as the blonde reacted, weakly taking Makoto's wrist with both hands, hungrily drinking in. And she held her head, making sure the blonde wouldn't move too much and hurt herself any further before she fainted again, letting go of the brunette's wrist.

"We feed of blood," she answered the unspoken question dancing in blue eyes. "We need blood to survive," she added, chuckling when the girl gasped, opening her eyes even further. "Don't look so terrified. We don't kill humans."

"Y-you... you don't?" was Michiru's trembling, shy whisper. "So you... kill animals instead?"

She smiled again, shaking her head. "No," she answered. "Thanks to modern science, we don't need to anymore."

"Cloned blood," Makoto said, now holding her wounded wrist, adding pressure to it with a clean cloth to stop the bleeding. "We own a company... As long as we keep the money coming for them to do their research in medicine, science and technology, they provide us with cloned blood. No questions asked."

"Most of the scientists there think it's for some top secret experiment," Rei added, amused.

"Anyway," the brunette said, shaking her head and taking the conversation back on track. "Up until seventy years ago, sixty nine if you want to be precise, the Bloods were all spread out and unorganized. They had no leader, no one to follow. They were just... _there_," she said, waving her hand for emphasis. "Killing people out of hunger and out of pleasure. And our kind was in charge of pretty much cleaning up after their mess while trying to keep them somehow under control."

"What happened?" Michiru asked, with wide blue eyes filled with fascination, though still confused and maybe even scared a little bit.

"Diamond," came the husky, grunted out answer coming from the driver.

"He came out of nowhere and started enlisting Bloods for his army," Makoto continued. "And then they started hunting us down."

Suppressing a shiver and discarding the memories before they would even start replaying in her mind, Rei shook her head, taking a deep breath. "They first came down on this small coven living down by the beach, a couple of miles away from here," she said. "They attacked in the middle of the night, burning down the houses, killing the cubs, raping the women and then drinking them dry... it was a butchery," she finished, wincing in disgust, anger and frustration.

"Oh my God..." the girl whispered, horrified. "Where there any survivors?"

She looked up at that, exchanging silent glances with Makoto for a moment, before they both looked down at the still unconscious blonde. And the human girl gasped, eyes going wide opened as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"You're looking at her," Makoto whispered softly, mournfully. "One of the elders found her on the woods nearby, cuddled next to her mother's dead body."

"She was only a cub. A kitten," Rei said, curiously gazing into wide blue eyes as recognition flashed through them.

"It wasn't a dream..." the girl mumbled, suddenly frozen to her spot.

"What?" she asked, now highly curious about this girl and what she was really able to do.

"It was my father, wasn't it?" she asked instead, shaking her head, probably placing the pieces together -or at least the few she had so far. "This... _elder_ that found her... was my father."

"How did you...?" Makoto asked, blinking in surprised, as Rei simply smiled, knowingly and approvingly.

"I've seen it," Michiru answered, before the tall brunette could even finish her sentence. "In my dreams... I-I saw... everything..." she trailed off in a low, soft whisper, reaching out a hand and taking Haruka's again.

Again, dark green eyes gazed into her purple ones, before a smile of her own came to Makoto's lips. "I guess Haruka was right about you, after all," she simply stated, nodding her head once as the van finally came to a stop.

The girl blinked at that, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, let's get inside," Makoto said, not really offering an answer as she opened the door, stepping out of the van. "You have a lot to learn."


	23. Chapter 22

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**22**

She frowned, blinking when the brunette didn't offer any answer or explanation to that last comment of hers, and then she just dumbly followed Rei when she gestured for her to step out of the van.

She had to blink several times as her eyes readjusted to the bright, morning sun. And she stood there, blinking and looking all around, taking in the tall trees of the woods all around the grand manor she was standing in front of, vaguely registering from the corner of her eye the black Gallardo went past them, going into an underground garage instead, as a petite, short blue haired woman came running out of the house.

Without even taking a glance her way, the petite woman rushed to the van, taking one inspecting look at the blonde woman laying inside, before climbing in herself. Gently checking her pulse and eyes, she gestured for the white haired man to approach her.

"Help me get her into the lab," the woman said, taking the bloodied cloths off the still opened wounds and then moving to a side so that Kunzite could do as asked.

Taking Haruka into his arms, he walked into the manor taking fast, long strides; the blue haired woman following right after him, as Makoto and Rei both smile to her, gesturing for her to follow suit as well.

She barely had any time to take in her surroundings or the house's nice, warm decorations and furniture, as she followed the group in. They walked past the receiving room, into a hallway that led to a rather spacious underground level. It looked more like a large hallway than an actual basement; there was a huge glass wall with an electronic key-pad lock separating what looked like a well equipped, last generation laboratory at the very end of the hallway, and then several doors with electronic key-pad locks on one side, and simpler, less guarded rooms with the doors opened on the other. EKG machines, monitors and other medical devices on each one told Michiru they were surely some sort of recovery rooms.

Sure enough, the white haired man walked into one of these rooms. Carefully, he laid the unconscious blonde down on the stretcher, as the blue haired woman ran all the way to the end of the hallway and into the laboratory, soon running into the room herself, carrying medical suppliers, two blood bags and a blanket with her. Without saying a word, Kunzite and Makoto made room for the blue haired woman to work, as Rei gently but surely guided her out of the small room.

Standing from the outside now, she kept her eyes glued to the unconscious blonde woman and the blue haired one, watching the latest as she cleaned the blonde's forearm before inserting a cannula she soon connected to the blood bags. Hanging the bags from the IV drip stand next to the stretcher, Makoto carefully took the robe and bloodied cloths off, as Kunzite took the blanket, covering the blonde's naked body and keeping her warm, and the petite woman proceeded to clean out the wounds in her chest.

"What happened?" she asked, to no one in particular and not looking up from her task.

"My guess? Rubeus was still pissed over losing his eye," the brunette answered, going to stand next to the blonde from the side opposite to where the petite woman was standing.

Blue eyes blinked at her a couple of times, before the petite woman shook her head, rolling her eyes at the rather vague, kind of short and completely off tale of what had exactly happened. But then those blue eyes landed on her, and the woman frowned.

"You're hurt," she said, pointing at her bruised wrists with her head.

Michiru frowned, only now noticing the black and blue marks starting to form on her otherwise white skin. Small scratches and cuts, surely product of her jerking off and the friction she had caused while trying to free herself, evident around her wrists.

"I'm ok," she said, dismissing her own wounds as she brushed her hands against her jean pants. "Is she... is she going to be alright?" she asked, with evident concern pouring into her voice.

"Don't worry, she's strong," the woman answered her, smiling gently as she finished cleaning up the wounds and stepped out of the room and into the hallway. "She just needs to rest now," she informed, before taking one last look into the room. "That goes for you too, you know?" she then added, arching one blue eyebrow to the tall brunette still in the room.

Makoto just ignored her, only waving a hand around, and the petite woman let out a sigh, turning back to look at her. She was just about to say something when the blonde men from earlier walked into the hallway, with the silvery white haired girl trailing right behind them, looking all around with wide, scared eyes.

Placing a hand on her shoulder as if excusing herself for a moment, the blue haired woman walked up to the newly arrived, taking the girl's hands in hers. A deep, thoughtful frown in her soft, delicate features as she inspected the wounded wrists and arms, before looking up again and placing both her hands on the girl's face, now inspecting her eyes.

One blue eyebrow went up then, tilting her head to a side and eying the blonde men. "Do I even _want _to ask?"

"Probably not," the wavy haired one said, shrinking his shoulders and shoving his hands into his pants.

"Hey!" the other one exclaimed at the same time, raising both palms up in the air. "We didn't do anything, alright?"

Taking the girl's hands again, she looked at her again. "How long since your last hunt?"

And Michiru just stood there, wondering why the blue haired woman was being so nice. Somehow, she wasn't quite sure how, but somehow, she knew this girl was a vampire. And though she didn't particularly look that dangerous or threatening, but actually rather frail and weak, considering what she had been told and witnessed this far, Michiru couldn't help but feel uneasy with this vampire girl around.

"I-I don't..." the girl stuttered, shaking her head; lime green eyes wide and opened. "I don't hunt..."

"You don't?" the blue haired woman asked, arching a curious, questioning eyebrow. "Then how do you feed yourself?"

The girl lowered her gaze at that, slipping her hands off the woman's and fidgeting with the helm of the overlarge black shirt. "Rubeus sometimes forced me to drink from his own victims..." she mumbled.

"Sometimes?" Rei repeated, incredulous.

"She's anemic," the blue haired woman said, shaking her head and letting out a sigh, as she turned to look at the wavy blonde haired man. "Take her to another room, clean up her wounds and give her some blood," she instructed, as she turned back to Michiru.

"Great," Kunzite said, scoffing. "Now we run a nursery home for Bloods," he grunted, as he walked out of the long hallway, making his way back to the ground level.

The girl gasped, lowering her eyes again and freezing to her spot, but the wavy haired man placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore him," he advised. "Follow me."

Ignoring the white haired man herself, the blue haired woman took Michiru's hands in hers, guiding her all the way to the end of the hallway. Taking a key out of her pocket, she inserted into the lock-pad, pressing the numbers. A green light and a small beeping sound announced the door was unlocked, and the woman walked in, gesturing for Michiru to walk in as well. Pointing a chair for her to seat on, she went to one of the many cabinets, taking out what looked like antiseptic and then walking back to her, taking a seat herself right in front of her, as she started to gently clean out the scratches and cuts around her wrists.

Michiru winced when the antiseptic soaked gauze graced her injured skin, shaking her head and looking up at the blue haired woman. "Can somebody please tell me what is going on?" she finally asked, frowning.

Blue eyes looked up at her for a moment, before the woman turned to a side, looking at the raven haired one standing by the door. "I thought you told her?"

Rei shook her shoulders, sheepishly. "Only the summarized, fast version."

The short haired woman rolled her eyes, mumbling something under her breath, before shaking her head, smiling up to her again. "Michiru, right?" she asked, to what the aqua girl could only nod. "My name is Ami, and I'm in charge of this lab."

Michiru frowned again. "Are you...?"

"Yes," Ami said, nodding her head and smiling gently before she could even finish her question. "We all are."

"I-I... I don't understand..." she mumbled. "What am I doing here? What does any of this have anything to do with me?" she asked, before another thought crossed her mind, and she frowned again. "Was my father involved in all this... hunting?" she asked. "Is that why I'm here?"

"Well..." Ami trailed off, tilting her head to a side.

"Ok, time for a little history lesson," Rei put in, as she grabbed an empty chair and sat down right next to Ami, looking straight into Michiru's confused blue eyes. "Two months ago, word came saying you were coming back from England, and we were asked to look after you."

She blinked at that, surprised. "What? Why?"

"To keep you safe," Rei answered. "You may have never noticed, but ever since you were born, our kind has been looking after you."

Though surely well intended, that explanation didn't really make her feel any better. "You were spying on me?" she asked, not at all happy with the idea, but actually deeply disappointed at what it actually meant. "Is that what Haruka was doing? Spying on me and laying to my face?"

"No, no, it's not like that," Ami was fast to say, gently and soothingly tapping her hand. "She was looking after you."

"But then you caught a little black cat, and well..." Rei added, tilting her head to a side and smiling amusedly, as a curious frown came to her features. "What did you do to her, anyway?"

For reasons she didn't even want to begin to analyze, her mind took her back to her flat, to her couch, and to that one moment when she had shared deep, passionate kisses with one tall blonde woman. And she blinked a few times, trying to fight off the suddenly burning blush now decorating her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I didn't... do anything..." _Did I?_

"No, you must have done _something_," Rei insisted. "Because she was _only_ supposed to keep an eye on you. Her being friends with you... that was all Haruka," she said, sounding really amused over the fact, for some reason. "And up until a month ago or so, she hated humans with a passion."

She blinked, thrown back at what Rei just said, as everything she had heard and seen so far finally it her.

They were not humans.

Haruka was not human.

_Oh my God..._, she trailed off to herself, blinking again, confused, lost, and simply amazed. Raising a hand up and massaging her temples, she absently wondered when it would be the right time for her to start freaking out over everything that has happened in the last ten hours or so. It would take some time, she figured; she still felt as if it was all just a dream.

A really weird, fantasist, strange dream.

"This is so amazing," Ami said, as if voicing her own thoughts, and making her look up at her again. "We always thought the prophecies were nothing but bedtime stories some of the elders like to talk about. I mean, it's impossible..."

She frowned again. "Prophecies? What prophecies?" she asked, still confused, though now remembering something. "That man back there... that vampire... he said something about a prophecy too..."

"Centuries ago a gypsy girl foresaw the coming of a girl," Rei told her, slightly nodding her head, and giving her a rather enigmatic, kind of mystical smile. "Fathered by one of our kind, born out of a witch, this girl would carry an incredible power, deep within her."

"A witch?" she asked, in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Rei arched an eyebrow at her then. "Says the girl who can see things in her dreams," she pointed out, almost facetiously. "Had any visions lately? Any white lights exploding right in front of you, out of nowhere?"

"Rei..." Ami called out to her, warningly, with a scolding tone.

But Rei kept her purple eyes on her, waiting for her reaction. And Michiru just sat there, frowning and blinking, forcing her mind to catch up with everything she was being told. Trying to, finally, make some sense out of... everything.

She gulped. Every single question, every single doubt she had ever had about herself; these two women, these Shapeshifters... they knew, and they had the answers.

"What am I?" she asked, in a trembling whisper.

"You're unique," Ami answered, softly. "There's no one like you."

"You're not even supposed to exist," Rei added. "We're not allowed to meddle with humans. It's forbidden."

She frowned again, suddenly remembering Haruka's words back at her flat. _"I shouldn't... it's complicated,"_, that deep, husky voice came to her mind again. A shiver ran down her spine as the memory of velvet like lips, of soft, warm skin under her hands assaulted her senses and she gasped.

"Why?" she asked, if either to Haruka's voice in her mind, or to what she had just been told, she wasn't sure.

Probably both.

"For many reasons," Ami answered. "Since the moment we are born, we're destined to be with someone. We mate for life," she explained. "And being with another means betraying one's true mate, carrying someone else's scent with you for the rest of your life, instead of that of the one you were meant to be with."

"Mates are fated," Rei put in. "But in the end, it's a choice. Specially considering sometimes it can take decades for one to find their true mate. Maybe even longer," she said, smiling softly, yet somehow smugly, when Michiru simply blinked at her, astonished beyond words. "So it really is a matter of choice. In every way that matters. Waiting for your true mate, or being with someone else," she continued. "That someone else usually being a human, betraying not only the one you're supposed to be with and everything we are, but also taking the risk of biting them."

"You know how the first vampires came to be?" Ami asked, gently placing a hand over hers, and then smiling softly when Michiru just shook her head, numbly. "One of our kind, a wolf I believe, had his eyes on a human girl. He fancied her, courted her, and then finally bedded her."

"And bit her," Rei added.

"Not out of malice," Ami was fast to say. "It's instinct. One of the many differences between us and humans, is our ability to heal," she explained. "We don't scar, and the only mark we carry for life is our mate's first bite," she said, tilting her head to a side and pointing at her own neck, where a small, somewhat faded, but still visible bite mark decorated the white skin. "When this wolf bedded her and bit her, he bit his own writs, making her drink his blood to finish the mating ritual."

"You've probably seen it in all those stupid movies," Rei interjected, rolling her eyes.

Again, Michiru just nodded her head, numbly.

"Of course, he had no way of knowing that would turn her," Ami continued. "But the thing is, humans can't be turned. Not really," she said, frowning now. "They mutate, somehow. We're still not sure of how, exactly. We've been trying to..."

"Ames!" Rei exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

"They stop aging," the blue haired woman continued, blinking suddenly and looking kind of embarrassed. "They become immortals, just like us. Only, unlike us, they can't really turn into anything, and they develop an allergy to sunlight, and an uncontrollable hunger for blood."

"Humans don't turn into one of us," Rei said. "They turn into vampires."


	24. Chapter 23

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**23**

After offering her bran flakes with milk for breakfast, Rei gave her some clean clothes. Thankfully accepting it, she was led to a large, cream themed bathroom where she was able to change out of her dirty, sweated clothes, only now realizing the rather strong odor impregnated in them.

Without even needing to think it twice, she accepted and embraced the offer given to her, opening the faucet and letting the water run until it reached a nice, warm temperature, before she stepped into the shower. A soft, tired moan escaping her as the strong stream hit her, she didn't waste any time, lathering her entire body with soap and letting the water washed it away as she then made fast work on her hair, washing it as well.

Stepping out of the shower and quickly drying her body with the clean, soft towels, she rolled one around her hair as she put her ivory laced underwear back on. She longed for a clean set, but it didn't even cross her mind to ask; it felt weird enough using someone else's clothes, and she certainly didn't want to abuse their hospitality.

Putting on the black leggings Rei had given to her, she put the black and pink stripped tee, inspecting her final look over the mirror. The tee was comfy enough, hanging lose from her frame with a tunic like shape and a wide, round neck that fell off a shoulder and elbow length sleeves, contrasting with the black leggings, that seemed to be painted over her legs.

Taking the towel off her hair and rearranging her still damp curls with her hands, she slid on the taupe three inches booties she had been wearing earlier and then opened the door, only to find Rei standing there, patiently waiting.

"All set?" the raven haired young woman asked. She had put on clean clothes herself, getting out of that black robe she had been wearing earlier, now sporting jean shorts with black tights under it, a red, cut-out shoulder drape tee, and black suede, four inches heel cuffed boots on her feet.

"Yes, thank you," she said, nodding her head and smiling thankfully. "Where can I put these?" she then asked, taking the wetted towels and her own dirty clothes.

"Just leave it there, I'll take care of that later," Rei said, waving her hand around, to then give her a wide, gentle smile, taking her hand in hers. "Now, let me give you the grand tour."

With nothing more than that, the raven haired woman guided her down the hall, pointing with her thumb behind them as they walked. "As you already know, that way is the kitchen," she started, "and the door to the backyard. Down that door, the basement and lab," she continued, pointing at a door right next to the stairway. "Bedrooms and Mamoru's office up the stairs, the lounge room over here," she said, guiding her into a wide room with a set of red couches and sofas, a dark wooded coffee table and a wide LCD screen. "We have cable, in case you get bored or something. But if the guys are playing PlayStation, I would highly recommend you to leave them alone..." she trailed off, rolling her eyes. "I swear, sometimes, they act like a bunch of little kids..."

Michiru giggled at the comment, amused at Rei's suddenly exasperated expression, before something else caught her attention.

There were framed pictures decorating the walls, and as she looked at them curiously, her eyes landed in one in particular. It was an old photograph, probably from somewhere in the late 40's, judging by the clothing, with a bunch of kids smiling up to the camera, ages going from around six to twelve.

One girl in particular got her attention. She was tall and thin, with her hair short and messy, falling into her smiling eyes. Because it was a black and white photograph, she couldn't see the color of her eyes, but she knew they were as green as emeralds. Wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, she stood there, smiling cheekily and hugging a petite blonde girl with the most unusual hairstyle.

"That's Haruka," Rei provided, moving to stand next to her and pointing at the tall girl that had first got Michiru's attention. "That's me," she then said, now pointing at a long, dark haired girl sticking her tongue out to the one with the unusual hairstyle. "The crybaby is Usagi, and the one with mud on her face is Makoto," she then said, pointing at the small blonde first, and then at the girl with the high ponytail, jean capri pants and a no longer white tee, with a widely smiling, mud covered face. "And all the rest, Ami, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Makoto, Zoicite and Mamoru," she then said, pointing at each and every kid in the picture.

"You all look pretty close," she commented, softly.

"We grew up together," the raven haired woman said, as she let her eyes wander over the framed pictures; a soft, sad smile coming to her lips. "After the first attack many more followed, and it became too dangerous for our kind to stay in the city. Small covens, entire families, even the covens that were settled down in villages on the outsides of the city moved up to the mountains, so that's how we all met," she explained. "We call it 'the fall of the great ones'... many of our elders died back then, and we all lost someone to the Bloods. But the ones that suffered the most were Haruka, Makoto and Mamoru," she said, letting out a sad sigh. "Little cubs with no family left."

Michiru looked at her then with a sadden expression all over her face. Haruka had already said to her she had lost both her parents when little, but with everything she knew now, and having seen herself the way the blonde's parents died, the tale of the past made her heart shrink in grieve.

"After we were all grown up, we decided enough is enough," Rei continued, shaking a shoulder. "We got tired of hiding, of living in fear. So we trained hard, moved in here, and for the past forty years, we've been fighting the Bloods."

She blinked at that last bit of information, frowning. "Forty years?" she repeated, looking at the raven haired woman first, and then back at the black and white picture on the wall.

"We look younger, I know," Rei said, smiling widely now. "For the first ten years or so, we pretty much look like any other human. Like normal kids. But then our growing rate slows down and we stay like that for another ten years, give or take," she explained. "After that, our final growth starts, and within a year or so, we reach our final form," she finished, striking a pose and smiling widely.

Again, Michiru just blinked at her. "No puberty?" she asked, frowning again. "I hate you all so much," she mumbled, unable to suppress her own giggles when Rei laughed at her remark. But then something else popped into her head, and she frowned again. "He called her princess," she said, tilting her head to a side in a thoughtful, curious manner. "Back there, that guy kept calling Haruka princess."

Rei frowned. "Asshole," she grunted. "That's low, even for him," she said, shaking her head, before giving her a sad, small smile. "Her father used to call her that," she offered. "He was the leader of their coven, so, you know... she was his little princess."

She frowned again, turning to look at the smiling girl on the picture. Her heart aching for the blonde, for the sad, tragic past she had, as she now understood why she seemed so distant and guarded all the time.

"She's supposed to follow after him, taking the leadership," Rei continued. "But she won't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Leadership is gained either by age or by power," the woman explained. "Mamoru is the eldest among us, and our leader. And Haruka is the only one out of all of us powerful enough to claim command, take his place and lead us. But she just won't do it. She keeps saying she's just a hunter, and Mamoru keeps complaining every time she bows at him," she said, shaking her head as if tired of the subject already. And before Michiru could even ask, and probably reading the question all over her features, the raven haired woman soon added; "A bow is a sign of respect towards our leaders and elders. A kiss on the forehead, on the other hand, is a sign of respect towards an equal."

"Oh," was pretty much all Michiru could say, trying to process all the information.

"Hello there, pretty lady," came a male voice from behind, making her turn around to look at the short blonde haired man from earlier that morning as he walked up to them with a wide, charming smile decorating his handsome features.

Rei rolled her eyes, smacking him on the head as he approached them. "Behave," she ordered with a grunt.

"Hey!" he complained, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just being nice here!" he defended himself, chuckling mischievously when Rei just glared at him. But he soon shook his head, turning back to her. "I don't think we've been formally introduced," he said, bowing chivalrously. "I'm Jadeite, at your service."

Rei growled, shaking her head and looking at her as well. "You'll have to forgive him," she said, in an apologetic tone, while sending yet another warning glare his way. "He's always playing Prince Charming..."

"Worked with you," he said, winking at Rei and smiling handsomely.

"That's what _you_ think."

Michiru giggled at their bickering, amused, before she remembered something.

Taking a better look, she frowned. "I know you," she said, slightly narrowing her blue eyes and trying to remember where exactly had she seen him before. "I know I've seen you..."

He arched an amused, approving eyebrow at her then, slightly nodding his head. "Good memory."

.-.

The scent of blood, fresh and tempting, made her empty stomach grumble in response. Battling her eyes open slowly, she found dark green eyes staring down at her, and a knowing smile playing on Makoto's lips as the brunette stood next to the stretcher, circling the bottle with the crimson liquid around and under her nose.

"Welcome back," the brunette said, still taunting her with the bottle. "Hungry?"

She didn't even need to answer to that question; her stomach did it for her, clearly and loudly stating that she was, indeed, starving.

"Thought so," Makoto said, as she helped her into a sitting position to then hand her the opened bottle.

She accepted it, taking a long sip, barely able to suppress the moan from escaping her as the warm, crimson liquid rolled down her tongue. When the need to breathe forced her to stop, she took a deep breath, placing the bottle by the standby table and then proceeding to rip the cannula off her arm, getting up.

"Ami's not gonna be happy," Makoto said, not once stopping her from getting up, as the blonde reached out for the black robe waiting for her by the table.

She threw it on, crossing the silk material in her front and then tiding the belt, making it go around her waist a couple of times and securing it with a knot. The robe formed a V line cleavage and fell all the way down to her ankles, resembling a greek styled dress with long wide sleeves that danced freely around her slender arms.

"She said you need to rest," the brunette said. "You lost a lot of blood, and you gave us all quite a scare back there," she then added when the blonde simply ignored her.

"Where's Michiru?" she asked, completely and deliberately changing the subject.

"Rei took her to a little tour slash quick history lesson," Makoto answered. "She's perfectly fine," she then added before Haruka could even ask. "Still the pretty little human girl she was last night. Maybe a little freaked out, with an information overload and, quite possibly, one big headache. But, you know... other than that..."

She closed her eyes then, massaging her temples and letting out a sigh.

She was relieved.

More than she was willing to admit; she knew she would never be able to forgive herself if anything were to happen to the aquamarine haired girl, and last night had been a way too close call. She could only remember one time in the past when she had felt that desperate, enraged and scared, all at the same time, and she certainly didn't want to go through that again.

Specially not if it was all her fault...

"You wanna see her?" Makoto asked.

"No," the blonde answered, firmly. "I saw it in her eyes, back there. She was terrified..."

"Well, yeah... can you blame her?"

"Of me," she finished, opening her eyes again and staring into dark green ones.

Makoto tilted her head to a side then, smiling sympathetically. "Give her some time. She has a lot to process in only a few hours," she said, softly. "And she was really worried about you."

Haruka didn't even bother commenting to that. Grabbing the bottle and taking another sip, she simply walked out of the recovery room.

"Haruka, come on," Makoto said, following after her. "Don't be like this. You know she's just..." she trailed off, bumping into Haruka's back when the blonde suddenly stopped.

"What is she doing here?" she asked, completely ignoring the brunette's low groan and pointing at one of the closed doors instead. The small square window allowing her to take a look inside, and at the girl in there.

"Zoicite brought her in," Makoto answered. "Her sister is the one who told us where to find you," she then added, pointing at the interrogatory rooms on the other side, and at a closed door in there. "The other one's in there."

"A Blood?" Haruka asked, frowning incredulous. "A Blood helped you."

"Yeah," Makoto said, tilting her head to a side now. "I know, crazy, right?"

Haruka didn't answer her. Instead, she opened up the door and walked into the darkened recovery room; the curtains shut down hermetically to prevent any sunlight from pouring in. Her green eyes adjusted easily, immediately falling on the silvery haired girl sitting on the stretcher, wearing an overlarge black shirt, hugging her knees, and burying her face between her crossed arms. She was shaking lightly, and despite her position and the way she was covering herself the best she could with the shirt, Haruka could see the girl's wounds were slowly starting to heal.

She turned the lights on, staring into startled, blinking lime green eyes.

"You're ok," the girl said, recognizing her immediately and shyly smiling up to her once her eyes readjusted to the sudden brightness.

She nodded her head, moving into the room and resting herself against the stretched, right next to the trembling girl. "What's your name?"

The girl's eyes fell on the bottle Haruka was still holding. Lime green eyes turning lighter, yellowish. But the girl shook her head, blinking several times. "Ya-Yaten," she answered, stuttering slightly.

"Want some?" the blonde asked, offering her the bottle.

Yaten shook her head. Her long, silvery white hair dancing behind her as she did so. "They... they already gave me..."

"You're cold," Haruka pointed out, interrupting her. "And your wounds are not healed yet. You're still weak," she said with a strong, yet gentle tone to her voice. "So, drink."

*_What the hell are you doing?_* Makoto's voice reached her, as the brunette was still on the hallway, standing on the door frame.

*_Returning a favor,_* she answered, knowing how unbelieving surprising it was for her to even be there talking to the girl; she was not one to be nice to a Blood. Ever.

But this one was just a kid. And the girl had showed compassion towards her back at Rubeus' liar, so she figured it was only fair to return the favor, and she once again offered the bottle to the girl. "How old were you?" she asked out loud. "When they turned you, how old were you?"

"Sixteen," Yaten answered, timidly accepting the bottle and taking a small sip; her eyes now turning completely yellow as she swallowed, and she kept her gaze down. "I should be eighteen by now... going to college... but I guess I'm still sixteen, right?"

*_Damn... she was just a kid,_* Makoto's voice reached the blonde again. *_What did he do to her?_*

She studied the girl as she took another sip. Her hands still shaking lightly, as she held the bottle with one, and kept the shirt tightly covering her frame with the other. *_He broke her,_* Haruka answered, eying the bites and scratches over the girl's thighs. *_And then he enslaved her._*

"Your friend..." the girl began in a low, soft whisper, still keeping her gaze down. "The blonde with the ponytail?"

Haruka nodded in acknowledge. "What about him?"

"He said I could see my sisters."

She arched an eyebrow at that. *_I thought there was only one._*

*_So did I._*

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** I know that, technically, Usagi is way more powerful than Haruka, being the Moon Princess and all that. But this is my fic, and I'm completely and royally ignoring that. So yeah, Panthers are higher in rank than the rest, and Haruka just happens to be a very powerful one. 'Cause it's my fic, I can do that :p

Also, sorry to disappoint you all, but like I said, I'm not changing the story. I'm mainly adding a few more details and revising my own writing, that's all. So no more Haruka-Michiru interaction that what I originally wrote, and I'm not changing the way they each act and react as the story goes on. But don't worry, to those of you waiting for a bit more interaction between our two lovely ladies, enough of that will be coming soon enough!


	25. Chapter 24

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**24**

"So let me get this straight," the blonde said, massaging the brick of her nose and closing her eyes, supporting herself against the wall of the hallway, right next to the door that led to the upper level of the house. "A Blood told you about Rubeus' plans, and you not only believed her, but you also brought her in here and rescued her sister?"

She let out a sigh, letting her hands hang loosely around her frame.

The blonde didn't look happy. And a pissed, frustrated Haruka was never good. It made her more stubborn than normal, and more often than not, reckless and harsh with her words. And now that she thought about it, it was actually a good thing she refused to see the human girl...

"It was Mamoru's call, ok?" she said. "Kunzite and Zoicite brought her in, and Mamoru made the call. And it was the right one!"

"It was reckless!"

She blinked at the angry outburst, before a frown came to her features. "Why are you so pissed off?" Makoto asked. "You were a _mess _when we got there!" she exclaimed, raising her hands up in the air, starting to get angry and frustrated herself. "We almost lost you to that asshole, and he was more than ready to replace that Yaten girl with Michiru!"

"I know!" the blonde yelled. "I know, and it was _my_ fault!" she said, stepping off the wall and running her hands through short blonde hair. "I... I failed..."

That wiped her anger off, making a softer look come upon her face instead, as she took a step forward, trying to reach her distraught looking friend. "Haruka..."

"I couldn't keep her safe," the blonde said, taking a step backwards, getting away from the brunette. "I let my guard down and got distracted and... it was all my fault."

"Come on, don't be so hard on yourself," she said, in a soft, coping tone, as she placed a comforting hand over her friend's shoulder. "You went way beyond your duty to keep her safe for two whole months, and Rubeus set you up and..."

"I should have seen it coming," the blonde argued, shaking her head and stepping away from her. "Mamoru made a mistake sending _me_ to look after her," she then added in a mournful tone, before turning around and walking out of the door, in her way to the ground level.

She stood there for a moment, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "I'm not so sure about that..."

.-.

She was standing in front of the wooden bureau, staring down at the single, black and white framed picture laying there.

A tall, handsome, light haired man dressed in an impeccable dark suit stood next to a large window. By his arm, a light brown haired woman stood next to him, clad in a light colored, long evening gown that hung loosely from the subtle V neckline and then down her frame to her hips, where a belt of the same material of the dress marked her curves, letting the fabric cascade down to the floor in the typical 1930's fashion. Her hair was kept short, with soft, wavy curls framing her beautiful face, and though the photograph didn't offer any information regarding colors, she knew those small yet luscious dark lips were deep red.

She didn't need to look closely to recognize the couple.

They were Haruka's parents. She remembered them clearly from her dreams.

A white gold necklace chain had been carefully laid down next to the framed picture, with a small, circular reliquary attached to it. And she remembered that from her dreams as well. It belonged to the dead naked woman in the woods.

Haruka's mother.

Letting out a sigh, she turned around, now facing the queen sized bed in the middle of the room, biting down on her lower lip.

Rei had taken her there to rest, saying the blonde would be in recovery for a while and wouldn't be using her bedroom for the day. And remembering exactly why Haruka wouldn't be using her room at all, vividly remembering the wounds, the bleeding, the painful looking burns, she let out a frustrated sigh as she started walking around the room in circles.

It was too much.

So much information, so many details and facts, it was mind blowing and confusing. Finally, after so many years of wondering and living in the dark, she now had the answers she had been looking for ever since she could remember. Finally, she now knew she was not going insane; her dreams were not just a product of her twisted, damaged imagination.

It was all real. And it was all Haruka.

All of it. The little blonde girl, lost and alone, crying in the woods. The black cat that one night came to her window and then stayed with her. The black, large panther from last night. The tall blonde woman that walked into her life one day... it was all Haruka.

Always Haruka.

Her first real friend. The first person she had seriously considered telling all her secrets to. And now she felt so incredibly frustrated and stupid, thinking what a fool of herself she must have made in front of the blonde, who already knew all her secrets.

The memory of soft lips kissing hers assaulted her mind once more, and a soft, broken gasp escaped her. A shiver running up her spine at the memory and sadness filling her heart, as once again she remembered everything she has been told. She could now fully understand the blonde's words back at her flat, and why she had pulled away from her like that, yet she couldn't help but still feel hurt by it all the same. Or maybe even more so, now that she knew the truth.

Haruka was meant to be with someone. Someone else, someone like her, and not a human. Never a human...

But she wasn't human. Not really...

She was not really human, yet not a Shapeshifter either. She was something in between, not really fitting in anywhere, and she wondered if she would ever find a place where she belonged.

Another sigh escaped her, and she ran her hands through her long curls, frustrated.

She was just so confused now. And tired, and frustrated, and, still, so terribly worried. Seeing all those slashes across the blonde's back, all that blood pouring out... she had never been so scared before in her entire life. Seeing the blonde suffering like that, unable to do anything to help her, it had all been so scaring and hurtful.

The sudden sound of the door forced her out of her runaway, somber thoughts, making her turn around. Blue eyes going wide opened when she saw the tall blonde that was currently invading her every thought walking into the room, wearing a long, black silk robe exactly like the one she had seen in the others, leaving her chest exposed. And it was the sight of that pearly white skin, perfectly clean of any blood or wounds at all that made her gasp.

The sound made the tall woman look up, as green met blue.

"Oh," the blonde said, frowning. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here," she apologized, turning to leave.

"No, wait!" she exclaimed, calling out to her and making the tall woman turn back around to look at her. "Don't leave..."

Hard green eyes gazed into her blue ones then, as the blonde stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind her. "What? Not scared anymore?" she asked, in a cold, hard tone.

Michiru frowned, hurt, not understanding why the tall woman was being so cold to her now. Weren't they friends? What happened to the nice, caring blonde woman she had come to know? Has it all been an act?

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, in a low whisper. "I don't..."

"It's ok," the blonde interrupted her, shaking a shoulder in a nonchalant, arrogant way. "Humans tend to be terrified of us, so I won't take it personally as long as you don't have anything silver on you, and you don't try to put a bullet in my head."

"Why are you being like this?" she asked, trying to blink away the sudden tears that came to her eyes upon Haruka's harsh words, her mean tone, and her ice cold glare.

The blonde didn't answer her. Instead, she walked right past her, making her way to the walk-in closet, completely ignoring her.

And that hurt even more. "I thought we were friends..."

The blonde turned sharply around at her barely whispered words. "Friends?" she asked, arching a questioning eyebrow at her. "Friends are not scared or repulsed of each other."

She blinked at that, actually surprised. "I'm not scared of you," she stated, taking a step towards her. "I'm..."

But before she could finish her sentence or take another step, Haruka did.

Her eyes shone up and the robe fell down to the floor as she did so, as the black, small cat she had come to know so well emerged from the silky pile. Jumping up to the bed right behind her, making Michiru turn around, green eyes looked straight into her blue ones as the cat meowed softly, slightly arching her back and waving her long tail around before jumping off and behind the bed.

*_You should,_* she heard the blonde's voice in her head, loud and clear, deep and husky, just like before.

And she gasped in surprise as she saw, fascinated, a large, beautiful black panther emerging from behind the bed. Those same cold, shining green eyes looking straight into her wide opened blue ones.

The large feline hissed, approaching her slowly, stalking and stalling, and Michiru fell down to her knees. Her mouth hanging opened in awe as she reached out a hand; her fingers aching to stroke the soft looking, fine black fur. But as she did so, Haruka took a retreating step, shutting her eyes closed and slightly laying herself down.

It was a fast move, though not fast enough for Michiru to miss the flash of fear crossing green eyes. And she blinked, surprised and taken aback as a flashing image of a smaller feline jumped into her mind.

There was a man, tall and sturdy, reaching out his hand to capture the small feline, and those same green eyes that were looking at her now were filled with fear and tears. Terrified of the large, callous hand trying to grab it, the small feline jumped back and away, both from the scaring man and from the dead form laying on the grass.

It only lasted a second, and Michiru blinked again, surprised.

"The hunters," she murmured, now remembering the little black cat had have the exact same reaction back that first night, when she had taken her into her arms and inside her flat. And now she knew what it meant.

It was a reflex.

A fear, kept deep inside, printed on Haruka's memory. And the aquamarine haired girl vaguely wondered why was she seeing that now, why was this vision of the past coming to her while she was wide awake. But as curious green eyes blinked up at her at her whispered words, she tossed the thought away, contemplating the large feline in front of her now.

Haruka was standing low in all fours, in what Michiru guessed was a stalking state, set and aware, ready to jump and attack any moment. But something in those green eyes told her differently, and she reached out her hand again, gentler this time.

*_Didn't anyone ever tell you not to approach large felines?_* Haruka's voice reached her mind again, as the feline didn't step back this time, looking straight into her blue eyes. *_I could easily bite your arm off._*

"I know," Michiru agreed, slightly and dumbly nodding her head as she let her hand stroke through soft fur, tracing the strong jaw with her fingertips. "But I also know you won't. I know you'd never hurt me..." she trailed off, softly, as she gazed into green eyes. But then something else came to her mind, and she frowned curiously, tilting her head to a side. "How can you do that?"

*_Do what?_*

"Talk."

*_I'm not talking,_* came the easy, smug reply, making the aquamarine haired girl roll her eyes.

"You know what I mean," she pointed out. "You never answered me before."

*_Oh, I did,_* she heard that husky, deep voice again. *_I just didn't allow you to actually hear me. Though I was tempted to, more than once,_* came the amused reply. *_But I figured you would have freaked out on me, so..._*

"Yeah..." she agreed, as her fingers were now slowly stroking under the strong jawline. "So how can you do it?"

*_It's a telepathic link. Basically, you think something, and then direct that thought to someone,_* Haruka explained. *_If you want the more technical, perfectly detailed, scientific explanation you're gonna have to talk to Ami,_* she then added, rolling her green eyes. *_Though it only works if the person's nearby, or if there's a deeper connection._*

"A deeper connection?"

*_Parents to their cubs, mates... that kind of connection,_* she explained, sitting on her hinds and lazily waving her long tail around, as she tilted her head slightly to a side. *_I wasn't sure you'd hear me, though. I don't think anyone has ever tried it with a human before._*

Michiru just nodded her head at the explanation, fascinated over the entire ordeal. Shapeshifters, telepathic links, immortality, amazingly fast healing abilities...

"Amazing," she whispered, as her fingers stroked through the black coat at the shoulders; blue eyes taking in the strong, robust limbs, the long, slender tail slowly swinging around, the strong paws.

*_Thanks, but the name is Haruka,_* she joked, raising her snout up in the air for a moment, before tilting her head to a side.

One aquamarine eyebrow went up then. "You're cocky," she accused, playfully.

*_And you're weird._*

"I thought you said I was strange."

*_Yeah, that too._*

.

* * *

**A.N.:**about the 1930's dress and hairstyle (in case you have no idea what 30's fashion looks like), think Helen Hunt and Scarlett Johansson on "A good woman"


	26. Chapter 25

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**25**

After freshening up, she walked out of the walk-in closet wearing clean, fresh clothes once more. A pair of low rise, dark blue pencil jeans covered her endless legs while a black henley shirt covered her upper body, with the last few buttons undone, creating a V neckline. Carrying her favorites riding boots in one hand, she walked back into the room, ready to head down and get updated with any news and plans for the short term future.

But the sight that welcomed her then made her stop, as a soft smile came to her lips. On their own accord, her legs made the way up to the bed, squatting next to it, gazing at the soft, delicate features of the sleeping girl.

Her aquamarine curls fell over the pillow and framed her face beautifully as she slept. One hand in a small, lose fist resting under her chin, the other loosely grabbing the pillow, a frown came to the blonde's features as her green eyes landed on the bandages around Michiru's slender wrists. A pang of guilt assaulting her at the sight, and as if taking a life of its own, her hand reached up, gently tracing the girl's cheek, enjoying the feel of Michiru's warm, incredibly soft skin.

The girl stirred in her sleep, slightly and softly moving her face up towards the gentle touch, and she smiled at how adorably cute and simply beautiful the girl looked right on that moment.

Even now, with Michiru asleep, she could feel that pull again, that impulse that had made her kissed the aquamarine haired girl before. And that alone was enough to make her jerk her hand away, standing up and shaking her head. Determinately forcing all and any images of the sleeping girl off her mind, she stepped out of her room closing the door behind her and putting on her boots before heading down the stairs.

If this was what she thought it was...

She had heard about it. And it was extremely rare, to be awaken into her estrous cycle like this because of a human.

Males were the ones that usually fell for the mortals' charm. But because they were able to feel the pull towards their mate long before she would mature and enter her estrous cycle, falling for a human, or even taking an interest in one was something that didn't occur that often. Females, on the other hand, only reached that final phase of maturity with their mates. It was in their very nature, to only be attracted to their mates, and so it was rare for a female to fancy a human at all; the few cases she had heard of dated of many, many centuries ago, and were more of a bunch mouth to mouth legends than anything.

And here she was now, proving those legends real. And it was as rare as it was dangerous.

She needed to find a way to put an end to this infatuation she had with the aqua girl. Falling victim of that pull again was too dangerous, and she couldn't risk it; she had been so close to biting her before...

She couldn't, wouldn't risk it. Specially considering she had no way of knowing what Michiru could turn into. Because the truth was, Haruka wasn't so sure she would be able to kill the aqua girl if she became a Blood. And she honestly didn't want to have to find out.

And what about herself? What about her own mate?

Sure, she didn't particularly want to find her mate right now. Not with the war and everything else going on. But that didn't mean she was keen on spending the rest of eternity all alone, either. Secretly, the idea of sharing her life with someone, living in peace and quietness, was what kept her going.

Not that she would ever admit that to anyone. She hardly ever admitted it to herself.

It was all simply too risky. There were too many things on the line, too many consequences. And she knew the girl was already harboring feelings for her; what had happened before in the girl's flat was evidence enough, and she honestly didn't want to be the one hurting her like that.

She needed to stay away from Michiru. It was as simple as that.

Shaking her head again, she made her way down the stairs and into the underground level. She found Makoto, Kunzite and Nephrite standing on the observatory room, right in front of the one-way window that showed one young woman sitting in the interrogatory room, talking in a hushed whisper. Though Kunzite did seem to be pissed off over something.

Haruka smiled.

Then again, Kunzite was always in a really bad mood whenever they had a Blood in the house. The man had an even shorter temper than she did.

Barely with a foot inside the room herself, green eyes looked up at her, as Makoto sensed her coming and smiled up to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked. *_Is the bad mood gone?_* she then added, only for the blonde to hear.

"I'm fine," was her answer to both questions.

*_Wanna talk about it?_*

*_No._*

*_Haruka..._*

Completely ignoring her friend's pleading tone and her caring, annoyingly understanding green eyes, she turned to look at the one-way window. "Found out what she knows?"

"Was about to" Kunzite answered her, casually leaning a shoulder against the wall, with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "Wanna come in with me?" he then asked, as a sided, evil smile came to his handsome face. "I know how much you like to crack them up."

"Kunzite," Nephrite called him out in a scolding tone, frowning disapprovingly. "We have no reason to crack her up."

"Yet," the white haired man pointed out, turning around and taking a few, long strides towards the door, entering the interrogatory room.

Through the one-way window, they all saw midnight blue eyes looking up at him, as the girl straightened up in her seat, waiting.

"Well?" she asked, when he simply stood there; crystal blue eyes staring at her and not saying a word.

"Well, what?" he asked back.

"I don't have a suntanned," she pointed out. "So I take it you realized it wasn't a trap."

"Oh, that," he said, casually, as he moved to take a seat by one of the chairs right across from her. "It's only ten in the morning. There's still plenty of time for that."

The young black haired Blood gulped, and Haruka smiled. Deciding to take Kunzite up on his offer, she walked into the room herself, taking a seat on the empty chair next to him and staring right into suddenly blinking blue orbs.

"She's here," the woman pointed out. "So where's my sister?"

"We're taking care of her," Haruka offered, vaguely. And when blue eyes narrowed at her, incredulous, questioning and unfriendly, she arched an eyebrow. "I can assure you, we're a whole lot nicer than Rubeus ever was."

The woman frowned at that, straightening against the resting back of the chair; her temper cooling down almost immediately. "How is she?" she soon asked. "I want to see her. That was the deal," she then added, firmly, as she frowned, staring at Kunzite. "You got your friends back, so I want to see my sister."

"I'm the one making the rules here," he grunted, dangerously narrowing his eyes.

The woman seemed just about to say something back to him, and that's when she decided to step in. She didn't want Kunzite beating this Blood to a pulp.

Not that she particularly mind -and after last night, she herself was more than inclined to return the favor and grind all and any Blood to nothing but dust-, but doing so before they could get any useful information out of her was unproductive. And she was sure there was a less violent but equally successful way to get anything out of this particular Blood. So, instead of letting them get on with their verbal and soon to turn physical argument, she sent a mental warning to Kunzite, while frowning curiously and resting her forearms over the table.

"What's your name?" she asked, forcing midnight blue eyes to turn to her.

"Seiya."

"Well, Seiya, we have a little dilemma here," she said. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what you've done so far. I do," she said, slightly nodding her head. "But see, there's a war going on right now, and I'm kind of wondering why would someone like you want to help us."

"Someone like me?" Seiya repeated, in a rather sarcastic tone, as one black eyebrow went up. "You don't know shit about me, so don't act as if you know me."

"Then help us out here," the blonde said, nodding her head again. "Yaten is here with us right now, in another room," she provided, carefully studying the woman's face. "She's scared, poorly fed, and judging by that little nightgown she's wearing and the marks all over her thighs, I'm guessing she's been wounded, _deeply_," she said, knowing she was hitting a nerve and throwing salt into an opened wound the moment the black haired woman's eyes blinked up, starting to water. "And she's asking for you. But like I said, there's a war going on, and I'm not about to let you walk out of here when I know you haven't been completely honest with us."

"So how about you tell us about that other sister of yours?" Kunzite suggested, in a low, growling tone. "The one you failed to mention before?"

Pursuing her lips, the young black haired Blood closed her eyes for a moment. "I wasn't always like this, you know?" she said, opening her blue orbs again and staring directly into Haruka's green ones. "I had a life, a family. Friends."

"Your point is..?" the blonde said, vaguely waving her hand around, in a bored, uninterested manner.

"You were born like this. I wasn't," Seiya pointed out, arching an eyebrow. "I was _normal_, and they took it from me. They took _everything _away," she said, hissing through her teeth in pure, evident anger. "They killed my mother right in front of me, and then Rubeus put his eye on my baby sister and took her away. They turned all three of us and kept us apart, threatening with killing Yaten if we didn't follow."

"Them, who?" Kunzite asked. "I want names."

"Who do you think?" she asked, frowning. "Diamond. He _allowed_ Rubeus to take Yaten," she said, blinking away the frustrated tears that were threatening with falling down her face. "Then he put me under his command and gave my older sister to his brother."

"So you work with Diamond," Kunzite said, growling and narrowing his icy blue eyes.

Seiya shook her head. "No," she said, firmly. "He doesn't give a shit about me. Or anyone else, for that matter," she spitted. "For the past six months or so he's been acting weird. Way more than normal, anyway. I think he finally lost it."

"Diamond? Insane?" Haruka asked, incredulous. Sure, the guy was a twisted psychopath, but he was also extremely smart. Which only made him all the more dangerous.

"Yes," the woman insisted. "It's as if he doesn't have a will of his own anymore. He does and says whatever the Wiseman tells him to, and..."

"Wiseman?" Haruka interrupted her, frowning. She remembered Rubeus saying something about a wise man too...

"That's how he calls himself," Seiya said, nodding her head. "I've never seen him, but I know he has Diamond wrapped around his finger. Sapphire knows it too, and he's not happy about it," she explained. "Apparently, the Wiseman thought I wasn't of much use to them, and Diamond got rid of me by putting me under Sapphire's command."

"So you're with Sapphire," Haruka said, resting against the back of the chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "That's not any better, you know?"

"Yes it is," Seiya argued. "He's not even half as bad as his brother, and he's..."

"A half decent vampire," Kunzite interrupted, in an sarcastic tone. "How touching."

Midnight blues narrowed dangerously then. "Not all of us want this," she grunted. "For some of us, this is nothing but a curse. We want this war to end, and Sapphire is willing to help."

She arched an eyebrow at that last part, incredulous, and kind of curious as well. It was a rather interesting turn of events -if this Blood was saying the truth, of course. But she didn't say anything and remained silent, listening in.

"We know you have ways of getting blood. Fresh blood," Seiya was saying. "And we're tired of breaking into hospitals to get it."

"Stealing blood from hospitals, huh?" Haruka repeated, frowning now. "So not nice."

"How else are we supposed to survive without being fucking monsters?" Seiya retorted, getting obviously frustrated by now with their mocking comments. "We're willing to help your kind take Diamond and the Wiseman down. In return, we only ask for you to provide us with blood."

"You want to rebel yourself against Diamond?" Kunzite asked, frowning now. "I guess you still have some of that human nature in you, after all..."

The woman took a deep breath, massaging her temples. "Look, you can think whatever you want," she said, staring at him. "We've been working on this for a long time now, but we needed a way to approach you without getting slaughtered," she explained. "So when I found out about Rubeus' plan, I knew it was my chance and I took it. I'm the one trusting _you_, here," she said, with a serious frown upon her young features. "I'm trusting you not to kill me and listen to what I say so that we can all finally have some peace."

"So you coming to us and helping out has nothing to do with trying to get your sister back, right?" Kunzite questioned. "That was just a sided bonus."

"I'm doing this for her. To keep her safe," she said, in an honest, tired tone now; the expression over her face changing now, as she practically begged for them to trust her. "I just want my sisters to be safe," she said, as her voice cracked a little, and she shook her head. "I have done nothing this far for you to doubt me. I can arrange a meeting with you and Sapphire, and then you can decide for yourselves. We just want to end this fucking war."

"You're the ones who started it," the blonde growled, narrowing her eyes.

"And now we're the ones putting an end to it."


	27. Chapter 26

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**26**

The moment blue eyes fluttered opened, her mind made a rather remarkable job reminding her that the events from the night before and earlier that morning had actually happened. Sleep left her, but she still felt as if she had walked into some sort of dream, and she had yet to react to all of it.

She stretched herself over the bed, letting out a sigh. The nap had helped her recover her strength, and she felt relaxed now, though slightly disorientated. The sun coming in from the wide window, shining brightly up in the sky outside, let her know she hadn't actually slept all day, but it wasn't enough for her to know what time it was.

Deciding she wasn't going to find out anytime soon by staying in bed, she got off, walking out of the room and making her way down the stairs. The sound of voices and her own curiosity led her to the lounge room, only to find pretty much everyone she had met so far gathered there.

Rei, Jadeite and Makoto were sitting around on the sofa and couches. The blonde man with the long, wavy hair she remembered from earlier that day but whose name she didn't know was with them, along with another man, this one with long, wavy brown haired, sitting next to Makoto.

A blonde, long haired woman she didn't recognize was standing by the large window, right next to Kunzite and Haruka, as they talked to themselves and seemed to be discussing something. Though the moment she walked into the room, the tall blonde looked up; soft, shining green eyes gazing straight into her blue ones.

"I trust you slept well," Makoto said, getting her attention and making her look at the brunette, as she looked up at her in return from her sitting position.

"Yes, thank you," she said, nodding her head, honestly grateful for the hospitality they have all showed her. "What time is it?" she asked, remembering her initial thought when waking up. "I have work today."

"Noon," Kunzite offered, smiling amusedly when her eyes went wide opened at his answer. "But don't worry. Your cousin talked to your boss and explained you're sick and won't be able to go to work for a while."

"My cousin?" she repeated, confused. "I don't…"

"Hi, I'm Minako," the blonde, long haired woman interrupted, walking up to her and giving her a brilliant, warm smile as she extended her hand out. "Your _cousin_."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blinking, nodding her head in understanding as she accepted the blonde's hand, shaking it. "Hi."

"It's for the best if you stay here with us for a while," Jadeite put in.

"What about my stuff?" she asked, though she wasn't really arguing with them on that one.

She knew they meant well, and that they were doing everything they could to protect her and keep her safe. The truth was, considering what had happened, being here with them made her feel safe, at ease. Specially considering how nice they had all been towards her so far.

Well, except maybe for Rei. But the raven haired woman had been quite nice and friendly since they got there, so Michiru figured that first reaction back in the van, with her sarcastic and kind of rude comebacks, had been more out of concerned and frustration, and maybe even the lingering tension and adrenaline from the fight, than any hard feelings actually directed at her.

But just because she felt safe in here and was grateful for all they have done, didn't mean she was ready to leave everything behind…

"My apartment?" she asked. "I need clothes and…"

"I can go and get whatever you may need for you to be more comfortable here," Jadeite was fast to offer. "But trust me, you don't want to be on your own right now."

No, she didn't. She really didn't.

"What are you doing?" a female voice got everyone's attention, making them turn to look at Ami, as the petite blue haired woman was standing by the door. Arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping against the floor, and an unhappy looking frown upon her features as she glared at one tall blonde woman. "You're supposed to be in bed. _Resting_."

The blonde smiled, shaking her shoulder. "I'm fine, Ames," she assured her.

"That's what _you _say," Ami argued. "_I_ say you need to rest. Am I going to have to kick you into bed?" she asked, rhetorically, as she marched up to the tall woman.

A general chuckle was heard around the room at Ami's threat, and Michiru watched, just as amused as everyone else, how the tall blonde only shrunk her shoulders, burying her hands into her pockets and smiling sheepishly to her petite friend.

"Ever been kicked by a horse before?" Makoto asked, amused, making her turn to look at her instead. And when she shook her head in denial, the brunette smiled. "Then I would highly suggest you to stay on her good side," she advised, pointing at Ami with her head.

"Oh, don't worry," Rei put in, waving a hand and discrediting the advice. "It takes a lot to get on Ami's bad side. And I do mean _a lot_."

"Maybe I should be more like _you_," Ami said, raising a questioning eyebrow to the raven haired woman. "And then all of you would have a really nice horseshoe tattooed to your butts," she finished, rolling her eyes and pushing the tall blonde down into one of the singles sofas. "At least stay seated."

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean?" Rei asked, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest, obviously offended.

"Means you're in deep need of some serious anger management treatment," Haruka answered, as her trademark sided smile came to her lips.

"Excuse me?" the raven haired woman exclaimed, insulted. "Who asked for your opinion, kitty cat?"

"Exactly the point," the wavy brunette haired man mumbled softly to Michiru. "Hi, I'm Nephrite," he introduced himself, extending his hand out to her. "This is Zoicite," he then added, pointing at the blonde long haired man, as he nodded his head in acknowledgement, smiling to her.

She nodded her head as well, still half amused over the argument, mumbling a quiet hello to the blonde man.

"Don't worry," Nephrite said, smiling gently and amusedly, "you'll get used to us."

"Well, some things would just never change," came a male voice from the door that made her heart jump up and stop inside her chest.

As if suddenly being sucked into one of her dreams or visions, she turned around, looking at the tall man now standing at the door frame, softly yet amusedly smiling to them all. He had shoulder length jet black hair, neatly pulled into a low ponytail at the back of his neck, exposing his handsome, youthful face and his deep blue eyes, shining in mirth.

"My Lord," was the unanimous response as everyone bowed at him.

Everyone, but one tall blonde woman. The moment she made a move to stand up and probably bow, like all the rest, Ami's strong hand on one shoulder stopped her from doing so, keeping her put. The man at the doorway chuckled at that, raising an amused eyebrow, and the blonde just growled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm grounded," she grunted out.

"I see," he said, nodding his head. "And from what I've heard, suits you well," he pointed out, chuckling lightly one last time, before his gaze fell upon her. "Michiru…"

And just like that, the time gap she had been in ever since she saw him standing there dissipated and she gasped. Her eyes watering fast as she tried to blink her tears away, incredulous.

"Dad?"

The gentle smile, and the way it reached his deep blue eyes. Those eyes that matched hers… It was all the same. He looked exactly as she remembered him.

Feeling as if she was having another dream now more than ever, she watched with wide eyes as he approached her, smiling softly and lovingly at her.

"Baby girl," he whispered, cupping her cheeks with both his hands.

"Daddy!" she gasped, throwing herself at him as the tears finally broke down, cascading down her face.

She felt his hands going around her, holding her close and tenderly caressing her hair, just like he used to do when she was a little girl. And she sobbed harder, breathing him in, nuzzling her face against his chest, keeping her hands around him, terrified of letting go only to find out she really was dreaming.

"I missed you so much!" she cried.

"I missed you too, baby," he softly whispered.

She sniffled, raising her face and looking up at him. "How… I-I don't understand…"

"I know, baby, I know. And I'm so sorry," he apologized, cupping her face again, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that… It was the only way I could think of to keep you safe, away from all this."

She shook her head, both in understanding and in pure disbelief. Sniffling, she just stood there, holding him close to her, like she had dreamed of doing for so many years. She had waited for this, for seeing her father again for so long, and yet she never thought it would actually happen. And now she simply didn't know how to react, what to say or do, other than just hold him.

"Look at you," he said, smiling proudly and lovingly. "You look just like your mother. Breathtaking."

She blushed at his words, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, gasping, giggling and sniffling, all at once. Staying close to him, not willing to let go, she nuzzled against his chest, as he turned to a side, smiling down at the tall blonde woman still sitting down on the sofa.

"I could never thank you enough for looking after her."

"It was my honor, My Lord," she said, bowing her head.

"Don't you 'my lord' me, Kid," he complained, frowning disapprovingly though teasingly at the blonde. "You're making me feel old," he added, making everyone in the room chuckle and laugh, successfully breaking the emotional, tense moment his appearance had brought.

Looking down on her again, he winked, smiling in amusement now. "I believe I have to thank _you_ for taking such nice care of our little kitten, here," he said, pointing at the blonde with his head. "I trust she didn't cause you any trouble?"

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed, offended.

Michiru giggled, shaking her head. "No, she didn't."

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of her," Minako agreed, giving her a wide, cheeky smile, before looking at the blonde. "Did you have fun with your string ball?"

Haruka looked quite offended for a moment, frowning to the smaller blonde, before a mocking smile came to her lips. "What? Jealous?" she asked, arching a teasing eyebrow and reaching out a hand to tap the other blonde's head, pouting mockingly. "Aw, don't be! I promise I'll get you a nice, colorful ball for you to play with," she teased, laughing when the blonde slapped her hand away. "With a squeaker and all."

Slapping Haruka's hand once more when she went to pet her head mockingly, Minako narrowed her baby blue eyes at her. "Pussy."

"Bitch."

"Now that we've established the obvious," came another male voice from the door, making Michiru turn around to look at the man now standing there, "yet again," he added, glaring at the arguing blondes before rolling his eyes, shaking his head. "Can we have this meeting in peace?"

Everyone bowed at him, except for Haruka, who was apparently still not allowed to leave her sitting spot. And Michiru just smiled kind of shyly at him as he approached them, bowing to her father and then giving her a soft, gentle smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Michiru. I'm Mamoru," he introduced himself. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you earlier, I'm afraid I've been busy all morning due to last night's events," he explained in apology, as he turned to look at everyone gathered around. "The High Council wants us there by tomorrow morning."

"About damn time," Haruka growled, frowning unhappily when Mamoru glared at her. "What? If they would've listened to me, oh I don't know, two weeks ago?" she asked, rhetorically and mockingly, "last night would've _never_ happened."

"You have to understand," her father put in. "Some of the elders are quite skeptical, and I've been keeping her in secret for a long time," he said, while gently and lovingly rubbing her arm. "Taking security measures is paramount."

"Sure," the blonde said, rolling her green eyes. "Meanwhile, I get my ass kicked and Bloods get their hands on her," she said, pointing at Michiru. "I think it's safe to assume we need to improve the so called security measures."

"How could we have possibly known Rubeus had ways to follow you in bright daylight?" Mamoru pointed out.

"I _told_ you it was a bad idea to send _me_, but you wouldn't listen," Haruka argue. "You _knew_ he had a grudge against me. And with me around, it was only a matter of time before he got to her."

"It wasn't your fault, Haruka," Makoto put in, softly.

"Well, you ripped his eye off," Zoicite commented at the same time. "Did you really expect him to _thank_ you for it?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, softly, feeling now even guiltier than before. And when all eyes turned to her, she lowered her eyes, fidgeting with her hands. "It was my fault. This is all my fault."

"What?" the tall blonde woman mumbled, blinking, as she reached out and took Michiru's hand in hers. "No, Michiru…"

"I should have listened to you," she said, interrupting the blonde, looking into soft green eyes. "You told me to stay inside and I didn't, and you got hurt because of me…"

"None of this was your fault, Michiru," her father said, tenderly caressing her curly head. "And it wasn't yours either, Kid," he then added, turning to look at Haruka. "You did everything I asked of you and more, and I'm proud of you and everything you've done. You truly are your father's daughter," he said. A tender, somewhat sad smile coming to his handsome features as he cupped the blonde's chin, tenderly, and she gulped, with big wide eyes looking up at him. "I'm the one to blame here," he then said, turning to look at everyone. "I kept the secret for too long. I was only trying to protect her."

"And we understand, My Lord," Mamoru said. "You were protecting your child. There's no one to blame here."

Michiru frowned, biting on her lower lip; her hold on Haruka's hand tightening slightly, unconsciously. No matter what they all said, she still felt guilty. If she would have just listened…

She felt the blonde gently and softly squeezing her hand, and she looked up. Soft green eyes looking at her as Haruka winked at her, playfully, reassuringly, and successfully bringing a smile to her face.

"What matters now is that the High Council will listen," Mamoru continued. "Some of them have been living up there in peace and quietness for too long, forgetting what it is like down here. But after last night, they'll listen."

"What about Sapphire?" Kunzite asked, frowning. "We should at least look into that."

Mamoru and her father exchanged glances, and the first one nodded. "Arranged a meeting for tonight," he said. "We'll play local. If it's a trap, then you all know what to do. If it's not, then we'll have a lot to discuss with the Council."

Kunzite nodded his understanding and her father straightened up, taking a step forward. "We're moving in the morning," he informed. "Make sure you're all ready."

"We'll be ready," Mamoru assured him, bowing his head.

Nodding his head, pleased, her father turned to the blonde still sitting on the sofa. Gently cupping her cheek with one hand, he bent down, kissing the top of her head in a fatherly manner. "I'm glad to see you unharmed, Kid," he said to her, in a soft, tender tone. "Now stop making Ami angry at you, and take care of yourself," he scolded, smiling amused.

The blonde chuckled. "I'll do my best," she answered, smiling sheepishly and nodding her head.

Satisfied with the answer, he turned back to her, gently passing an arm around her shoulders, as blue met blue. "I believe we have some catching up to do."


	28. Chapter 27

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**27**

"Why did you leave?"

They were sitting on a bench under the shadow of a large camphor tree on the backyard of the house. The strong aroma coming from its leaves filled the midday air all around as they sat there, next to each other. He had taken her there so they could talk in private, and though there were many things she wanted to know, many questions that needed answers, right on that moment, that one question was the only thing Michiru could think of.

Her father let out a sigh. "I had to," he finally answered, after a moment of silence. "It was the only way. To keep the Bloods away from you and your mother," he said, with a rather sad, regretful tone to his voice. "But I wasn't fast enough…"

She frowned at that, looking into her father's troubled eyes. "It was them. They killed mom."

It wasn't a question, and they both knew it, but still, he nodded his head. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath, letting it out as he opened his blue eyes again, gazing up at the cloudless sky.

"I loved your mother, very much," he said, softly. "I loved her from the moment I saw her. I never thought I would ever feel that way. Not for a human. I didn't even know it was possible," he said, chuckling lightly. "But I swear, from the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I loved her. And knowing her only made me love her even more."

She giggled softly. "That sounds so romantic."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes, I guess it does," he said, smiling. "I knew it was forbidden, our union… so I kept it secret. I tried to be with her as much as I could, but I couldn't exactly put aside my obligations…" he explained, apologizing. "But she never complained about my absences. She would just welcome me back with open arms and that smile of hers."

The way his voice softened, in love and longing, as he looked up at the sky, made her realize something. Although he had probably long ago discovered his place in life, within this coven of his and with the rest of the elders, listening to his words right now Michiru realized, she was not the only one who had been lonely for the past twelve years.

"It wasn't easy, being with her," he continued. "Always being extremely careful so that she wouldn't notice…"

"That you don't age and you drink blood?" she guessed, tilting her head to a side and giving him a smile, just so that he would know she was only teasing him.

He blinked at her, once, before chuckling. "Yes, that," he said, nodding his head. "Which is why I knew it couldn't last. Not in the long run," he explained. "But still, I couldn't just walk away from her. So I kept telling myself to enjoy it while it lasted, while she was still there and everything was perfect. And then you came around," he said, looking at her again, tenderly and lovingly caressing her cheek. "And I fell in love with you too, from the very beginning," he said, softly, making her smile and blush at his words. "I was so happy… and yet I felt terrible for giving your mother a child that wouldn't live long…"

She frowned at that, confused. And kind of scared, too. "What do you mean?"

"Bloodlines don't mix," he answered. "Half breeds are born weak, and never reach the age of twelve. But you…" he trailed off, proudly cupping her chin now. "You were strong and perfectly healthy. The most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen," he said, with such tenderness in his voice it made her heart jump in content, as she cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her close. "I couldn't leave. I just couldn't, and so I stayed with you and your mother, treasuring every moment I spent with the both of you, thinking it was only a matter of time… But then I found out about your mother. I should have known," he finished, saying that last sentence more to himself than to her.

"About her being a witch?" she asked, tilting her face up to look at him, shaking a shoulder when he frowned at her, surprised. "Ami and Rei told me about it. About these prophecies…"

"Yes, the prophecies," he hummed, nodding his head. "Never really believed in those until then. And by that time, these kids," he said, pointing at the house with his head, "managed to take down one of the main Bloods' clan, leaded by a woman named Emerald. Heartless, vicious woman…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "It was a great victory, but I knew it was only a matter of time before they would attack back in retaliation. Everything became too dangerous too fast, and I couldn't bear the thought of the two of you getting caught in the middle. So I made arrangements, and just… disappeared."

"You never said goodbye," she said, unable to keep the reproaching tone off her voice. "I didn't understand… you just left."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he apologized, kissing the top of her head. "But I wouldn't have been able to leave if I had. It was the hardest thing I have ever done, and it broke my heart, but I knew it was necessary," he explained. And then he chuckled. "By the time I got back to the coven, I found a letter in my suitcase. It was from your mother," he said, lightly shaking his head. "She knew. She knew everything; what I was doing, why I was doing it. Who, _what_ I am… everything."

She nodded her head, somewhere in between surprised at everything that was being told to her, at everything she had learnt in less than twenty four hours, and simply amazed by it all. So many things made so much more sense now; her dreams were now more than just a product of her imagination or conjectures of a scared mind, but actual events of the past. If she had known prior to that day about the wide possibility of creatures out there, vampires and shapeshifters and witches; if she had known they all existed and were real, then maybe she would have figured some things out considerably earlier, instead of thinking she was losing her mind.

And maybe that was how her mother had known. By visions or dreams of what was to come. And she could only hope to one day reach that point, to know the difference between a dream, a simple product of her imagination, and the past and future.

"She thanked me for not trying to turn her," her father was saying, smiling down to her. "And she wanted me to tell you, always follow your heart."

She frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled then, shaking a shoulder. "I don't know. I figured it was a girls' thing."

.-.

On her back, hands folded under her head and green eyes staring up at the clouds as they rolled by, she laid there, trying to keep her mind off a certain aquamarine haired girl.

And failing miserably.

The fresh breeze dancing all around carried the scents of nature. The strong aroma of the camphor trees reached her, as the breeze caressed the leaves, carrying the scent all around, along with another, very specific scent. A sweet, soft one, lingering in the air, intoxicating and addictive, reaching her nostrils despite the distance, making her heart beat faster and heavier, all at once, and making it impossible for her to get the aqua girl off her mind.

Letting out a frustrated low growl, she closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands. What was it about this girl that made her so… desirable? So alluring and just…

Even when Michiru wasn't doing anything at all, the blonde could still feel that pull, that urge to just kiss her. It was dangerous and insane. Unthinkable. And it was there…

"There you are!" Makoto's voice surprised her, as the wind blowing on the opposite direction prevented her from catching her scent, and she opened her eyes, not moving from her spot as the brunette sat down beside her. "What is it with you and rooftops?" she asked, staring up at the sky.

"It's quiet," Haruka answered, looking up again, clearly indicating she was not in the mood for one of Makoto's happy chit-chats.

But of course, the brunette wouldn't get the hint. "I have this crazy theory," she said, laying down on her back herself. "Wanna hear about it?"

"If I say no, you'd tell me anyway."

"True," Makoto said, smiling widely and amusedly, as she turned to lay on her side, supporting her head with her hand as she looked at the blonde. "So, here's what I think. You're hiding."

She turned to look at her at that, frowning. "What?"

"You heard me," Makoto said. "You're hiding something, and I'm sorry to be the one breaking the news for you, but you kinda suck at it."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You like her, don't you?" the brunette asked, bluntly. "You're actually attracted to her, and you're hiding from it."

She just looked at her, frowning and blinking, not really sure of how or what to answer to that. She was not ready to admit that out loud -she was struggling with admitting it to herself as it was-, but she couldn't exactly lie to her friend.

"So, am I right?" Makoto asked; her smile never leaving her face. "Are you attracted to her?"

Taking a deep breath, Haruka just closed her eyes.

Was she?

Yes. Of course she was.

She was so attracted to that girl, she was literally unable to stop thinking about her. Even when she was busy doing something else, even when the girl was nowhere near and her sweet, haunting, alluring scent was far enough for her not to catch on it, still, the girl was always on some corner of her mind. It scared her to no ends, and it wasn't just physical either; sure, the girl was a beauty, and anyone could see that. But there was just something about her, something that made the tall blonde feel at ease and light headed...

She could so easily get lost in the depths of those blue eyes. Just seeing her smile, the way it reached her eyes and illuminated her face, it was enough to make her day. And even being near enough for her to catch her scent was enough to make all these weird emotions come to her.

She shook her head, letting out a sigh. "Don't worry, Mako," she finally said, opening her green eyes again and staring up at the sky. "I won't do anything stupid."

"Nice of you to say that, but... you're kinda doing it right now," the brunette said, making her open her eyes and turn her head back to a side to look at her. "Has it occurred to you that, maybe, she's the one for you?"

"What? That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed, almost yelling as she sat up and looked at her friend as if the brunette had grown a second head. "She's _human_, Makoto. How could she possibly...?"

"She's meant to be one of us," Makoto interrupted her, sitting up as well. "And you reacted to her, Haruka. We all saw it."

She growled, more than ready to stand up and take a leave, when Makoto stopped her. Grabbing her by her arm and forcing her to sit back down.

"You were wounded, practically bleeding to death..."

"I wasn't..."

"And barely even conscious," the brunette continued, raising her voice to make her shut up, "and all she had to do was take your hand for you to open your eyes!" she pointed out. "Ok, so, it was for like a second, 'cause you know... you were losing a lot of blood and all... but still! You reacted to her!"

"So?"

"So?" Makoto repeated, now obviously getting exasperated. "It's not just some silly infatuation, Haruka! If it was, you wouldn't react to her every emotion the way you do!" she pointed out, making the blonde even more uncomfortable with the entire conversation.

Was everyone able to see? Was she really that transparent whenever the aqua girl was around?

"And she reacts to you as well!" Makoto continued. "You can feel the pull, can't you? The need to protect her? To be with her?" she asked, not really giving her any time to answer. "What if she _is_ your mate, and you're supposed to turn her?"

"Are you even _listening_ to yourself?" Haruka asked, grunting, getting more exasperated and annoyed by the second. "There's no way to know for sure she won't turn into a fucking Blood!"

"But what if she doesn't?" the brunette asked, looking straight into her green eyes, searching. "What? You're gonna let her be and in fifty, sixty years from now she'll be all gone and you'll spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if'?"

Haruka closed her eyes, hands tightly closed in fists, and sharply stood up. "I won't be the one with her blood in my hands" she stated, firmly, as she opened her eyes and glared down at her friend. "She's not the one for me. It's impossible."

"Is it? Really?" Makoto asked, standing up as well. "Think about it, Haruka. Why were you the one being sent to look after her? If she truly isn't your mate, then how come you're both so drawn to each other?" she questioned. "Mates are fated. You _know _that!" she pointed out, raising both hands up in the air.

Haruka just shook her head, stepping to a side, more than ready to walked away and end that conversation.

But Makoto wouldn't have it, and she stopped her, grabbing the arm and jerking from it. "What are you so scared of? Why won't you even consider it?"

"Because!" the blonde exclaimed. And then she shut her mouth closed, growling lowly and massaging her temples, fighting with herself.

Makoto smiled. "You have feelings for her."

"Sweet Lord! You sound like Minako!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe," the brunette granted, smiling knowingly. "Wait, is that a compliment or an insult?" she then asked, frowning for a moment before shaking her head. "Don't change the subject! Look me in the eyes and tell me you're one hundred percent, absolutely _sure_ she's not your mate. Say it, and I'll drop it and never talk about this again."

The blonde looked at her friend for a moment, before finally letting out a sigh. "I'm not risking it, ok?" she finally said, defeated. "I can't do that to her. I won't."

With that, she stepped to a side and walked away, leaving the rooftop and her friend there, and getting back into the house. She made her way down the stairs, thinking she could maybe get her mind off things and distract herself by maybe talking to Kunzite, getting everything ready for their next move, when Jadeite's scent reached her senses, letting her know he was back, and she followed it, finding him on the hallway, carrying a box into her own bedroom.

Michiru, of course, was standing right there, on the doorway. A soft smile was playing on her lips as she held her violin case close to her chest; her smile widening when she saw the blonde approaching them, as the girl walked up to her and, standing on her tiptoes, kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

Haruka just blinked, trying hard to fight the blush off her face, as a shiver ran down her entire body upon the feeling of those soft lips on her skin again.

"For asking him to bring my violin," Michiru offered, probably taking her silence as confusion. "Thank you."

"N-no problem," she mumbled, burying her hands deep into her pockets.

Jadeite came out of the room then, nodding his head to the both of them. "All set," he informed, smiling gently to the girl. "If there is anything else you need, just ask. And you may wanna take a nap," he said the last part smiling to the blonde. "We're having guests at midnight," he said, winking. "Unless, of course, you'd like to pass..."

"Not a chance."

His smile widened then. "That's what I thought," he said, nodding his head once before raising an imaginary hat off his head, gallantly. "Ladies," he said, bowing, before he turned around and left them to themselves.

Michiru giggled at his antics, and Haruka just rolled her eyes.

"He's always like that," she said, apologizing for Jadeite's behavior.

"He's nice," the girl said, smiling.

"Yeah..." she said, shaking a shoulder and stepping into the room. Taking the suitcase Jadeite had brought to the walk-in closet, she took one look around, before looking at Michiru again. "You can use my room for now," she said. "It's one of the bigger ones in the house, and you'll have your own bathroom and..."

"What about you?" Michiru asked, interrupting her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she said. "I'm afraid my bed's not as comfy as yours, but..."

"I'm not putting you out of your own room," the aquamarine haired girl said, interrupting her again and crossing her arms over her chest. Small, pointy little nose up in the air. "No one sleeps on the floor on my watch, remember?" she pointed out, quoting herself and what she had said to the little black cat that first night.

She chuckled, lightly shaking her head. "Yeah, I remember. But you're not putting me out, I'm offering," she assured her. "Don't worry about me."

"Of course I worry about you!" the girl exclaimed. "We're friends! Even though you never really tell me anything," she added the last part arching a questioning, accusing eyebrow her way.

"Didn't we have this conversation already?"

"You lied," Michiru retorted. "Doesn't count."

"I didn't lie!" the blonde defended herself. "My parents died when I was three, I was raised by an aunt, and I learned to play the piano when I was nine," she counted. "All true."

"But you're not twenty one, are you?"

"Oh, that..." she mumbled, chuckling softly and scratching the back of her head. "Well... no, not really..."

"So?" Michiru asked. Deep blue eyes going wide opened in pure curiosity. "How old are you?"

"Seventy two," she answered, smiling when a surprised expression took over Michiru's soft features. "But I look twenty one, don't I?"

Michiru raised an eyebrow at her at that, and it was only then that Haruka noticed how close they were now, standing face to face. "You're so cocky."

"And you're so beautiful."


	29. Chapter 28

**Faia Fire:** yes, for now. You said it yourself; she's human while the others aren't, and she just discovered a lot of things. She spent her entire life alone and feeling like she's out of place, like she doesn't belong anywhere, and all of a sudden she finds out her father is a shapesifter and her mother was a witch. A lot to process... and she has a lot to learn! But don't worry, she won't play the frail girl role that much longer, and she has an As or two under her sleeve...

.

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**28**

The words left the blonde's mouth, lingering in the suddenly tense air, and neither of them had time to process what was said before their lips found each other again.

Time stopped and everything ceased to exist as they melted into a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues dancing together, hungrily, eagerly, Michiru let her fingers ran through soft, short blonde locks as Haruka's hands found their way to her waist, bringing their bodies closer.

Her stomach jumped inside her, both excitedly and nervously. Eagerly, needing to get as close to her as possible, she stepped on her tiptoes, pressing herself against the blonde's tall frame, bringing their hips together and making them both moan into the kiss, as a delightful shiver ran down her body.

And just as it started, those soft, fervid lips were gone.

Surprised, immediately missing the warmth and the close contact, her eyes flung opened, and she saw the blonde jumping back and away. Their breathing erratic, Michiru vaguely wondered if the blonde's heart was beating as uncontrollably as hers was right now; if the blonde could feel this strong, almost unbridled attraction too, or if it was only her...

"I'm sorry," Haruka said, panting. "I-I can't... I..."

"I know," she whispered, lowering her eyes and staring at her own hands.

But when nothing but silence reached her, she looked up again, right into troubled green eyes, as Haruka just stood there, frowning and looking as confused as Michiru felt. And that confused her and frustrated her even more, as she let out a sigh and adverted her eyes away, desperately trying to fight the tears she could feel forming in her eyes.

"You're meant to be with someone. Someone like you," she said, in a trembling, broken whisper. "I... I understand. I just wish..." she trailed off, unable to suppress the soft whimper that escaped her, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Michiru..." the blonde tried to say, taking a step forward, with the most pleading, broken look upon her beautiful face.

But she took a step backwards, raising a hand and stopping her, both from approaching her again and from saying anything at all. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her tears away, frustrated, angry at herself for being this vulnerable, this weak. For making such a fool of herself like this...

"I don't want to cause you any more trouble than what I already had," she said, gathering her courage and looking up at the tall blonde. "So I'm the one who's sorry."

"You don't..."

"It's ok," she was fast to say, smiling sadly. "I understand."

"No, you don't." the blonde argued, frowning in a pleading, almost hurtful way. "You don't understand," she insisted, taking a few steps and breaking the distance between them, cupping her face with both hands. "You have_ no _idea..."

"Haruka..." she whispered, confused, broken, lost; delighted at the way her heart jump in content as the blonde rested her forehead against hers, and hurt by it all the same.

"It's not about that," Haruka finally said, in a low, husky whisper, staring straight into Michiru's deep blue eyes and tenderly caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. "If by being with you I end up spending the rest of my life alone, I don't care."

"How can you say that?" she asked, reaching up her hands and grabbing the blonde's wrists, gently caressing her soft, warm skin with barely the tip of her fingers. "You'd be tainted. I..."

"Tainted?" Haruka repeated, frowning, pulling away just enough to shake her head, but never breaking the close embrace. "You could never taint me, Michiru. Carrying your scent with me forever..." she trailed off, softly tracing Michiru's lips with her thumb, to then her chin, to finally let it slide down her neck in a never ending, sweet caress. "You have no idea... no idea how hard it is to resist you..."

A blush came to her cheeks at the sweet, huskily whispered words, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Taking the blonde's hands in hers, she raised them to her lips, kissing them softly.

"I love you, Ruka."

The words left her mouth in a soft, barely audible whisper, yet with so much honesty that it surprised even herself. And when Haruka gently made her tilt her head up again, her blue eyes meeting soft green ones, she melted under the blonde's gaze. Standing on her tiptoes, their lips brushed together, barely. Tenderly. Their faces drawing closer together as they drowned in each other's eyes.

They kissed again.

Slower this time. Softly. Letting her hands go around the blonde's thin waist, slowly traveling up and down her back through the material of her henley, as Haruka kept her close, with one hand behind her neck, long, soft fingers tangling in her curls, she returned the gesture with the other, gently caressing her back, not once breaking the kiss. Tongues dancing together, discovering once again the sweet mysteries of the other's mouth.

The soft, lingering caresses created sweet, delicious tremors that ran all over her body, making her shiver, tremble, melting to the blonde's lips and will. Surrendering completely, she could feel every fiber, every pore in her body coming to life like never before, anxiously waiting for what may come.

They broke the kiss, looking at each other; green meeting blue, lips barely and tenderly brushing together, as their hands lingered in the other's body. A smile coming to her lips when she let her hands slid down the blonde's henley, caressing her warm, soft, toned stomach, loving the way muscles contracted at her touch and the soft gasp that reached her ears. Her smile turning softer as Haruka's hands went to gently stroke Michiru's side, slowly going down to her waist and then up to her shoulders, the tip of her fingers caressing her nape, and the girl bit her lower lip shyly and sweetly.

Reaching up her hands, first going around Haruka's neck and then letting her fingers slid down to her collarbone, up her neck, she cupped the blonde's face, tracing down her beautiful features.

"Are you sure?" she softly whispered, staring into soft, warm emeralds.

She knew the risks. She had already been told all about it. But as she felt Haruka's skin under her fingertips, her soft lips slightly parted, inviting and just so deliciously tempting, she found she didn't care. She knew, without a doubt in her heart, that she was willing to risk everything, even herself, if it meant being with her.

Just once. Just this one time.

She was so worth it...

But... was Haruka willing to take the risk as well? Did she feel the same?

There was doubt and uncertainty dancing on those green orbs. But there was also something else. Something deep and strong, almost wild, barely restrained and waiting, begging to be set free, as Haruka's eyes turned darker, and she felt long, soft fingers traveling down to her hips, sneaking under her tee and caressing the sensitive skin at her lower back.

She gasped softly at the tender touch as her eyes drifted closed, enjoying, loving the feeling.

"Are you?" was Haruka's reply. Her voice deep and husky, low and sensual, making her open up her eyes again.

She was barely able to nod her head as the blonde guided one single finger up her back, tracing her spine, and she gasped, shivering, involuntary arching her back. Their breasts softly brushing together at her movement, making them both moan softly in response.

Taking the look in those green eyes and her response, both verbal and physical, as a good sign, and taking precaution and all and any thought off the window, thinking only of the tall woman, wanting, needing to be with her, and barely able to wait, Michiru pulled up from Haruka's tee, caressing her sides all the way to her arms, to then make the material to a side. Dying to touch her, to trace down that perfectly white, soft looking skin, she reached out her hands, but the blonde stopped her.

She frowned, looking up at her in askance. But the smile dancing on Haruka's lips was soft, reassuring. And filled with hunger and desire, as she took her stripped tee off, throwing it to a side, forgotten, and then taking a step forward. And then another, and another, forcing Michiru to walk backwards.

Those soft, dark, hungry eyes never leaving her blue ones.

Haruka's sensual movements, her burning gaze, the way she seemed to caress her entire body, her heart and soul with just her eyes. It was all so intense, so fierce, it made her feel like a prey just about to get caught.

And she let herself get caught, finding it all so incredibly arousing, so addictive, that she lost herself in her eyes, in her caresses. In her.

.-.

Without laying a single finger on her, she guided the girl to the bed, not trusting herself, her own need and desire to even kiss the girl without losing herself before even making it to the bed. But when the back of Michiru's legs reached the bed and she laid herself down on it, big, deep blue eyes gazing up at her, waiting, surrendered, willing, Haruka knew, she had lost herself to the girl long ago.

It didn't matter when or how. All that matter was that moment, and the girl now laying in her bed, waiting for her.

Kneeling over the edge and crawling her way to her, she kissed the girl's soft stomach, smiling against the warm, fair skin as the girl under her trembled in delight and the softest, most beautiful set of gasps reached her ears. Slender fingers tangling in her blonde locks as she made her way up, slowly, taking her time to kiss every pore, every inch, until she reached those pink, delicious lips again.

.

(edited! To read go to florlolasfics dot blogspot dot com dot ar. Or don't, and you can figure out what happened between them….)

.

She collapsed on top of the girl's shaking, trembling body, panting hard, trying to catch her breath and control her heartbeat after such blissful, mind blowing experience. But as the still fresh taste of blood in her mouth made her crash back to reality, she propped herself up with her elbows; wide opened, suddenly terrified eyes looking down on the girl beneath her.

Michiru's eyes were closed. A soft, satisfied smile was playing on her lips as she let out a soft, breathless sigh.

"Michi," she called out to her, with a hint of desperation in her voice upon noticing the two red, bleeding punctures spots on her neck.

Blue eyes fluttered open, looking into her worried green ones for a moment as the girl nuzzled closer into her, before drifting closed again.

"No, Michi, look at me," she urged, shaking her lightly by the shoulders, moving to lay on her side.

But the girl didn't answer. A frown came to her beautiful, delicate features and her body started trembling again; a soft, chocked whimper escaping her, and scaring the blonde to death.

"Stay with me, please... Open your eyes..." she begged, holding the girl close as she started shaking more visibly.

She held her in her arms as Michiru started convulsing, nesting her head on her chest and soothingly rocking her. The girl curled up against her, twisting and whimpering, and Haruka let out a chocked gasp of her own, not daring to think of what was happening, yet unable to stop her own thundering thoughts, blaming herself for not being strong enough, for not fighting her own needs and desire. For hurting her like this...

And now there was nothing left for her to do. Nothing to help her, to stop whatever she had caused. There was nothing she could do now, but hold her, praying to all and any high being the girl she had just shared her bed with would still be the same…

And when Michiru's shaking body suddenly stopped and she laid still in her arms, green eyes went wide opened, filling up with tears.

"Michiru!" she called out to her, desperately, cupping her face in her hands and begging for her to open her eyes, as the tears started rolling down her own cheeks. "Oh God... please, Michi..." she begged. "What have I done?"


	30. Chapter 29

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**29**

She woke up to the feeling of a warm, naked body gently pressed against her, and a strong, delicious scent invading her nostrils.

A scent she knew all too well. Only, it seemed stronger now. And slightly different.

There was a mild pain in her neck, more of a feeling of discomfort really, and she frowned, wondering what exactly happened. She remembered them making love, kissing and caressing each other until everything around her, everything inside her exploded in the most amazing, delicious cloud of pure, blinding ecstasy. And then, nothing.

Did she fall asleep right afterwards?

Forcing her eyes opened and fighting off the urge to stretch to avoid waking up the sleeping woman next to her, she turned to look at the blonde. Her face, tear tainted and unsettled, made it obvious she was not exactly sleeping peacefully, as she had probably fell asleep concerned and worried, and the girl frowned at that.

What did happen, exactly?

The slight pain on her neck gave her a pretty good idea. But she didn't really feel any different at all; same old Michiru.

A very sexually satisfied, same old Michiru...

She blushed at her own thoughts. Flashes of what had just transpired between the two filled her mind, forcing her to suppress a pleasurable gasp and making some lower regions of her body tense up in response. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to stay focus, when she saw it; a ray of light, pouring in over the bed from the opened window.

_Only one way to find out_, she thought to herself, carefully moving to seat up over the bed, covering herself with the cream colored sheets. She bit her lower lip nervously, remembering what she had been told; remembering Rubeus' words from the night before and wondering if it would really hurt that much. It wasn't as if she was walking out to the midday sun, anyway…

She shook her head, fighting her own uncertainty. Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she finally reached her hand out towards the end of the bed; her slender fingers dancing in the dying sunlight.

Nothing.

No pain, no skin burning. No blood, no wounds or blisters forming up. Just the normal, warm tinkling feeling of the sun on her white skin.

"Michi?" Haruka's deep, sleepy voice caught her by surprise, and she turned her face around. Puffy green eyes were looking back into her blue ones, as the blonde frowned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up as well, right behind her.

"Testing a theory," she answered, turning back to look at her hand, unharmed and dancing in the sunlight. "Guess I'm not a vampire."

She felt the blonde letting out a sigh as she encircled long, slender arms around her waist. Resting her chin on her shoulder as Michiru leaned in on her, enjoying the closeness and the tender embrace.

"You certainly don't smell like one," Haruka said, making her frown curiously and turn her face to look at her again. "They have this very distinctive smell," she provided in explanation.

"And I don't?"

"No. You still smell really nice."

A blush came to her cheeks at that, and she giggled softly, nuzzling her nose against the blonde's jawline. "You smell really nice, too."

Haruka chuckled then. Her trademark sided smile coming to her lips as she shook her head. "Oh, I remember you saying something about me smelling like a well mannered street cat you adopted," she said, in an amused, mocking tone, yet somehow managing to make it sound endearing and playful.

Michiru's blush deepened, and she frowned, slapping the blonde's arm as she just laughed at her. "I meant it as a compliment!" she exclaimed, defending herself. "It just came out wrong…"

Again, Haruka laughed. Holding her tighter and closer, and hiding her laughing face in Michiru's neck, tickling her and sending delicious tremors down her spine.

"And it turned out I was right!" she then added as a second thought.

"I know, I know," the blonde said, calming herself down. "You just… really surprised me with that one, that's all," she said.

Gently pulling her long curls behind with one hand, Michiru felt the blonde tracing her neck with one long, soft finger. And the way she carefully avoided the mild sore spots made the girl wonder if the wounds that were probably there looked as bad as that heavy intake of breath coming from the blonde behind her let her know.

"You really scared me."

She frowned at that, turning to look at her again only to see her frowning worriedly as she looked at her neck. "What happened?" she wanted to know.

Surprised emeralds blinked at her at her question. "You don't remember?"

"Y-yes! I… I meant…" she mumbled, blushing furiously now, "you know, _after_…"

The soft, endearing smile that came to Haruka's face was almost unbearable, as the blonde cupped her face with both hands, leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. And then gifting her nose and cheeks with sweet, soft kisses again, making her giggle happily as the blonde soon cuddled in closer, holding her tight by the waist and nuzzling against her neck, careful enough not to brush against her wounds.

"You started convulsing," she finally answered, gently pecking her neck. "And then you just… passed out."

"Oh," was all Michiru could think of, frowning and blinking, curiously.

"I'm really sorry," the blonde apologized, in low, husky whisper. "I tried…"

"It's ok," she was fast to say, interrupting her and turning around on the embrace, placing her hands over warm, soft cheeks, and staring into worried green eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't."

"I really tried not to…"

"You didn't hurt me, Ruka," she said again, softly and lovingly tracing the blonde's frowning brows, wanting to wash her concern away. "I didn't turn into a vampire. And I don't feel any different either, so I guess that means I'm still… you know… me."

Haruka's finger went to her neck again, gently inspecting her wounds. "Yeah…" she mumbled, sounding unsure.

And she let out a sigh, tilting her head to a side to let the blonde inspect her neck further as she let her eyes wander around the room.

She was not a vampire. That was good.

But the bite wound was still there and hadn't scarred, like she had secretly hoped it would. She really didn't know how it was supposed to work exactly, but she knew such a small wound would have healed by now if she had turned into a shapeshifter.

So what did happen? She was sure whatever the turning process was supposed to be, it surely would be over by now. Yet she hadn't turned into anything, one way or another. She was still her own little self; something in between a human and a shapeshifter. Something that was not even supposed to exist, according to everyone. And most importantly -and what hurt the most- she was not the blonde's mate.

Could it be that, because of her human heritage, she didn't heal quite as fast? Proving she was not a vampire had been easy enough. But, what other way other than the fast healing was there to see if she was still human or not?

Her eyes landed on the closed door of the walk in closet, and it suddenly it her.

She all but jumped off the bed, taking the sheets with her and wrapping it around her naked form as she marched resolutely to the closet, leaving a naked, blinking blonde woman sitting up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Haruka inquired, sounding both surprised and curious.

"My music box," she said, opening the door. "If I'm like you, I should be allergic to silver too, right?" she pointed out. "Maybe Jadeite brought my music box and…"

"Oh, no!" the blonde exclaimed, interrupting her.

Jumping off the bed and grabbing the black robe that had been previously laying on the bed and had ended up over the floor after their activities, she threw it on and walked up to her in record time, taking Michiru's hands in hers and stopping her from taking other step. A set, serious expression all over her pretty face.

"You don't wanna do that," she said, firmly.

"But…"

"No buts," Haruka interrupted, shaking her head. "It hurts like hell, alright? Trust me. You don't want to try that one."

Michiru frowned at her, running out of ideas now. "But we don't know for sure…"

"There's another way," the blonde said, guiding her to the middle of the room. "I think."

"You _think_?" she repeated, arching a questioning eyebrow.

"Hey, it's better than getting burned, ok?" she pointed out. "And it's also painless," she then added, placing her hands on Michiru's shoulders. "Now, close your eyes."

She let out a sigh, slightly shaking her head, before she did as she was told, closing her eyes and standing still. But when she felt the blonde's long fingers removing the sheet that was covering her naked body, she opened her eyes again, unable to keep the burning red from coming to her cheeks as she arched a questioning eyebrow.

"You don't want to get tangled in this once you turn," the blonde simply said, letting the cream colored material slid down her body, off to the floor. "Just close your eyes and trust me."

She frowned again, unsure now. "What if I can't?" she asked. "I don't even know how…"

"You're a smart girl. You'll get the hand of it easily," Haruka assured her, tenderly cupping her chin. "And if it doesn't work, then you can go ahead and give it a try to your suicidal tendencies," she then added, jokingly. "Now focus. Eyes closed."

Again, Michiru obeyed, closing her eyes and trying to control her nervousness. Taking a few, relaxing breaths, she concentrated only on Haruka's deep, rich voice.

"You need to stop picturing yourself as human," the blonde said, in a steady, low, husky tone. "Stop _thinking_ of yourself as human and let your senses guide you," she instructed, stopping for a moment, as Michiru guessed she was probably trying to come up with the right words to explain something that surely came naturally to the blonde. "Let it all out. Overcome your own body, allow your own energy to flow beyond it and will yourself…"

She thought she could feel a mild, almost unnoticeable tingling feeling running through her entire body, and she wondered if it really was working, if she was like the blonde now, or if it was just her imagination and her own wishful thinking. But she soon shook that thought away, focusing again and patiently waiting for Haruka to speak up again. But when after a moment of silence she did, the barely whispered words that reached her were not exactly what she was expecting.

"So beautiful…"

*_What?_* she asked, not realizing she hadn't actually said that out loud and opening her eyes, only to find herself staring at Haruka's hips, covered by the silky black robe.

That surprised her. Not because it was a bad sight -far from it-, but because she was expecting to find herself staring her neck and collarbone, like she usually did when standing right in front of the tall woman.

Did it actually work?

She blinked. Adverting her eyes off the blonde's hips, she looked down on herself, only to find two black and rather large paws instead of her own two feet. And she blinked again, surprised out of her mind.

*_Oh my God…_* she trailed off, amazed beyond words, blinking again and looking up at the blonde. *_It worked?_*

Haruka chucked, nodding her head and kneeling down on the floor, right next to her. The softest of smiles dancing on the blonde's lips as she reached out a hand, stroking her new, soft black fur. Long, slender fingers lovingly playing with her ears and then down her jawline, her neck and shoulders.

She blinked again, once, before her eyes drifted closed, enjoying the amazing feeling of Haruka's fingers stroking through her sides.

She could feel everything. Every smell, every touch, multiplied. Intensified. She could feel and hear the blonde's soft breathing, her intoxicating scent dancing in the air all around them, and the softness of the carpet beneath her paws. And man, those fingers! It felt so wonderful…

A sudden, loud chirping sound coming from the opened window surprised her, making her jump up in surprise. Her blue eyes flung open, and the blonde beside her chuckled lightly.

"It's just a bird," she said, amusedly.

She blinked again, turning to look into soft green eyes. *_Do you always feel like this?_*

"Like what?"

*_Like this!_* she exclaimed. *_So… intensely…_*

"I guess…" the blonde mumbled, shaking her shoulder. "Never really thought about it like that… but don't worry," she said, reassuringly. "You'll get used to it. We just need to reeducate your senses."

She shook her head, looking down on herself and at her paws again, before turning her head around and looking back. A long, slender tail was slowly dancing around in the air.

*_I have a tail,_* she commented, amazed.

"It kind of comes with the menu," Haruka said, nodding her head and chuckling lightly. "One pretty little kitten."

She turned back to look at her then, tilting her head to a side and glaring at her. *_Are we back to that now?_*

Again, Haruka chuckled. "What? You _are_ a kitten," she pointed out.

*_I'm a panther,_* she corrected her.

"Get back to me in ten years or so, and we'll discuss this again."

*_Oh, I'm sorry Miss 'I don't age'._*

Unaffected, the blonde just laughed at her, shaking her head, obviously amused. "You're eighteen. You're still a kitten," she argued, as she kept on stroking through Michiru's soft coat. "It's your heritage. Your father is a panther, so it's normal…"

*_He is?_* she interrupted, curiously. For some reason, she hadn't even thought of asking him about it…

The blonde frowned. "You didn't know?" she asked, and when the large feline simply shook her head in denial, she shook a shoulder in return. "Well, he is. A very strong, very _old_ one, at that."

*_Oh,_ _I didn't… mm…_* unable to even finish her sentence, her eyes drifted closed on their own accord, as Haruka's long, soft fingers playfully stroke through her sides, right over her ribcage.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she asked, smiling knowingly, and then chuckling when Michiru only hummed vaguely in response. "Now you know how_ I_ felt every time you did this."

*_Sorry?_* she said, again vaguely and not really knowing, or particularly caring of how to answer to that, as she simply laid herself down on the floor. Head resting on the blonde's lap, she completely surrendered herself to the soft, gentle strokes.

"I love you, Michi."


	31. Chapter 30

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

**.**

* * *

**30**

Blue eyes flung open and she looked up.

Those three huskily whispered, small words she had hoped to hear, resonating in her mind and making her heart speed up uncontrollably. Her breath got caught in her throat, and she felt a wave of excitement, happiness, surprise, fulfillment and thrill washing over her, overwhelming, and she rose from her resting position, gazing into soft, loving green eyes.

And Haruka smiled down at her. Softly and tenderly, with nothing but complete, naked honesty dancing in her eyes, unguarded.

Closing her eyes, she knelt over the soft, carpeted floor, slowly leaning in on the blonde. Her fur disappearing, giving way to white, soft skin; aquamarine curls growing in waves and cascading down her shoulders as her soft, beautiful features appeared again, and she took the blonde's lips with hers in a soft, deep kiss.

"I love you too, Ruka," she whispered back, breaking the kiss and softly brushing their noses together. "I love you so much."

Smiling softly, lovingly, Haruka encircled her arms around the girl's waist, bringing her closer and kissing her again.

And as she did so, Michiru's naked breasts brushing against the blonde's, covered by nothing but the thin, soft material of the robe, was enough to make them both moan into the kiss. And as she encircled her arms around the blonde's neck, keeping her close as their tongues met in playful, sensual dance, that consuming desire, that almost desperate, unbearable need to be skin to skin again, to feel her intimately, started growing in waves inside her.

.

(edited! To read, go to blog)

.

She collapsed on top of Haruka's still trembling body. Her own shaking as well after her exploding orgasm, as she tried to catch her breath, feeling and hearing Haruka's heartbeat, fast and uncontrolled against her own chest, and the still fresh taste of her blood in her mouth. And as her fuzzy, blurred mind finally registered what that taste meant, she propped herself up with both hands. Blue eyes wide opened and looking down on the still panting blonde.

But one long leg around her waist and a firm, yet gentle hand coming to her lower back, stopped her from fully raising, keeping her close instead. Another hand going to the back of her neck brought her crushing down to Haruka's mouth as her still spinning mind couldn't, wouldn't resist the sweet battle of the blonde's tongue, and she relaxed again, melting into the kiss.

Still out of breath, the kiss turned into soft, tender kisses until the need of air forced them apart, and the blonde rested her head on the floor, taking deep, long breaths. And she laid there, on top of her and resting her chin over her chest, looking at the now slightly bleeding neck; small crimson rivers, as if from a needle's puncture, were slowly running down the otherwise perfectly white skin, and she guessed it was already starting to heal.

Ami's words came to her mind then. Something about the mating ritual and their instinctive need to bite down their lover's neck. She just hadn't really thought it could ever feel like that, exploding and consuming, in a completely sexual way. And judging by the small, highly satisfied smile dancing on Haruka's lips, and the dizzy look upon green eyes, she guessed the blonde had felt it too.

She now understood why Haruka had been unable to resist it before, and wondered if she had felt it too during that first, amazing orgasm, without even registering it at all, so consumed and carried away as she had been by her white cloud of pure ecstasy.

She felt the blonde moving under her, reaching out and taking the robe, and she looked up at her, turning to lay on her side. But before she could rise, the blonde encircled one arm around her shoulders again, guiding her back towards her.

"It's getting chilly," was the simple explanation she got as Haruka placed the silk fabric over their naked bodies.

Without really needing any more explanation than that, she rested her head over the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling against the warm, soft skin as she let out soft, relaxed, content sigh. Fingers mindlessly and softly caressing one another as they lay there, naked on the floor, holding each other close and enjoying the quiet early evening.

"Can I ask you something?" the deep, husky voice made her look up from her comfy position, looking into soft, and kind of curious green eyes as she nodded her head. "Every time you woke up from one of your nightmares you would always call yourself names..." the blonde said, cupping her chin with one hand and gently stopping her from diverting her eyes away. "Why?"

Going through all the answers to that question in her mind, she let out a sigh, going back to the blonde's chest, seeking for refugee. "Because that's what I've always been," she finally answered after a moment of silence. "The weird foreign girl, the freak..."

"You're not a freak, Michi," Haruka said, softly and tenderly, as long fingers caressed her curly hair, right behind her ear. "Not any more than any of us," she then added.

She giggled at the joke. Turning around to lay on her stomach, she rested her chin on Haruka's shoulder, looking at her. "Well, I know that _now_," she pointed out. "But I didn't before. I didn't know what was so wrong with me, and I couldn't always control it. I still can't..."

Two curious eyebrows went up at that. "Control what?"

She looked at her, with worry and uncertainty dancing in her blue orbs as she bit on her lower lip. "Promise me you won't freak out on me."

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "I saw a white bright light coming out of you," Haruka said. "I think we're both way beyond the point of freaking out by now."

"Everyone else did."

"I'm not everyone else."

"I know," Michiru whispered, smiling softly.

Looking into soft, curious green eyes, she bit her lower lip, sitting up over the floor and taking a look around. When she finally found something that could show and explain to the blonde better than words the reason why so many had cast her aside in the past, she turned back to look at her. A small, shy smile dancing on her lips as Haruka looked up at her, propped up and resting on her elbows, unaffected by her nakedness or the fact that Michiru had pretty much taken the robe to cover herself.

She shook her head, clearing her mind and taking a deep breath. "I bet that looks really good on you," she said.

Moving to sit up beside her, Haruka frowned, obviously not following. "What..."

But before the blonde could finish her question, Michiru raised her hand up; the white gold chain resting on the bureau came flying to her at her movements, and she caught it in mid air. Letting out a somewhat relieved sigh, she opened up her hand, showing the chain now resting in the middle of her palm.

Green eyes went wide opened at that, blinking in surprise. Mouth hanging opened and all, and Michiru tilted her head to a side, lowering her eyes.

But a gentle hand on her chin made her look up again. "Ok, _that_?, was freaking amazing!"

"No, it's not," Michiru argued, giggling despite herself at Haruka's amazed, kind of goofy smiling face, as she opened the chain's clasp, placing it around the blonde's neck. The circular reliquary resting proudly right in between round, firm breasts. "It never works when I really need it to... like last night? I tried..." she trailed off, letting her hands slid down to the blonde's chest, caressing her now unharmed, soft skin, as her mind reminded her of how it looked like, with opened wounds and burns bleeding profusely. "I tried to take those chains off you... I tried and I couldn't... it just didn't work..."

Two long, slender arms encircled themselves around her waist, comforting, and taking away the guilt that had just started to take over her almost immediately, as the blonde smiled softly at her. "I admit that would've been quite handy," she said, gently caressing her cheek. "But you were scared. Maybe that's why it didn't work."

"Maybe... I don't know..." she conceded, frowning. "When I was younger, all these weird things would always happen whenever I got nervous or scared or... sometimes it'd just _happen_," she said, shrinking her shoulders. "Worksheets flying around, lights switching on and off... I knew it was me, and some of the other kids started catching up and getting suspicious..."

"And they picked on you."

It wasn't a question, but she still nodded her head, letting out a sigh as her eyes wandered around the room for a moment. "First I was the weirdo," she said. "But then they found out I play the violin, and my music teacher started saying I was a _prodigy_," she said, ironically accentuating the word and rolling her eyes. "It only made things worse, really. No one wanted to have anything to do with me, with the freak foreign girl..." she trailed off, smiling softly when she felt long, soft fingers gently and tenderly caressing her cheek, reassuringly and comforting. "So I just... kept to myself, tried to control it as much as I could and just... played my music."

Gently placing a hand under her chin, Haruka made her tilt her face towards her, only to capture her lips in a soft, tender kiss. Letting her arms go around the blonde's thin waist, Michiru snuggled in closer, relishing on the sweet embrace and softly kissing soft pinkish lips back.

"You once asked me if I wanted to be friends with you," the blonde said, breaking the kiss and pulling away just enough to look her in the eyes. "I couldn't exactly answer you then, with me pretending to be a simple cat and all..." she trailed off jokingly; her sided smile coming to her lips as Michiru giggled. "But I have an answer to that question now," she continued. "And the answer is no."

Surprised at the unexpected answer, she blinked, once, before frowning in confusion. But the blonde simply smiled at her, lovingly, reaching out and tenderly brushing her nose against hers.

"Friends is not enough," she whispered, softly and huskily, cupping Michiru's cheeks with both hands as her loving emeralds stared intensely into deep blue eyes. "I want more," she confessed, as her smile turned into a shy, yet loving one. "I love you, Michi, and I don't want to be just friends. I can't..."

Whatever she was going to say, it never came out. Because, unable and unwilling to stop herself, Michiru threw herself at the blonde, forcing them both down to the floor and then kissing her deeply. Haruka's arms went around her waist instantly, keeping her close as Michiru kissed her, over and over again, tracing small, soft kisses all over her beautiful features, loving the deep, husky, happy chuckles that escaped the blonde beneath her.

But as she kept on gifting small kisses, traveling down that long neck, her eyes caught something, and she stopped all actions, propping herself up with both hands and blinking down on the suddenly frowning blonde.

"What?" she asked, a bit confused, and kind of worriedly. "Michi, what's wrong?"

Blue eyes flickered up to green ones for a moment, before looking down again. Reaching out a hand, she slowly traced one long finger against the blonde's neck.

That movement seemed to be all Haruka needed before realization hit her, and she blinked. Reaching up a hand herself, she carefully pulled aquamarine curls aside, inspecting Michiru's wounded neck.

The most beautiful, sided smile came to her lips then, as her green eyes looked up into her surprised ones.

"I bit you," Michiru mumbled.

"I know."

"You scarred," she added, again tracing her finger over the blonde's long neck, where a bite mark now decorated the otherwise perfect skin.

"So did you," Haruka said, smiling widely when Michiru giggled, childishly and happily. "Guess Makoto's crazy theory wasn't so crazy after all."


	32. Chapter 31

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**31**

She walked out of the bathroom and into the closet wrapped around a fluffy, soft white towel. Her long curls, still wet after her shower, danced freely behind her, and she let out a content sigh, feeling fresh and renewed, and grateful of finally being able to put on her own clean clothes.

But as she was just about to walk to her suitcase, still waiting for her on the same spot it had been left earlier, the sight that received her there made her stop in her tracks.

That blonde was really something...

There she was, with her back to Michiru, wearing rinsed out gray skinny jeans that hung low on her round hips, a double clasp black leather belt around it, more as an accessory than out of actual need, and matching mid calf, low heeled buckle black boots on her feet. A simple, racerback black bra was cupping her round, full breasts as she went through the neatly folded tees over the shelf, searching.

And as she stood there, taking in the marvelous curve of her hips, the fine line of her shoulders, her straight, define back, a smile made it to her lips. Her smile widening a little, happily biting on her lower lip when green, curious eyes turned to look at her, as the blonde obviously sensed her presence and returned the smile with one of her own.

Walking up to her and resting her cheek against the soft, warm skin of her back, Michiru encircled her arms around the thin waist, loving the feel of the smooth, strong stomach as she caressed it with the tip of her fingers. And when Haruka turned around on the embrace, encircling her own arms around Michiru's frame and then kissing the tip of her nose, she giggled happily, reaching up a hand and running her fingers through soft, and still damp blonde hair, caressing her scalp.

Green eyes drifted closed, enjoying the tender caress, and Michiru giggled again as she could've swore the blonde started purring softly. But as she was just about to teasingly point exactly that, the white gold chain still hanging proudly from the blonde's neck got her attention and she took the small reliquary in her hands, looking up into green eyes and silently asking for permission before opening it up.

Two small portraits laid inside.

One was of a handsome man, with his blonde hair neatly combed and pulled back. He had shinning, piercing blue eyes as a charming, sided smile played on his lips. The other was of a woman, with her light brown hair pinned up in the back with soft waves to a side, in a typical 1930's coiffure. Her hairstyle, her soft green eyes and the serene, gentle smile on her lips added a certain daintiness to her gorgeous features; long define face, high cheekbones and pointy nose. And Michiru couldn't help but notice the tall blonde, while having inherited her father's smile and hair color, was the vivid image of her mother.

"She was beautiful," Michiru whispered softly, closing the reliquary again and inspecting the soft, organic curves decorating it. And when turning it around, she noticed four small, curvy letters engraved there, 'S.F.T.E.', perfectly matching the reliquary's pattern, and she frowned, curiously looking back at the tall woman. "What does it mean?"

"It's from a poem my dad used to read to my mom," Haruka answered, smiling softly. "One love, one life, we were destined to be," she recited, as she gently traced down the inscription. "Soulmates forever throughout eternity."

She smiled then, thinking it sounded romantic, and it probably held that much more meaning to them, considering the notion of eternity was more than just a few decades, maybe half a century. Eternity did mean, literally, exactly that.

Soft green orbs gazed into her blue ones and she tilted her head up, stepping into her tiptoes and tenderly pecking Haruka's lips. Encircling her arms around the blonde's neck as she felt long, slender arms going to her waist, her eyes caught that small mark on Haruka's neck, and she smiled again, resting her forehead against those soft, warm lips.

It had all happened so fast, so suddenly, and she was now left feeling so incredibly and utterly… complete. She found it hard to convince herself she wasn't dreaming it all. And as she tried to do exactly that one more time, another thought crossed her mind, and she looked up into green eyes again.

"You think… you think they… heard?" she asked, blushing rather profusely at the mere thought of everyone knowing -and hearing- exactly what had happened between them.

Haruka chuckled, seemingly amused, as she kissed the top of her head. "Not a chance," she said, sounding quite positive.

But Michiru wasn't so sure about that, and she made it clear by just frowning up at the blonde. They had both been rather loud on their previous, heated -and very private- activities, after all…

As if reading her thoughts, the blonde chuckled again, playfully kissing the top of her nose. "You try living with five couples, one of which has this annoying habit of arguing about _everything_, _every_ single day," she said, rolling her eyes, "plus the occasional Blood locked up downstairs screaming twenty four seven, and try to sleep with all that ruckus."

"I'm guessing is not that easy?"

"Definitively not," Haruka said, shaking her head for good measure. "The brainy horsey couple design the house so that we could all live here, do our job, and still keep some sense of privacy," she assured her. "There are some things that are better left behind closed doors."

"Yeah…" she mumbled, nodding her head, before she frowned again. "The brainy horsey couple?"

"Ami and Zoicite."

"Oh! Right…"

"But they will know," Haruka added, looking straight into her deep blue eyes, softly caressing Michiru's reddening cheeks with her thumbs. "I mean, your scent… it's different. You kinda smell a little like me now…"

A smile made it to her lips then, despite her blush. "I think I can live with that," she joked.

"Good," the blonde said, chuckling once more. "'Cause, you know, it's a long term deal."

"I can live with that too."

.-.

By the time they finally made it downstairs it was already close to midnight.

Haruka had thrown on a white, racerback swing tank and a black mini best over it. Michiru, on the other hand, had put on an off the shoulder, natural colored peasant blouse with flutter sleeves, washed blue skinny flare jeans covering her legs, and low heeled pumps on her feet. Her hair, still slightly damp, was lose and dancing freely behind her as she walked, following the tall woman as she led the way, gently placing a hand on Michiru's lower back.

Saying something about needing to prepare for their midnight visitors, Haruka opened up the kitchen's door for her, stepping in herself right after the girl.

Sitting around the wooden table set in the middle of the kitchen, Makoto and Minako seemed to be pretty concentrated on their card game. And when dark green eyes looked up and a small smile crept to Makoto's lips, a light blush made it to Michiru's cheeks.

"Shut it," came Haruka's husky, warning tone, as she simple walked in and up to the cabinets, opening a drawer.

"You're so not fun," the brunette said, rolling her eyes and then shaking her head, unaffected, as Haruka sent her a warning glare -warning her about what exactly, Michiru wasn't sure, though she knew she probably didn't want to guess either. "You hungry?" Makoto asked then, completely changing the subject as she continued with her game. "We're running out of B."

"And it's your fault," Minako put in, grunting and arching a disapproving eyebrow towards the taller blonde. "That's what happens when you give your food to a Blood."

Green eyes blinked, once, before one perfectly lined eyebrow went up. "Don't get all Kunzite on me."

The smaller blonde shook her shoulder, looking down at her hand of cards again. "Been with the man for over a quarter of a century. Can't help it."

"And now you're getting all Ames," Makoto put in, blinking at the smaller blonde and reaching up a hand, placing it over her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Minako slapped her hand away, growling. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"And there goes Rei!" the brunette exclaimed, in such a surprised tone, with an astonished, funny look all over her face that Michiru couldn't suppress her giggles, as the brunette turned to look up at Haruka. "I think she's suffering from some sort of personality disorder."

The tall blonde just shrugged. "What else is new?"

Minako just frowned at them, shoving her pointy little nose up in the air and crossing her arms over her chest, obviously offended. And again, and though she tried, Michiru couldn't fight off her own giggles.

"You guys suck," Minako grunted, rolling her eyes and turning to look at Michiru, with a serious, kind of warning look all over her pretty face. "I'd stay as far away from these two as possible if I were you," she advised, "before they traumatize you…" she trailed off then. Baby blue eyes going wide and opened as she sniffed the air. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, practically jumping in her seat, as Michiru thought her baby blue eyes would pop out of her head if they got any bigger. "You're not human anymore!"

She blinked, suddenly blushing profusely and not really knowing what to say, as Minako kept staring at her as if she had just became some sort of peculiar exhibit or something.

"How blonde are you, really?" Makoto asked, rolling her eyes.

"I resent that," Haruka grunted, frowning.

"For a canine, you have a really underdeveloped sense of smell," the brunette added, completely ignoring the tall blonde.

"Oh, shut up!" the baby blue eyed blonde grunted, waving her hand and dismissing Makoto's comment. "I'm not talking to you," she said, before her wide smile came back to her features and she turned back to Michiru, taking her hands and guiding her to the empty chair next to her. "This is so great!" she exclaimed, happily clapping her hands. "Are you hungry? Hey, Haruka, get her some B!" she said, all in one long breath.

"B?" Michiru repeated, confused and a bit overwhelmed by the blonde's cheerfulness.

"Blood type," Haruka offered, before glaring down on the smaller blonde. "Slow down, will ya? You're scaring her," she said. "And me," she then added, mumbling, and massaging the back of her neck.

"It's alright," Michiru said, smiling a bit shyly to both blondes. "I guess I just sort of... forgot about that part..."

"Oh, well... you can still have human food, I guess," the smaller blonde said, tilting her head to a side and shaking a shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "You probably have more stomach to it than any of us, anyway."

Michiru just frowned, getting lost with the entire concept and not really understanding what Minako meant by that. But a small smile made it back to her lips when she felt a gentle hand softly rubbing her back, as the tall blonde woman dragged an empty chair and sat down right next to her.

"Think about it as if it's junk food," she said. "You can have it, but it's not healthy, and it might give you a stomachache."

"Like shiitake," Minako pointed out, gagging.

"Or natto," Haruka added, frowning in open disgust.

"Not to mention coffee, and anything spicy," Makoto put it, raising up a finger to make her point clear. "That's a guaranteed stomachache, every time."

She nodded her head, frowning curiously now. "Is that why you never ordered anything but tea?"

The tall blonde chuckled, nodding her head. "Yeah."

"And didn't want tuna," she added, kind of amused now as that one memory jumped into her head.

Though she now knew the blonde was meant to keep an eye on her and keep her safe, her heart did a little dance inside her ribcage when remembering how protective the little black cat had been towards her that one night. And as the thought jumped into her head, a smile made it to her lips and she reached out a hand, gently caressing the blonde's cheeks with the back of her fingers.

Again, the tall blonde chuckled, taking her hand in hers and kissing it softly.

"Aw, how cute!" Makoto sang, in an openly mocking tone that somehow Michiru knew, was strictly and exclusively directed to the tall blonde.

Sending a warning glare that shut the tall brunette and stopped Minako's soft giggles, Haruka shook her head, in a somewhat embarrassed, though still amused manner. "The point is," she continued, getting the conversation back on track, "human food is our version of junk food, and blood would be the healthy option."

Standing up from her chair, Makoto walked up to the fridge. Taking out four small bottles with a crimson liquid in it, she placed them over the table, pointing at the labels. "This is B," she said, as she took two bottles and handed one to each blonde. "And this is O," she added, taking one for herself. "We tend to prefer a specific blood type. They have a different taste... but you should take it easy," she said, handing the remaining bottle to her. "Take your time and then decide."

"Ok," Michiru said, slightly nodding her head as she took the offered bottle and removed the cap.

The scent of fresh blood immediately reached her nostrils and her stomach contracted in response, painfully reminding her she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. And as the alluring scent filled the air, she realized she was starving.

She took a small sip, letting the liquid roll down her tongue, tasting it. And as she did so she could feel something inside her coming to life; a deep, strong feeling of awareness invading her as she took another sip. And then another, and another, more eagerly and hungrily, as if she had been starving since ever and was only now finally satisfying her hunger for the first time.

But as her senses kicked in and that awareness in her grew in waves, something else hit her. She frowned, stopping all movements, as a shiver ran down her spine, forming goosebumps in her arms, and she tensed up.

Something was wrong.

Sensing the change in her, Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning worriedly. But before she could even form the words to explain this strange feeling, this sudden certainty of something approaching them, Kunzite walked into the kitchen.

A deep, serious frown upon his handsome features, as he walked up to the drawer Haruka had left opened, having been distracted before. Taking two tactical batons out, he threw one to the tall blonde, which she caught right on, and he nodded his head. "We're on."

.

.

* * *

**Notes & disclaimers:**

**About the poem:** that does not belong to me. I found it ages ago on the internet, and I would love to credit it properly, but sadly, I have no idea who wrote it, I don't have the slightest idea of where I found it, and I don't even remember what I was even looking for when I came upon it… But I'm totally _not_taking credit for it.

(nerdy note) **About the reliquary and its decoration**. In case you have no idea what organic means in terms of design and decoration, think Mackintosh and the Glasgow School of Art; though that's mostly architectural, his work is amazing and he did set a style. So think of his glass panels and the decorations on furniture (why people love Morris and completely forget about Mackintosh is completely beyond me!). To those of you who don't know him, he was an (awesome) integral designer who managed the blend the influences of Modernism (Art Nouveau) and Japanese forms into his own designs. Oh, and I know I'm a bit off with the time line, but they're Shapeshifters. So let's say they got that reliquary in the U.K. in the early 1900, when our little cute blonde kitty wasn't even born yet. And since I set Haruka's parents' clothing style more western-ish, it does fit into that scenario. So, there! They were in France in the 16th century, why couldn't they be in England from 1900 to 1930?  
Don't look at me like that. I did say this was a nerdy note! And everyone should know Mackintosh! The guy was a genius!


	33. Chapter 32

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**32**

The black R8 made its way into the entryway, coming to a stop and parking near the iron gates. Leaving the front lights on but killing the engine, a man stepped out.

The pebble road leading to the main door gave under his black combat boots, sending an almost soundless click into the night as he walked. A black leather coat crossed over his broad chest covered him from neck to ankles, and his short, jet black hair fell onto deep, piercing blue eyes, as he watched, studied and followed each and every single one of the people standing in front of the house.

The passenger door opened up, and out walked a tall woman. She had long, chestnut hair tied in a low ponytail at the back of her neck, and startling purple eyes framed by long, black eyelashes. A black sleek halter top zipped at the front hugged her breasts, marking her curves all the way down to her navel, where a tight, low rise black leather mini short hugged her round hips, followed by black fishnet stockings over her seemingly endless legs, and black, knee high stiletto leather boots on her feet.

The man waited for her to go to his side, and they walked together, meeting the approaching group half way as Mamoru led the small party, consisting of Haruka to his right, and Kunzite to his left.

Waiting on the porch, casually leaning on against the door frame, with his hands crossed over his chest, Jadeite's blue eyes followed the pair. Not too far from him, Makoto stood tall, hands on her hips and a teasing, mocking smile dancing on her lips, as the blonde woman behind her whispered something into her ear, casually resting a forearm against the brunette's shoulder.

Judging by the way piercing blue eyes stopped on each one of them, carefully eying them up and down, it wasn't hard to guess the black haired man knew, the rest of them were inside, peeking through the windows and keeping a close eye on their every move.

"Sapphire," Mamoru acknowledged, slightly nodding his head.

"Mamoru," the black haired man greeted, stopping a few feet away from them while gesturing with his hand to the woman beside him. "This is Taiki."

"Ah, yes," Kunzite said, looking straight at the tall brunette woman, smiling both threateningly and mockingly at her as he arched an eyebrow. "The sister."

The Blood nodded her head, barely, and a sided, mocking smile of her own made it to the tall blonde woman's lips, noticing the way purple eyes switched from Kunzite to herself. Their particular strength and short temper has given them both quite a reputation among their enemies, and they were quite aware -and rather proud- of that. And it seemed quite obvious these two Bloods were not unaware of said reputation.

"You'll have to forgive these two," Mamoru started to say, pointing with his head to both her and Kunzite, as a small smile of his own made it to his lips. "They tend to be a bit... distrustful... at times," he said, with a clear hint of mockery to his tone, though his face portrayed nothing but seriousness.

One blonde eyebrow went up then, slightly nodding her head towards the Bloods in front of her, as she was barely able to suppress to chuckle that wanted to escape her. She always loved it when Mamoru played the leader role like that; all business and serious, yet unable -or unwilling- to fully hide his own amusement. They all enjoyed the Bloods' some times well hidden, others quite evident show of distrust and fear towards them, after all.

Mamoru turned around on his heels, gesturing with his hand for them to follow, though not saying the words. In cue, Jadeite, Makoto and Minako turned around as well, walking into the house, while both Haruka and Kunzite stepped to a side, letting the Bloods pass by and follow Mamoru, and then followed them closely themselves, keeping a close, careful eye to their every move.

Making the few steps and walking into the house, Mamoru turned back around. With the door wide opened, he stood right in front of them from the inside of the house, with a calm yet serious look upon his handsome face. And again, Haruka had to suppress her chuckles.

He was testing them. Toying with them, to see how they react. And having his own little share of fun while at it, too.

She walked up to the porch with Kunzite right next to her. Taking stand at one side of the door each, they just stood there, staring at the two Bloods; the white haired man with his arms crossed over his chest, as she casually leaned against the door frame.

"Aren't you gonna let us in?" Sapphire asked, getting exasperated with their obvious, open mockery.

She blinked, faking surprise. "Oh, right! Where are our manners!" she exclaimed, not really moving from her spot.

A sided, sarcastic smile made it to Kunzite's lips then. "How rude of us."

The woman took a deep breath as Sapphire just stood there, glaring at them before looking straight at Mamoru.

"Easy, now," he said to the pair, in a commanding voice that clearly stated the time for games was over now. "They're our guests for the night," he added, barely sending a look towards them for the split of a second before looking back right into Sapphire's deep blue eyes. "Please, do come in."

Nodding his head, Sapphire was finally able to walk into the house, with Taiki right by his side, and Haruka and Kunzite following them closely, as the later shot the door closed behind him. And the second he walked through the double doors and was led into the living room, Sapphire's blue eyes were fast to take in the rest of them, all nine, either standing or sitting around the room.

Jadeite was sitting over the edge of the stoned fireplace, with Rei standing to his right, easily resting against the wall with her hands folded behind her. To his left, Makoto rested one leg up and against the fireplace, arms crossed over her chest, with Zoicite standing by her side, with his hands buried on his pockets and casually leaning a shoulder against the wall. Standing in between the window and the only double couch in the room, Nephrite eyed the newcomers up and down, with his arms crossed over his broad chest as the blonde standing next to him rested with one hand over her hips, and the other mindlessly, almost mockingly playing with one long strand of hair in between her fingers.

Daichi occupied one of the single sofas. He looked up the moment they walked in, slightly nodding his head in acknowledgment but not standing up or voicing a word. Ami and Michiru both stood behind him, silently watching the duo walking in. And as Mamoru walked into the room as well, leading the way, he went straight to the remaining single sofa, taking a seat and then gesturing for the Bloods to do so as well at the double couch.

Haruka and Kunzite walked right behind their leader, going to stand behind him; Kunzite to his right and Haruka to his left, right in between him and Daichi, next to the aquamarine haired beauty. With her vigil eyes never leaving the Bloods now sitting right in front of her, she reached out a hand, taking advantage of the sofa hiding her movements, and let her fingers gently stroke Michiru's, reassuringly.

*_Relax,_* she said to her, softly, sensing and understanding the girl's uneasiness, especially considering her last encounter with Bloods had been everything but a pleasant one. *_And try not to wrinkle your nose,_* she then added, amusedly, as the girl now understood what she meant earlier that day about vampires having a very specific scent to them, and why they called them 'bloods'. *_It's really cute, but I don't think they'd appreciate it._*

A small, amused smile came to Michiru's lips then, and she felt her relaxing a little.

More relaxed herself, with the girl's body so close to her, she directed her full attention back to the task at hand, right when a popping sound filled the room, making both Sapphire and Taiki jumped on their sits and turn around, looking up at the blonde standing right behind them, as she popped her gum again. Still playing with her hair in one hand, twisting one long blonde lock around her finger, she smiled down to Sapphire, winking.

"Hi, there," she said, deliberately sounding quite girlie, cheerful, and flirty.

"Hi…" he greeted back, looking her up and down and frowning.

*_Please don't tell me you're __actually _flirting_ with him,_* Ami's soft voice filled everyone's mind, as one blue eyebrow went up, slightly.

*_Hey, Kunz! Control your woman!_* Jadeite teased. *_You're losing her to a Blood…_*

*_Geez, Mina,_* Rei complained, sounding disappointed. *_You can do so much better than that!_*

*_Oh, I know,_* Minako said, popping her gum again and giggling. *_But it's so fun to mess with him._*

*_Like any puppy,_* Kunzite put in, completely unaffected by the blonde's flirty smile or her battling eyelashes, smiling evilly amused himself as Sapphire sent one last glance towards his mate before turning back around, *_she just likes to play with her toys before breaking them,_* he said, making her giggle again.

*_He's making it way too easy,_* Haruka commented, as her trademark sided smile came to her lips, amused, yet never taking her watchful eyes off Sapphire.

The girl beside her blinked at their joking, slightly changing from one foot to the other. *_Are you guys always like this?_* she asked, with a bit of uncertainty to her tone, as she was still new to the benefits and fun of telepathic links.

*_That's how we roll,_* Jadeite answered, briefly turning his eyes away and towards Michiru, winking at her.

*_Like I said,_* came Nephrite's voice. *_You'll get used to us._*

*_Kids,_* Daichi spoke. *_Behave now._*

"I believe you have some information you'd like to share with us," Mamoru began.

Reaccommodating his coat, Sapphire nodded his head. "Yes," he said, resting his elbows over his knees. "I'd like to make a deal with you."

"So I've heard," Mamoru said. "Please, explain."

"I'm tired of losing good men over this ridiculous dispute," the Blood said, quite bluntly, ignoring the several sets of eyebrows that shot up at his choice of words, as he paid attention only to Mamoru and Daichi. "My brother's desire of revenge has gone way too far…"

"Revenge?" Daichi repeated, interrupting him. "I may be old, but my memory has yet to fail me. Your brother started this 'dispute' all on his own, completely unprovoked."

"Oh, he was provoked," Sapphire argued. "Maybe a little too much," he said, taking a deep breath as all eyes landed on him, expectantly and waiting. "Almost a century ago, a young woman was found dead in her father's barn. Killed by wild dogs, or so the police said," he explained. "Her fiancé went mad with grief, drowning himself in alcohol and losing his mind. And then he just… disappeared."

"Diamond, I assume," Daichi interjected.

Sapphire nodded his head. "I didn't see him for years. He came back years later, after my own family was brutally murdered," he said, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, before opening them again and frowning, as he stared at some point on the floor. "But he came back… changed…"

"So vampires killed his fiancé, and your family," Mamoru reasoned. "Sad story, but I fail to see what that has to do with your brother's so called revenge."

"It wasn't vampires," Sapphire corrected him, arching an eyebrow. "Why do you think he went for Tenoh first?"

Green eyes narrowed dangerously then; a deep, low growl erupting from her throat as she took a step forward. Jaw clenched and hands closing on tight fits, an almost unbearable rage spread through her entire body.

But Daichi rising up a hand, barely touching her stomach with it stopped her from taking another step, without tearing his eyes off Sapphire. "I suggest you to be more careful with what you imply about my friend," he said, narrowing his deep blue eyes. "You wouldn't want to upset his daughter."

Sapphire blinked at that, looking up at her and frowning, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Enraged, she stood tall and still right next to Daichi, surely looking like the mad panther she was right now, ready to attack at any given moment. But she didn't care; the sudden lost confusion dancing in those blue eyes felt good, and she almost begged for the Blood to say something, to give her just the right excuse to jump at his throat.

"I thought there were no survivors..." Sapphire said, frowning.

"Think again," she grunted.

*_Easy, Kid,_* Daichi said, only for her to hear, in that soft, soothing tone he had used to ease her fears and tears, so many decades ago. "I'm afraid you have inaccurate information," he said out loud, in a calm, steady tone. "I can assure you, Yoshio never killed anyone."

"You were there, weren't you?" she asked, accusingly, and for once ignoring Daichi's or anyone else's command and lead, too angry to even care. "That night, you were there, and you helped him kill my father," she growled. "Everyone! You killed _everyone_!"

"That's not…"

"Yes or no!" she demanded, interrupting him before he could excuse himself, and stepping up again.

But Daichi was fast to stop her, standing up and placing both his hands in her arms before she could jump to that Blood's throat. *_Not now, Kid,_* he said to her, staring straight into her green eyes. *_You've made it this far. Don't ruin it now._*

"Yes!" Sapphire exclaimed, making them turn back to look at him, though Daichi didn't let go of her. "But that was not what I wanted!" he defended himself. "Yes, I was angry at your father and I wanted him dead. But I didn't kill him!" he exclaimed, standing up.

She clenched her jaw, closing her hands in hard fists, trying hard to control her rage, as Nephrite was fast to force Sapphire back down, roughly pushing him to the couch and glaring at him. And the Blood looked up at him for a moment, before turning back to look at her.

"I couldn't…" he said, a bit more calmly now, as he closed his eyes, frowning. "I was there, standing by the shadows and hearing all the screams. I watched as they killed those children… but I couldn't…" he said, chocking. "I just couldn't…"

"You fucking monster!" she grunted, as her green eyes filled with angry tears.

"Haruka, that's enough," Daichi said, in a strong, demanding voice, yet somehow not losing his calmness and gentleness towards her as he held her in place, stopping her from going for the kill. *_Don't make me ask you to leave the room,_* he added, only for her to hear. *_We need to find out what he knows. You know that._*

She blinked. Her green eyes were fill with furious tears, her body trembling in rage, and she found she was panting. But as she looked into Daichi's blue eyes, taking deep breaths to try to clam herself down and keep her tears at bay, and she felt him lightly and soothingly squeezing her arms, she knew he was right.

And he understood, just like he always had.

And he was so right. She hated to admit it, but they needed this one Blood alive. For now, at least.

A gentle hand took hers, and a sweet, loving voice reached her mind then, and she closed her eyes. Taking a deep, quivering breath, she interlaced her fingers with Michiru's, welcoming her soft, gentle touch and her soothing voice, loving the way her own name sounded in that sweet, soft voice and how it calmed her down enough to breath regularly again.

"I'm sorry," Sapphire said, getting everyone's attention again and making the tall blonde open her eyes to look at him. "I never meant for any of this to happen... I was blinded with grief and I... I just wanted my family back."

She growled lowly at that. "Your brother murdered my father," she grunted, in a low, steady voice.

No longer trying to jump and slice his throat open with her bare hands -though still wanting to-, she was just not willing to let the subject go, to make it any easier on him. Because it had never been any easy for her, and if accusing words was the only way she had, for now, to feed his guiltiness and make him pay for taking everything away, then so be it.

"What did any of those cubs ever do to you?" she accused, narrowing her eyes, as the blurry, happy faces of those she used to play with when she was a little cub herself came to her mind, and she wickedly enjoyed the way he frowned and closed his eyes. "Entire families were slaughtered because of a crime my father never committed."

"I believe that now," Sapphire said, nodding his head and opening his filled with sorrow blue eyes again. "I believe my brother, all of us really... we've been lied to and led into this war for someone else's purpose and personal gain."

She snorted, shaking her head, and before she, or anyone else could say or ask anything at all, she felt Michiru's body suddenly jolting as she gasped out.

She turned to her immediately as the girl started trembling, tightly grabbing the blonde's hands as she gasped again. Blue eyes going wide opened and turning lighter, almost transparent, filled with tears as she stared into nothing. And the blonde was fast to encircle an arm around the girl's waist, bringing her close and trying to calm her down somehow, confused over the sudden change.

And when the girl's knees went weak and she fell down, she panicked. "Michiru!"

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **I keep wondering if 'old' readers are catching up with the slight changes and little additions here and there… in any case, hope you're enjoying this, and thanks for bearing with me *blushes*

**Faia Fire:** is this what you thought? Please do tell! I'm curious to know what you've figured out so far! And yes, I'm giving everyone a role, as little as it might be, either to add to the story in itself, or to illustrate the gang and how I picture them all interacting with each other.

**Angelseheart85:** real life is never easy, let alone love… but we have stories, books, movies to make up for it!


	34. Chapter 33

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**33**

She saw everything flashing in front of her eyes as if she was there.

The blood splattering against the walls, the desperate screams filling the room as a tall, red headed man killed a little boy, mercilessly and savagely. Biting off flesh and blood and then spiting it out, smiling in wicked satisfaction as the boy cried out in terrifying pain and the mother's anguished cries filled the room, and then finishing him off, drinking him dry. The woman's cries, desperate, anguished, hysterical, almost delusional, as he ripped the boy's head off with his hands and teeth and then threw the remains off and approached her, undoing his pants.

She saw it all, desperate and anguished herself, impotent, as the man freed the woman from the robes keeping her in place and turning her around, knees on the floor and her stomach against the edge of the bed. A whimper escaping her as she suffered along with the woman, as she could almost feel her pain when the man lifted her skirts up and ripped her undergarments off, keeping her head against the mattress so she wouldn't move and then plunging himself inside her, hard, fast and unforgiving.

She sobbed, shutting her eyes closed tightly and desperately trying to block the images away as her knees went weak on her.

"Michiru!" she heard Haruka calling out to her, holding her closely and preventing her from falling flat on the floor.

Her father knelt down next to her fast, a worried expression mirroring Haruka's as he reached out a hand, cupping her cheek and checking her eyes.

"Oh God... what a monster..." she whispered, in a low, trembling voice, taking her father's hand in hers as she gazed up into worried green eyes. "He... he wanted your father dead..." she said, blinking the tears that suddenly wanted to ran down her face away, frowning, and turning to look at her father. "And he wants you dead, too..."

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"The man with the hood."

"Wiseman," Sapphire grunted, frowning as well as he looked at her, curiously, maybe even a bit confused himself.

She nodded her head, massaging her suddenly hammering head and sitting up on the floor, though not pulling away from Haruka's warm, soothing embrace. "He... he told your brother Yoshio killed her, and then he turned him," she said to Sapphire, retelling what she had just seen. "He filled his mind with lies and promises, and he used him and... and he knew you wouldn't follow... not with your wife and son, so he..." she trailed off, gasping again, turning to look at the tall blonde and taking her hands in hers. "He sent him... the man from last night."

"Rubeus?" Haruka asked, somewhere in between surprised at all the new information she was providing, and simply confused by it all.

She nodded her head, numbly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and licking her suddenly dry lips. "He tied her down and... and made her watch as he... oh God, that poor boy!" she exclaimed, as a few tears finally broke down and ran down her cheeks. "He-he killed him and... and then he..."

"And then he what?" Sapphire asked, demanding, in a suddenly enraged tone. "What did he do to my wife?"

Michiru just whimpered, closing her teary eyes and leaning in against the blonde's chest, swallowing a sob as the tall woman tightened her grip around her shoulders, holding her close and soothingly rubbing her back.

And that seemed to be all the answer Sapphire needed. "Fucking bastard!" he growled, making them all turned to look at him as he jumped off the couch, piercing blue eyes shining in rage, and looking more than ready to storm off.

But Nephrite stopped him, pushing him down again. "Calm down," he said, in a rather ordering, growling tone. "Rubeus is dead."

"Playing with fire can be dangerous," came Jadeite's vague explanation, as a small smile came to his lips. "You'd be lucky if you find anything but ashes."

"Word has it he went dead before he went kaboom," Minako added.

The tall purpled eyed woman, Taiki, gasped; eyes going wide opened as she raised a hand up to her lips. "Yaten…" she murmured.

"She's with us," Ami provided; a smile, somewhat sad smile coming to her features when the tall brunette frowned worriedly. "She's safe," the blue haired woman added.

Haruka helped her to stand up again, protectively keeping her arms around her waist, and her father turned to look her in the eyes. Silently checking on her, Michiru just nodded her head, overwhelmed by the sudden, horrifying visions, though still offering him a small, weak smile of reassurance.

Giving her a small though worried smile of his own, he cupped her cheek in tender manner before turning back around. "This Wiseman…" he started, now looking at the Bloods. "Who is he?"

"I don't know," Sapphire grunted, still shocked and enraged over the sudden news her visions had just offered him. He shook his head, taking a deep breath and running his hands through his hair. "Not really" he soon continued. "I've never seen his face, and he rarely ever speaks to anyone but Diamond. But I can tell you this," he said, switching from her father to Mamoru as nothing but seriousness washed over his pale face. "He knows where your elders hide, up in the mountains."

"He's outnumbered for now," the woman said, noticing the way Mamoru's posture changed and tensed up at Sapphire's words. "And both him and Diamond want to take this place down first."

"Let them try," Kunzite grunted out, defiantly.

"It's only a matter of time before they do," Taiki said, frowning at him. "They're gathering forces as we speak. It might take a while, since you've been doing a pretty good job killing all the young ones."

"Thank you," the white haired man said, smiling and slightly bowing his head, accepting the words as a compliment.

"He will come for you," Sapphire said. "Diamond may have gone mad, but he's not stupid, and neither is the Wiseman. They know that in order to take down the entire coven up the mountains, they need to take all of you down first."

"And you wish to help us stop him," Mamoru added for him. "How do I know you're not just setting us up, here?"

"He's not," she whispered, with such certainty that it surprised even herself.

Everyone turned to look at her, but she ignored them, keeping her own blue eyes into Sapphire's. She wasn't really sure of how, but she simply knew; though he had his fair share of wrong deeds and blood on his hands, his actions and decisions as a Blood and as a leader of a clan were not something he was particularly proud of. Holding on to that small piece of humanity still left in him, he was ashamed, regretful, filled with remorse, and he honestly wanted the war to end.

And somehow, Michiru just knew all these, as if she was able to look right through him.

"He's telling the truth," she said, convinced by this strange feeling, this vibe she got from him, and the honesty dancing in his blue orbs.

*_You know what? You did great,_* Rei's voice suddenly came to her mind, in a low, distant whispered she somehow knew wasn't something directed to her, as she noticed the way Haruka looked up at the raven haired woman, one blonde eyebrow going up. *_Your girl's quite helpful._*

The blonde just stared, blinking, and Michiru blushed, blinking as well, and lowering her gaze when Rei's dark purple eyes turned to her and a frown came to the raven haired woman's face.

It was as if her senses kept on increasing in waves, and it was all so overwhelming. And exhausting, too.

"I don't know what the Wiseman gains with all this," Sapphire was saying. "But he's the one pulling all the strings, and I'm sick and tired of playing his twisted games."

"We just want to live in peace," Taiki added. "We never asked for any of this."

"So what do you propose?" Mamoru asked, still not fully trusting them, but willing to look at all the possibilities.

Sapphire took a deep breath, slightly nodding his head and resting his elbows over his knees. "I have men inside Diamond's force. You can have their help and service in whatever way you need and see fit. From them as well as from my own men," he offered. "In exchange, we ask you to assure us we will be left alone and in peace after this is over with. No more hunting, no more killing."

"And you want us to feed you all as well," Kunzite added, in what Michiru was beginning to think was his usual, half growling low tone, and with that frown that has been decorating his face since they've arrived still there.

Sapphire nodded. "Not all of us are bloody monsters," he said, as he redirected his attention to the tall woman still holding Michiru close. "You may want to lay low for a while," he advised. "They don't know you're Yoshio's daughter, and you don't want them to find out you survived."

"Maybe I do," she retorted, arching a defiant eyebrow and shaking her shoulder.

"All in due time," her father said, glaring at the tall blonde.

"And you don't want the Wiseman getting anywhere near her, either," Sapphire added, pointing at Michiru with a nod of his head.

Green eyes narrowed at that, as Haruka held her closer, protectively. And she held on to the blonde, curling herself up against her chest and frame, honestly scared at the turn of events, at this Wiseman wanting her for whatever reason, and his sick obsession with taking everyone down, dragging them into this bloody war, and at the way the blonde seemed so set to just go and face him.

A gentle hand caressing her cheek made her look up into soft green eyes, and she smiled, encircling her arms around Haruka's waist, not willing to let go, as the blonde kissed the top of her head.

Taking a cellphone out of his pocket, her father handed it to Sapphire, slightly nodding his head. "We'll consider your proposal and let you know," he said, as the blue eyed man took the offered device. "There's an untraceable number where you can reach us if anything shall arise in the mean time. Now, if there's nothing further to discuss…"

Taiki stood up then, pushing away from Nephrite's grasp when he tried to keep her in place and taking a step forward. Startling purple eyes looking straight at Mamoru. "I want to see my sisters," she said, with a serious, yet pleading tone to her voice. "Please…"

"Taiki…" Sapphire called out to her, lightly and warningly shaking his head, though with an understanding look upon his eyes.

"Please," she insisted, not once tearing her eyes off Mamoru.

.-.

He walked her into the kitchen, and signaling a chair for her to sit down, he took a seat himself, right across the table from her. Resting his forearms on the wooden surface, he looked at for a moment, taking in the way she folded her hands in front of her, fidgeting, somewhere in between nervous and anxious, though she did try to hide it from him.

She was uncomfortable of being alone with him. Yet, here she was, trusting he wouldn't hurt her or break the truce they had reached just moments ago. And that made him trust her.

She was risking herself, aware of the fact that he could easily take her down and finish her, willing to even come to the house at all, outnumbered and unarmed, just to see her sisters. And she seemed willing to do whatever was necessary to put an end to this war, to end all the madness, so that maybe she could regain some sense of normalcy, along with her two younger sisters. And for that, at the very least she deserved some credit, and even respect.

His own reasons to fight were exactly the same, after all. But that didn't mean he was going to put his trust in her, in them, blindly.

"You can see them now, but they will stay with us," he said, not in a threatening tone, though not a friendly one either. "Think about it as a guarantee ticket. Is that understood?"

She nodded her head a few times, silently accepting the conditions. And when she opened her mouth and was just about to say something, the door opened up, and in walked Kunzite, guiding a frowning, confused looking, handcuffed black haired woman.

Purple eyes went wide opened as she stood up from her chair. "Seiya!" she exclaimed, making the young woman's blue eyes turned from Kunzite to her instead, going wide opened as well.

"Taiki!" she exclaimed back, smiling, though for only a second. The unfriendly, annoyed frown came back to her young features as she turned to look at Kunzite when he freed her from the handcuffs, not without sending a low growl her way. "I'm so glad to see you!" she then exclaimed, going to hug her sister.

Taiki hugged her back, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Pulling away from the embrace and keeping her sister at arm's length, she frowned, looking suddenly unpleased. "Have you lost your mind?" she inquired, in a scolding, disapproving tone. "What the hell were you thinking, coming here by yourself?"

The black haired woman tilted her head to a side, frowning lightly. "I didn't _come_ here. They _brought_ me," she corrected, pointing at them with her thumb.

"Seiya."

"I didn't have a choice, alright?" she exclaimed, defending herself. "There was no time to let you in. I had to act fast or Rubeus would have killed our only chance for them to trust us!"

"If we want them to trust us, you need to stop being so impulsive!" the elder sister scolded her, as they kept on arguing as if they were alone.

Mamoru arched an eyebrow, amused over the argument, as Kunzite just shook his head.

The door opened up again, and in walked Haruka, guiding in the young, silvery haired girl. Ami had insisted on offering the girl a shower and some clean clothes. With that tattered nightgown long gone, she was now wearing a pair of flare jeans and a gray tee that seemed a bit too long for her small frame. With her hair now clean and tied in the same fashion of her older sisters, it seemed obvious the blonde hadn't told her why she was being guided there, and so she looked a bit worried, with a frown upon her young features and her eyes on the floor.

"Yaten…" the elder sister whispered.

The girl looked up then, recognizing her sister's voice immediately, as her eyes went wide and her mouth hung opened, staring at the two of them. "Taiki?" she asked, in a low, trembling whisper. "Seiya?"

"Yaten!" the black haired one exclaimed, with moistened eyes.

Throwing herself at them, the girl hugged her elder sister; thin, slender arms going around the tall woman's waist and burying her suddenly teary face in her chest. A muffled sob reaching him when the black haired girl hugged them as well, tenderly caressing the young girl's hair and holding her close as the girl started crying brokenly.

"I missed you guys so much!" the girl's muffled voice filled the kitchen. "I was so scared…"

"I know, I know," Taiki said, in a soothing, loving tone, caressing silvery white hair. "It's ok now."

"Are you ok?" Seiya asked, placing one hand in her sister's shoulder and making her turn around, to then cup her wet cheeks with her hands. "Are you hurt?"

Yaten shook her head several times, wiping her tears with the back of her hands and sniffling. "No," she said, as her lime green eyes turned to look at the tall blonde woman. "They've been really nice to me."

*_What is it with you and fangirls?_* came Kunzite's deep voice, teasing the blonde, and Mamoru had to suppress a chuckle.

*_Shut up,_* the blonde grunted.

Taiki and Seiya turned to look at all three of them.

"Thank you," the elder one spoke again.

"Just keeping our end of the deal," the blonde said, shaking her shoulder and shoving her hands into her pockets.

"And we expect you to do the same," he put in, making the tall brunette turn to him. "As long as everything goes according to what we discussed, I assure you, they'll both be perfectly safe."

"What? What deal?" the younger sister asked, frowning.

"We're staying here?" the other one asked, frowning as well; midnight blue eyes turning to her elder sister and arching an inquiring eyebrow her way.

"We're putting an end to this," Taiki said, answering to her younger sister's question.

"I know, that was the plan," Seiya said, nodding her head. "But…"

"It's for the best," Taiki interrupted her.

"What? No!" the black haired woman exclaimed. "I want to help, too!"

"You did help us," Mamoru said.

"But I wanna fight!" she argued.

"Seiya, please!" the elder sister exclaimed, making her turn to look at her. "Diamond thinks you're out and around having fun, crazy nights, and the only reason he allows that, is because he's hoping one of them would get to you," she said, pointing at all three of them. "You know that."

"Well then, in that case, it's best if he keeps thinking that way," Haruka interjected. "Wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"Just take care of Yaten, ok?" Taiki said, as her purple eyes flickered to look at him. "Please, just… take care of them."

"We will."


	35. Chapter 34

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**34**

He helped her upstairs, keeping a gentle arm around her waist.

She looked exhausted. She kept massaging her temples, either if it was to try to fight off a headache, or because whatever she had seen in those visions of hers was still flashing through her mind, he wasn't sure. But what he did know was that those visions, those images of the past, about Diamond and this Wiseman, whoever he was, in combination with the events of the previous night and then spending practically the entire day discovering a whole new world, it had all simply left her drained.

It surely was a lot to process in such a short time, and the current circumstances were anything but ideal; there barely was enough time for her to settle down and get used to everything, to the way things worked.

Stopping at the bedroom door she was now occupying, he held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head and gifting her with a soft, small smile.

"You get some rest now," he said. "I'm taking our guests to the High Council tonight…"

"You're leaving?" she asked, interrupting him, as a frown came to her soft features.

"Don't worry, you'll see me tomorrow," he assured her. "But I don't want to risk a trip up there in bright sunlight."

"Oh… ok," she mumbled softly, nodding her head, though still frowning, as she looked down and at her own hands, nervously playing with the hem of her blouse. "Are you um… are you mad… at me?" she asked, in barely a whisper.

It was his turn to frown. "Mad at you?" he repeated. "Why would I be? How could I ever be mad at you?"

A light blush came to her cheeks then; deep blue eyes wandering around the hallway for a moment, before looking back down at her own feet again. "I-I… I was afraid you… you'd be mad or… disappointed…" she mumbled, in a low whisper. "At me and Haruka…"

Placing a hand under her chin, he made her look up at him. Her big blue eyes were filled with uncertainty, and she really looked afraid of him being disappointed at her, though she did not look particularly regretful. And that made him smile.

"I could never be disappointed at you, baby," he assured her.

How could he? He had seen the way they acted towards each other. He had noticed the way green eyes would always shine when looking at her, and that soft smile that would come to the blonde's lips on its own accord, involuntary and inevitably. He had seen the way Michiru's blue eyes lighted up at the sight of the tall blonde.

And the way they acted just a moment ago, down stairs. The time they had already spent together had served to bond them, even if the blonde was undercover then and Michiru had no clue. But now that it was all out, no more secrets, no more half truths, now there was no other way to go for them but forward. Together.

And Daichi was sure, just by looking at them, they were perfect for each other.

"You know, her father was my best friend," he said, gently stroking aquamarine curls. "We had our fair share of adventures in our time," he added, smiling in remembrance. "After he met Chou, Haruka's mother, he moved to live with her at her village. They were so crazy about each other. Completely devoted to one another," he said, unable to hide the awe he still felt for his late friends. "Of course I always visited as often as I could," he added. "She was a great woman, and she was good to him. And they were both so happy when their little tornado came," he said, chuckling.

"Tornado?" Michiru repeated, frowning curiously as a smile made it to her lips.

"Oh, yes," he said, nodding his head. "She was a little wild thing from day one. She could be innocently playing with her teddy or chasing grasshoppers around, trying to catch them with her little paws, and the next thing you know, she was crawling around the rooftop."

He chuckled as the memory of one little feline doing exactly as he just said flashed through his mind's eyes, smiling widely when Michiru's soft, melodic laughter followed, probably picturing the same image in her mind.

"She was incredibly good at giving everyone a good scare," he said, lightly shaking his head. "And then all she had to do was bat her eyelashes and smile up to Yoshio, and that was it. He would forget all about it, just like that," he said, snapping his fingers. "She had him wrapped around her little finger," he said, gesturing with his finger for emphasis, chuckling lightly as Michiru giggled again. "I think that's a trick all daughters are able to pull off," he then added, lovingly taping the top of her nose.

She giggled again, shaking a shoulder. "Comes with the job."

"I'm sure it does," he conceded, nodding his head.

He tipped her nose again, tenderly, smiling when she giggled sweetly again. Memories from the past, from long ago flashed through his mind, and he cupped her face tenderly, as his eyes took on a faraway look.

"That night, when Yoshio and Chou died…" he began, frowning regretfully now. "I was supposed to be there. I was on my way there with a friend, we were going to visit and stay for a few days," he explained. "A flat tire delayed us, and by the time we got there it was already too late," he said, closing his eyes in remembrance and remorse. "We saw the fire from afar, and there was a group of men trying to get their truck into the woods. We managed to distract them and sent them off, but… we were already too late. If I had been there in time…"

She encircled her arms around his waist then, hugging him tight. "They would've killed you too," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Yes, he knew that. For many years he had struggled with himself, regretting not having gotten there in time, knowing he would have been killed too, and thankful for being late at the same time. Because if he hadn't showed up when he did, if he hadn't been able to distract those hunters and walked into the woods himself, he wouldn't have found her. And he didn't even want to imagine what those men would have done to Chou's dead body, or to the little cub crying beside it.

"I know," he whispered back. "I just wished I could have done more…"

"You saved her," she reminded him, softly, looking up at him from their embrace.

He nodded his head, somewhat absently. Even after all these years, he still fought with himself over it. He just missed his friend. And that stubborn blonde was all there was left of him, and Daichi had promised to himself he would keep her safe.

He had wished to take her in himself. Take care of her, shelter her. But his own responsibilities as a Council member required him to move around, to travel a lot, always keeping in touch with the covens all over the world, and he had wanted her to have a stable home. So instead, he had made it so that she could have exactly that, up at the mountains, making absolutely sure she had everything she could ever need, and then spending as much of his free time with her as he could, even dotting her a little.

Or maybe more than just a little.

For years, she had been the daughter he never thought he would have, and he still had a bit of a soft spot for her. And he knew the stubborn blonde felt the same, finding a fatherly figure in him, even though she would never say a word about it; she had never been keen on voicing her feelings, after all.

"She was so scared," he murmured, remembering that night. "She didn't talk for days after that night. She would just crawl her way up to the roof and sat there all day, and then cry herself to sleep. It took months for her to crawl out of her shell," he said, breaking the embrace and gently cupping her cheeks in his hands. "I've known that kid all her life. And I know, there's no one more worthy of you than her."

She blushed, deeply and cutely, as a shy smile made it to her lips.

"No one," he emphasized.

"It's you, isn't it?" she suddenly asked, making him frown. "You're the one who taught her how to play the piano."

Two black eyebrows went up at that, somewhat amused. "She told you about that?"

She giggled softly, nodding her head. "She said it was a friend of the family, who's always calling her 'kid'," she offered, making him chuckle. "And she also said she adopted you as an uncle."

He laughed at that, nodding his head. "Yes, I guess she did."

"I didn't know you play."

"I haven't touched a piano in years," he said, shaking his head.

"But, would you play something for me?" she asked, smiling excitedly. "Sometime?"

Again, he chuckle, gently cupping her chin. "I'll see what I can do about that," he said, smiling tenderly to her, when his blue eyes caught the small mark decorating her neck, and he frowned, curiously. "Have you tried to turn yet?"

She blinked, surprised at the change of subject, before a small smile came to her lips, and she nodded her head. Her aquamarine curls bouncing softly against her shoulders as she did so, and he smiled again.

"I would love to see my little kitten, then."

She blinked, once, before rolling her blue eyes. "God, not you too," she complained. "I'm not a _kitten_."

He laughed at that. "You'll always be my little kitten," he justified himself and his choice of words, tenderly tapping the tip of her nose again, and then laughing some more when she growled lowly, faking annoyance, and then just gave up on her own act and giggled. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, daddy," she said back, hugging him again.

He returned the embrace, kissing the top of her head and lightly squeezing her shoulders in a loving, tender gesture. A smile coming to his lips when a certain, particular scent reached his senses, and he broke the embrace, winking at his daughter and then turning around, just in time to see one tall blonde woman making her way up the last few steps of the stairway and then stepping into the hallway.

He eyed his daughter, once again catching that light in her eyes as she looked at Haruka, and he smiled, turning back to look at the tall woman as she walked up to them, shoving her hands into her pockets and looking a bit nervous herself. Though mates were fated and there was no valid argument to disapprove or frown upon a union, he guessed the blonde was also afraid of him being disappointed or unpleased somehow.

It wasn't completely unheard of, mates being of the same gender, though it was rather unusual. He had only came across a handful of such uncommon couples in his years. Though it meant no breeding, neither he nor anyone else had ever even considered questioning or opposing to a union, and he was not about to start now. Yet here she was, surely aware of all these, and still looking suddenly unsure of how he would react. And he couldn't help but think the strong, proud, and stubborn to the bone woman being nervous over her his opinion of her union with his daughter was cute.

A rare, kind of funny occurrence, but still cute.

"I take it the meeting is finally over," he said once she was standing next to them, knowing she was meant to escort the sisters along with Mamoru and Kunzite.

She nodded her head. "They just left," she informed, frowning. "Are we really going to trust them on this?"

"It's a possibility, yes," he said, as it was now his turn to nod. But when she kept on frowning at him, one blonde eyebrow going slightly up in skepticism, he let out a sigh, massaging his temples. "So far, we have no reason not to trust them, Kid," he reasoned. "And they did help getting you and Michiru out of Rubeus' lair."

"I know," she granted, growling lowly under her breath and rolling her eyes. "But he's Diamond's brother…"

He nodded his head, understanding her uneasiness. "We shall consider this carefully," he assured her.

Haruka nodded, growling again and rubbing her forehead in a tired, frustrated manner, before letting out a sigh. Green eyes flickered into blue ones then, and Daichi smiled again, catching the little exchange.

"Go to sleep, you two," he said, stepping aside to let them walk into the bedroom. "There's a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Again, the blonde nodded, taking a step forward and raising a hand up, reaching for the doorknob.

"Oh, and Haruka?" he called out to her, stopping her; green, curious eyes turning to look into his own blue ones. "I'm glad it's you."

A rather profuse blush came to her cheeks then; long black eyelashes fluttering as she blinked several times, seemingly out of words.

Well, that was certainly a first.

And he smiled again. No matter how much she had grown, and although he knew she was no longer a cub, he could still see that cute little kitten in her. And his smile only got wider, prouder, as he caught Michiru smiling up as well, reaching out a hand and taking Haruka's, interlacing their fingers in a sweet, loving gesture.

"I trust you, Kid. And I'm proud of you," he said, gently kissing her forehead. "I know you'll take good care of her."

A small, soft smile made it to the blonde's lips then, amd she nodded her head. "I will, sir."

He frowned, slightly tilting his head to a side. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" he asked. "You're making me feel old," he complained, chuckling lightly when Michiru laughed, amused.

Haruka chuckled as well, arching a teasing eyebrow his way. "Careful," she warned. "You're starting to sound like Mamma Bear."

"Well, she _is_ old," he pointed out, jokingly. "But don't tell her I said that…"

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** before you all complain about such short chap (which it is…), the original one was barely 3 pages long, and this remake is a whole page longer. Making it any longer just because feels wrong, and I don't want to add stuff just because… so, um, yeah… sorry for the shortie.

Also, not sure when I'd be able to post the next chap. I'm aiming for a new job, and if I get it that means less free time to write. So sorry in advance for any delay.

**Shelle24:** I hear ya! Though I think you're giving me too much credit… *blushes*. Still, glad you're enjoying this!

**Faia Fire:** oh yes! Huge, huge rol! And there will be more of the sisters in the future; you haven't seen (or read) nothing yet! Waiting for your PM!


	36. Chapter 35

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**35**

The moment the car made it to the complex, Michiru's jaw hit the floor; big blue eyes wide and rounded as she took in the surroundings.

At a first, simple sight, the place resembled an exclusive, secluded, five stared hotel. The main building, right across from them, was a three story mansion that almost looked like an oversized cabin, with twenty six windows in the front side alone, and a huge, double glassed door, with well kept, pruned bushes at each side of it. But when the car didn't stop, turning to the left and starting to make the way around the building, noticing the other cars taking different directions, she frowned, turning to look at the blonde behind the steering wheel with a questioning look upon her face.

"We're staying over there," Haruka provided, pointing forward with her head, making her blue eyes turn to that direction as the car finally made it around the grand mansion, bordering a beautifully manicured garden, passing by several, smaller cabins in the way, somewhat hidden by the tall trees and the bushes all around.

And there, behind the trees, as the blonde directed the car, entering a single road, a smaller, though by no means any less beautiful cabin stood proud, surrounded by nothing but nature.

With a small set of stairs in the middle, the porch was actually a deck, with two resting chairs with white cushions and a small table to one side, allowing a perfect view of the woods around from the inside of the cabin. The front was almost completely of glass, with large wooden joists joining the panels, two of which seemed to be sliding doors that led into what Michiru guessed was a lounge room, with a set of couches, a TV set and bookshelves to one side, and a fireplace to the other, where a wooden door probably led the way to the rest, and surely more private, part of the cabin.

A curious, excited smile made it to her lips as the blonde parked the car, killing the engine and getting off, going all the way around it and helping her out as well. She accepted her hand, barely looking into shining green eyes as her own blue ones were practically glued to the magnificent cabin.

They walked up the set of stairs and into the deck, and Michiru ran her fingertips through the banister, admiring the modest, yet beautiful settings. Taking a small set of keys out of her pocket, Haruka inserted it in a small lock on the sliding doors, opening it up and then gesturing for her to step in. Excitedly, she smiled again, stepping in and again, admiring the warm, simple decoration and furniture. The room was shaped in L, with the larger side being the front which led to the deck. The bookshelves occupied practically the entire wall of the base of the L, and to the back, separated by a wooden column, there was a small counter, with a sink, a window, a single double cabinet on top, and a mini fridge. A translucent glass wall came next, and then a wooden wall that separated the lounge room from the rest of the cabin.

Past a double door, the suit, with a four post king sized bed right under a wide window with soft white curtains framing it. A small walk in closet, and then the bathroom with a large window that led to the woods, the glass wall that faced up the kitchen on the other side, a glass shower enclosure and a wide, white cast iron bathtub that made the aquamarine girl squeal in delight.

"I take it you like it," Haruka said, resting a shoulder against the bathroom door frame and looking at her.

"Like it? Are you kidding me?" she asked, turning around and smiling to her, before walking right past her, stepping into the room again and throwing herself on the bed, landing on her back and with her arms spread out. A big, satisfied smile coming to her lips when the soft mattress jumped at her movement, as if welcoming her. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, it looks pretty nice," the blonde agreed, nodding her head, taking a look around herself.

"It looks like a really nice hotel."

"Officially, it's more of a colony," Haruka provided. "A community of old fashioned hermits, living all alone up here with no phones, no cable, and no internet," she said, making her way up to the bed and laying down next to her. "Or so people think," she added, winking at her.

"Which keeps strangers away, right?" she guessed.

"Yup," the blonde said, nodding again. "No one wants to come up here and be isolated like that now a days, so…" she trailed off, shaking a shoulder. "And, of course, it's private property, so wandering around is considered trespassing."

She nodded her head, frowning curiously again. "Why the separated cabins?" she asked.

"Originally, there was only the main house," she said. "But when the ones from the city started coming up here for refugee and security, it became too small and it was just not enough," she explained. "So they came with the idea of building smaller, separated cabins. No one really lives in the main house anymore, and the bedrooms there are more of guest rooms than anything," she offered. "This is a single, small one, 'cause, you know… it was just me… up until yesterday," she said, smiling softly as she reached out a hand, playing with a curl of aquamarine hair in her hand. "But there are bigger ones, built for the families that live here permanently. Like the one Mamoru is…"

A happy, insisting bark coming from the outside interrupted the blonde, and a smile came to her lips. Rising from the bed, she smiled down to her, offering her hand.

"Come on," she said. "Time to meet the little ones."

She frowned curiously, though smiling nonetheless, and accepting Haruka's hand, she got off the bed as well. The happy barking getting stronger as they approached the door, and upon stepping outside, Michiru saw a small, beautiful black wolf making happy jumps and waging its tale from side to side, barking louder, more excitedly.

When it saw the tall blonde, the small wolf jumped up to her and Haruka caught it right on, gently nesting it in her arms, and laughing when a small, wet nose tickled her as the wolf licked her cheek.

*_You're back!_* a little girl's happy, high pitch voice reached their minds, as the small wolf stopped licking the blonde to look at her; bright red eyes shining with the sunlight, and tongue hanging out. *_I have a new bark!_* it exclaimed, wagging her tail from side to side all the while. *_Wanna hear it?_*

The blonde smiled, putting the wolf back on the ground and putting up on a serious, frowning face, hands on her hips. "Ok, big girl," she said, "give me your best one."

The wolf nodded its head once, before putting on a menacing glare, looking straight ahead. Head low, limbs slightly bent on a warning stand and teeth bare, it growled lowly, before taking a deep breath and barking out. And although Michiru was sure the small wolf was obviously trying to look and sound menacing and dangerous, the barking was too high pitched, making it look like the small, and utterly cute, little puppy she was.

And once the demonstration was over, it sat down on its hinds, with its tail wagging happily and her small, pink tongue hanging out, only adding to that effect.

"Nice!" Haruka said, nodding her head in approval. "But you may wanna avoid the tail wagging and the tongue right afterwards," she pointed out, chuckling.

Bright red eyes blinked, as if considering the advice for a moment, before the wolf nodded its head. *_Right!_* she exclaimed, standing up again. *_Got it!_*

She giggled softly at the enthusiastic, excited answer and at just how cute the little wolf was. And that was when it noticed her presence at all, even though she was standing right next to the tall blonde, as the wolf had been obviously concentrated in her demonstration.

Blinking up to her, it took the few steps separating them hesitantly, as if doubting for a moment, before making up her mind and finally stepping closer. Its wet nose came in contact with Michiru's ankles, making her giggle again, finding it ticklish, just as the small wolf looked up at her; fury tail wagging happily again.

*_Hi! I'm Chibi Usa!_* she introduced herself. *_What's your name?_*

Both Haruka and her knelt down on the grass, next to the small wolf, and she reached out a hand, gently petting her head and smiling. "Hi, Chibi Usa, pleasure to meet you," she said. "I'm Michiru."

*_Oh, what a pretty name! And you're so pretty, too!_* the little girl's voice reached them both, and she blushed, smiling all the same, as Haruka chuckled, nodding her agreement. *_You smell familiar…_*

The blonde chuckled again at that, reaching out a hand and gently tapping Chibi Usa's head, making red eyes look up at her. "Michiru here is Daichi's daughter."

*_Really?_* the girl asked, sounding somewhere in between surprised, and just happy, for whatever reason.

"Yup," Haruka said, nodding. "And she's also very special to me, so I want you to be extra nice to her, alright?" she warned in a playful tone.

Chibi Usa made a little jump then; eyes going wide and mouth hanging opened in surprise. *_Is she your mate?_*

Again, the blonde nodded her head, and that was all the answer the little wolf needed. She jumped up again, tail waggling happily as she went to sniff Michiru once more. *_You smell really nice,_* she said, looking up into her blue eyes before turning to the blonde. *_She smells really nice! I like her!_* she stated, happily and excitedly.

Michiru blushed at the cute, happy compliment. Her blush deepening even more as the blonde beside her laughed, loud and huskily, nodding her head in agreement.

"I like you too, Chibi Usa," she said, smiling to the wolf and ignoring the blonde.

*_Thanks!_* she exclaimed. *_Wait 'till you meet my mommy! And my daddy, too!_*

"Michi, this is Usagi Chiba," Haruka put in, chuckling lightly, with mirth still dancing in her emerald orbs. "Mamoru's daughter. But we all call her Chibi Usa"

*_Chibi Usa! Wait for me!_* came another girl's voice Michiru thought she recognized from somewhere, as a black, beautiful baby bear appeared from behind the trees, running up to them.

But upon seeing them, the bear stopped dead on its tracks. Landing on its backside on the grass, it bellowed in surprise, looking up at the blonde woman first, and then at her in what looked like a questioning manner. And Michiru frowned curiously as she gazed into startled, somewhat familiar purple eyes.

Coming from the same direction the baby bear had came, a tall, dark green haired woman approached them. Her long hair dancing gently behind her and her magenta eyes shining in amusement as a small, knowing smile danced on her lips. And Michiru just blinked, standing up and off the grass and staring at the woman, surprised out of her mind.

Haruka, on the other hand, chuckled, smiling to the baby bear and reaching out a hand, tenderly caressing the top of its head.

"It's ok, Baby bear," the blonde said, softly, reassuringly. "She knows now," she added, turning to look up at her from her kneeling position.

That sided, charming smile of hers dancing in her lips as she stood up, shoving her hands into her pockets as the tall, olive skinned woman finally approached them. "I believe you've already met Setsuna," she said, pointing at the olive skinned woman with her head. "Also known as Mamma Bear," she added, chuckling when Michiru just blinked. "And this is Baby Bear."

*_That's not my name!_* the bear complained, hitting the blonde's leg with both her front legs and woofing.

"But you may know her as Hotaru," Haruka then added, obviously highly amused.

Her eyes went even wider at that, if that was possible, and she just stared at both the tall olive skinned woman and the small black bear. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, unsure of what to say, and Setsuna smiled, slightly bowing her head in greeting, and looking just as amused as the tall blonde woman.

"It's so nice to see you again, Michiru," she said, extending her hand. "Welcome."

"Tha-thanks…" she mumbled, blinking, accepting the offered hand and shaking it. "You… how…"

Setsuna's smile widened a little. "I believe thanks are in order," she began. "So thank you for taking such good care of our little kitten here," she said, eying Haruka. "Although I'm not so sure she deserved it…"

"Hey!" the blonde complained, offended now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I-I don't understand…" Michiru trailed off, stunned.

"It was really such a nice coincidence you brought her to me instead of some vet," Setsuna said, vaguely waving her hand around, obviously amused. "Don't you think?"

*_You know her?_* came Chibi Usa's curious voice, as she looked up at the three of them.

"Chibi Usa?" came another female voice, making them all turn to the same direction all three of them had came from just in time to see a petite woman stumbling out, having a bit of a disagreement with a few branches before composing herself, straightening up and shaking herself.

She had blonde hair tied up in two buns at each side of her head, with two long pigtails cascading down her back and all the way down to her ankles in the most unusual hairstyle. Big, rounded light blue eyes blinking at them before a wide smile came to her soft features, illuminating her face.

Michiru recognized her from the photographs Rei had shown her the day before, back at the house, but she couldn't quite recall her name, and she frowned, trying to remember.

Taking the small wolf in her hands, Haruka walked up to the petite blonde, meeting her half ways and smiling down to her. "I believe this is yours," she said, handing her the puppy.

"Yes, I believe you're right," the petite woman said, smiling up to her, before glaring down on the small black fur now resting in between her arms. "What did I tell you about wandering off like that?"

*_You said not to run off alone. But I'm not alone!_* Chibi Usa defended herself. *_I came to say hi to Haruka. And Hotaru and Mamma Bear were with me, and…_*

"It's not nice to intrude in others like that," the blonde scolded her, interrupting the little girl's explanation, yet still somehow managing to keep a sweet, loving tone to her voice.

"It's ok, Odango," Haruka put in. "She just wanted to show us her new bark."

"Uh?" the petite woman said, frowning. "Us?" she asked, blinking, before realization hit her. "Oh, right!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly again. "You must be Michiru! I've heard so much about you!" she said, happily. But then her smile was gone, and she turned to look at the tall blonde, narrowing her light blue eyes and arching a questioning eyebrow her way. "But not enough, apparently," she added, accusingly.

Both Haruka and Michiru has the decency to blush at the remark. And she just stood there, blinking her embarrassment away as the tall woman just shoved her hands into her pockets again, smiling sheepishly.

*_Mom! Michiru is Haruka's mate!_* Chibi Usa informed, wagging her tail happily around as she alternated from looking up at her mother, and at the aquamarine haired girl.

*_Really?_* Hotaru asked, surprised. *_That's so cool!_*

"Yes, I see," the petite woman said, smiling softly and nuzzling her nose against her daughter's. "I'm gonna have to teach your father how to gossip properly."

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:**About the barking scene. Think Bolt when he shows Mittens his sonic bark and it doesn't work (sooo cute!). And I know Chibiusa is Tsukino and not Chiba, but bear with me on that one, kay?

Sorry for the delay. Things are kinda crazy lately and I suck at multitasking .


	37. Chapter 36

Sorry for the huge delay! I started on a new job and been coming home with an overload of information and kinda tired... and I'm starting class again tomorrow. I wanted to finish this one up before summer ended, but... well, that's not gonna happen, is it? But I will try to work on it on my free time, promise!

Anyway! Here's a new chap. Hope you like it!

.

.

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**36**

She walked down the long hallways, following the tall, dark green haired woman as she led the way.

Blue eyes wide and opened, curious, she took in her surroundings as she walked, admiring the paintings hanging from the walls, the antique vases decorating corners, the fine carpets, the wooden walls, and the iron crafted lamps hanging from the ceilings. Everything was put in place with such good, impeccable taste, Michiru truly felt as if she was, indeed, walking down the hallways of an exclusive hotel. Though the sounds of happy, childish laughter reaching her ears from the closed doors as they walked reminded her more of a private school than a hotel.

Haruka had explained earlier that no one really lived in the main house anymore. All rooms had been refurbished to serve other purposes, answering to the needs of the community. So now there were recreation rooms, classrooms for the little ones, a large library with working desks for the kids and comfortable sofas for the adults, and then an entire section dedicated to indulge oneself, such as a sauna, a common bathing room, along with several individual ones as well.

Yet, the laughter of the kids, playing as they learned, the rich scent of the flowers on the crystal vases all around. Small touches here and there gave the place a warm, welcoming feeling, as that of a home.

A rather large home.

Turning on a corner, they finally reached a wider though shorter hallway, with a double oak door at the end, with golden cravings forming a beautiful, intricate pattern all around. Her father was standing right in front of the door, hands folded behind his back, patiently waiting; a small, warm smile coming to his young features as the two of them approached him.

"You ready?" he asked, gently cupping her cheek with one hand.

She tilted her head to a side, frowning a little.

She wasn't quite sure of how to answer to that. She wasn't even sure of what she was supposed to do or say at all or what to expect out of this meeting. Or, more accurately, what they expected from her. And she was getting more and more nervous with each passing moment; the fact that Haruka was not there with her only added to her uneasiness.

"Don't worry," her father said softly, catching her nervousness. "They just wish to meet you."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head, readying herself as her father opened the door. Placing a gentle, encouraging hand over her shoulder, Setsuna signaled for her to walk in; the tall woman walking right next to her, and her father stepping in behind them.

The room was big and spacious, and resembled a hearing room or one of those assembly rooms from the western middle age. To the right, a line of six chairs against the wall were placed over a dais. Each chair had an exquisite, marvelous carving of an animal on it, right on the top of the high resting back, in what Michiru could guessed was an indication of the breed the one sitting on each chair belonged to; one bear, one condor, one wolf, one horse, and two panthers, consistent to what she had been told before about panthers being higher ranked, although, as she had also been told, all breeds were treated equally.

Two of the chairs were empty; one with the bear craved into it, and one of the panthers. Right across om the first set, an exact replica of the six high chairs occupied the left side, this time, with all the seats occupied. To the back of the room, against the wall, and leaving a large space in the middle, chairs were set in semicircle over a lower dais set up in grades to allowed all those sitting on the chairs a good view of the room.

But none of those smaller chairs were occupied, and only the ten people sitting on the main chairs were in the room Setsuna, her father and herself had just entered. Their young faces were deceitful, for Michiru knew they were surely much older than they seemed, and that youthfulness was betrayed only by the wisdom and the truths and secrets of long lived years concealed in their eyes. And those wise eyes, all ten pairs, turned to look at her as she walked into the room, curiously, and she gulped.

A woman with long jet black hair that cascaded down her back in waves stood up from her seat, stepping down from the dais and walking up to her. Her sparkling blue eyes reflected the gentle smile playing on her lips as an honest, warm look decorated her young, beautiful features.

"You must be Michiru," the woman said, taking both her hands in hers and gently bringing the girl to her, kissing her forehead. "We've heard so much about you, it is an honor to finally meet you. I am Luna," she said, introducing herself as she guided her to the middle of the room. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

Michiru smiled back, albeit nervously, letting the woman guide her towards all the others, all the Elders, as the dark green haired woman named them all, making the introductions and they all looked at her. Some curiously, with warm, small smiles dancing in their lips; others rather skeptically, taking their time to judge by themselves, regardless of what Mamoru or anyone else had previously said to them.

Setsuna had already told her some of the Elders doubted not only the prophecies, but also her. About her really being her father's daughter, considering how other half breeds through the years had barely made it past childhood, and he had kept the secret for eighteen years. And ever since coming clean and speaking the truth, all kinds of theories ad conjectures about her true identity had been said on that very same room, from Michiru being nothing but an impostor, sent by the Bloods to get into the coven and leak information from the inside, to her father having lost his mind, confusing fantasy with reality.

But Michiru now standing there in front of them all sure proved her father's sanity. Her eyes were those of his, and she knew, there were traces of him in her scent.

Another peculiarity about their race. When first born, cubs always had their mother's scent, and as they grew, their scent mixed and changed, creating their own, unique one, but with a clear hint of their parents' always there. Vague, but there to those who knew the parents to pick on it and recognize it.

A tall, white haired man with blue eyes Michiru recognized from her dreams stood up and off his chair. He looked straight into her own blue eyes, frowning, before one white eyebrow went up, questioningly, as he turned to look at her father. "I thought you said she was human."

"She was," her father simply answered, nodding his head.

Two white eyebrows went up then, and Setsuna smiled. "It seems destiny has played its cards in the most curious of ways," she said, enigmatically.

"So it seems," the man agreed, nodding his head as he turned his blue eyes to her again. "I assume you are aware of our… current situation," he said, waving his hand.

"Yes," she mumbled, nodding her head a few times, making her curls jump over her shoulders as she did so.

"Good, good," the white haired man said, frowning lightly and resting his chin on his hand, as he looked at her, studying her. "You're young, and most certainly in need of training…"

"Now, now, Artemis," Setsuna interrupted him, softly tapping his shoulder. "There's no need to rush things upon her. We still have time in our favor."

"Yes, that's right," Luna agree, nodding her head and smiling softly. "A panther has been born and mated," she said, gently placing a hand over Michiru's shoulder as she turned to look at her, smiling softly. "We can talk about war tomorrow. Tonight, we run."

.-.

The moment she walked in, the scent of the smelling salts coming from the bathtub and filling the room invaded her senses, and she blinked a couple of times, readjusting her eyes to the candlelight.

The room smelt nice. That was for sure. And yes, the idea of a nice, relaxing bath wasn't exactly a bad one. It was the whole ceremony around it that was kind of annoying, and when she felt a pair of hands coming in contact with her back, pushing her forward, she groaned.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is," came the easy reply, as the tall brunette stepped up, walking around her and standing right in front of the annoyed blonde, crossing her arms over her chest and with a scolding look all over her features that Haruka knew, was nowhere near as serious as the brunette pretended it to be. In fact, Makoto was enjoying this.

A little bit too much for Haruka's liking.

Normally, she didn't have much of an objection against traditions. And some of them were actually fun, like the runs. But she had never really understood the point behind this particular one, no matter how nice smelling.

"Take your clothes off and get in," the brunette ordered, with a set frown upon her face.

"Mako, really, this is…"

"Ah, ah! No buts!" she interrupted, shaking a disapproving finger right at the blonde's face. "Stop being such a pussy!"

"You know, _technically_," she said, chuckling and shrinking her shoulders, "that's what the dictionary says I am," she pointed out, smugly. "You and I, both."

Dark green eyes rolled at her then, as Makoto smacked her on the forehead.

"Ouch!" she complained, not really in pain, but rather surprised at the movement, and now really annoyed.

"You know what I mean!" Makoto exclaimed. "We all went through this!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Are you refusing?" the brunette asked, arching a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Haruka exclaimed, actually surprised and outraged at even the suggestion.

"Then get in there!" the other ordered; one hand on her hip as she pointed at the bathtub with the other.

She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "At least let me check on Michiru, first."

"She's being taken care of," Makoto refused. "And you can't see her. You know that!"

"But…"

"Hey! What did I say?" she asked, rhetorically, interrupting her again. "No buts! Now get in before I push you in!"

She rolled her eyes, growling lowly. Seeing no other way around, and considering how annoyingly insistent Makoto was being right now, she did as she was told, walking to one side of the room and taking her shirt off, placing it over the wooden bench against the wall. She then proceeded to unbutton her jean pants, muttering under her breath all the while.

"Did you say something?" the brunette asked, in an overly sweet, all the way mocking tone, as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, testing the water with one hand.

She turned her face around, narrowing her eyes. "You're enjoying this _way_ too much," she accused, growling lowly.

"Maybe," the brunette granted, standing up again and shaking a shoulder. "Why can't I just be happy for you?"

One blonde eyebrow went up at that, incredulous. "You weren't this happy yesterday."

"That's 'cause I wasn't pointed to be your maiden until today."

"This is ridiculous," she muttered, taking her pants off and folding them before placing them next to her shirt.

"Panties off, too," the brunette said, pointing the obvious.

And she smiled, turning back around to look at the tall woman, with a teasing, mocking expression all over her face. "Hey, thanks, but I'm taken, remember?" she joked.

The only answer she got for that one was another smack. This time, in her buttocks. And rather strongly, making her jump up in surprise, blinking at the brunette. Without uttering a word, Makoto simply pointed at the bathtub with one long finger.

"Alright, alright!" she said, raising up her hands in surrender and then proceeding to take her underwear off. "Geez, chill out," she muttered, finally doing as she was told and stepping into the warm, nice smelling water.

Only then the smile came back to Makoto's face, nodding her head in satisfaction. "Good!" she exclaimed. "Now you stay there and relax while I go looking for our robes," she instructed. "And then I'm going to comb your hair."

Haruka just groaned, rolling her eyes before shutting them closed and sinking her blonde head under water.


	38. Chapter 37

Again, sorry for the delay! I will try to update at least one chap on weekends, but since I started class again, plus the new job… well, I don't have that much free time.

.

.

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**37**

"Stay still!" came the grunting order. "It's bad enough I can't work with this… how do you work with this?"

"I don't," she replied, easily. "I just let it be. Why do you think I keep it short?"

"Because you have the right face and cheekbones for that hairstyle? And no curls. I'm not sure curls would work with that hairstyle…"

Wide green eyes looked into darker ones through the mirror at that. One blonde eyebrow going up and an incredulous look all over her face.

"What?"

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend?"

"I take it you're not interested in some dear old makeup, then?"

"Hell no!" she practically yelled, turning around in her seat and glaring at her. Forcing herself to calm down before she could jump up and strangle her friend, she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she massaged her temples. "Look," she started, a bit calmer now. But only a little. "I took the damned bath, I let you comb my hair…"

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" the other argued. "You won't _let _me!"

"I'm already wearing the robe," she continued, ignoring the protest. "I'm all done and ready. So can we please, _please_, leave now?"

"Ok, fine!" the other said, raising her hands up in the air in a surrendering, yet annoyed manner. "See if I ever help you out again!"

"You're not helping me out, you're torturing me!" she corrected her. "You're the worst maiden ever!"

Dark green eyes blinked, once, before the woman arched an eyebrow at her, eying her up and down to then shove her nose up in the air. "It's not my fault you don't know how to just take a damn bath and actually _relax_."

She was trying not to answer to that in any way that could be considered as physical aggression -though, honestly, that was the only answer her brain could come up with right now-, when a knock on the door got their attention, making them both turn towards it.

"Are you guys ready or what?" Mamoru's voice, though muffled, reached them from the other side.

She all but jumped to the door, making it fly open and surprising the black haired man standing in the hallway, as his blinking blue eyes looked into her wide opened green ones. She probably looked somewhere in between mad and just pathetic, and she knew it, but she didn't really care right now, and didn't even bother on trying to hide the begging look off her eyes, as she pointed one long, accusing finger to the woman still standing next to the vanity, blinking rather dumbly at her.

"Get her away from me!"

.-.

She stepped out of the bathtub letting out a content, relaxed sigh. The bubbles and special smelling salts that had been added to the warm water let out a soft, enchanting scent; a mix of lavender, herbal green, sage and chypre that now lingered in her skin and emanated from her long, wet curls, even after drying her body and covering her nakedness with the black robe that had been placed over a small wooden bench, neatly fold and ready for her once she was done with her bath.

Deciding to leave her hair dry naturally, loving the way it smelt, wet and soaked in that soft scent, she turned to look at her own image in the full length mirror as she put the robe on. It looked exactly like the ones she had seen the others wearing the day before; the long wide sleeves covered her hands almost entirely while the material slid against her skin softly, gently hugging her breasts and marking her waist as she tied the belt around, to then fall down to the floor in a cascade of silky black.

After the meeting with the Council and a small tour around the grand cabin, Setsuna had taken her there, saying something about traditions. And with no further explanation that just that, the green haired woman had guided her to one of the single bathing rooms; the aroma emanating from the water had been enough for her to leave all and any questions for later, deciding to enjoy the offered bath instead. And even now, out of the tub and clothed, the smelling salts were still numbing her mind and senses in the most relaxing kind of way, and she let out a soft, content sigh; the entire experience was making her feel like a princess from some fairytale.

Stepping out of the bathing room to walk into the adjacent room, with a vanity and a red velvet stool set in the middle, a full length mirror right next to it, she found Setsuna standing there as well. With her back to her and her long, dark green hair cascading down her back, her magenta eyes were lost somewhere in the darkening sky as she stood next to a window, gazing outside. But before her toes could even touch the soft red carpet, the woman turned around to look at her, with a soft, small smile playing on her lips.

"I hope you've found everything to your liking," she said, walking up to the vanity and gesturing for Michiru to take a seat on the stool. "I can only imagine how overwhelming everything must be for you right now," she said, taking the brush from the vanity and proceeding to brush her wet, long curls.

She nodded her head, softly not to disturb the woman's task. "Yes, everything is… amazing, actually," she said, giggling softly.

"I have to say, you're taking this incredibly well," the olive skinned woman pointed, looking at her through the reflexion of the mirror.

"Am I?" she asked, frowning lightly and shrinking her shoulders. "Well, I… to be honest, I still feel like this is all just a dream," she said, admittedly.

Setsuna smiled, nodding her head. "I'm sure you are. But still. None of us was sure of how you would react," she said. "And we all fear what we don't know."

She nodded her head, vaguely.

Yes, she had been afraid. When those men first took her, injecting something on Haruka and knocking her out, she had been terrified to death. But what had started as a terrible nightmare it had now turned into a fantastic, amazing dream. Finding out the truth about her dreams and visions, seeing her father again, being Haruka's mate; it was all part of it.

For the first time in years, she was not scared anymore. She could now stop judging, questioning and doubting herself, and just be, knowing those around her accepted her and cared for her just the way she was, regardless of outside beauty, social status or her natural musical talent. And it just felt like a beautiful dream to her.

Yes, there were many things she still didn't know, questions to be answered and things to be learnt. But at every new turn, with every new discovery, she felt as if walking even deeper into her dream instead of waking up. And she was sure she would need a serious reality check soon enough. But in the meantime, she was willing to let things be, absorbing everything like a greedy, happy sponge, and enjoying every single second of it.

"I still think it's amazing," she murmured, smiling softly.

Setsuna chuckled softly. "I'm sure you do," she whispered back, gently tapping her shoulder and making her look up at her through the mirror. "And I'm sure you'd be more comfortable if Haruka were to be here with you right now," she guessed, smiling knowingly when Michiru nodded her head, blushing lightly, "but it's tradition for mates to be apart before the run."

A frown made it to her features at that. She remembered Luna saying something about a run, but no one had really offered an explanation of what that was exactly or what did it mean, and she was starting to get really curious about it.

"It's only a silly tradition," Setsuna said, as if guessing her thoughts. "You will be formally introduced to the coven, like all the newborns," she explained. "Only, normally that happens when they're little cubs…" she trailed off, smiling in amusement and complicity.

Michiru giggled again, feeling both excited and nervous, as she let the dark green haired woman work with her hair, gently brushing her long curls.

"But this would be a very special run," the olive skinned woman continued. "You're not only being introduced, but claimed as well."

"Claimed?" she repeated, frowning again.

"As someone's mate," Setsuna answered, with that never fading, gentle, kind of mysterious smile of hers never leaving her features. "When a member of the coven is finally mated, we all gather at the woods, and a blood exchanged is performed in ceremony."

Her frown deepened with the explanation, as a blush came rushing to her cheeks. Blue eyes blinking a couple of times as Setsuna's smile only widened and, placing both hands on her shoulders, she gently made her turn around on the stool, facing her.

"Just a small cut," she said, taking one of Michiru's hands in hers and running a single, slender finger across her palm. "You will be asked if you truly desire to spend the rest of your life with your mate," she explained, now lightly tapping the back of her hand and then nesting it in between hers, "and you'll join hands in promise of a lifetime together in front of the coven," she finished, smiling softly again.

She nodded her head in understanding, as a soft, smile, anxious smile made it to her lips when a flash of short, wild blonde hair and soft green eyes came to her mind. She couldn't help but think the tradition Setsuna had just explained resembled a sacred union ceremony performed in some old, long forgotten culture. And it probably was, too.

Although she already knew, with all her heart, no doubts and no second guessing that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the tall blonde, she couldn't help but feel nervous about the upcoming ceremony. She knew it was probably -surely- one of the most important moments in the life of a Shapeshifter, and it made her anxious, excited, and yes, nervous.

"Why the bath?" she asked, curiously.

"It's symbolic," Setsuna answered. "To enter this new phase in life with a clean, clear mind," she explained. "Like I said, is just a silly tradition, and all you have to do is accept."

She giggled softly, lightly nodding her head. The thought of refusing, of denying the blonde never even crossed her mind, and was completely out of question.

But, curiously, another thought did cross her mind. "Has anyone ever refused?"

Setsuna's face expression changed at that. It became serious and somber, as her magenta eyes seemed to gaze into nothing while her mind was being taken somewhere far. It only lasted a few seconds, and the dark green haired woman was fast to shake herself off, getting back to her task and gently gesturing for Michiru to turn back around so she could get back to brushing her curls.

"Once, centuries ago," she finally answered after a pause. "A male named Jirou took advantage of a female's awakening into her estrous cycle, knowing she was not his mate to take, but either unable or unwilling to wait for the one for him."

Michiru frowned, looking at the woman through the mirror. "What happened?"

"He committed treason, and it was decided that he had to take her as his mate after tainting her, to somehow redeem himself," Setsuna explained. "But during the ceremony, he refused. He ran away after that, and died years later by the hand of a human while he was attacking a small town."

She gasped at the story, understanding it was probably a dark chapter in the history of the coven. And the way Setsuna just tilted her head to a side, lightly shaking a shoulder as if trying to dismiss its seriousness only proved that.

"The female, Risa was her name, took her own life soon after he disappeared, unable to face the shame of Jirou refusing her and the guilt after she had refused her mate herself by ever being with Jirou in the first place," the olive skinned woman continued. "So did Jirou's real mate, refused and ashamed by him in front of the entire coven."

"Oh God…" Michiru whispered, saddened by such tragic story, and now feeling bad for even asking such question in the first place.

Setsuna tilted her head again, letting out a sigh. "It's because of Shapeshifters like him that our race has such a bad reputation among humans," she said. But then a small, amused smile made it to her lips. "Of course, nowadays, humans think we're nothing but characters in novels and movies."

She chuckled softly at the last remark, before looking into magenta eyes. "So what happened to Risa's true mate?" she asked, feeling bad for continuing with the subject at all, but unable to fight off her own curiosity. Specially considering how Setsuna had failed to mention him at all.

The woman gave one of those smalls, enigmatic smiles of hers Michiru was soon getting used to.

"He decided to live on, in solitude," she answered. "He spent many years traveling around the world. Visiting cities and small towns alike, he created bonds with the covens spread all over the globe while nurturing himself and learning from humans, their history, their mistakes, their societies as they entered the modern era," she explained, with a hint of admiration to her voice as she smiled down to her, gently combing aquamarine curls around Michiru's face with her hands. "Out of all of us, he's the one with the better knowledge and understanding of the human race," she said. "I guess that's why I was not that surprised when he finally came clean and told us about you."

Blue eyes blinked a few times at that. And as understanding and realization finally hit her, she blinked again; a silent, small 'o' forming in her lips, while Setsuna simply smiled at her, walking around and taking Michiru's hands in hers, helping her up.

"I've come to understand everything happens for a reason," the woman said. "Even if we cannot see it at times."

"May we come in?" a soft, female voice coming from the doorway got their attention, making them both turn around to look at the petite blonde woman that had just entered the room. Her hair was tied up in her traditional, unique two buns, with the long pigtails trailing behind her, brushing against the material of her black robe as she walked smiling up to them.

Rei stepped in right behind her, wearing the same outfit with her long raven hair cascading down her back.

Michiru smiled up to them and Setsuna nodded her head, silently letting them know they were done and it was ok for the women to step in. And at that, the petite woman jumped up, happily clapping her hands and with a wide bright smile upon her face.

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed.

Rei rolled her eyes at the blonde, shaking her head before turning to look into Michiru's blue eyes. "Don't mind her," she said. "She's been up here indulging herself with stupid novels for way too long, and they kind of messed up her mind a little…"

"Rei!" the blonde complained, frowning and pouting, as she hit the floor with her bare foot. "Why do you have to be so mean to me?" she asked, indignant. "And why can't you just be happy for Haru?" she then asked, raising her hands up in the air in an exasperated manner.

"I_ am_ happy for Haruka!" the raven haired woman defended herself, narrowing her purple eyes to the blonde. "I'm just not inclined on bouncing all over the place like _you_ do!"

"Girls," Setsuna put in, before the blonde could answer that last comment, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and tapping it softly.

"Right!" the blonde exclaimed, nodding her head, smiling widely again.

Rei smiled, walking up to Michiru and taking her hands in hers. "It's time."


	39. Chapter 38

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**38**

By the time they finally made it outside, night has already fallen over the sky. There were only a few stars scattered around the dark sky, and the moon shone brightly, big and proud, casting a blue light over the trees, bushes and flowers. The dew droplets seemed like pearls, shining in the light, and the fresh scent of the grass, mixing with the flowers' perfume and the scent of the woods created an almost magical atmosphere that left Michiru blinking and gasping in awe, looking all around as she followed the three women out of the cabin and down a path, making their way deep into the woods.

She could hear soft, almost soundless steps around, coming from behind the trees around them, and hushed, low voices all around, letting her know they were not the only ones venturing in. Her suspicions getting confirmed when they finally reached a clearing with over dozens of people standing there and even more coming in from all directions, all of them wearing the same black robes. Some talked among themselves in small groups, others just stood there, waiting and looking around, expectantly. And as more than just a few set of eyes landed on her, curious eyes following her every move, Michiru gulped, nervously.

Probably sensing her nervousness, Setsuna placed a gentle hand in her shoulder, smiling softly. And the gesture, as small as it was, served to calm her a little.

From the corner of her eye she saw Usagi walking away. A few feet away from them, standing near a tall tree, Mamoru smiled and talked to a cute little girl with startling red eyes and pink hair tied up in a fashion similar to Usagi's. The girl smiled and jumped at something the handsome blue eyed man told her, and Michiru could only guess the little girl was Chibi Usa, as she saw her jumping up again the moment Usagi finally reached them, and then looking up Michiru's way, happily waving her hand at her.

She smiled to them, slightly nodding her head in acknowledge, and then let her eyes wander around, searching through the sea of faces, looking for one particular blonde head. But in her quest, her eyes landed on a pair of blue eyes identical to her own, and she returned her father's smile as he started to make his way up to her.

Cupping her face in both his hands, he kissed the top of her head lovingly, looking at her with a rather proud smile dancing on his lips. "Come on," he said, now taking her hand in his.

He guided her to a far corner of the clearing, where three flat, large stones were put together, forming a platform or stage. The three rocks left a protuberance on the side that resembled a small set of steps to help the way up, and standing right next to it, Luna and Artemis waited there; soft, gentle smiles coming to their faces as they sensed them coming.

*_Bow,_* came a whispering voice into her mind, deep and husky, making her heart jump up inside her chest in a rush of excitement as she recognized the voice immediately.

She did as she was told, bowing respectfully to the smiling couple now standing in front of her, as she tuned in her senses, trying to find the source of that voice.

There were many people around, assaulting her senses, mixing with the aroma of the woods, but still, she was able to catch that intoxicating scent, not that far off. But not quite near either, and she took a look around again, searching for her.

*_Remember to bow, as a sign of respect,_* came the voice again. *_You look beautiful._*

That last part came to her as a soft whisper, in an almost out of breath tone, with nothing but love pouring out in each word, and she couldn't help the blush that burned her cheeks, grateful of the reigning darkness all around that helped concealing her suddenly redden face, as she continued to search through the faces all around her.

*_Where are you?_* she asked, yearning to gaze into those soft green eyes, yet not finding them.

"Come, child," Luna's soft voice got her attention again, making her turn to her instead, as the black haired woman placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Both Artemis and her father walked up the small, rocked stairs, standing on the platform, soon followed by the rest of the Elders, lining up one next to the other, hands folded in front of them as they faced the audience. Their presence alone making a general hush ran its course among the people assembled there, all conversation dying as they all turned to look at the two men.

"Follow me," the black haired woman said, guiding her up the platform as well.

Her heart jumped up, beating fast inside her ribcage in nervous excitement at was what to come as she followed Luna, coming to stand right next to her father. Luna and Artemis took a step forward, and the rest of the Elders stood behind them.

*_Ruka?_* she called out, longing for the blonde's loving eyes to sooth her nerves, wanting to hear that deep, reassuring voice again, as her blue eyes traveled over the faces of the people now in front of her, searching.

All eyes turned to her; curiosity, expectation and wander dancing all over the faces there, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nervousness, fidgeting with the sleeve of her robe.

She noticed Mamoru and Usagi had moved up to the front road, with the girl she assumed to be Chibiusa right in between them. Kunzite, Minako, Ami and Zoicite were standing next to them as well, all of them with soft, gentle smiles dancing in their lips. Little Hotaru was there as well, right in front of Ami as the blue haired woman rested her hands on the girl's shoulders, and big, purple eyes smiled up to her. She spotted Rei, Jadeite and Nephrite at the far end of the mass of people, right on the edge of the clearing. But there was no sight of the blonde head Michiru was seeking for.

"We gather here tonight to celebrate a new beginning," Artemis began.

*_Relax,_* came the blonde's voice again.

"From the Panthers' house, we welcome a new member to our coven," the white haired man was saying, now turning around and taking Michiru's hands in his. "It is my honor to present to you Daichi's daughter, Michiru Kaioh."

At his words, Michiru saw as Usagi raised a hand up to her face, gracing her lips with it and then guiding it to her chest, to then bow her head, smiling up to her all the while. She blinked at the gesture, curious, when she noticed everyone around repeating the exact same movements, kissing their hands and then slightly bowing their heads.

"A mark upon her says she's been claimed," Luna said, taking a step forward and coming to stand right next to her, with her bright blue eyes searching through the sea of faces.

A murmur spread out then, people turning to all sides and looking around. She caught a movement among the last few lines, and she frowned.

*_Ruka?_* she called out again, as anxiety and nervousness rushed through her entire being.

*_I'm here._*

"Let the mate step forward," Artemis said, loud and clear, as the people gathered all around were already stepping aside, making room to the two tall women that were now making their way to the front.

Artemis' words got lost somewhere in the back of her mind and Michiru lost her ability to pay any attention at all, barely noticing Makoto's bright smile or Hotaru's happy giggles. The whispers and murmurs going all around getting lost to her, as all she could see, all her attention was focused in one blonde woman as her tall, slender frame made its way to the front; soft, shining eyes focused only in her own blue ones, so lovingly, so intensely, Michiru couldn't stop the wide, excited smile from coming to her lips.

*_Ruka…_*

Both women stopped right in front of the rocked platform, bowing respectfully to their elders and then straightening up again, standing tall and looking up again. And as the blonde's emerald eyes locked up with hers and winked, playfully, teasingly, just like that, all her nervousness melted away, getting replaced with an unbelievable, almost unbearable sense of pure bliss. Her heart skipped a beat and she bit on her lower lip, anxiously and girlishly, as her entire being, her essence, her world consumed and nothing else mattered, but those soft, shining green eyes and that gorgeous, sided smile.

*_Hey._*

*_Hey,_* she answered, not once tearing her eyes off the tall woman as she made her way up to the platform, going to stand right in front of her.

"Haruka Tenoh," Luna called out to the blonde. "You bear her mark upon you, and she carries yours," she said, standing in between the two of them. "You must now honor your mark and take Michiru as your mate, with this coven as your witness," she said, producing a small dagger out of the sleeve of her robe and pointing straight to the blonde's throat. "Do you take her?"

Green eyes flickered towards Luna's light blue ones for a moment, before turning back and into hers. That happy, sided smile never fading but rather widening a little, as those emeralds shone in love and complicity.

"Yes," was the husky reply.

Moving the dagger away from the blonde's throat, Luna took her hand instead, running the tip of the dagger along the opened palm, producing a small crimson river. And the blonde barely even blinked, keeping her green eyes focused on Michiru all the while.

"Michiru Kaioh," Luna called out to her as she turned around. "You bear her mark upon you, and she carries yours," she said, repeating her previous words. "She has claimed you as her partner in life, honoring her mark. You must now honor yours, with this coven as your witness," she said, now pointing the dagger at her throat; the sharp tip barely touching her skin. "Do you take her?"

"Yes," Michiru answered, wincing lightly when Luna took her hand and ran the dagger along her palm, cutting the skin and making it bleed.

"Then so be it," Luna said, taking Haruka's bleeding hand and joining it with Michiru's.

The moment their hands touched, Michiru's eyes turned lighter for the split of a second, as a white light emanated from her bleeding hand, shooting right into the blonde's hand. Surprised gasps could be heard from all around, and an incredible sense of awareness splash through the aquamarine girl, as she could literally feel the blonde; the blood running through her veins, her heart beat, the strength running deep within her. Her love.

There was just so much love, it made the girl gasp at its intensity.

It all lasted only a few seconds, and when the light finally dissipated, she barely had the time to gaze into those soft green orbs as Haruka pulled from their joined hands, bringing her close to her and crushing her smaller frame against the blonde's chest. A soft, slender hand cupping her cheek and tilting her head up as Haruka's lips claimed hers. And she returned the kiss, eagerly. Standing on her tiptoes and encircling her arms around the blonde's neck, their tongues met, gently and lovingly dancing together in a deep, earth shaking kiss, melting into the warm embrace as nothing but pure happiness washed over her.

The sudden roars and howling coming from the audience surprised her, forcing her to break the kiss and turn to take a look around.

Her blue eyes blinked in surprise as she noticed a beautiful Frisian horse standing in the exact same spot she had previously seen Ami, hitting the grass with its forelimb and then whinnying joyfully and loudly, standing on its hind limbs. And as she watched the horse, admiring its beauty, she noticed both Jadeite and Rei taking a step forward. Their robes fell down to the floor in a cascade of silky black, and two large, beautiful condors appeared, spreading their wings and taking off, flying back and forth right above them.

"The coven accepts and celebrates," her father's voice got her attention, making her turn to look at him; a proud, loving smile was playing on his lips, as his blue eyes shone intensely. "And so, we run."

With that, he got in all fours. White skin gave way to soft, black fur as the robe he was wearing fell to the ground and a large, black panther stood where his father had been just seconds ago, strong and proud. Deep blue eyes looked into her matching ones for a moment, before letting out a loud roar.

She felt long, soft fingers caressing her waist through the material of her robe and she turned back around and looked up into soft green eyes. A small, sided smile was playing on the blonde's lips as she rubbed their noses together, tenderly. And as her father jumped up and off the platform, Haruka winked at her, and they both turned, synced; black silk falling to the floor, forgotten, as two panthers jumped off.

Loving blue eyes gazed into hers for a moment, and with a small nod of the head, her father took off running.

*_Come on,_* she heard Haruka's deep, inviting voice as the green eyed panther started running right after her father.

She didn't need to be told twice. She took off as well, soon reaching Haruka and running along with her through the woods.

The moon shone high in the night sky, casting its bluish light all around. The fresh scent of the woods, of the moisten grass and leaves as the nightly wind graced them, mixing with that of the coven as they ran against the wind, getting past her, probably carrying her own scent and mixing it with that of those behind her. The grass felt soft under her paws as she ran along with everyone else and the sounds of howls and roars and bellows, the distinct sound of wide, large wings piercing through the wind, the sounds of nature and wild life filling the night.

Three beautiful wolves were right next to her, running agile and beautiful. A fourth one she recognized as Usagi ran a little farther behind, keeping her pace just slightly slower so that the little black puppy running in front of her could keep up and wouldn't fall behind as Mamoru, slightly ahead from them, kept on sending encouraging looks backwards to the little pup, making her jump excitedly, determined to keep up.

To her left, two magnificent horses ran, sprightly, in a beautiful display of muscles and strength, with their mains and long tails flying behind them as they moved. And right above, Jadeite and Rei kept on flying back and forth, circling them and then going ahead and back, up and down, dancing in the air as their wings carried them.

It was indescribable, this feeling in her chest, spreading through her entire being as she ran along with all of them. Her father was right up front, and Haruka by her side.

*_Come on!_* Makoto's joyful voice reached her mind, as the large feline jumped up a fallen tree and in front of them, playfully hitting Hotaru's rear with her snout as the smaller bear ran next to her mother, a few feet ahead of them. *_Run like you mean it!_*

*_I… I'm trying!_* the purple eyed girl's voice reached them, out of breath, as the small bear tried to keep up with the grown ups.

*_Not you, kiddo,_* Makoto said, chuckling as she turned to look at Michiru. *_Her!_*

Hotaru turned around then, jumping and stumbling upon her own paws for a moment before regaining her balance again. *_Come on, Michiru!_* the girl called out, jumping again before turning around, making an effort to reach her mother and then keeping beside her.

Haruka's amused chuckle reached her then, as green eyes flickered towards her. *_Just let it all out,_* she whispered, before increasing her speed.

And Michiru followed suit, increasing her own speed and enjoying, loving the feeling of the night fresh air hitting her fur. With the grass beneath her and the open sky up above, that feeling inside her increased in waves as her heart swelled in content.

It all finally made sense. All the years gone by, searching, seeking for answers, all her fears and the loneliness; this was the missing part. This was what she had been searching for, and she finally belonged.

She was home.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** Frisian (or Friesian) horses are black, agile, muscled and smart. One pretty horsey!

I said this before, but… I promise to do my best updating at least one chap per weekend. If by any chance the weekend is over and I haven't updated anything, that means I'm having a crisis and running against time… which also translates as, working on project for class. Work plus college. I miss the good old times… I'm a busy gal now!

On that note! It's still the weekend for me, 'cause it's a national holiday, so, it's still valid! Right? Right?

To be fair, I _was_ planning on updating this last weekend. But my sister got married (and I couldn't make it! Can you _believe_ that? 'Cause I can't! *cries*), and then sister, little Casanova in the making (a.k.a. my nephew. Little 5 year old that, when I ask who he is, he looks at me and says "I'm the love of your life" *dies*), little turbo girl on diapers (a.k.a. my niece. It's amazing how fast she goes around, considering she has a thing against walking…), and new brother in law came to visit. Add my normal "I'm busy working on a project for class" Sunday to that, and well… it was a crazy weekend…

.

.

**Neptune's lover:** don't get me started on Twilight again… Anyway! I'm kind of getting in the right kind of mood for "And so it began", but not quite yet. I've been stuck with the next chap on that one for ages. It's my own fault, for getting into stuff I don't know shit about... SO I can't really promise anything :/

You didn't get who the "remaining rejected mate" is? Crap, I thought that was obvious. But don't worry! More explanations will come! I promise, there is a reason for everything in this story!

**The Reviewer:** it's going good for now, thanks for asking! It's not the greatest job in the world, and definitively not something I want to keep on doing for the rest of my life. But it's a nice paycheck at the end of the month, so…


	40. Chapter 39

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**39**

*_Where are we going?_* she asked, intrigued, as one green eyed feline disappeared from her sight, right behind a rather large tree.

They've been walking around, getting deeper in to the forest and up the mountain for some time now.

The run had come to an end after they all reached a river. Its crystalline water sparkling in the moonlight and the entire coven gathered around, standing on rocks, grass, trees, and Michiru witnessed, in complete awe, as they all roared and howled and whinnied in unison. A feast of sounds, of wild nature, with nothing but the white moon and the stars shining down and the woods and mountains covering them.

Everyone broke off into different directions afterwards. Some in small groups, some on their own. Others parted with their mate beside them. And without much of an explanation as to where exactly they were going next, Haruka had guided her deeper into the woods, up the mountain, passing countless of trees and rocks as they walked.

The sound of the occasional owl flaying over the trees or resting up on branches reached them every now and then, along with the singing of crickets and other nocturnal animals. But other than that, there was nothing but the reigning silence of the woods at night and the almost mute sound of their own paws against the soft grass. No one else was around, no one that she could hear or sense or smell.

No one but her, and the green eyed panther.

Not that she was not enjoying their little excursion. Or the company. And she did enjoy watching her move around like that, lithe and graceful as she jumped up to the trunk of a fallen tree, crawling down under another one, climbing up rocks and jumping off again. It was such a beautiful thing, to watch her move around with such easiness and agility, long black tail lazily dancing around behind her. And Michiru couldn't help but find her simply fascinating, in everything and anything she did. But, was it absolutely necessary for her to lead the way, being so mysterious about it and keeping the destination secret?

*_Curiosity killed the cat, you know,_* came the husky, teasing voice, and she looked up to see one black panther innocently waving her long tail from side to side as she stood on the top of a set of stones.

*_Funny. You're funny,_* Michiru said, sarcastically, tilting her head to a side.

*_Can't I just kidnap you for a little while?_* Haruka asked, jumping off the stones and into the grass and walking up to her. She encircled her, gently brushing Michiru's side with hers before nuzzling their noses together as she came to stand right next to her. *_I just want to show you something,_* she said, as soft, shining green eyes gazed into her blue ones. *_Can't you hear it?_*

She blinked, curiously, before giving in and closing her eyes. She focused, sharpening her hearing and listening to her surroundings, trying to pick up whatever Haruka was talking about.

She smelt it first. It was subdued, yet fresh and sweet, and it was definitively there; a certain humidity, lingering in the air. And then she heard it too, faint, almost soundless, yet she could still pick up the never ending sound of running water.

She opened her eyes again, now swaying her tail around in a happy, excited manner.

*_Come on. It's not that far off from here,_* Haruka said, turning back around and jumping back up into the stones again.

And Michiru followed her, without arguing or asking any more questions, but eagerly and curiously following the green eyed panther as they walked up the mountain. The sound she had picked on getting stronger and stronger with their every step, as the air all around turned fresher, colder even, and moisture laden.

And then she saw it.

Haruka stopped at the opening of a clearing where a set of rocks and stones led a small path up, and the strong, loud sound of a flowing river could be heard from behind those rocks. With a move of the head, Haruka encouraged her to go on, and she made her way up those rocks, all the way to where they formed a flat, somewhat large, natural viewpoint. And there, over the edge, where the rocks ended and dropped abruptly, her wide blue eyes contemplated the most amazing sight of a magnificent waterfall.

It formed a plunge and then a small pool, after which the river continued its course down the mountain. She found the sound of the crystalline water falling fast and strong somewhat calming; the view was spectacular. And she stood there, her paws getting wet with the stream and not caring about the occasional droplets wetting her face and nose, as she gazed down from the edge, following the water's course from the top of the waterfall, watching the water cascading down.

*_It's so beautiful…_* she trailed off softly, amazed.

*_I knew you'd like it,_* Haruka said, walking up to stand next to her and gazing down as well. She tilted her head to a side then, as if considering something for a moment, before lowering herself down for impulse.

And just like that, before Michiru could even blink, Haruka jumped off. She landed right on the plunge pool, disappearing under the surface and the splashing water. And when nothing but bubbles came up, Michiru panicked, nearing the edge as much as possible; her blue eyes desperately searching for any sign of Haruka down there. It was a rather long fall, and the night's darkness wouldn't allow her to see into the otherwise crystalline water.

*_Haruka!_* she called out to her, with her heart pounding heavily in her ribcage. *_Haruka!_*

She let out a sigh of relief, letting out the breath she was holding when a blonde head finally surfaced, shaking to a side and taking wet bangs off green eyes. A big, rather childish smile was dancing on the blonde's lips as she looked up at her, now swinging around and keeping herself afloat.

"Come on, jump in!" she exclaimed, splashing around. "The water is perfect."

*_Oh my God! Don't _do_ that!_* Michiru exclaimed, now a bit annoyed at her. *_You scared the hell out of me!_*

The blonde laughed, shaking her head and tossing her bangs aside again. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, sounding just a little too amused, and not really that sorry at all. "But, come on! Get down here!"

*_You're crazy,_* she accused. *_I'm not getting in there._*

"Don't tell me you can't swim…"

*_No, I'm pretty good at swimming,_* she defended herself. *_It's the falling part I'm not so good at…_* she trailed off, looking down and into the water, doubtfully.

Diving has never really been her thing. She didn't quite like the feeling of gravity forcing her down like that, no matter how welcoming or safe the water down there may look. And she knew, at this height, diving in and hitting the water in the wrong way could be seriously painful.

Haruka smiled up at her. "I'll catch you," she said, looking up at her and lazily and easily swimming around as the water covered her all the way up to her neck. "You just have to jump in and turn the second you hit the water," she explained. "It feels really good, I promise."

She tilted her head to a side, still doubtful. *_Then why did you hesitate before jumping, huh?_* she questioned, accusingly.

"'Cause last time I came here, I was a cub," the blonde explained, chuckling, with a mischievous, almost childish smile upon her face. "Let's just say it's been quite a while…"

She shook her head at the explanation, containing her own chuckle as the image of one small, cute little black kittie jumped into her head, and she gazed down into the dark waters again, still unconvinced.

It really was a long fall…

.-.

She pouted. "Are you gonna leave me all alone down here?" she said, in a coping, yet playful tone, as her smile made its way to her lips and she looked up into unsure blue eyes. "Come on. I promise I won't let anything happen to you," she assured her. "Trust me. Just…"

The blonde couldn't finish her sentence, because right in the middle of it, Michiru shut her eyes closed tightly and jumped off. She barely had time to blink and was ready to go under water and search for her lover, when one aquamarine head popped up; wet, curly strands sticking to her beautiful face and her deep blue eyes wide and opened.

"Are you alright?" she asked, swimming her way up to her and encircling her arms around the slim waist, worriedly noticing the suddenly pale face.

"God, it's cold!" Michiru exclaimed, blinking several times and encircling one arm around Haruka's neck as she tried to clumsily toss her wet curls off her face with her free hand.

"You ok?" she asked again, softer, as she helped her with her task, tenderly tucking one wet lock behind her ear.

"That was…" the girl trailed off, blinking a few more times, before a wide smile broke into her face. "That was fun!" she finally exclaimed, giggling happily and wrapping both arms around the blonde's neck and jumping up to her, forcing the both of them under the surface.

"Easy now!" Haruka exclaimed, as she came up again, shaking her head and tossing her bangs off her eyes. "Don't get us drowned!" she teased.

"Sorry," Michiru apologized, still giggling softly. She kissed her softly on the lips then, as her deep blue eyes gazed into hers, sparkling in unison with the water all around them. "So what now?" she asked, in a playful tone that didn't escape the blonde as they swam around together, holding each other close. "I mean, it's late and we're all alone, in this far away waterfall, naked…"

"Naughty," she accused, teasingly though approvingly, unable to keep the grin off her lips.

"Oh, please!" her lover snorted, rolling her eyes. "Like you're all innocent," she accused, playfully, as she took her arms off Haruka's neck and under water, placing them behind the blonde's knees and, taking advantage of the water making them both weightless, she made her encircle her long legs around her fine, slim waist.

The movement made their hips come together, and Haruka gasped softly at the contact, chuckling lightly and approvingly as she shook her head, pressing her legs just a little tighter around the aquamarine haired beauty.

"You really are trying to get us drowned, aren't you?" she said, placing her arms around Michiru's neck and staying afloat, as the feeling of the girl's body so closely pressed against hers was making her concentration go elsewhere.

"You know, when I said I'm good at swimming," Michiru said, brushing her short blonde hair with her fingers and teasingly nibbling her chin, "I actually meant I'm _great_ at it."

"Really?" she asked, only half teasingly now, as her eyes drifted close on their own accord at Michiru's ministration, loving the way she dragged her long fingers through her scalp. "So you're a little mermaid now, huh?"

Michiru just hummed in response, slightly nodding her head before capturing Haruka's lips with hers. And she opened her mouth right away, welcoming and deepening the kiss, letting her tongue rustle with Michiru's, playfully and lovingly, as they moved past the waterfall.

.

_(edited! To read, go to florlolasfics dot com dot ar)_

.

The moon was shining down on them, making their wet skin sparkle with the light as they kissed again, moving around the water in perfect sync. Their moans, soft, deep, loud, breathless, filled the night as the raging fury of the waterfall covered them and they swam around, moving against one another, pleasuring, teasing each other. Lovingly, sensually, and insatiably.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **A rock shelter is that cave-like space behind a waterfall that not always is an actual cave. Just to make that clear. The plunge pool is the given name to that space where the water actually falls in (which is usually deep because of the strength of the water and erosion), and pool as that space that comes right after it, right before the river continues its course, that it's usually calmer than the river itself (or the waterfall, duh), because the water has yet to gain velocity again (though that kind of depends on the waterfall in itself…)

Now, picture something small here. Not like the Iguazú Falls (at all), but more like the Bouma Falls. You know, a calm waterfall with a big pool where you can actually swim around without getting crushed against a rock… 'cause that would be a bit of a problem if you wanna have sex in there… lol


	41. Chapter 40

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**40**

*_Ok, ready?_* Kunzite asked.

*_No,_* the girl replied in all honesty, tapping her covered eyes with the tip of her fingers. And she winced in sympathy, knowing that blindfold was rather itchy and simply annoying. But it was also necessary.

*_Yes, you are,_* came Haruka's deep, husky voice. *_Let your instincts guide you._*

*_Back off, woman,_* Kunzite grunted. *_I'm the one in charge here._*

*_And why the hell is that?_* the blonde asked in a complaining tone.

*_He's a good couch,_* came Mamoru's response.

*_So am I!_* Haruka complained yet again.

*_But you'd be easy on her,_* Makoto pointed out.

*_You really need to stop trying to help, here,_* Haruka said, obviously to the brunette now, though still letting everyone else hear her. *_You suck at it._*

*_Sure thing, blondie,_* Makoto mocked, amused. *_You're just pissed because you're not the one in charge here._*

*_Guys, this is really not the time..._* came Ami's soft voice in a complaining, tired tone.

*_She started!_* Makoto exclaimed.

*_Mature,_* Haruka mocked. *_Really mature._*

*_Can we please get back on track and stop with the cat fight already?_* Kunzite complained, in a low, growling tone, as he rolled his ice blue eyes disapprovingly and massaging his temples in a tired gesture. *_Thank you!_* he exclaimed, when the only answer to his last comment was nothing but silence. *_Now, as I was saying, I want you to find us,_* he said, now talking to the blindfolded girl. *_You need to fully relay on your instincts, since you can't see anything and..._*

*_No shit, Sherlock,_* came her mate's comment this time, making it quite hard for all of them to keep it quiet and avoid making any voice that would give out their hiding positions.

*_If by any chance you find Jadeite dead,_* Kunzite continued, *_don't worry about it. That would be me dealing with him._*

She frowned at that, disapprovingly and outraged. She was the only one allowed to make such threats to that blonde.

*_You can't kill him, Kunz,_* came a soft voice into everyone's mind. *_Because then Rei would castrate you, and then Mina would hunt her down and kill her, and then she'd be accused of treason, and..._*

*_Usagi!_* she exclaimed, interrupting the petite blonde. *_You _really_ need to stop reading so many crappy novels!_* she scolded her. *_Besides, I wouldn't castrate him,_* she then added, in a superior tone, flickering one long raven lock of hair off her shoulder. *_I'd just return the favor and slide his throat open with a silver blade._*

*_What's wrong with castrating him?_* Usagi asked, obviously choosing to ignore Rei's first comment, and looking at her with wide, baby blue eyes and frowning. *_It's a pretty good idea!_*

*_For the love of God!_* Jadeite grunted, unconsciously grabbing his groin. *_Can we please talk about something else here?_*

Michiru giggled at their bickering, once again scratching her eyes over the blindfold. "Guys, come on..." she complained out loud, in a pleading tone despite her amusement. "Remember me? Blinded girl in the middle of the woods?"

They had taken her there a few hours ago. After going around for a while, inspecting their surroundings and searching for that same perfect spot they had all trained together all those years ago, that old blindfold had fallen over the girl's blue eyes. Only then, Kunzite had explained to her the reason for them to be out there in the first place; they wanted to help her out, to reeducate her senses. To help her become a real Shapeshifter. And to do so, she needed to learn how to listen to her basic instincts, and they were willing to do exactly that.

Considering how overwhelmed and surprised she still was at the accuracy and intensity of her senses, she had agreed to their plan easily enough, fully trusting them. The blindfold was probably not as necessary as it had been when they were the ones training, considering how the girl had yet to get used and be able to pick up and separate their scents one from the other. And they were all hiding, anyway, at a far enough distance for Michiru to be unable to clearly pick up on them, in the middle of an area of the woods with enough wild flowers and trees around to confuse and misguide her senses as they kept on throwing small rocks and branches she was supposed to dodge.

So far, the former human girl was doing a pretty decent job, successfully avoiding getting hit. She seemed to be perfectly able to pick up the slight differences in the air around her whenever one object or another approached her, though they were certainly not going any easy on her. But the current argument had been going on for some time now, leaving her standing there by herself, doing nothing but listening to them.

*_You really need to get used to us,_* was Nephrite amused comment. *_They'll keep bitching around, so you just listen to dear old Kunz, here, kay?_*

*_Thank you!_* the white haired man exclaimed.

*_I find the expression 'bitching around', insulting,_* Makoto complained at the same time.

*_I second that,_* Haruka put in.

*_Because 'cat fight' is _so_ much better…_* Minako pointed out, narrowing her baby blue eyes, and making Rei roll hers in return.

*_No,_* the blonde agreed. *_But it _is_ more fitting._*

What was it with them and their ridiculous annoyance every single time someone made some sort of comment that involved one animal or another? They were just common sayings! Or insults… but still!

*_Just listen to me and ignore them,_* Kunzite said, obviously doing exactly what he just advised and talking only to Michiru. *_I want you to follow our scents and track us down. Find us, and try to anticipate our moves. Got it?_*

*_How is she supposed to _find_ us when you just told her to _ignore_ us?_* she pointed out.

*_Is it really that hard to keep quiet?_* Kunzite asked, rhetorically.

*_Hey! I'm just saying!_* Rei defended herself. *_You're being contradictory here, buddy._*

*_Must be a female treat,_* Jadeite joked at the same time.

*_Word of advice,_* came Zoicite voice now. *_Never complain about females when you're out numbered._*

Haruka was just about to reply to that last comment when she saw Kunzite jumping off the tree he was standing on. He gracefully landed on his feet and then jumped up again, going full speed and towards the blindfolded girl standing in the middle of the clearing.

Michiru was barely able to dodge him, jumping to a side just in time to avoid him, obviously surprised at the sudden, unexpected movement around her. She fell down over the grass and hissed in pain as she landed on her side, hurting her forearm upon the impact.

And that alone was enough to make the tall blonde standing beside her to tense up, more than ready to jump off the tree they were standing on and ran up to the fallen girl. But before she could do so or open her big mouth and yell at Kunzite to stop the training, she placed a strong hand on her shoulder, stopping her and keeping her in place.

Wide green eyes turned to her then, blinking in question and worry, and she simply smiled at her in understanding, though not letting go of her.

*_This is exactly why you're not the on one in charge here,_* she pointed out.

The blonde just frowned, growling lowly and closing both hands in hard fists at her sides as her green eyes turned back to the aquamarine haired girl still laying on the ground. She made a move to remove the blindfold off her eyes when Kunzite readied himself to charge again, and the girl's movements stopped in midair.

Intrigued, she watched as Kunzite went up to her, full speed and running soundlessly. And though she was probably able to pick up the change in the air around her, it seemed as if there was something else. As if some other sense was alerting the girl and she raised her unharmed arm up in the air, shielding herself from the approaching man.

Kunzite barely had time to stop himself, falling backwards, hard on his behind only a few feet away from the girl.

"Shit!" he grunted out in pain. But then he looked up and blinked.

His crystal blue eyes going wide opened, matching everyone's stunned, bewildered expression as they all contemplated the aquamarine haired girl laying there. Eyes still covered with the blindfold and one arm up and over her head. But what surprised everyone and had made the white haired man stopped so suddenly was the white, almost translucent, shining shield around Michiru that had came out of nowhere. Like a huge bubble or a globe, it protected the girl half sitting half sprawled over the grass.

"What?" the girl asked, confused upon Kunzite's curse. Raising both hands and taking the blindfold off her eyes, she blinked, once, before her own blue eyes went wide and opened. "Holy…" she trailed off in barely a whisper, as she looked at the shining bubble still around her.

"Awesome!" Jadeite exclaimed, making everyone turn to look at him, standing all the way up in one of the trees around, just in time to see the short blonde man jumping off. Easily and gracefully landing on his feet and with a goofy, kind of childish, all the way amazed smile dancing on his lips as he looked at the aquamarine haired girl.

And she had to agree with him, for there really wasn't any other word she could come up with right now to describe what had just happened.

She let go of the tall blonde's shoulder then, and Haruka was fast to jump off the tree they were standing on, going to the former human girl. But before she could approach her, Zoicite jumped off and in front of the tall woman, grabbing her arm and stopping her from getting anywhere near the girl.

"Wait!"

"What?" the blonde growled out, turning back around to face the wavy blonde haired man for a moment, frowning in exasperation and trying to free herself as she turned to look into scared blue eyes again.

"There's no way to know if that shield would hurt you or not," the blonde man reasoned.

"It's not meant to hurt," Ami put in, jumping off her hiding spot herself and looking at Michiru with that well known, curious, studious light dancing in her blue orbs. "It's meant to protect her from harm."

As every time she gave out one of her very detailed scientific explanations -though this one wasn't exactly of that nature-, everyone just blinked at her. And the petite blue haired genius rolled her eyes at them all, bending down and grabbing a rock and then throwing it towards Michiru.

"Hey!" Haruka exclaimed, angrily, again jerking from the arm Zoicite kept prisoner and trying to free herself at the same time as the girl gasped out in surprise at Ami's movement, shutting her eyes closed.

But the offending rock never reached Michiru. Instead, it bounced against the translucent bubble, like a ball against the floor, to then fall back on the ground, several feet away from the girl.

"See?" Ami asked, knowingly, and looking around to all of them, as the rest jumped off their hiding spots and stared at the girl with wide opened, blinking eyes, astonished. "It's a guard shield," she explained, as she approached a still surprised looking Kunzite and helped him stand up again. "Am I the only one that actually did some research on the ancient powers, here?"

"You really want us to answer that one?" Minako asked, tilting her head to a side and sheepishly playing with her hair.

Michiru just blinked at the explanation, straightening her back and shifting to a more comfortable position, looking at the bubble around her. But as she moved, the shield dissolved and disappeared in thin air, and she blinked again frowning lightly.

"Are you alright?" Haruka asked, going to Michiru's side in the blink of an eye and passing an arm around the girl's shoulders, gently taking her injured arm and inspecting the scratch the impact of her fall had left on the otherwise pearly white skin.

Michiru nodded her head, somewhat dumbly. "Yeah… I… I guess…" she answered, unsure. She blinked again, turning to look up at the white haired man. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't know… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's ok," Kunzite said, shaking a shoulder and dismissing the apology, though frowning lightly. "You just… surprised me."

"Did you hear him coming, or did you feel it?" Rei asked suddenly, making everyone turn to look at her as she was still standing on top of the tree.

She knew that as a Shapeshifter, the girl should be able to pick up and sense movements around her, even the sightless, soundless steps. And someone's scent suddenly nearing her was surely enough of a warning. But Michiru was still getting used to all these things, to the differences between being a human and being a Shapeshifter. Yet Rei suspected there was more to the girl than what she was being given credit for.

The sooner Michiru got used to her new, highlighted senses, the sooner they could get past that and find out what other abilities she possessed. And that would be a process worth seeing, for they would all get on that discovering journey along with the girl.

It was promising, and exciting. And she could hardly wait.

Jumping off the tree, she landed gracefully on the ground and made her way to the girl still sitting up on the grass. Kneeling down herself, she smiled to her, gently and reassuringly, easily reading the uncertainty dancing in those blue eyes.

"I'm just curious," she said, helping the tall blonde on the task of getting the girl back on her own two feet.

Michiru frowned. "I… I don't know…"

"Probably both," Ami put in. "Because of her heritage, of who she is, she's probably able to feel things we don't."

Rei smiled at that. Trust Ami to know these stuff.

"Like knowing if a Blood is lying or not," Mamoru said, nodding his head and frowning lightly, as he cupped his chin with one hand. "And having visions."

"And sensing when a Blood is near," Minako added, making all eyes turned to her, as her blue eyes locked themselves on Michiru's, smiling softly at her. "Back at the house, when Sapphire came," she provided. "You felt them coming, didn't you?"

The girl just frowned, unsure. And Rei smile, slightly narrowing her dark purple eyes, intrigued.

*_Or hearing thoughts not directed at you_* she added mentally, purposely leaving the girl out of her comment, sending the message mainly to Haruka while still letting everyone else hear her.

And when Michiru just blinked up at her, her smile widened, satisfied. "Now, the question is, can you hear anything, or…" she trailed off, smiling curiously. *O_r just what's told to your mate?_* she finished mentally, now speaking only and directly to the tall blonde, as her purple eyes never left Michiru's blue ones.

"That's impossible," the tall blonde said, frowning.

"Or what?" Usagi asked, curiously.

"Is it?" Rei asked, arching an eyebrow, and openly ignoring the petite blonde for now.

Yes, it took years to develop a deep, strong connection between mates, and even then, it was not possible to invade the other's mind like that, to hear what was being said privately to the other. No one has ever heard of such a thing, and it has never been reported or recorded.

Yet Michiru's blinking eyes said differently.

"I knew it," she said, nodding her head, satisfied. She knew the girl had heard her just now, when she stopped the tall blonde from jumping off the tree right before Kunzite tried to charge her again, just like she had suspected Michiru had heard that teasing comment, back at the house, during their meeting with Sapphire. "You're quite a wild card. I like it."

"You can…" Usagi trailed off, blinking in surprise and staring at Michiru. "You can read minds?"

"Of course not," Rei said, waving her hand around. "But from now on, I'd suggest being careful to what we say to blondie here, because this little kittie can hear it."

Again, Michiru just blinked, opening and closing her mouth a few times. "I… I…"

"You can?" Zoicite asked, just as surprised as everyone else. "That's… wow…"

"Well, _I_ say!" Jadeite exclaimed suddenly, making them all look at him. "Let's go back and ask Mamma Bear," he said, turning around as he started to make his way back. "I'm hungry anyway, and my ass is starting to freeze out here."

A set of several chuckles spread around and several set of eyes rolling at his words was the first reaction from everyone as her blonde mate kept on walking away, disappearing behind the trees.

"Ok, let's call it off for now," Mamoru finally granted. "We can't have poor Jad whining and freezing to death…" he trailed off, jokingly.

"I heard that!" came Jadeite's voice. "Yes, I'm a whining little girl. Now move your asses and let's go!"

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** So sorry for the huge delay! In my defense, I've been so incredibly busy, I barely had time for anything during the week, and I had a lot of work to do for class during the weekends. I was planning on updating this yesterday, but my stomach decided to rebel on me and I actually had to call a doctor in, who said it might be the vesicle… great, uh? To top it off, my period just started and cramps are killing me, and I can't take anything because that would be a guaranteed ticket to an E.R… so! I'm as good as new! (?)

You get the picture. My weekend's been fun so far (not).

Also, I've been site-hunting. I've been pointed out about the rating rule here. My fault for not reading carefully. But I don't want my stories getting deleted or anything, and I couldn't find a site I liked. So! After a little editing, you can find all the +18 material in a blog I made specially for it. If you don't want to read, you don't have to, but it's there all the same for those of you who like those spiced-up bits and pieces in my stories.

Anyway! You know the deal, read and review!


	42. Chapter 41

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**41**

She was resting on the black leather couch, curled over herself; legs folded under her as she laid practically on a side, resting one arm over the armrest as she held a book in the other.

With autumn just around the corner, nights up in the mountains were always colder, and it was actually a welcoming change from the heating sun. But that didn't mean she enjoyed having her feet cold, so she had wrapped a dark red knitted blanket over her folded legs while enjoying the soft warmth coming from the low fire burning on the fireplace a good twenty feet away from her, at the far end of the wall.

There were two girls laying on the floor, right in front of her. The first one, with two pointed buns holding her pink hair off her face and then wavy tails falling down her shoulders, was laying down on her stomach, feet up in the air and lazily moving back and forth and her small hands supporting her face, seemed to be quite consumed by the Manga she was reading. She was chewing on her bottom lip as her big red eyes greedily took in every frame and every detail of her book. The second one, just four years older than the first one, with shoulder length straight black hair and purple eyes, was resting over a cushion, legs up and against her chest as she enjoyed an old copy of 'Pride and prejudice' she found on the dusty shelves of some corner of the wide library they were currently resting on.

"Oh no…" the black haired girl whispered softly, too caught up in her reading.

Magenta eyes looked up from her book and to the girl, smiling softly and lovingly, allowing and welcoming the wave of pride that always took over her every time she gazed down at the girl.

She shook her head. With the soft smile still lingering in her lips, she lowered her gaze again, ready to get back to her own readying, when something else caught her attention, and her smile widened a little further. Amused, she marked her page and closed the book, reacomodating herself on the couch and making herself comfortable as she waited.

"I had a feeling you'd come sooner or later," she said, not looking up but still acknowledging the group of twelve that had just entered the room.

"Mamma Bear!" came, of course, Haruka's greeting, as she walked in, bowing to her slightly and then sitting down on the floor, right next to the black haired girl and winking at her as she ruffled her hair playfully.

She arched an eyebrow at the old nickname. "You really need to stop calling me that…"

"Why?" Makoto asked, laying herself down on the floor as well, resting her head on Nephrite's leg and openly using him as her pillow, as the brunette man sat on the floor right behind her, with his back to the fireplace. "It's cute!"

She just rolled her eyes. Yes, it was an endearing nickname. And though she had found it funny -and yes, cute too- when they had first given it to her, many decades ago, they were all a tad old now to still be calling her that.

"One of them came up with it ages ago," she explained, noticing the aquamarine girl's curiously amused smile, "and they've been calling me that since they were nothing but little cubs."

"That was me," Haruka said, proudly shoving her nose up in the air.

Michiru giggled at the blonde's serious, proud expression. "How did you come up with it?" she asked, purely out of curiosity.

"She's our big mamma," the blonde answered, smiling widely.

"And she's a bear!" Usagi added, taking the empty spot right next to her on the couch and cuddling close, encircling her arms around the dark green haired woman's waist and nuzzling her face against her stomach. "A really cute, fluffy bear, and she makes you want to hug her!"

"Fluffy?" Setsuna repeated, frowning now. "I'm _fluffy_?"

"Yes," Usagi said, nodding her head and looking up at her from her position over her lap. "As in, really, really cute," she said, battling her eyelashes.

"Remember I told you I was raised by an aunt?" Haruka asked, turning to look at the aquamarine haired girl sitting on the single sofa right behind her. And when the girl nodded her head, the blonde pointed at Setsuna with both her head and her thumb.

"She's like the cool aunt every kid should have," Jadeite put in, smiling.

"And she's a great storyteller!" Minako added, smiling widely as well, making Setsuna's smile widen in return, amused yet touched by the special place she still held in these kids' hearts.

"After my parents died," Haruka explained to Michiru, "Mamma Bear took me in. And then Mamoru and Makoto came, and…"

"And the three of them drove me crazy," the olive skinned woman finished for her.

"The good old days," Mamoru put in, winking at the giggling pink haired girl that was now sitting on his lap as he had taken her spot on the floor.

Michiru giggled along too, softly and mindlessly playing with the short locks of the blonde head resting against her leg as her blue eyes looked into Setsuna's magenta ones. "Sounds like you had your hands full."

"It wasn't just these three. It was all of them!" she exclaimed, pointing at the room's occupants with both hands. "_All_ the time!" she added, rolling her eyes.

Yes, she had taken Haruka when Daichi had first brought her in. And when more shattered families came in, more orphans came as well.

Mamoru was the first to come. With his sad blue eyes, she remembered how the boy would always keep to himself, not talking to anyone, reminding her a lot of how Haruka had been during her first few weeks up here with her. Haruka had noticed too, and even at her young age, she had been able to relate to the quiet boy, and they soon became close friends. And by the Makoto came, the two of them stood by her, sheltering her and cheering her up, offering her a shoulder to cry and to relay on.

Soon, the two kittens and the puppy became the three musketeers. And as the war spread around and more families came, more cubs joined their small, private club; they could always be found running around the woods, climbing and jumping off tall trees, or splashing around down the river.

Back then, Hotaru hadn't been born yet, and her own mate was still alive to help around with the adorable, yet mischievously wild cubs. But with the three of them -plus eight-, she remembered having a bit of a hard time keeping an eye on them at all times...

"They were always running around, jumping all over the place," she continued, "and sneaking out in the middle of the night to go run wild around the woods…"

"That was Haruka's doing," Kunzite put in, raising a finger up in the air and pointing at the aforementioned woman, while smiling up to Michiru. "She would always find some place or another she absolutely had to show us, at night."

"Because you were always _so_ hard to convince," the blonde pointed out, ironically and mockingly rolling her green eyes.

"You were right behind her!" Minako exclaimed at the same time, slapping Kunzite's arm with the back of her hand. "Who was the one _dragging_ me to that creepy cavern, huh?" she asked, accusingly narrowing her baby blue eyes at him. "You _knew_ I was terrified!" she exclaimed, slapping his hands away when he tried to reach out and hold her.

"And she kicked and screamed, _all_ the way," Rei added, rolling her eyes as everyone around laughed at the offended looking blonde.

"I was eight!"

"And afraid of owls," Rei added again, mockingly.

"Well, they're creepy!" Minako exclaimed again, now frowning lightly and shaking a shoulder. "With their big yellow eyes and their twisting necks…"

"As much as I'm enjoying this little trip down Memory Lane," Ami said, eying the bickering duo for a moment, before looking up at her from her spot near the fireplace, "we actually came here because we wanted to ask you some things…"

She nodded her head, smiling knowingly. "I figured that much."

Mamoru was the first to speak up, retelling what they have been doing out in the woods earlier that day. She patiently and carefully listened to him as he told about the basic training they had came up with to help the girl get used to her senses, about her development in that particular area, and about the guard field hat had suddenly appear out of nowhere, surrounding the girl and protecting her. He also mentioned their previous meeting with Sapphire, about Michiru's visions and they way she had known, simply known the Blood was telling the truth. And though Setsuna had already been filled in and told all about that meeting, this time Mamoru gave her a more detailed explanation, both before and after said meeting.

They all kept quiet while Mamoru spoke as magenta eyes were lost nowhere in particular over the wall across from her. Only indicating she was listening with a slight, concentrated frown upon her face and the occasional nod, she was also carefully paying attention to the girl in question. Studying and taking in the way she fidgeted with her hands nervously, letting her deep blue eyes wander around the room and then smiling softly when the blonde sitting at her feet would gently nudge her leg, comforting and reassuringly.

The smallest, faintest of smiles made it to her lips then. It was nice to see the tough kittie finally mated. They had both been through a lot in their lives, and Setsuna knew they were good to each other.

"We can train her and help her get use to being one of us," Mamoru was saying. "But there's only so much we can do, when we don't really know what else she's capable of."

"We figured that because of who she is," Ami put in, sending an apologetic glance towards Mamoru for taking the lead, before looking back at her, "she's able to sense and feel things we can't. But not knowing exactly what she can and cannot do…"

Setsuna nodded her head in understanding. "I don't know much about the ancient powers," she admitted. "But I do know they're capable of creating energy fields to protect themselves from harm when they feel danger. I assume that because of her turning, her perception has increased, so it doesn't surprise me."

Standing up from the couch, she walked up to the closed cabinets over one of the walls. Producing a key from a long chain hanging from her neck, she inserted it in the lock and opened the wooden cabinet, going through the old books, parchments and scrolls kept there.

"Haruka turning out to be Michiru's mate is no surprise either," she said, looking at the blonde from the corner of her eye and smiling when she saw her frowning up to her, curiously. "Just because you're not keen on acting on it, doesn't mean you're not quite powerful yourself," she pointed out, arching a teasing eyebrow her way. "And we all know which one of us has the ability to turn into another animal and actually stay in that form for longer than a few minutes," she stated. "Days, even."

The blonde shook her shoulders, taking importance out of the comment, and Setsuna smiled again, noticing Michiru's small, proud smile as she softly played with short blonde locks.

They were quite a pair. And though Michiru had yet to overcome her own insecurities, her fears, and fully embrace who she was, and though she knew better than to getting ahead of events, she was confident enough to expect nothing but greatness from these two.

"What intrigues me, though," she continued, "is the white light. I believe there's more to it…" she said, murmuring the last part to herself.

The aquamarine haired girl frowned, tilting her head to a side and fidgeting with her hands, somewhat worriedly. "I don't think continuing with this training is such a good idea…" she commented, and when everyone in the room turned to look at her, she lowered her gaze, staring at her hands. "I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"You won't," she assured her, walking back to the couch with a small though thick, dusty book in her hand. "Your powers come from deep within you, from your heart," she said, explaining what she knew about it. "It reacts and feeds from your emotions. You can defend yourself, like you did back in the woods today, but you could never really hurt them, because you know they mean you no harm."

The girl tilted her head to a side, chewing on the inside of her cheek, unsure. But when Setsuna handed her the small leathered book, with its edges burnt and damaged, the girl frowned again, looking up at her. "What is this?"

"I believe the proper name is Book of Shadows," she answered. "I found it a couple of centuries ago, at a small village a Blood's clan reduced to ashes," she said, frowning sadly as the memory came to her mind.

She had been studying the ancient powers back then, drawn by the occult and the unknown, curious as to what those prophecies they had been given a few years prior meant. She had contacted the people on the small village; a group of families who called themselves Children of Mother Nature, and learnt what she could from them. That was how she knew about their energy fields to protect themselves, their ability to see the past and foresee the future, sometimes coming naturally and sometimes provoked by special herbal drinks or enchants, and the several different potions they could make, for all kinds of purposes, from protection against envy and evil spirits, to drinks to help ease a pain or even stimulate child conception.

They nurtured from nature itself, sensing and manipulating the energy of all living things. They lived by certain laws, respecting and protecting all kinds of life around them, and keeping the natural balance of things. Modern naturalists were, in a certain way, heirs of the Children of Nature, though the magical aspect had lost its way to science in the last two centuries.

"I kept it and hid it away," she said, vaguely pointing at the cabinets behind her. "It is not wise to play with the ancient powers."

That much she knew for sure. Though most of them, the most powerful ones, were born with this special sensibility, with years of study and practice, it could also be learnt. Although, she had been told and warned, the learners, opposite to the naturals, were usually the ones falling victims of their own nature, embracing and feeding their own greed for power and breaking the given balance of things, of life and nature. A true Child of Nature would never cause harm on purpose and would only use their power against others to protect themselves.

That was how she simply knew Michiru could never hurt any of them. The girl had a good heart.

Because learning and actually acquiring these special abilities had never been her intention, Setsuna soon abandoned that one quest, deciding it was best to simply let things be. And by the time she heard about the attack, though she had lost contact with the people from that village years ago by then, she still mourned for them all.

"Then why did you keep it?" Hotaru asked, curiously.

"Out of respect, I guess," she answered. "I actually forgot all about it until now. And I'm glad I kept it," she said, smiling down to the aquamarine haired girl. "It might help you understand and learn a few things. Things any of us can help you with."

Michiru returned the smile then. Softly nodding her head, she opened the book, carefully flipping the yellowed pages.

"And listen to these kids," Setsuna said, making the girl look up at her again. "They're good at what they do."

"Damn right!" Jadeite exclaimed, smiling smugly and nodding his head.

"And try to stay true to yourself," the olive skinned woman then added, arching a chastising yet amused eyebrow. "You're a sweet girl. You don't need their superciliousness."

"Hey!" was the almost unanimous complaint, and Setsuna shook her head, amused.

Placing a gentle hand on the girl shoulders, she smiled down to her. "You'll do good. Don't worry."

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** I kind of based the whole 'children of nature' thing on what I know about Wiccans. Of course I'm adding a bit of the fantasy element to serve the story, but still. Book of Shadows is the actual given name of the not always small, sometimes handwritten book where each wiccan writes down their enchants, spells and general knowledge, and it usually starts off with the Wiccan Rede.

Though Wicca is a more of a modern pagan religion or cult, some of its basic, main believes date from many centuries ago. Some even say the real origins go all the way back to the days before Catholicism took over the known world and wiped the Celtics off the map (which makes a lot of sense if you care to take a look at some of the Wiccans' believes and annual rituals and such and then compared them to Catholics'…)

Anyway! Just a little FYI!


	43. Chapter 42

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. So please don't steal!

.

.

* * *

**42**

Enjoying the early morning sun warming his face, with a soft breeze that was making his short black hair dance around him, he sat there on the porch, relaxing, lazily sprawled over one of the resting chairs. A small smile was playing on his lips as his blue eyes followed the happy bunch of kids running and playing around nearby. His smile turning softer, filled with pride and love as he watched one pink haired girl squealing happily when Hotaru ran up to her, tackling her down to the ground and making them land on the grass on a mass of arms and legs and laughter.

He had came out here to enjoy the morning sun and watch the kids play around, letting his mind drift off to old memories every now and then. It was still early in the morning, and he figured everyone could use a bit of a free time and enjoy the morning doing what they pleased, letting the training for later on. He was satisfied enough with the progress made so far to allow that.

Michiru had proved to be an excellent student. Though keeping one tall blonde woman in line when it came to fighting training and techniques had been harder than he originally thought, the girl had turned out to be quite the nice surprise. She was physically fit and strong in her own merits, and was actually able to keep up with her own mate when it came to velocity. And that alone was rather remarkable.

Her fighting skills were a bit rusty, considering she had never really engaged into a physical combat ever before. But she was a fast learner, and she had a trick or two under her sleeve; those guard shields were certainly useful, and strong enough to protect her against all kinds of objects. Combined with her telekinetic abilities, they had been the ones dodging flying objects more than once, instead of the other way around.

She still had a long way to go, and there were certain aspects of training he wanted to address. But the girl was making good progress, and for now, he allowed her to have the morning to herself. They could all use a break, after all.

He closed his eyes and lifted his face up, meeting the warming sun. But when a particular scent reached him, he smiled again, opening his deep blue eyes to meet the baby blue ones of his mate as she came to stand next to him.

But the serious expression on her beautifully soft features whipped his smile off and he frowned instead, as she handed him the small black cellphone. Not needed to check the ID, knowing there was only one person who could be calling him at that number, he took the devise, flipping it opened and answering the call.

Blue eyes went back to the children running around and to the pink haired girl now happily chasing after her friend. There was no trace of the previous, relaxed smile in those blue orbs and his frown deepened, taking over his handsome face.

.-.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself around the white, soft, fluffy towel waiting for her there. Drying her body and walking into the closet, she put on some clean, simple black cheeky panties and grabbing her favorite blue plaid shirt, she buttoned it up half way. Taking the towel and massaging her scalp to try and dry her wet hair, she stepped out of the closet and into the bedroom.

A small, loving smile coming to her lips upon the sight that welcomed her there, making her stop in her tracks.

The sun was pouring in from the window; the white curtains were floating gently with the morning breeze, framing the unmade bed, adding a certain something, a certain magic to the scene, and to the woman resting there, in the middle of the wide bed. She was laying on her stomach; perfectly shaped, soft legs tangled with the sheets, followed by the exquisite view of her bare back. The glimpse of a full, creamy breast could be guessed as she hugged the pillow close to herself, face turned to a side, and a cascade of aquamarine framing her peacefully, beautifully sleeping features.

And the blonde stood there, right on the doorway, admiring her. Once more taking in all those small, beautiful details in her. The curve of her lips, her define cheekbones, her pointy little nose; the define shape of her shoulder, and the exquisite length of her back. Details she had seen and surreptitiously admired long before her hands had finally rejoiced in the softness and warmth of her skin, of her body. Details she had spent the last few nights admiring, kissing, doting, roving with hands and lips and heart.

Has it been a week already? It felt as if she had been waking up to the warmth of Michiru's body curled up against hers since ever. It felt so natural, so right, she wondered how she had been able to live at all without her for so long. And yet it felt as if it all just started a breath ago, and it just wasn't enough.

She wanted more. A thousand more moments like this, with her.

Slowly making her way to the bed, she crawled her way up to the sleeping beauty. Supporting herself with hands and knees, her lips fell upon the exposed skin of the girl's lower back, slowly making the way up, tracing soft kisses along her spine. A content, soft, almost soundless, adorably sleepy sigh reached her ears and she smiled against the warm skin as she reached one soft, perfect shoulder and nibbled it softly.

The girl turned to lay on her side, keeping her curly head buried into the pillow and allowing her mouth's invasion a better access. One hand going up and tangling in her short blonde locks, invitingly, she busied herself doting the exquisite neck, leaving soft short kisses right behind the sensitive earlobe.

"Good morning," she whispered huskily into the girl's ear before nibbling the earlobe softly and slowly, earning herself a soft, beautiful sound from the girl in her arms that resembled a mixed between a moan and a sigh.

The girl turned to lay on her back, reaching up a hand and brushing blonde bangs out of green eyes. And the blonde wondered if Michiru had any idea of just how breathtakingly beautiful she looked right now, lazily stretching herself over the pillows and rubbing her eye with her free hand, as the softest, most adorable of smiles danced in her lips.

"Good morning," the girl whispered back. Her hand sliding down from her bangs to her cheek, tracing her features softly and lazily as the blonde moved to lay on her side, supporting her head with one hand while keeping the other around Michiru's waist.

She drew small, circular patterns with her fingertips over Michiru's stomach, kissing the fingers that were now tracing her lips. And as the hand went lower, going around her waist and getting under her half buttoned shirt, the other sneaking from under the pillows as soft fingers came in contact with her nape, she lowered her face, resting their foreheads together. The words died in her lips before coming out and knowing blue eyes shone up to her in love and accomplice, and the blonde discarded the mere idea of voicing them at all.

Words were just not needed. The girl between her arms knew, just like she did. She could see it in the never ending depths of her blue orbs. And she could feel it too, deep inside her.

She often wondered what the girl had done to her, when their bleeding hands joined, for her to be able to feel her like this. Not just sense her, but actually feel her. But it didn't really matter, anyway. It didn't matter if it was her heart skipping a bit and jumping up, resonating with Michiru's, or if it was the other way around. All that mattered was the girl in her arms right now, and how she was so easily able to read her, to see the love in her green orbs, just as she was able to see through her blue ones.

She lowered her face, with every intention to capture those pinkish lips with her own. The hand lingering over Michiru's stomach went up north and her fingertips barely brushed against the base of one creamy breast when the bussing sound of the bell interrupted her actions.

A second, insistent ring made her growl lowly and Michiru giggled, evilly amused at Haruka's annoyance and frustration.

"I think you better get that," she said, in a playfully matter of fact tone.

She growled again, but reluctantly extracted herself from the aquamarine goddess and off the bed. The sooner she dealt with whoever was at her door, the sooner she could get back to where they left, finally starting what she had intended to do…

But as soon as she put a foot out of the bedroom and into the living room, green eyes gazing at the sliding entry doors, her frown mutated from an annoyed one to a concerned one, mirroring the one decorating Mamoru's face as he stood there, hand up and just about to press the small bell next to the key lock once more. Somehow already knowing she was not going to like whatever it was he had come to tell her, she opened the door, arching one blonde eyebrow up in askance.

His frown never left his features, as he shoved his hands into his pockets and slightly nodded his head. "We have a problem."

.-.

"A union of thirty Bloods would be there tonight," Mamoru said. "Half of which are Sapphire's men."

They were all gathered at the conference room in the main cabin, with all the Elders present, looking at him from their respective seats with serious, set expressions over their youthful features. The rest of them were gathered and scattered around the room, sitting on the chairs or standing up as he informed them all of what he had been told, ready to hear all suggestions before deciding which course of action was best to take.

"If that's the case," Zoicite said from his sitting position; elbows resting over his knees, one long finger tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner, "it shouldn't be too hard to get rid of them. Fifteen of them against eleven of us…"

"Hell no," Haruka interrupted him, straightening up and getting off the wall she had been leaning against, frowning.

"Twelve," Usagi corrected him at the same time. "I'm going too."

"Usako…" he started to argue, but the glare she sent his way as she crossed her arms over her chest shut him up.

"I won't miss this fight. Not a chance," she stated, firmly. "Chibi Usa stays here with the Elders, and I'm going."

All the reasons he could think of to try to convince her out of it died in his throat. He knew that look.

Not that he didn't think her capable of facing a fight. Quite the opposite, actually; her petite, slim form was highly deceiving, for she was as strong and agile as any of them. And they all knew the risks they faced when going into a fight. They had always known, since the beginning. He had always hated and admired her determination, her will and spirit to stand up and fight. And now that things had changed, he hated it even more; it wasn't just the two of them anymore, and if things came to worst…

But he knew that look, that fierce determination dancing in baby blues. And he knew better than to argue with her when she was had that look in her eyes.

"That makes it eleven," Haruka said, with a dead serious frown upon her face. "Michiru's not coming."

"I'm not?" the aquamarine haired girl asked, frowning in confusion.

"She's one of us," Kunzite stated, making angry green eyes to look his way, but he brushed the deadly glare off with a shake of his shoulder, unaffected.

"I want to go," Michiru said. "I'm ready, and I want to go."

"Michi, this is not a game," the tall blonde argued. "A week's worth training is not enough. You can get seriously hurt. Or worse!"

"This is my fight, too!" the girl argued back. "They killed my mother, remember?"

"Enough!" Artemis exclaimed, successfully shutting any upcoming arguing and making the entire room to turn and look at him instead. "You're right, a week's worth of training is not enough," he granted, slightly nodding his head. "But you kids weren't all that good and ready when you first started this. And there's only one way to find out how ready she really is."

"She can feel things none of you can," Setsuna said, in that calm, neutral tone of hers. "And she's supposed to be there," she then added. "If there was ever a time to believe in those ancient prophecies, this is it."

"We don't have the luxury of time anymore," came Daichi's comment, as a sad, dark semblance fell upon his face when his blue eyes landed on his daughter.

His heart jumped and shrunk at the sight. And as deep blue eyes turned to look into green ones, Mamoru knew, he would never even begin to understand how hard this must be for his Elder; his daughter, the one he hadn't seen in years, and the one woman he had cared for and looked after as if she was his own child were both determined to stand up and face their enemy. And not for the first time, though probably now more than ever, Mamoru knew he wouldn't want to be in Daichi's place.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, Kid. But I trust you," Daichi said to the tall, angered looking blonde. "All of you," he soon added, meeting each and every one of them with his deep blue eyes. "And she's ready."

The tall woman let out a frustrated sigh, mixing with a low growl at the end as she closed her eyes, barely nodding her head. She was clearly not happy, and she certainly didn't agree, but she was not going to argue with her Elders. Specially not with Daichi.

"So, twelve of us, then," Zoicite continued where he left off, nodding his head. "Plus Sapphire's men covering our backs. It doesn't look like a threat at all," he concluded. "Should be easy to take them down."

"What about Diamond?" Minako asked, frowning. "It's him we want."

"He'll stay at their lair," Mamoru answered.

"He's sending his men out but he's staying back home?" Nephrite asked, rising his eyebrows in mockery. "What kind of leader is he?"

"The kind that wants to show his men we're not important enough for him to bother," was Kunzite's grunted answer. "Thirty against twelve it's easy pie."

"Eleven," Luna corrected him. "He doesn't know Michiru's one of us now," she said.

"This is our chance," Mamoru said, as a deep, thoughtful frown came upon his features and the wheels of his brain worked fast. "Over half of Diamond's forces are scattered all over the city. Only the most faithful, old ones stay with him at his lair…" he trailed off, turning to look at the blue haired woman occupying one of the chairs over the dais. "Ami, is there anything you need from the lab?"

"All of it?" Ami mumbled, frowning in disdain and uncertainty.

Zoicite smiled gently at her, reassuringly taking the blue haired woman's hands in his. "We transferred most of the data before coming here," he reminded her. "Everything that's indispensible and irreplaceable is my laptop."

"I guess I can live without the lab, then," she said, admittedly though regrettably, tilting her head to a side.

He nodded his head, already forming a plan in his head. "Then let Sapphire and his men handle the attack," he said. "We go for Diamond."

"We'd be outnumbered," Kunzite pointed out, frowning. "Without Sapphire's men, we're at disadvantage and we don't even know…" he trailed off, as his ice blue eyes went wide opened as he caught the light of a plan dancing in Mamoru's own blue ones. "Oh no."

He smiled. "Oh yes."


	44. Chapter 43

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**43**

"Be as fast as you can," Mamoru instructed. "Gather everything we'll need and meet us at the loft."

"Got it," Zoicite said, nodding his head and taking the empty, black traveling bag Kunzite handed him, putting it in the car's trunk.

"Ames," she called out to the petite woman before she could get in the car.

The blue haired genius turned her face to look up at her; a soft, knowing smile playing on her lips. "I know," she said, before the blonde could say anything at all. "I'll get it. Don't worry."

A genuine, grateful smile came to her lips then, and she nodded her head, touched by her friend's thoughtfulness. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you guys tonight."

With that, the petite woman opened the passenger door, getting into the car, ready to head off. Zoicite got in himself, taking the driver's place and starting the car, wasting no time and taking off soon enough.

"Get some rest," Mamoru advised, turning to look at the remaining two. "We leave in eight hours," he said, turning around and making his way to his own cabin, probably wanting to have some last, peaceful moment with his family before nightfall.

Kunzite turned to look at her. He was just about as unhappy with the plan as she was, but they knew it was the best way to go. And they were both too loyal to voice an opinion against it outside the conference room. The decision had been made, and they were proud enough to follow suit.

The white haired man shoved his hands into his jean pockets, meeting her green eyes and nodding his head, before he too turned around and left. Taking a deep breath, she followed the example, turning around herself and walking up to her own cabin.

A soft smile came to her lips as the whisper of a violin being wonderfully played guided her way. She stepped in, walking up to the bedroom and stopping at the door frame; hands deep in her pockets, she rested a shoulder against the frame as she looked at the beauty in front of her.

Standing in the middle of the room, with her eyes closed and her violin tucked under her chin, she moved slowly, swinging leisurely to the rhythm of her playing. That small, soft, adoring smile and the slight reddening of Michiru's cheeks told her she knew the blonde was there, watching her, though blue eyes didn't open.

And Haruka just stood there. Her own green eyes drifting closed as the soft whispering of the violin eased her mind, taking her away in a peaceful, loving embrace. She could feel the girl's heart, her very essence, pouring into the music with every gentle move of the vow over the strings, reaching out to her, engulfing her, caressing her, consuming her. There was a strong yet gentle pull in the music, taking her breath away and easing her heartbeat and relaxing her, all at once, and she let herself be taken. Willingly and wholly.

She never thought it could be like this. That she would feel this complete, as if she had just been found. And she never knew she was incomplete or lost until she met her…

She opened her eyes and extracted herself from the door frame she was resting on just as the music faded to an end. Blue eyes met her green ones for a moment, before the aquamarine haired girl looked away as she carefully replaced her instrument on its case.

"So this is it, huh?" Michiru whispered, closing the case. "This war… it ends tonight."

"Yeah," she answered, walking the distance separating them and encircling her arms around the girl's shoulders, gently pressing their bodies together as she buried her face in aquamarine curls. "Some of us may not make it out of there alive…" she trailed off in barely a whisper.

The girl nodded her head, turning around in the embrace and wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "I know."

"Don't go," Haruka pleaded, tightening her grip around the aqua girl as she said so. "Please, just… stay here tonight."

"No," Michiru argued, softly but strongly. Resolute. "I'm going with you."

"Michi…"

"I know it's dangerous," the girl interrupted before she could voice any protest. "I know. And I know we can get hurt or… killed…" she said, choking in her own words for a moment. "But I'm going with you. I have to do this, just as much as you do."

The blonde closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

She had known Michiru would say something like that. She knew how much this war had taken away from the girl, long before she was even aware of the facts and happenings around her. And now that she knew, now that a way to put an end to everything was just at hand reach, of course the aquamarine girl would want to be there. And she also knew how unfair and even hypocrite of her it really was, to even ask Michiru to stay behind, when Haruka herself wouldn't even hear of it if she were in Michiru's shoes.

But still. The idea of her being there, joining them in, it was frightening. Terrifying, even.

"I can't lose you, Michi," she finally admitted, opening her eyes and looking into those blue orbs she loved so much, cupping the girl's face in her hands. "I can't… I just found you…"

"You won't," Michiru whispered softly, reassuringly, as she tightened her arms around Haruka's waist. "It doesn't matter if it's to that waterfall, another city, or to Diamond's liar. I'd follow you anywhere," she said, stepping into her tiptoes and brushing their noses together tenderly. "I made a promise to be with you forever, and I intend to keep it."

Closing the small gap between their faces, Haruka took the girl's lips with her own, kissing her softly and lovingly. Her thumbs gently caressing warm cheeks and feeling herself drown in blue depths when she ended the kiss and they looked at each other.

"Guess forever's gonna have to wait 'till tomorrow."

The soft smile that came to Michiru's lips then was enough to melt her heart. "Can't wait," the girl whispered, just as the blonde moved in to capture her lips again.

What started as a sweet, loving kiss soon turned more heated, more desperate, as their tongues danced together in demanding, sensual dance. The uncertainty of what was to come, every fear, the love they shared; it all came to them in a powerful wave, mixing and pouring into the kiss, feeding her desire and turning it into an almost desperate need to feel the aquamarine goddess. To be one with her and shower her with kisses and caresses until exhaustion, drowning herself in her skin, in her love.

_(edited! To read, go to blog!)_

.-.

He stopped right in front of the bricked wall. Covered by the shadows, he knew better than to blindly trust the darkness around, masterly avoiding the occasional rights of light coming from the manhole right above them.

He rose up a hand, but the woman next to him stopped him, placing a slightly trembling hand on his shoulder. And he turned to look at her with a questioning frown upon his face.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, in barely a whisper.

"It's the only way," he assured her.

She seemed unsure. "I know, but..."

"You don't have to be here," he said, understanding her uneasiness, making sure to keep his voice low, almost soundless.

"No, I want to," she insisted, taking a deep breath and shaking her head. "Let's get this over with."

A sided, almost regretful smile came to his lips at that. "Just stick to the plan," he said, before raising his hand again.

With long, pale fingers, he tapped the wall around, searching for the right spot. When he felt it, he knocked on the wall twice, stopped for two seconds, and then knocked twice again. He retreated his hand then, letting it hang from his tall, muscular frame, waiting.

The noise of the stoned, concealed door moving filled the tunnels and a bright, yellowish light engulfed them, making them both blink at the sudden, artificial brightness for a moment. And as the white spots in his vision dissipated, a figure emerged from the light, smiling widely as ice blue eyes gazed upon the both of them.

"Finally!" the person exclaimed, with a neatly polished SG 550 rifle resting over the shoulder. "It's open season."


	45. Chapter 44

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**44**

"This is insane," she mumbled yet again, never stopping in her task as she carefully put the medical supplies inside the bag.

Despite the current situation and all the work that needed to be done, the sight of her, mumbling and muttering under her breath like that brought a smile to his lips. Stepping away from the computer he was working on, he walked up to the petite woman, encircling his arms around her waist.

"Stop grunting," he teased, resting his chin on the top of her head. "It doesn't suit you."

A light, soft chuckle reached his ears then, as she elbowed him, nowhere near strong enough to actually hurt him, but rather playfully, and a bit chastising as well. And he chuckled along with her, slightly tightening his hold around her small frame, hugging her closer.

The blue haired woman in between his arms let out a sigh. "Is just that... I don't like this," she finally said, softly. "We worked so hard on this house, on this lab, to let them just... blow it all up!" she finished, waving her hands around for emphasis.

He let out a sigh then, nodding his head. Gently, he made her turn around in his arms, cupping her cheeks with both his hands and making blue eyes look up at him.

"I know," he said, in a soft, tender voice, though never losing its seriousness. "But we've been working on putting an end to this madness even harder," he pointed out.

"You're right," she finally agreed, letting out a sigh and nodding her head several times. "You're absolutely right, as usual…"

Dark green eyes blinked at that. "Is my little genius stepping off her pedestal?" he teased, smiling widely when blue orbs narrowed at him. "I understand how you feel. But we need to put an end to this," he soon added, encircling his arms around her waist and getting serious again. "We can always set up another lab. Take one of the apartments in the city and have our own place," he coaxed. "Think about it. It'd be nice to wake up in the morning without having to put up with Rei wanting to kill Jadeite every single day…"

She laughed then, shaking her head in amusement. "She'd never _actually_ kill him…"

"Sometimes, I'm not so sure about that one…" he trailed off, chuckling lightly. "Come on, Ames, think about it. Maybe after this is all over, we can finally start thinking about getting a little addition," he said, tenderly resting his forehead against hers and gazing into her cerulean eyes. "A little foal, following you around."

A soft, small smile came to her lips then, and she seemed to get lost inside her own thoughts. And he smiled too, guessing what was probably going through her head.

They had talked about it before. Medical and technological advances and all the research that has been done had given them all the chance to choose when to take that step. But, although they both wanted to start their own family, with the war going on and Bloods breathing down their necks all the time, it was a dangerous step to take.

Zoicite knew Ami didn't feel comfortable with the idea of leaving, of moving up to go live up in the mountains to keep their foal safe. She felt too responsible for her job to leave, even if he was more than capable of taking her place and taking charge of the lab for as long as needed. But she just didn't want to leave, and so they kept on pushing that one step on their relationship off.

They both admired Usagi for that. For making up her suitcase and leaving without a word of complain, spending days, even weeks away from her mate just to keep her little puppy as safe as possible.

The woman in his arms let out a sigh, and he smiled down to her as she broke away from the embrace.

"Some day," she said, putting an end to their conversation before getting back to her previous task. A sweet, small smile was dancing in her lips as she looked at him before turning around to hide her lightly reddening cheeks and her soft, wishful smile. "Soon, hopefully."

He returned the smile, finding her blush simply adorable. Even after knowing each other practically all their lives, and after being together for over forty years, she could still be as adorably shy as the first time.

Shaking his head, he followed her lead, getting back to the task of packing up the lab himself. Medical supplies, blood bags, samples, test tubes; he took every single item and carefully packed it up, putting everything into the traveling bag.

As a safety measure, Zoicite took on the task of disarming and disabling the computers. All the data had been already saved when they first went up to the mountains the week before, and if everything went according to plan, then no one should be getting anywhere near the computers. But still, he rather play it safe than taking any unnecessary risks. All the information, all the advances they had made in that lab, researching their own race, and humans and vampires alike was something he wanted to protect. It was all highly classified information, and potentially dangerous if it ever fell into the wrong hands.

Diamond's hands were exactly that. There was no doubt in his mind.

Once that was dealt with, he made his way upstairs and into the kitchen. Walking right up to the counter, he entered a code into the microwave, which let out a soft beeping sound before the lights went on. The cabinets on the entire left side of the kitchen shifted and folded in into the walls, revealing a metallic door behind. After entering another code into the microwave the walls opened up, revealing rows after rows of hand guns, rifles, tactical batons, knifes of all sizes and shapes, and several sets of handcuffs.

Not even bothering on taking a time to consider which kind of weapon would be best to take, he simply took it all, placing everything into the three remaining empty bags he had brought with him into the kitchen.

Normally, they only took that which would help them the most in each assignment. Patrolling and track down missions barely required more than just a simple tactical baton, maybe a knife or two, more as an 'As under the sleeve' kind of weapon than anything. And they barely ever used firearms; they were more than capable of doing their job without those. But if there was anything they all knew for sure about Diamond, was his predilection towards riffles, and his heavy provision of grenades. His ability to provide himself and his lackeys with silver bullets was not a small fact either.

Bringing all they had was paramount. They were going to war, and taking everything they had with them was necessary if they wanted not only to ensure their success, but to have a shot at it in the first place.

.-.

The wide, damp room was poorly lit by a few yellowish, artificial lights scattered around, none of which properly reached the table. But no one minded about poor lighting or its failure to reach the map over the wooden surface as the plan was being reviewed and properly checked; orders being barked around.

"I still think it's too soon," the woman standing next to him said, as she crossed her arms over her chest, with a deep, thoughtful frown decorating her never aging features.

"I don't care what you think, Taiki," the white haired man said, ironically and mockingly accentuating her name in a condescending manner as he rolled his ice blue eyes, waving his rifle around. "You're not here to _think_, you're here to _obey_. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir," she said, lowering her purple eyes.

"Good. Now that _that's_ settled," the white haired man continued, turning to look into his deep blue eyes. "Make sure to clean everything. I want them all gone," he ordered. "_All_ of them. Gone, dead, finito. Is that clear?"

"Yes, of course," he said, nodding his agreement.

"All, but the girl," came another voice from behind him, making him turn around and look at the door, and at the man now standing there.

The dark brown, almost black robe and hood hid the man's face. Not even the shadow of his chin was visible, as he stood tall, bending his head down and forward to keep the hood in place. His pale hands, with long, skeletal fingers, were placed together in front of him, with the long sleeves of his robe almost covering them entirely.

"Wiseman," the white haired man greeted, bowing his head to the newcomer.

He frowned. "Why is she so important to you?" he asked, masterly disguising his distrust towards the man with the hood from his own voice. "She's just a human."

"I do not find the need to explain myself to you, Sapphire," the Wiseman hissed.

The commanding tone in the Wiseman's voice was evident, almost palpable, and it made blue orbs narrow at him.

If he wanted the plan to work, he needed to be careful around the hooded man. But whenever he acted as if he was the one in charge -which happened a lot as of late-, it was difficult for Sapphire to hide his distrust. Not for the first time, he wondered why did they have to follow this creature's every word and command. Wasn't Diamond their Prince? Why was the Wiseman the one moving the strings?

The Wiseman seemed to realize this, for he changed his posture, hunching his back as he positioned himself behind the white haired man. "If you do not feel like following your brother's lead," he said, "then you are more than welcome to step out. I am sure there are far more capable men willing to follow our cause…"

"I'm not stepping out," he interrupted, grunting. "And I'm perfectly capable of…"

"Enough!" Diamond barked, hitting the table with his fist. "What's with all the questioning? It's very simple! I want those disgusting creatures dead, and that human little girl here with me, in one piece!" he exclaimed, both annoyed and angry. "Is it really that hard to understand a simple command?"

"Of course not, brother," Sapphire said, bowing his head. "But you're sending my men to the Hunters with clear orders to kill at sight, and yet you want this _human_…"

"Sir, with all due respect," Taiki interrupted, bowing her head first to Diamond, and then to the hooded man, "she _is_ human. To ensure she will be brought to you alive, I think it would be wise to tell your men why," she pointed out, not once budging as Diamond arched one questioning eyebrow at her. "Otherwise," she added, "she's nothing but an appetizer."

An incredulous frown came to Diamond's pale features then. "Are you saying my men are not _loyal_?"

"Of course not, my Lord," she was fast to answer him. "I am simply saying, she might be tempting… Such a young girl, fresh food…"

Ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously at her, successfully forcing her to shut up.

Letting out a grunting growl, the white haired man turned to him with an incredulous, annoyed look all over his face. "Why is she here?" he demanded.

"I trust her," he answered.

Diamond blinked, once, before his frown came back. "You _trust_ her?" he repeated. "She's nothing but a nosy, insolent brat!" he exclaimed, exasperated. "Please don't tell me you're screwing her!"

The mocking, condescending tone was far more insulting than the accusation, as outrageous as that was in itself. And it took all of his willpower not to lose his temper. But he knew getting into an argument with Diamond was not only unproductive, but potentially dangerous. There was much more at risk than his pride and honor -and Taiki's-, and he was just not willing to be the one ruining everything for everyone.

"I never thought you'd forget your wife so easily, Sapphire," the Wiseman's deep voice trailed off, making him turn to look at him.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "I haven't," he hissed through his teeth, trying hard to contain his sudden fury as he clenched his hands in hard fits. "And don't you dare bringing her into this," he warned. "Taiki is here because I trust her. She has proven herself to me many times, and she hates those creatures as much as we do."

"Does she?" Diamond questioned, arching an eyebrow in a provocative, somewhat amusedly twisted manner.

"They have my sister," she grunted lowly, as an angry frown came to her features.

"Oh, yes… the little sister…" the white haired man said, smiling now. "I forgot she was under Rubeus' care… what ever happened to the other one?" he then asked, as if suddenly remembering her.

"You don't need to worry about her," Sapphire assured him. "She's not involved in this, and we're not planning on letting her in, either."

"Good," his brother said, nodding his head. "That girl has problems following orders…" he grunted to himself, before eying Taiki for a moment. "I hope your trusted friend here is nothing like her sister," he said, in clear warning tone as he turned to look back at him, straight into his blue eyes.

"She's not," he said, firmly. "And I can assure you, we will carry on with the mission, and we will succeed," he guaranteed, confident. "But I don't understand why this human is so vital to our cause…"

"If you must know," the Wiseman said, interrupting him, "she is more than just a simple human. We cannot afford to have her under those creatures' influence," he explained, in that vague way of his, not really giving any real explanation. "If Rubeus hadn't failed on the simple task of keeping her under his care, we wouldn't have to deal with this problem right now."

"Rubeus proved to be worthless," the white haired man grunted, disgusted at his lackey's inability to follow simple orders.

And he frowned at that too. He had never understood why Diamond trusted the redhead man in the first place; Rubeus never saw himself as a lackey, but rather as a partner of equal rank and authority. His tendency to being rather reckless when it came to hunting and feeding had put them all in danger more than once, and Sapphire himself had have to go out and clean the mess more times than he cared to count, just so human authorities wouldn't catch on them.

Even Diamond was careful enough not to create a pattern for the police to follow. But Rubeus never cared; he went after whichever pray he choose, not caring where or who or how, confident there would always be one person or another cleaning the trail for him.

Sapphire let out a sigh. With Rubeus gone, he now had one less problem to worry about.

"I won't accept another failure," Diamond stated, firm, serious and even venomous.

"We won't fail," Sapphire said, slightly bowing his head.

"You better not," Diamond said, in a low, clearly threatening whisper that left no room for arguing or questioning.

"Do not worry, brother," he assured him, with a short nod of his head. "The Hunters' days are over."

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.: **so, I feel kinda guilty for not posting anything new on "And so, it began". I haven't been able to write much... So! I hope you guys forgive me for that, and while you wait, you can enjoy this new chap on this one.


	46. Chapter 45

**A.N.:** so, feeling guilty for not updating "And so, it began" or "Remember me?" in a long while. I've been so busy with class lately, and today is my first lazy Sunday I have in over 2 months.

But to anyone who cares, yesterday was the Pride Parade in Buenos Aires; my very first one! I could never go because I'm always busy with projects this time of the year. But this year I was (finally!) free of projects for the semester, so I went with a bunch of friends of mine, and we spent the entire time talking about sexuality (most of them being lesbians, 2 being trans, and me being bi), politics, our pets and showing off pictures of them, food (we always talk about food), "The Hobbit" coming out soon and how much we want to see it (one of them is even more of a freak than me, and we call her hobbit 'cause she's so small and tiny! Makes you want to hug her! ^.^), my brother's wedding coming soon and how I'm probably going naked 'cause I don't have a dress yet, and having a very heated conversation about how cold should beer be to be called "cold beer" (and no, we were not drunk). And then we went to eat a dear old asado. Point is, I got back home around 2 a.m., so I've been tired and sleepy and just really tired all day.

Anyway! That was my week end. Sorry for the huge delay on all my stories. Promise to try and write and update them all as soon as possible! Meanwhile, hope you enjoy this one!

.

.

* * *

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

**45**

Barely an hour before nightfall everything was set and ready for them to leave and make their way down back into the city. They still had at least three hours before the Bloods would start moving around the city. Or at least, the Bloods they were particularly interested on; the young, more careless ones went out the minute the sun came down.

But tonight, they were not after them. Tonight, they were hunting for their big pray, and there was only one more thing left to do before finally making it to the city.

With long, strong strides, Mamoru led the way down the hallway, closely followed by one vexed looking tall white haired man, and one slightly annoyed tall blonde woman.

Him being vexed had nothing to do with thinking Mamoru could go and 'fix' this last little problem on his own, and even less with what the night may have destined for them. Not that he didn't mind about that last part, but he had long ago discovered that not harboring such thoughts helped keeping his mind clear. But his current state of mind had nothing to do with what if's and everything to do with not understanding, for the life of him, how Mamoru could ever even consider such a move in the first place.

He simply didn't trust them.

A look to his right and that annoyed frown on the tall woman's face told him she shared his feelings. But unlike him, she was also annoyed because she thought this was a task the two males could do on their own. And it was, of course. But as Mamoru's counselors, he wanted the both of them there with him. Which, again, it probably only added to the blonde's annoyance. And his.

Because he really didn't want to do this, let alone be there to do it.

They stopped in front of a door, and taking one look at each of his comrades, probably wanting to find silent agreement in their eyes and only finding silent respect to his decision, Mamoru nodded his head. Acting completely out of character considering how much of an old fashioned gentleman he was, he didn't even bother on knocking on the door before opening it up and stepping in, with the both of them following him closely, walking into the room.

It was actually an antechamber. The wide windows had been carefully and hermetically closed, and only the light bulbs illuminated all around. There was a girl sitting on the loveseat. Her knees were up and bent under her; lime green eyes glued to the book she held in one hand as she mindlessly played with a lock of silvery white hair with the other. But the moment they entered the room she looked up and into blue eyes for a moment, before she saw the tall woman, and a small, gentle smile spread over her young, soft features.

Too young for his liking. He had to agree with Zoicite on that one.

"You're here," the girl said, standing up and making her way towards the tall woman. Her head barely reached the woman's shoulder as she hugged her, encircling slender arms around the blonde's thin waist. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

The blonde frowned, blinking rather awkwardly at the girl now in her arms, and an amused smile found its way to his lips. Really, what was it with Haruka and fangirls?

"Thank you all," the girl said, this time looking at Mamoru and him as well. "For letting us stay here," she provided when a total of six eyes just blinked at her. "For keeping us safe."

"Um… no problem," the blonde answered. "Good to know you're both settled…"

He smelt her before he heard her.

"How nice of you," came a female voice from behind them, and they turned to look at the black haired woman as she walked out of the bathroom, robe around her body and a towel in hand as she dried her long hair with it.

She gave one small yet truly felt smile of gratitude, before her midnight blue eyes looked straight into his ice ones. Making sure the unfriendly, never missing frown was perfectly in place, he decided to go along and play the game, giving her one small, slight nod of his head. And the half sealed smile that soon replaced the grateful one on the young woman's lips told him she understood.

It was a call for a truce, and they both knew it.

"I didn't expect to be treated like a guest," she said, walking up to them and placing an arm around her sister's shoulder, smiling softly at her before looking up at them again. There was an honesty in her eyes that surprised him. "But thank you. For everything."

"There's no need to thank us," Mamoru said, nodding his head.

"But there is," she insisted. "I knew it was a long shot… to expect you to believe a word I say," she explained. "Because of who… of _what_ they made of me," she corrected herself, "I knew you wouldn't believe me. But I saw the chance, and I took it, and you believed me. And now we actually have a real shot at ending this. So, thank you."

"It wasn't easy to trust your words," Mamoru said.

He had to suppress the snort that wanted to escape him. Well, that was the understatement of the century…

"And, we actually came here looking for your assistance," his leader continued.

She frowned, obviously not understanding what he meant by that, but silently waiting for him to explain further.

"You said you want to help," he put in before Mamoru could say anything. "Well, here's your chance," he offered, as a small, approving smile came to his lips when noticing the barely concealed satisfied one that came to her lips.

He still thought this was a bad idea. And she was right; the only reason he didn't trust her was because of what she was. But even with that, or maybe because of that, this girl right here was a fighter; she enjoyed a good challenge, and she did not back away easily.

Well, at least that was a good sign. Considering.

"What can I do for you?"

"You said you worked under Diamond's command for a while," Mamoru said. "I take it you know your way around."

"Of course," she said, nodding her head.

"We're planning on paying him a little visit tonight," Haruka said, for the first time since this morning, with actually some enthusiasm in her voice.

Another fighter, right there.

Only, he fully trusted this one. He trusted her with his own life.

Seiya arched an eyebrow at the choice of words. "Not exactly a friendly one, I assume?"

The blonde smiled. "Where's the fun otherwise?"

*_Well, look at that,_* he teased. *_The mighty Tenoh, befriending a Blood._*

*_We want her in our side, don't we?_* she pointed out. *_Besides, she seems to be more than willing to cooperate._*

*_Just as long as you'll do what's necessary if things go wrong here._*

*_You bet._*

"We know there's a second, secret entry to his lair," Mamoru was saying.

"Yes, right under it," Seiya said, nodding her head. "It connects the house with the city's main tunnels," she explained. "And it provides a way in and out and around in daylight."

Mamoru smiled, satisfied with the girl's cooperative attitude. "We're going back to the city," he said, "and you're coming with us."

.-.

The clock read an hour before midnight when a silver Maruti Kizashi made its way through the streets of the Azabu district and into the entrance of the parking lot of an exquisite, modern building. Rolling the window down, the driver reached out, typing in the security code that allowed entrance.

The metallic door closed hermetically once the car made its way inside, parking on a reserved area, and the tall, handsome man stepped out. His black dress jeans and equally black shirt suited his tanned skin perfectly, contrasting with his white, straight hair as his ice blue eyes searched the parking lot, making absolutely sure there were no praying eyes. When he was satisfied, he gave a small nod of the head.

In cue, the beautiful woman stepped out of the passenger door. The London blue skinny jeans delineated her perfect legs as the black leather, scrunched boots on her feet clicked against the floor as she walked. A black, long sleeved stretch lace top hugged her breasts and waist perfectly, and her long blonde hair danced behind her as she moved.

She went to the back of the car, and with a flick of her wrist, she opened the trunk. Her trademark million dollar smile coming to her lips.

"Sorry for the uncomfortable ride," she started to say as a pair of midnight blue eyes and a pair of lime green ones blinked up at her. "But it really was necessary. Now, I kinda like you, 'cause you helped us save our friends and all, and I don't want to have to use violence with you," she warned, in a playful, cheerful tone that didn't really sound threatening, though her baby blue eyes were deadly serious, "so please be nice, kay?" she finished, tilting her head to a side. Her brilliant smile never fading.

*_Minako,_* came the deep voice into her mind, successfully making her turn to look at him as he approached her.

She blinked up at him, and he just snorted, shaking his head. *_Sometimes, you're too friendly for your own good,_* he finally said, slightly shaking his head as he extended his hand to the young women hidden in the trunk of the car.

She brushed the comment off, unaffected. Coming from anyone else, she would have taken it as some sort of insult. But she knew him too well for that. Coming from him, it was not an insult. Maybe a warning, considering the situation, but definitively not an insult. And she was able to read the subtle humor lingering in his words. She knew him well enough to pick up on it, no matter how hidden or subtle.

And she also knew him well enough to know, he may not exactly like them -specially not Seiya-, but he respected them. If anything, the black haired vampire had earned Kunzite's and everyone else's respect by simply risking it all and going to them, just so she could save her baby sister.

And that, that was something they could all relate to.

"Ladies," Kunzite said after helping them out of the trunk, "follow me."

With no more than that, he turned around, knowing by their scents and the light sound of steps behind them that they were, indeed, following him. And Minako followed too, right behind them all, keeping a watchful eye on the two young women, and on their surroundings.

They reached the metallic doors of the last elevator on the right, and Kunzite pressed the button. The doors opened up, and the four of them stepped inside, where Minako pressed the only button in there.

Producing an electronic key from his back pocket, he lead the way once the elevator doors opened up again, leading them in on the spacious, impeccable penthouse.

White walls and immaculate white marble floor all around, with black, tasteful modern furniture decorated the space in between the entry door, and the large window that offered the spectacular view of the city. But black, thick curtains were completely blocking it, successfully keeping the inside of the penthouse from praying eyes.

Scattered around, everyone was already there, waiting.

.-.

She knew they arrived without needed to turn back and check. She could tell because of the soft beeping of the elevator on the hall, their almost soundless steps, and their distinctive scents. She could tell where everyone was, which exact spot everyone was occupying on that exact instant, without needing to turn around and check.

And she didn't; her green eyes never leaving the lost spot somewhere in the night sky.

Dressed in a similar outfit as Kunzite's, Mamoru was standing next to a single sofa Usagi was sitting on. Her incredibly long hair was held up in her usual hairstyle, a black minishort and over the knee black leather boots doing absolutely nothing to conceal her creamy legs. A black, sleeveless laced top hugged her curves, and a bandeau top under it.

Sitting on the sofa right across from them, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black, fitting polo shirt, Jadeite was relaxing against the back of the couch. His left ankle resting over his right knee, and his left hand lazily going up and down Rei's leg, as the raven haired beauty was sitting on the armrest. Wrapped around a fitting, dark red tee with a scoopneck cleavage that reached all the way down to her thighs, and under it, black cheeky shorts were showing off her legs. Laced up, black leather boots completed her outfit, as she simply sat there; legs crossed, one hand mindlessly playing with her mate's short blonde hair, the other playing with her golden Zippo.

Kneeling on the floor, right next to the coffee table and the traveling bags all around him, and still wearing the dark blue jeans and the dark gray dressing shirt he had been wearing earlier that day, Zoicite was concentrated on the laptop right in front of his dark green eye; fingers moving fast across the keyboard. Next to him, with her arms folded and resting over his shoulders, Amy was equally concentrated on the screen. Her reading glasses gave her a smart, somewhat tranquil air, in contrast with the black, denim skinnies and the black with dark blue lace, off the shoulders top she was wearing.

On the larger couch, with dark gray, side-zip riding boots, over the knee black stockings, and black, side tab jean shorts showing off her legs; a black racerback tee and a dark green, lace wrap top over it, Makoto was engulfed in a conversation with the other two occupants of the couch. To her right, with his hand mindlessly placed over the brunette's shoulders, and a frown upon his face, Nephrite talked in hushed whispers. Dark blue jeans covered his legs, he was still wearing the black cotton riding jacket, not having taken it off after arriving just a few minutes prior.

Yes, she was aware of where everyone was and what they were doing. Just as she was aware of blue eyes landing on her back every few minutes.

Slightly nodding her head to Makoto's fast explanation of Diamond's rank of command, and the names they would be looking after tonight besides Diamond himself, Michiru had been sitting there on the couch with the brunettes, with one leg under her; one hand against the back of the couch, supporting her head. Dark blue skinny jeans and brown suede boots were covering her legs and feet, and a dark turquoise cap-sleeve tee, with a generous V neckline, perfectly hugging her curves.

But the moment Kunzite and Minako arrived, keeping themselves close to the sisters they've brought in with them, she felt those blue eyes going to her again and to the lone figure she was right now, standing next to the window.

With one shoulder resting against the covered window, her other hand keeping a small portion of the black fabric away, and her green eyes lost somewhere in the night sky, she simply stood there. A black, three quarter sleeved modal tee suggested her curves, the round neckline falling from one shoulder, and the asymmetrical hem going all the way down to her hips. Mid calf, black boots with a brass buckle on the side on her feet, and washed black pencil jeans covering her endless legs.

Green eyes never leaving the moonless sky, she let her free hand travel through the soft, warm skin the moment she felt two slender arms encircling themselves around her waist. Her lover's chin came to rest upon her shoulder, as that soft, delicious scent engulfed her.

*_Do you believe in the afterlife?_* she suddenly asked; her gaze still lost somewhere in the sky. *_That there really is something else after all this?*_

She felt Michiru's frown at the question, probably wondering where that question was coming from. She knew it was probably the wrong kind of question to ask right now, given the circumstances, and she was probably worrying her aquamarine goddess with it.

*_Some people say the dead look after us from the afterlife,*_she explained a bit further, still wanting to know Michiru's answer. *_You think is true?*_

_*I don't know,*_Michiru finally answered her, letting out a sigh, as her own blue eyes went up to the small portion of the sky they were able to see. *_There's no way to know for sure, right? But it's a nice thought,*_she said, softly kissing the blonde's shoulder through the material of her black tee. *_Why you ask?*_

_*Just wondering...*_Haruka whispered into her mind. _*What my dad would think of me... what my mom might say about all this... if they really are watching me now...*_

Michiru's grip around the blonde's waist tightened then, just a little. *_They'd be proud,_* she whispered into her mind, in that soft, sweet voice of hers. *_I know I am.*_

The tall blonde smiled at that, turning her face away from the sky and looking into loving blue eyes.

_*I'm sure they're watching over you right now, and they must be so proud of you, of who you are,* _Michiru whispered again, softly, as she raised one hand, gently taking wild blonde looks away from Haruka's eyes."Kunzite and Minako just arrived," she softly said out loud, though she knew the blonde was already aware of that.

Haruka nodded her head, taking one last look up to the sky.

The memory of her parents, of their tender smiles and loving eyes, and the way they would always try to find a peaceful way to settle things... for reasons she didn't want to look too deep into, she couldn't shake the memories away.

What would they think of her now, of the hunter she'd become?

She had blood in her hands.

She had killed more Bloods than she could remember. True, in most part, she had done it either in self defense, or in order to keep them from spreading out and taking over the entire city. They were true murderers, abruptly ending human lives, taking entire families and condemning them to an eternity of blood and violence.

But was she better than them, when she had found herself anxiously waiting for the moment she could take Diamond's life, seeking nothing but revenge? What would her parents think of her now? Were they really watching her?

Shaking her head, and stepping away from the window, she took Michiru's hand in hers. _I hope not.._


	47. Chapter 46

All SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, but the OC's and the story belongs to me. Do not steal!

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** SO sorry for the delay! College got in the way, and then my muse going to some other stories and plots. And of course my brother just got married last saturday, so I've been busy the last month helping out and planning and decorating and getting my dress and all that. I was the one introducing them, so I was more than just a little bit touchy (still am!) and really, really excited! My sister-in-law made the famous walk down the aisle crying (and so was her father), so the second I saw her I started crying too. Mom cried, dad cried, mom's husband cried (he never cries!), everyone cried! So yeah, I ran out of tears. Of the happy kind!

Anyway! You guys get the idea; things have been crazy around here! But, here's a new chap on this story! Hope you guys like it enough to forgive the delay! Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**46**

He stood there by the car. His impeccable black leather coat hung from his broad shoulders all the way down to his ankles, as piercing blue eyes watched, alert but calmed, studying everything and everyone around.

"We wait for your command, My Lord," came a voice right next to him.

From the corner of his eye he saw the tall, somewhat thin, blue haired man anxiously licking his lips as gray eyes turned yellow with the promise of the upcoming hunt, before he let his own blue eyes go back to the manor right in front of them. It was isolated enough, right on the outsides of the city, and the woods around it provided a convenient camouflage. If any passerby got alerted and call for the authorities, by the time they'd get there, his men would be long gone.

It was the perfect plan. And he was there to see through it.

Even from the distance, and thanks to his sharp night vision, he could see a few lights were on. But his race lacked the sharp, extremely accurate sense of smell the Shapeshifters had, and precaution was their best friend right now. Any rush movement would completely blow off the entire operation.

"Proceed," he instructed, slightly nodding his head. "Stick to the shadows, and avoid making any noise," he then added, now fully turning to look at the man standing next to him in the eye. "I will not accept any mistake, is that understood?"

"Of course, My Lord," the other said, smiling wickedly and bowing his head to him, as he raised one hand up.

And with that, the men hiding in the surroundings started to slowly make their way to the house. Sticking to the shadows, using the cover the trees all around provided, they soon reached their destination with soundless movements.

A group of ten made their way up to the top, easily jumping up to the trees nearby, and then soundlessly landing on the roof of the large house. Each one stood right under a window, ready and waiting for the command that would allow them to jump inside. Another smaller group stood in the ground, nearby windows and doors, standing on squatting positions, while the remaining men were still hanging from the trees. All ready and waiting.

The passenger door of the car opened up, and a tall woman stepped out. Her black stiletto, harness boots softly clicked against the pavement as she made her way around the car. The black leather leggings seemed to be painted over her legs, and a black corset hugged her round breasts perfectly, marking her waist and reaching all the way down to her hips, where a purple leather belt completed her outfit. Her gold Beretta 92FS safely resting on its holster, attached to her belt.

She made her way to the black haired man, stopping right next to him, as his watchful blue eyes followed the men's every movement.

"All set," the blue haired man said, nodding his head. The satisfied, wicked smile never leaving his face as he let his fingers brushed against the woman's firm behind, to then squeeze it tightly.

He noted the blue haired man's smile widening when she straightened her back, but restrained herself from making any comment at all, and the man moved his hand away before she could slap it off.

Getting his full attention back at the mission, the black haired man gave a nod of his head. And as he did so, the man hiding in the shadows, trees and rooftop immediately moved. In fast, smooth jumps, they made it into the manor, breaking the windows and stepping inside. But a few remained, not moving from their hiding place on the trees.

Purple eyes rolled at the colorful demonstration of curses coming out of the blue haired man, as the other one simply reached into his coat's pocket.

"What the fuck are they waiting for?" the blue haired man cursed through his teeth; white fangs, long and sharp, clearly visible, as his eyes had now completely turned yellow.

"Noburu!" the woman said, practically growling through her teeth and eying him from the corner of her eyes.

"What?" he asked, obviously exasperated now, as he turned to look her. And as he did so, his yellow eyes went wide opened.

In one fast, smooth, clean motion, she pulled out her Beretta. The barrel of the golden gun pointing dangerously and accurately right at the point in between yellow eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," she said as she pulled the trigger before the man could even blink.

Drops of blood splashed on her face and she frowned, whipping the crimson liquid off her cheek with one finger to then guide it to her mouth, licking it. Her purple eyes turning yellow as she did so, and a disgusted frown coming to her beautiful features.

"Exactly what I thought," she commented, as they both saw the men that had remained in the trees making their way back to them, fast. "Just as disgusting as he was."

He chuckled at the remark. "You never really liked him, did you?" he asked, frowning lightly and only half interested in the answer -he never really liked him much, either-, as he looked at the black, small device he had in his hand. His thumb slowly caressing the red, round button, as his blue eyes went to the manor.

Without any further delay, he pressed the button, and an explosion of red and smoke went up, illuminating the night. The foundations of the manor shook, turning the building and everything in it into nothing but fire and ashes within seconds.

She shook her shoulder, putting her gun back on its holster. "I don't really appreciate having my ass grabbed without an invitation."

.-.

Mamoru's blue eyes studied the map Nephrite brought closely.

It had been rather easy for the brunette to find it, considering it was an old construction in a residential area, just outside of the city. Its original owner had donated the maps of the English country house to the local library, proud of having the resources to actually have an English architect to design it.

It was currently owned by some eccentric, reserved entrepreneur no one knew much about. An entrepreneur that, after some research, turned out didn't even exist; nothing but a well planned out cover up. Sapphire himself had then proved their theories right, and so Nephrite had paid a little visit to the library, borrowing the map that now laid on the coffee table.

He looked up from the map and to the people around him in general, and to the black haired Blood in particular. They didn't have a map for the tunnel passages, but he was just about to fix that one small problem.

"I need you to lead the way through the tunnels," he said to her. "Kunzite, you'll be right behind her, covering her back."

One perfectly black eyebrow twitched, almost imperceptibly. "How do I know he won't _stab _me on the back?" she asked, eying Kunzite up and down.

He raised one single white eyebrow at her. "Right back at you," he grunted, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"He won't," Mamoru assured her, eying the white haired man. But when, again, a black eyebrow twitched, this time more visibly, he let out a sigh, massaging his temples with one hand. "Look, I understand your point. But you're gonna have to trust us," he said to her. "That is, if you really want to do this."

"I do," she said, as firmly as before. Or even more so.

"Then trust us," he said to her. "We work as a team, and tonight, you're part of it. I can't promise you won't get hurt, but I can assure you, we'll be there to watch your back," he said, in that tone that was both reassuring to the black haired Blood, and a clear order to everyone else.

He knew Kunzite wasn't the only one having reservations about teaming up with Bloods. And the white haired man was surely not happy with having to watch the woman's back. But he meant every word; Seiya was going to be the one leading the way through the tunnels, and they needed to trust each other.

Of course, he understood her reservations as well. Kunzite was not exactly the friendly type, specially not to Bloods. And he did have his reputation. So of course the black haired young Blood felt uneasy with the plan, having to work with him. But Mamoru was confident; he knew Kunzite wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize the mission, no matter how particularly unhappy he was with his designated teammate.

He turned back to Seiya. "But if you're not sure and you want out, I'll understand," he said, in all honesty. "And this is the time to do so," he added, looking straight into her midnight blues.

"I'm not stepping out of this," she said, firmly, shaking her head. "I said I want to help, and I'm doing it."

"Good," he said, in a low tone, as his blue eyes went to the faces around him. "The same goes to all of you," he then said. "Taking Emerald down was a piece of cake compared to this," he explained. "Rubues was a child's play, compared to this," he said, marking every word.

"We know that, Mamoru," was Rei's comment. "We're in this together."

"I know," he said, nodding his head. "But I have never lied to any of you, and I'm not about to start now. Some of us may not make it out of there alive," he said, studying everyone's faces, searching their eyes and trying to see if anyone was unsure, uncomfortable or unwilling to proceed. "And if any of you is having second thoughts about this, I'll understand," he said, taking his time to look around before meeting green emeralds. "This is not about revenge," he said, knowing full well what was surely going on through that blonde head.

And as much as he understood the feeling -he had lost both his parents at an early age as well-, he needed her to understand; it wasn't about revenge. Even thinking about it while facing a battle could be deadly dangerous, clouding their judgment and making them take rush decisions, when they all needed a clear mind to face this if they wanted to have a chance at actually win.

But she didn't say anything. She barely even moved; she just kept his gaze, head held high. But he knew her well enough to know that, right now, he had her undivided attention.

"This is about protecting the ones that are still here," he said, again looking at everyone gathered there. "It's about our entire race, and our right to live without being scared of getting hunt down and slaughtered. It's not about the past and what we've lost. It's about the future, and what we can gain. For our race," he insisted. "If I go down tonight, I'll go knowing I'm giving my daughter a chance to a normal life. No more hiding. But I can't have any of you going half way. So, are you in, or are you out?" he asked, in a tone of voice that clearly stated he was not joking, but also kind enough to let them know he was truly giving them a way out, if they truly wanted one. "Are you with me?"

"Hell, yeah!" Jadeite exclaimed.

"Like Rei said," Minako started to say, "we're in this together," she pointed out as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

He nodded his head at that; a small, satisfied smile coming to his lips for a moment, before he looked down on the map again.

"Zoicite," he called out, without looking up from the map, "I want you, Ami and Nephrite on the ground. Look for any possible entry way we may be missing, and make sure no one escapes. Kunzite, Usagi and Minako," he then called out, looking at each of them, "you go with Seiya through the tunnels. Take down as many of Diamond's lackeys as you can. The rest is with me. We'll sneak in through the back door and the roofs, and we clean up as we go. Any doubts?"

"Yes," Makoto said, raising up one long index finger as a curious, rather funny frown came to her features, "is the count starting from scratch, or are we keeping marks?"

"Scratch?" Jadeite said, more in a questioning tone than anything. "So we can all start…"

"No way," Haruka interrupted, as that smug, satisfied, sided grin of hers came to her lips. "We're keeping marks."

"Yeah," Kunzite agreed. "I'm just about to reach her," he added, pointing at the tall blonde woman with his head.

She snorted, and Mamoru rolled his eyes. What was it with them and their stupid scores?

"So you're totally leaving Michiru out of it," Makoto pointed out, arching a mocking eyebrow Haruka's way.

The blonde just shook a shoulder. "I'm sure she'd have no problem reaching _your_ mark."

"Bite me, dumb blonde."

"Hey, no biting _my_ mate," Nephrite warned, eyeing the tall blonde woman up and down before pointing at the aquamarine girl with his thumb. "You have your own. Go and bite _her_."

"What are you guys talking about?" Michiru asked, deciding to ignore Nephrite's teasing, and just lost over the current course of the conversation.

"Points," Makoto said. "Take one blood down with any kind of weapon, one point. Single handed, two points. Teamed up, half a point," she explained. "I'm three hundred and seventy four points," she then announced, proudly.

"And over a hundred points behind me," Haruka added for her.

"Seriously?" Seiya asked, frowning. "Is this your way of making me feel comfortable? 'Cause it's totally not working."

"Guys," Mamoru called out, massaging his temples. Really, what was it with them and this ego fight that has been going on for the better part of the last decade?

It had first started as a showoff, ego competition between Kunzite and Haruka when taking down a nest of new Bloods. Soon, Jadeite, Makoto, Nephrite and Rei took part as well, and then it really turned into a serious competition; rules and points were established, and now everyone was in it, with Haruka and Kunzite taking over the first places to themselves, and Makoto and Jadeite following closely.

"Oh, don't worry," Makoto said to the frowning Blood, "we won't kill _you_," she assured her as she waved her hand around. "Just all the others."

"Come on, let's get serious here," Zoicite said, trying to get back on track.

"It's a totally valid question," Jadeite argued. "We've made clean outs and started all over again from scratch before. So why not now?"

"Because now there is no doubt that I'm totally kicking your ass," Haruka answered.

"See, I'm not so sure about that," the short blonde man kept on arguing.

"What, you little…"

"Alright!" he exclaimed, raising his voice just enough to quiet down the blondes and their stupid argument. And when everyone looked at him, a few eyes blinking, others just grinning sheepishly, he let out a sigh. "Haruka is winning, fair and square," he stated. "Can we move on to more important matters now?"

With that said, they all started getting ready. Standing up from their places around the coffee table, they all got up, taking fire guns, fastening the holsters around them, hiding knifes and shurikens, carefully hiding them in their clothes.

As he fastened the holster around his torso, he let his eyes travelled all around, satisfied with the way their stupid argument was over now and everyone was back on business.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ami taking something from one of the bags, to the stand up and walk up to the tall blonde woman as she helped Michiru with her weaponry. They had all agreed on not giving her a fire gun; though the aquamarine girl had proved to have a very accurate aim when it came to handling knives, she didn't feel comfortable with guns. She was more comfortable with knives and shurikens, and her telekinesis had proven to be a rather handy trick.

"Here," Ami said to Haruka, handing her a wooden frame.

The blonde took it without even looking at the picture, and Mamoru didn't need to guess to know what it was. "Thank you," she said, softly. "It's the only one…"

"I know," Ami said, nodding her head.

With that, the bluenette turned around to go and get ready herself, when her blue eyes landed on his. He smiled to her then, slightly nodding his head in approval; he had given the order to take only the necessary and the irreplaceable from the manor. And he knew, that portrait surely was.

He turned around then, going to Jadeite as he helped the black haired young Blood getting ready as well.

"Do you know how to use this baby?" he asked, handing an HK Black Glock to the Blood.

"Yes," she answered, easily fastening a double holster around her waist, and then looking up just in time to see the blonde man raising an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked, frowning now. "I was with Diamond for over a year, remember?" she pointed out. "The guy has a fetish."

"Right…" Jadeite mumbled, shaking his head as he handed her a set of munitions.

The sound of his cellphone ringing made all eyes turn to him again. He ignored them for a moment as he took the device out of his jeans' back pocket, flipping it open and answering the call. The conversation was short, with barely a few words from the other side of the line, before he simply closed his cellphone again, putting it back on his pocket and looking up into several sets of curious, waiting eyes.

"It's done," he simply said. "Let's go."

"What about me?" came a soft female voice all of a sudden, making everyone in the room turn to look at the silvery haired girl. "I want to help too."

"No," Seiya was fast to say, firmly. "You stay here until I…"

"But I wanna help too!" the girl argued, just as firmly and as decided as her sister.

Minako's humming voice got everyone's attention then. *_Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?_*

*_I don't even _want_ to know what you're thinking,_* was Ami's reply.

*_No. Hell, no!_* was Kunzite's reply, as he turned to look straight into Mamoru's blue eyes. "She's too young."

"I'm not!" the girl defended herself. "I can help!"

Before Kunzite or anyone else could say another word, Minako placed a strong hand on her mate's shoulder, successfully shutting any upcoming comment up. With one of her brilliant, yet gentle smiles, she looked the girl up and down before curious baby blue eyes gazed into lime green ones.

"Are you any good at acting?"


End file.
